Lágrimas de esperanza
by Emiko hime-sama
Summary: "No llores mi bella princesa, tus lágrimas son aún más preciadas que el oro", me habia dicho Él. Pero yo no podía, el dolor por lo que lloraba la esperanza que me causaba ese dolor era insoportable, era como una daga callada que me atravesaba el pecho.
1. Reencuentro

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si me pertenece así que por favor, NO COPIAR.**

**Lágrimas de esperanza**

**Emiko hime-sama **

El día era bastante negro, había sido así desde que se había ido Él.

Sabía que no debería de tener estos sentimientos hacía él pero no podía evitarlo, mi corazón siempre latió cuando estaba junto a él. Pero yo sabía que él le pertenecía a mi mejor amiga, Sakura. ¿Fue acaso por eso que le ayude a confesársele? No lo sé, y ahora aunque sea solo un poco me arrepiento.

Me levante como todos los días y peine mi largo cabello negro y ondulado de siempre.

Me mire al espejo, mire mi figura, yo era alta y tenía una piel blanca como de porcelana, demasiado pálida para mi gusto, tal vez por eso prefería a Sakura. Pero también estaba mi cabello era largo y negro con tonos grisáceos además de ondulado y no castaño y corto como el de mi amiga, también tenía unos ojos amatistas que no eran la gran cosa, a diferencia de los de mi amiga, verdes como 2 esmeraldas.

Baje por las escaleras haciendo reverencias a cada una de las doncellas del servicio, sabía que mi madre no estaría, así que no me moleste en buscarla, salí sin prisa comiendo una manzana y al poco tiempo sin habérmela acabado, la tire.

Llegue a la escuela y como era de costumbre todos los chicos de la escuela me hicieron reverencias, eso había comenzado desde que había empezado la secundaria.

Cada mañana que llegaba recibía una rosa, un chocolate, carta o un lindo y suave peluche.

Pero nada de eso me complacía.

A pesar del Sol que se esforzaba por traerme calor, yo, seguía teniendo frío.

Camine por los pasillos de la escuela aun sin prisa hasta que a lo lejos escuche a unas chicas hablando sobre mí.

-Te estoy diciendo que Daidouji es muy fría y seria ¿verdad? El otro día yo estaba por allí…..

Y allí deje de escuchar, recordé los años de primaria donde todavía era una niña sonriente y dulce, cuando me gustaba hacerle vestidos a mi amiga Sakura y uno que otro traje a Syaoran. Me pregunte como estaría Kero ahora sin dulces y como estaría Yue con la familia Li. De pronto me sentí vulnerable. Al pensar en Syaoran quise salir corriendo y llorar como hacia siempre, pero no lo hice. No podía seguir llorando y escondiéndome, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo, y las lágrimas no me ayudarían a hacerlo.

Pero yo guardaba esa maldita esperanza, y eso era por lo que precisamente lloraba, la esperanza y era que, sin importarme los sentimientos de mi amiga y seguia siendo egoísta y tenía la esperanza de que algún día volvería y dejaría a mi amiga.

Seguía oyendo distraídamente los versos de Romeo y Julieta que recitaba la profesora de literatura.

-Porque si yo…..

Seguía recitando la profesora hasta que por fin fue la hora de descanso.

Salí apresuradamente mientras recogía mis cosas.

Llegue y me senté en mi lugar favorito, la rama de un árbol. Era extraño como yo, que era en mis tiempos de primaria tan delicada ahora subía arboles.

Pronto me sentí mareada y caí del árbol cerré los ojos para recibir el dolor pero nunca llego, alguien me había tomado en brazos. Quería abrir los ojos pero no pude, los ojos se me cerraron como por arte de magia. –magia. –pensé para mi misma, eso debía ser, alguien con magia, deseaba que fuera Syaoran, necesitaba verlo aunque eso me causase dolor, pero lo quería ver. Era masoquista, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no viviría mucho tiempo fuera de sus brazos, pero yo misma me había buscado ese dolor, yo lo había ayudado a confesarse yo lo ayude…. Yo…..

¿Qué derecho tenía yo de reclamarle? Yo misma lo había hecho…. Pero esos fueron todos los pensamientos que tuve, ya que lentamente mis ojos se fueron cerrando hasta que todo lo que vi fue negro.

Cuando desperté, no fueron unos brillantes ojos castaños los que vi como esperaba, lo que vi fueron unos brillantes ojos color índigo que se me hacían muy familiares.

Me entristecí, y volví a cerrar los ojos no los quería abrir si no veía unos ojos castaños, y no los abriría.

Pero sin previo aviso el chico me beso mi mano, y por instinto abría los ojos y mire al chico, me sonroje no por el gesto del chico, eso lo hacían muchos de los amigos de mi madre si no, por el chico quien lo hizo.

El chico era alto y tenía cabellos negros azulados, ojos color índigo y cubiertos por una aura de misterio. Unas gafas muy finas que le daban un aspecto intelectual y llevaba una sonrisa en su apuesto rostro.

*Notas de la autora:

¿Qué les pareció?

A mí me pareció lindo… dejen reviews!!!

Emiko hime-sama


	2. Morir

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si me pertenece así que por favor, NO COPIAR.**

**Lágrimas de esperanza**

**Emiko hime-sama **

-Daidouji-san –dijo a modo de saludo.

-Hi-Hiraguizawa-san. –dije sorprendida, para después reaccionar…. ¿Qué era ese lugar tan elegante y espacioso? Que yo recordara la escuela no tenía lugares así, y… ¿Qué hacía Hiraguizawa a mi lado? Entonces lo supe, varias escenas llegaron a mi mente, me había desmayado y Hiraguizawa tenía magia….

-Usted! -lo apunté con el dedo a pesar de que sabía que era de mala educación. –Uso magia! Me hechizó.

Él se dedicó a darme esa sonrisa… esa maldita sonrisa que yo sabía que escondía muchas cosas….

-Vamos Tomoyo tranquilízate!

-Daidouji para usted… Hiraguizawa…

-Oh vamos Daidouji… fue una pequeña travesura!

-Hechizarme no fue divertido y….

Algo me interrumpió, la cabeza me dio vueltas y sentí el suelo bajó mis pies, estaba de rodillas….

-¿Tomoyo estas bien? –oí que dijo Hiraguizawa alterado…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –me dediqué a preguntarle aún de rodillas.

-Yo… tengo unos asuntos que atender en nombre de mi padre… -dijo a un lado mío sosteniéndome por la cintura.

Pero no me pude parar, sentía un dolor demasiado fuerte en mi cabeza y garganta….

-Tomoyo… vayamos a un hospital.. ¿Te duele? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Use demasiada magia? No sabía que afectara… oh! Lo siento tanto…

Nunca había visto a la reencarnación de Clow así… pero no lo perdonaría solo porque se estaba preocupando…

-Eriol… ¿Qué hiciste? –Preguntó la señorita Akizuki entrando por la puerta, la reconocí inmediatamente porque tenía al guardián de Hiraguizawa a un lado.

-No se de repente… -y empezaron a discutir…

Yo volví a caer al suelo y sentí que el aire me faltaba… empecé a toser y aquellos dos me empezaron a poner atención, quería decirles que estaba bien pero no podía. Empecé a toser y toser, me faltaba el aire y la garganta me dolía, de pronto la cabeza me dolió aun mas intensamente y sentí un dolor agudo en todo el cuerpo. Perdí la conciencia, la último que vi fueron las manchas de sangre sobre la camisa de Hiraguizawa, sentí que me alzaban y vi un resplandor seguido de eso no vi nada más que el color negro que conocía tan bien.

Cuando desperté vi una habitación blanca y supuse que era un hospital, vi a Hiraguizawa dormido en un sillón y numerosos ramos de flores en todos lados.

-Tomoyo! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quieres agua? –y así siguieron las preguntas de mi madre y la señorita Akizuki.

-Nakuru… mejor llama al doctor…

-Oh claro! –y salió de la habitación.

Mi cuerpo me dolía y me pregunté cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente.

-¿Necesitas algo querida? –preguntó mi madre.

-Agua… agua estaría bien…

Mi madre, con sólo esas palabras salió disparada de la habitación, en realidad, no es que quisiera agua… es que era algo que quería hacer.

-Hiraguizawa, no esta dormido así que, hágame el favor de abrir sus ojos…

Y el… los abrió mostrándome ese azul tan misterioso que quería ver….

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Cuando las personas duermen respiran tranquilamente… y usted… no… estaba… -me había puesto nerviosa, puesto que Hiraguizawa se había subido a la cama y estaba mi lado oliendo mi cabello…

-Me preocupaste…. No lo vuelvas a hacer… -me dijo mientras yo, casi me derrito en sus brazos… pero… un momento… en que estaba pensando… era Eriol Hiraguizawa, el odioso de Eriol Hiraguizawa….

Pero aún así, no pude evitar estar nerviosa.

-Me gusta como huele tu cabello… -me dijo en un susurro al oído y de allí siguió oliendo mi cabello que lo había puesto encima de mi cuello y lo había enredado hasta mi cintura…. Siguió el camino que había hecho de mi cabello con su olfato y me puse extremadamente nerviosa…

Cuando terminó volvió a subir hasta llegar a mi cuello, se detuvo allí por unos momentos y después se recargó en mi hombro, aspirando mi aroma…. Yo aspire el suyo… olía tan bien…

-Tomoyo… -murmuro aún sin cambiar de posición.

Y yo reaccione, abrí los ojos de golpe y lo aleje de mí. El pareció aturdido y yo misma no podía pensar con demasiada claridad.

-Lo siento yo….

Y para su salvación, mi madre llegó con un vaso de agua.

La señorita Akizuki pidió que la dejaran sola conmigo y yo me extrañe por eso.

-Y?

-Y? qué?

-Oh! Vamos Tomoyo, cuando entramos Eriol estaba casi encima de ti y tu olor estaba en todo su cuerpo! ¿Qué hicieron?

-Señorita Akizuki! ¿Cómo cree?

-Nakuru, Nakuru estaría bien.

-Nakuru. –accedí, de pronto me lleno de ira lo de momento atrás. –Es un pervertido!

Nakuru se empezó a reír a carcajadas y yo enojada le pregunte que era tan gracioso.

-Ayy Tomoyo… es que….

Molesta decidí cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué me paso? –su cara se puso sería y sus hermosas facciones me trataron de trasmitir calma.

-Tomoyo…

-Señorita Daidouji… -dijo el doctor cuando entró leyendo unos papeles…

-Señorita Daidouji, su situación es bastante critica. –me puse estática y mire a mi madre en brazos de Hiraguizawa, supuse que el doctor le había dado malas noticias sobre mí. Hiraguizawa entró y la dejo en un sillón cerca. –¿No ha estado comiendo bien?

Yo negué con la cabeza algo nerviosa.

-Señorita, le empezaremos a inyectar vitaminas, le sugiero que se alimente mejor y que se aleje de la ciudad por unos cuantos días, 5 estarían bien, a algún lugar con playa también estaría bien. Escúcheme su sangre no es suficiente debido a su falta de alimento si no se cuida…. Si no se cuida puede llegar a morir…

Yo me quede estática, Hiraguizawa que estaba recogiendo el vaso de agua que con el que antes había tomado agua, lo dejó caer y el sonido del cristal me llegó a mi oídos lentamente… mi cerebro trataba de organizar aquella información… no, no podía morir. Mi cabeza se movía de un lado a otro…

Lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos…. No, no quería morir, no podía morir… Aún tenía cosas que hacer, personas que ver…. Syaoran… -ese fue el único nombre que estuvo en mi mente antes de que cayera en brazos de Hiraguizawa.

-Tal vez fue demasiado para ella…. –fue lo que alcanza oír al doctor fría y cortantemente.

No oí más, mis ojos no se abrieron mas por esa hora…. Ni por las siguientes que acabaron con ese día.

***NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Pues…. ¿Qué puedo decir? Les gusto…?**

**Estoy abierta a comentarios de todo tipo, critíquenme si quieren…. **

**También estoy abierta a alguna recomendación, duda o queja.**

**Ahora voy a hacer una encuesta y el resto de la historia dependerá de ello… **

**¿Creen que Syaoran deba regresar? , ¿Creen que Tomoyo deba morir? ¿Cómo creen que deba continuar la historia? **

**Sin más y yo se que molesta bastante leer notas de autora para algunos….**

**Gracias por leer y espero que sigan leyendo….**

**Emiko hime-sama.**


	3. Sueños rotos

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si me pertenece así que por favor, NO COPIAR.**

**Lágrimas de esperanza**

**Emiko hime-sama **

Me miré al espejo y vi mi rostro cansado y pálido.

Había tratado de convencer a mi madre de dejarme ir al instituto, pero como era de esperarse recibí un no rotundo.

Una vez más deseé ser Sakura…

Ella tenía más de una razón para vivir, tenía salud, alegría, optimismo…. Pero lo más importante tenía a la persona que amaba… a la persona que YO amaba… Syaoran Li.

Miré el retrato que había mandado hacer cuando éramos niñas, en él se encontraba Sakura con Syaoran sonrojados y Yo… como una persona más…

Como siempre lo había sido… una tercera persona…

Había logrado convencer a mi madre atrasar aquel viaje a la playa para el próximo fin de semana, pero eso no me alegraba… ya nada me podría alegrar en ese momento.

Nakuru me visitaba frecuentemente y estaba segura de que la noticia de mi… enfermedad… ya habría llegado a oídos de todo el instituto.

Me miré una vez más al espejo.

Mi cabello negro bajaba por mi espalda como siempre y mi rostro pálido… alrededor de mis ojos había dos sombras negras signos de mi enfermedad…

Aun no lo creía… Yo nunca había sido una persona con una salud pobre… me enfermaba, cuanto mucho, una o dos veces al año no encontraba la razón por la que me tenía que enfermar justamente ahora, a mis 17 años de vida.

Oí que tocaron la puerta.

-Señorita, le traigo el desayuno y sus medicinas. –escuche la voz de Amu, una de mis mejores amigas entre las doncellas. Ella era un niña de 10 años.

-Pasa.

-El joven Hiraguizawa la vino a visitar, ¿Le digo que pase? –preguntó mientras ponía la bandeja de mi desayuno en una mesa que habían mandado a diseñar solo por mi… estado.

Me irritaba eso, Eriol Hiraguizawa no tenía porque visitarme. Sus asuntos en Japón habían acabado entonces… porque… había vuelto? Me irritaba hasta en lo más profundo de mi ser… pero… a pesar de todo… lo apreciaba. Él era la única persona que me visitaba, la única que, yo suponía, se preocupaba por mí.

-Sí…

-Amu-chan… no te preocupes yo me ocupare de que Tomoyo se coma todo… -dijo alegremente Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Amu asintió y se fue, dejándome sola con… ÉL.

No habíamos hablado de él asunto del hospital, cosa que yo agradecí muchísimo.

-Tomoyo… ¿Por qué no te sientas?

-No pienso comer… -dije decidida.

Él suspiró.

-Lo sé. ¿Quieres contarme lo que te llevo a… esto?

-Es normal que las mujeres queramos estar en forma, no? –dije evadiéndolo.

-Tomoyo….

-Eriol. –dije como ya lo llamaba debido a nuestra… amistad.

-Estoy preocupado, Tomoyo. Sakura y Li también…

Estallé la copa de vino contra el retrato. El nombre de mi anterior mejor amiga y mi amor imposible juntos me lastimaban y mucho.

Odiaba llorar y más en frente de las personas.

Él pareció darse cuenta de lo que me estaba lastimando… cosa que odiaba más que cualquier cosa, que se dieran cuenta de mi debilidad.

-Tomoyo… estas… enamorada de Li? -dijo como si no pudiera creerlo.

Yo baje la mirada. Sabía que hablar con Eriol Hiraguizawa era difícil porque tenía una mente increíblemente suspicaz, casi como la mía.

Sentí que dos brazos me rodeaban y sorprendida levanté la mirada para descubrir que Eriol me estaba abrazando.

-Te ayudare a olvidar, Tomoyo… haré que ese amor te deje de lastimar…

-Olvidar..? –dije aferrándome a su pecho.

-Si… olvidar Tomoyo… -me acariciaba mis cabellos dulcemente.

-Yo no quiero olvidar… tengo esperanza… tal vez…

No me había dado cuenta que las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro.

Eriol puso dos dedos en mis labios, acallándome cualquier queja.

-Prometí no volver a llorar… pero… pero…

-Tomoyo…

-Yo sabía que Él y Sakura tenían que estar juntos… sabía que era el destino… pero aun así…

-¿Entonces cuás es tu destino Tomoyo?

Sus palabras me sorprendieron y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

¿Cuál era mi destino, entonces?

Yo siempre había calculado bien las cosas, y había visto a través de las sonrisas falsas. Siempre había calculado las razones de lo demás y las reacciones de lo que mis acciones o las de los demás acarrearan… pero… ¿mi destino? Yo nunca, nunca había pensado en eso. Mi destino… cada persona tenía un destino… cada persona tenía a otra persona como su destino… junto con aquella persona, su destino se uniría… sufrirían, reirían, amarían, odiarían…. Juntos. Al menos sabía el concepto… yo nunca había sido buena en las actividades físicas… pero cuando se trataba de inteligencia yo era la mejor… siempre.

Nunca lo había pensado…

Nunca había pensado en otra cosa más que en mi mejor amiga Sakura y mi amor imposible Syaoran Li.

No había pensado ni siquiera en mi misma.

Me había desvelado haciéndole esos trajes a Sakura, me había roto la cabeza para darle consejos a Li… entonces… si poseía tanta inteligencia… ¿Por qué no era capaz de responder una simple pregunta?

-Yo…

-¿No lo sabes?

Negué con la cabeza.

Cerré los ojos y espere a que el dolor agudo que sentía en el pecho se calmara.

-¿Quieres dormir? –me preguntó.

Negué.

-Tienes que comer algo Tomoyo.

-No quiero… -dije.

-Solo la sopa… y tus medicinas… ¿De acuerdo?

Suspiré, sabía que él no me dejaría hasta que comiera algo.

Traté de levantarme, ya que no me había dado cuenta de que estábamos en el suelo de rodillas, me sonrojé y Eriol rió como si le fuera gracioso.

Me asuste al darme cuenta de que no podía levantarme.

Mis piernas no me respondían.

Estaba asustada. Demasiado. ¿Una parálisis? ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué no podía levantarme?

-¿E-E-riol? –mi voz tembló y él pareció darse cuenta pues se volteó a verme preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? –me sorprendió el tono de voz con el que me estaba hablando, sus ojos brillaban de preocupación cosa que siempre me había parecido imposible. En otro momento hubiera sonreído triunfante al borrarle la esa sonrisa que había heredado de Clow, no es que me molestara la sonrisa era en los momentos que la usaba. Pero en ese momento no podía. No podía sonreír. No me podía alegrar.

-No puedo… levantarme… -dije lo último en un susurro, pero sabía que me había escuchado.

Eriol de inmediato sacó su celular plateado y llamó a mi madre.

Estuvieron hablando por unos minutos durante los cuales pude escuchar los gritos de mi madre.

-Te llevare a un hospital, no te preocupes estarás bien.

Me estaba abrazando y yo… no tenía fuerza para alejarlo.

No supe en qué momento Eriol había aparecido su báculo y habíamos llegado al hospital.

Me llevó en brazos con una calma aparente y buscó a mi doctorn note las miradas envidiosas de varias jovenes. El doctor Yukito Tsukishiro. El anterior doctor había tenido una discusión con mi madre, cosa que la hizo enojar tanto que cambio de hospital y doctor. Tener como doctor al mejor amigo del hermano de mi mejor amiga extrañamente, no me lastimaba. Tal vez fuera porque era Yue o algo parecido, total, yo no era una experta en lo que la magia se refiere.

Escuche a Eriol explicarle a Yukito mi "situación" y el pareció sorprenderse.

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un caos, tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar.

Tenía un sueño. Un sueño en el que planeaba pasarme toda mi vida para poder enterrar esos sentimientos.

Eriol me llevó en brazos hasta una habitación en donde Yukito me hizo unos exámenes.

Luego me sacó unas radiografías y salió para analizarlas o algo parecido.

-¿Tomoyo? –preguntó Eriol dirigiéndose a mí.

No le respondí. Estaba segura que mis ojos estaban perdidos en algún lugar lejano de ese universo.

Inconscientemente lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas.

¿De qué me servía llorar?

La persona de la que estaba enamorada tenía a otra que por muy irónico que pareciera, era mi mejor amiga.

Tenía una enfermedad, síndrome o lo que fuera que le pasara a mi cuerpo que podría matarme.

Y ahora el doctor me estaba explicando que tenía una parálisis.

El doctor salió y nos dejó solos.

Me vi a mi misma en un universo lejano en un vestido negro bailando ballet. Luego regresé a mi propio universo viéndome en una silla de ruedas. Me estremecí.

Traté de pararme.

Use todas mis fuerzas y Eriol trató de detenerme.

-Tomoyo... tranquilízate…

-Yo… quiero bailar ballet! Yo… yo… no puedo tener… parálisis… -le grité. –Sabía que Eriol no tenía culpa alguna de la mala suerte que me perseguía, pero no lo podía evitar. Mis lágrimas se seguían deslizando por mis mejillas.

Yo sabía lo que eran, lágrimas de esperanza.

Eriol me abrazó y acunó mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Tomoyo… tranquila.

-Tengo un sueño! Yo…

Lloraba porque me dolía. Me dolía que mi subconsciente siguiera teniendo esperanza. Me dolía demasiado.

-No, Tomoyo. No puedo curar tus piernas. –dijo después de dos días.

Se me había ocurrido que la reencarnación de Clow pudiera usar su magia y…

-Pero…tu tienes… magia… -traté de insistirle.

-No, Tomoyo.

Yo baje la cabeza decepcionada.

Eriol me miró como si me fuera a dar un ataque de histeria como en el hospital.

Si la magia no me curaba, ni tampoco la ciencia… ¿Qué podía hacer?

Ya no me quedaban lágrimas. Seguía teniendo esperanza pero mis lágrimas se habían acabado.

-Lo siento… -dijo apenas en un susurro que yo escuche muy bien.

Levanté la vista para encontrarme con sus ojos azules. Profundos, misteriosos. Pude, por primera vez leer todo el dolor que llevaban esos ojos. Pude distinguir lo mucho que se lamentaba en no poder ayudarme.

En ese momento deseé poder pararme para un propósito diferente al de cumplir mis sueños. Deseé poder abrazarlo y decirle que él ya había hecho suficiente.

Pero no podía. No era el simple hecho de que no pudiera mover mis piernas, era el deseo, la esperanza de poder volver a levantarme y poder bailar, un deseo que yo sabía que el podría cumplirme más sin embargo, no lo hacía.

Apreté la tela de mi vestido negro con mis manos.

-Quería olvidarme de todo con mis sueños… -dije mientras las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en mis ojos. –Quería bailar ballet sin importarme lo que pasaba a mi alrededor… Quería ir a Inglaterra, Francia… quería... conocer a diferentes personas con los mismos sueños que yo… -pude sentir cada una de las lágrimas en mis manos hechas puños. –Pero… ya está bien. –le sonreí con sinceridad. –No importa… no puedo bailar… lo sé… -dije aun sonriéndole. –Pero… podré hacer otras cosas por ejemplo…

El cayó de rodillas y me abrazó.

Yo me sorprendí por su reacción y poco a poco cuando me hube recuperado, le devolví el abrazo.

-Lo siento mucho Tomoyo… de verdad si pudiera hacer algo yo…

Yo negué.

-Está bien, Eriol. Ya no importa.

Y derramé mis últimas lágrimas que derramaría por ese sueño… ese sueño que ahora estaba roto. Era como una figura de cristal había pasado años y años esforzándome en hacerla hasta que un día en un descuido, se hubiera caído y roto.

Pero yo lo sabía, no importaba como pegara el cristal, era diferente. Ya no sería lo mismo. Ya no sería la misma figura. Sería diferente. Aunque fuera el mismo cristal era algo diferente, ya no eran los mismos materiales y ya no era solo cristal. Ya no era una figura autentica.

Había dicho que estaba bien no solo para consolar a Eriol si no, realmente sabía que estaba bien. Sabía que el cristal era frágil igual que mis sueños.

Si había sido egoísta al solo querer ese sueño ya no sería egoísta porque tal vez no lo había deseado de verdad. Tal vez solo era el disfraz de lo que realmente quería. Pero fuera lo que fuera, era mi sueño. Un sueño que unos momentos antes aun lo quería cumplir.

Mis sueños estaban rotos sin embargo, la esperanza de que algún día me pudiera volver a ponerme de pie y bailar, la misma esperanza de que Syaoran Li regresará a mi lado no había muerto. Y mis lágrimas lo reflejaban. Eran lágrimas de esperanza.

***Notas de la autora: **

**Pues… no tengo mucho que decir.**

**Sé que fui algo mala con Tomoyo… pero les prometo que el capitulo que viene será más alegre. **

**Acepto cualquier review!!!!!!**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Arigatou:**

**Emiko-chan.**


	4. Razón

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si me pertenece así que por favor, NO COPIAR.**

**Lágrimas de esperanza**

**Emiko hime-sama **

Abrí mis ojos recibiendo gustosa los primeros rayos del sol.

El doctor Yukito había dicho que no era necesario ese famoso y odioso viaje a la playa.

Mi humor había mejorado y todo gracias a cierto joven de ojos azules.

Le estaba realmente agradecida por todo lo que había hecho más sin embargo, mi corazón no podía dejar de latir por Syaoran, y eso aún me lastimaba.

Sonreí al notar una mano sobre la mía y cuando desperté me encontré con la viva imagen de un ángel dormido.

Se veía tan lindo de esa forma, con los ojos cerrados y los cabellos cayéndole sobre la frente. Me sonrojé y decidí mirar otra cosa por el propio bien de mi salud.

Recorrí lo que estaba en mi entorno con la vista y descubrí que todos estos años había estado vendada, pues nunca me había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que era el mundo.

Los pájaros cantaban y el viento cantaba. Pareciese como si mis lágrimas hubieras purificado cualquier mal en ese mundo y así me sentía.

Me sentía relajada y la enorme daga que me atravesaba el pecho había desaparecido un poco, solo un poco.

Pero eso para mí, era suficiente.

Mire mis piernas y suspiré.

Sentí unas enormes ganas de llorar pero no lo hice, no arruinaría mi buen humor y todo el esfuerzo de Eriol por hacerme feliz.

Miré mis piernas y las toqué para otra vez, darme cuenta de esa horrible sensación que era la de no sentir nada.

Sin saberlo una lágrima bajo por mis ojos.

Cerré los ojos para calmar mis ganas de llorar y cuando los abrí me encontré con los ojos azules más hermosos que cualquiera pudiera haber visto a lo largo de sus vidas, reencarnaciones, etc.

Me limpió una lágrima y la miró como si la estuviera examinando.

-Buenos días! –me saludó alegremente como si nunca hubiera visto nada, con esa sonrisa odiosa pero encantadora.

Mi madre se había ido a Francia a un viaje de negocios y Eriol había decidido acompañarme y "cuidarme" durante los días de ausencia de mi bella y querida madre.

Yo le sonreí como respuesta.

-Hoy tendrás que comer algo! –dijo juguetonamente.

En otra ocasión le hubiera dicho que no, pero esta vez era diferente.

Sentí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el hambre en mis entrañas.

-Claro que sí! –le dije con el mismo tono juguetón e infantil que él había usado conmigo, el tono que no había utilizado en mucho, mucho tiempo.

El dejó de jugar con los mechones de mi largo cabello negro, para levantar la vista y verme con sorpresa con una GRAN sonrisa en el rostro. Yo le sonreí de vuelta.

Una sonrisa real, y no falsa como siempre se las daba a mi madre. Una sonrisa como cuando se las daba a Sakura o a Syaoran o incluso a Kero.

Una sonrisa infantil, juguetona y curiosa. No una falsa, seria y rota. Era aquella sonrisa la que yo quería recuperar. Ahora me daba cuenta.

Se quedó viendo mis ojos por largo, largo tiempo y me puse nerviosa.

¿Por qué me miraba de esa forma como si yo hubiera hecho el gran milagro de detener la Primera Guerra Mundial o hubiera sido una maga con grandes poderes que hubiera vencido al mago más poderoso del mundo?

-¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a traer algo de comer? –le pregunte juguetonamente para romper aquel contacto visual que tan nerviosa me ponía.

Pero en todo caso, ¿Por qué me ponía tan nerviosa?

Hundí la respuesta a esa pregunta ya que, no quería saber la respuesta. No ahora, aún no.

El salió lentamente sin decir palabra, únicamente mostrando una sonrisa en el rostro.

Unos momentos después Amy entró a la habitación para ayudar a cambiarme, ya que en mi estado, no podía hacerlo.

Elegí un vestido de color lavanda y un listó para adornar mi cabello del mismo color.

Le concedí a mi pequeña amiga el permiso para retirarse para quedar sumida en mis pensamientos.

Me miré al espejo.

Ahora veía el mundo diferente.

Vi mis cabellos negros con destellos grises y mi piel pálida como la nieve. Mis ojos amatistas y no comparé.

No los compararía más.

Yo era yo. Sakura era Sakura.

La única cosa que me entristecía era la silla de ruedas que veía en el espejo.

El otro día había llorado como si mi alma dependiera de ello, había derramado mis últimas lágrimas por ese sueño. Le había dado la despedida a mi tan anhelado sueño.

Había decidido dejar de huir y mirar la realidad.

Mirar los hermosos colores del mundo porque, aunque ella no lo aceptara e hiciera gran lío por ello, el mundo seguía girando. El mundo seguiría girando aunque ella no estuviese.

Oí que tocaron la puerta y concedí el permiso con una voz tan llena de alegría que hasta yo me sorprendí.

Eriol caminó con ese paso tan elegante digno de un caballero que hasta ahora iba notando.

Sonreí para mí misma, estaba empezando a recordar como notar las cosas.

Pronto recordaría…. No. Pronto recuperaría a la verdadera Tomoyo Daidouji.

Volvería a ser la verdadera yo.

Eriol acercó mi silla hasta la mesa y me empecé a alimentar.

Sentí su mirada azulada clavada en mí.

Deje los cubiertos a un lado y la comida igual.

-¿No quieres más? –me preguntó inmediatamente en cuanto vio que deje el plato.

-Eriol. –le pregunté. -¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?

Pude notar que dudó al contestarme. Me fascino tener ese don de saber las cosas que los demás no otra vez.

Apoyo su cabeza en sus manos y me sonrió sinceramente.

-Me alegra que te hayas animado un poco.

Yo me sorprendí.

-¿Te alegras?

-Si… bueno… al decir verdad estaba un poco preocupado….

-Gracias….

Le dije después de un segundo.

-¿Quieres salir?

Dudé un segundo.

¿Cuántos lugares había visitado antes de alejarse del mundo?

No supe que responder.

-¿Sa..Salir?

-Sip! ¿Cuánto hace que no sales Tomoyo?

-Yo….

Mire mis piernas y el siguió mi mirada.

-No te preocupes por eso!

-Pero… Eriol… yo… no puedo….

Y ni siquiera me dejo de hablar ya que en dos segundos me había bajado en brazos, sentado en el sofá de mi sala, y bajo mi silla de ruedas. Me cargo una vez más en brazos y me sentó sobre mi silla. Avisó que saldríamos y me llevó al mundo exterior.

Todo pasó tan rápido que apenas pude distinguir las miradas sorprendidas, y unas que otras miradas y sonrisas de las doncellas del servicio.

Miré cada uno de los detalles que había a mi alrededor en pocos segundos, o eso me pareció a mí, habíamos llegado a un hermoso parque de flores de cerezo.

Sonreí con nostalgia.

-¿Algún lugar en especial al que quieras ir, Tomoyo?

Negué con la cabeza.

-En ese caso, ¿Me acompañarías?

-Hasta el fin del mundo! –le dije con el mismo tono juguetón.

Pasamos el día de tienda en tienda comprando aprovechando la gran fortuna de nuestras familias.

Nunca me había divertido tanto y nunca había sentido esa sensación tan cálida inundando mi pecho.

Me sentía feliz, segura pero sobretodo me divertía.

-Daidouji-san. –me saludaron formalmente Chiharu Mihara y Yamazaki Takahashi.

¿Qué había pasado con tantos y tantos años de amistad que había tenido con esos dos?

¿Por qué alcanzaba ver el miedo en sus ojos?

-Ya nos enteramos de su estado y…

Me reí y sentí como Eriol me miraba orgulloso y Chiharu y Yamazaki se relajaban y miraban sorprendidos a Eriol.

-No tienen que hablarme tan formal!

-Pero…

-¿Somos amigas? –le pregunte amablemente.

-Por supuesto que si! Eso nunca lo dudes!

Chiharu me tomo de una mano y Yamazaki de la otra.

Me sonrieron amablemente.

Después de que Eriol y yo nos despidiéramos paseamos por el centro comercial.

Miraba por todos lados fascinada como si fuera la primera vez que pasaba por allí.

Veía a los niños correr alegremente comiendo sus helados de diferentes sabores. Era un ambiente alegre y agradable. Y hubiera sido mejor si mis piernas me dejaran caminar.

Eriol se detuvo y yo salí de mi ensoñación para poner atención a lo que Eriol hacía.

-¿Eriol? ¿Pasa algo?

-Tomoyo he estado pensando….

-¿Si?

El tono de su voz me preocupo.

-No, no te preocupes. –me dijo para luego sonreírme dulcemente.

Le iba a responder algo cuando justamente en ese instante pasamos por una florería, pero no era eso lo que me llamaba la atención. Eran unas brillantes y hermosas rosas azules lo que hicieron que mis ojos brillaran de felicidad como un niño de tres años al ver un globo o una niña al ver su primera muñeca.

Eriol notó mi interés y miró las enormes rosas que brillaban en aquella tienda.

Eriol rió un poco.

-¿Tomoyo Daidouji se interesa por unas rosas azules cuando recibe a diario miles y miles de flores rojas?

Yo me sonroje. No era propio de mí mostrar intereses por cosas como esas.

-¿Las quieres?

-Son hermosas!

Le dije otra vez con ese tonito ilusionado de una niña de 3 años.

Y en un instante como lo hacía todo entramos a la tienda.

La señora que atendía la tienda era una señora de unos 50 años aproximadamente.

-Oh! Bienvenidos! ¿Flores para la señorita?

Yo me sonroje por milésima vez en el día, al imaginar lo que estaría pensando.

Sin embargo, Eriol le sonrió amablemente.

-Quiero esas rosas azules.

-No! Eriol no tienes que…

-Dijiste que las querías…

-Si… bueno son hermosas pero… pero… no tienes porque…

Eriol me sonrió dulcemente y se arrodillo junto a mí. Me miró a los ojos y jugó con los mechones de mis cabellos.

-Eres hermosa….

Me sonroje.

¿Cuánto más me tenía que sonrojar?

-Joven, puede ir a escoger todas las rosas que quiera, no le cobraré.

-Oh! No señora!

Eriol se fue a escoger las dichosas rosas sin decir palabra.

Eriol estaba realmente extraño.

Cada vez que veía sus ojos veía un dejo de… nostalgia.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –me preguntó la señora.

-Tomoyo. Tomoyo Daidouji.

-Es un hermoso nombre. –me sonrió con amabilidad. –Ese joven…. Se ve que la quiere mucho….

-Yo…. Solo… somos amigos…

Puso una mano sobre la mejilla y yo me quede mirando sus ojos negros.

Por alguna razón sentía que debía saber eso. Debía escucharla.

-Usted… ¿Está enamorada de otra persona?

Me sorprendí y no pude responder. La voz no me salía.

-No. Usted no lo quiere en realidad. Sólo está confundida. Tenga cuidado esa confusión puede llegar a lastimar a terceros.

-Gracias. –le sonreí y le dije al no tener nada más que decir.

Era como si esa persona conociera todos mis secretos.

Miré a Eriol que elegía rosas azules y blancas, tulipanes y lirios y las combinaba con lavandas. Trataba cada flor como una princesa y como si fuera lo más delicado y frágil del mundo.

Se tomaba su tiempo y se deleitaba con su belleza y olor.

-Oh! Es un ramo maravilloso! Tiene un gran don para esto!

Sus voces se me hicieron lejanas. Me perdí en mis pensamientos.

Eriol tenía una mirada de nostalgia y ella creía haber descubierto porque por medio de las amables y sabias palabras de la señora.

Pero…

¿Sería posible?

¿Sería posible que realmente Eriol…?

No. No podía estar sacando conclusiones de esa forma. No lo haría.

Además si era verdad…. Si de verdad Eriol Hiraguizawa la reencarnación de Clow se había enamorado de mí, sentiría mucho por el joven.

Porque…. Porque…

Eriol se había convertido en alguien muy importante para mí.

Casi sin saberlo y notado.

Él había desaparecido un poco de la tristeza y un poco de aquella daga que me inundaba el pecho.

Eriol era alguien demasiado importante para mí, pero no llegaba al lugar de Syaoran.

No lo hacía…. ¿Verdad?

Desperté y vi a Eriol despedirse de la señora.

Me tendió el hermoso ramo, antes de eso sacó una rosa azul y me la puso en el pelo.

Tome el ramo en mis brazos sonriente.

-Muchas gracias!!!

Paseamos una vez más y yo continuaba viendo encantada mi maravilloso ramo de flores.

Era precioso.

De repente Eriol se detuvo y se puso de rodillas frente a mí.

Me acarició la mejilla y descansó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿Eriol?

-Tomoyo… ¿sabes?

No contesté.

La nostalgia que veía en los ojos de Eriol.

Su misterioso viaje a Japón.

¿Por qué era?

-¿Eriol? –volví a preguntar.

-Tomoyo…. Eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida. Nunca, nunca dejes de mostrar tu maravillosa sonrisa. Porque… tu eres luz… y eres esperanza.

-¿Eriol? ¿Pasa algo?

Ahora me estaba asustando.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué esa frase estaba tan cargada de dolor y angustia? ¿Por qué?

No lo vi por los siguientes días….

Una mañana Amy me había dicho que había recibido algo.

Mande que me lo llevaran a mi cuarto.

Era un ramo de lavandas de Eriol y una caja que no sabía que era.

La caja era de madera fina y había una rosa grabada en ella y bajo la rosa estaba mi grabado: "para mi princesa, Tomoyo". No me sorprendí de leer esa frase ya que, de tantos años de conocer a mi amigo, sabía que le decía cosas así a cualquiera.

Justo cuando la iba a abrir Eriol apareció a mi lado con una chispa juguetona y una alegría en el rostro.

-Eriol!

-Oh! Justo a tiempo! Ábrelo!

Acaricié la fina madera de la caja y me di cuenta que tenía cerradura.

-Mmm… ¿Eriol?

-Oh! Si lo siento!

Eriol me dio un collar con una llave muy bonita de plata y una amatista incrustada.

-Es como tus ojos! –me dijo juguetón.

Y la abrí.

Dentro había una hermosa muñeca de porcelana.

-Es preciosa!

Dije admirada para luego levantarla y examinarla.

La muñeca era pálida como toda muñeca de porcelana y tenía cabellos negros sueltos. Un vestido color lavanda al igual que sus ojos y una sonrisa tan dulce como la miel.

-Me alegró que te guste. –me dijo alegremente. –Mande a hacer la caja en Brasil y la muñeca la mande a hacer en Alemania. –dijo tranquilamente como si nada pasara mientras yo abría mucho los ojos. –La llave la hice yo mismo, después de todo, a Clow le gustaba hacer llaves.

-Pero Eriol! Te debió de haber costado una fortuna!

-¿Pero te gusta!?

-Es preciosa.

-Tomoyo. –me dijo y yo lo miré a los ojos dándome cuenta del dejo de nostalgia de antes. –Tienes unos ojos preciosos y quiero que sepas que yo, jamás…. Jamás te dejare caer en soledad otra vez. Me aseguraré de que tu brilles como la estrella y esperanza que eres.

Me abrazó. Con ternura.

Y mis lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

Lágrimas de felicidad.

Lágrimas de esperanza. La esperanza de poder volver a brillar y de no estar sola. Nunca más. Nunca.

Y entonces supe que la había encontrado.

Mi razón para vivir. Para sonreír y para volver a brillar.

Mi razón para ser una princesa y para derramar lágrimas de esperanza. Mi razón para esperar un príncipe.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Lo siento!! Lo siento muchísimo! Se que tarde años, no, siglos! Si lo se! Lo siento mucho pero ustedes saben que no se me da muy bien esto de las cosas alegres… y se que esto no es lo que se llama "alegre" pero… lo intente.**

**Bueno, aquí esta el intento de la dichosa promesa "más alegre". **

**Y se que el nombre del capitulo no es muy adecuado pero no pude imaginarme otro nombre. **

**He recibido bastante quejas ya sea de esta historia o de otras de mis historias de que escribo muy cortos mis capítulos, este capitulo bueno… es más largo. No es tan largo como otros fics pero bueno… lo intente.**

**Gracias por su review y por su infinita paciencia con una escritora novata como yo. **

**Mil gracias por su apoyo y reviews asi como también su tiempo. **

**Tal vez tenga algunas faltas de ortografía pero bueno entiendan que esto lo escribí rápido y nadie es perfecto. **

**Tratare de esforzarme tanto como pueda para traerles más de mis locas ideas.**

**En fin, siento mucho tardarme tanto. Tratare de actualizar más pronto!**

**Muchas gracias por leer y si no es mucha molestia, déjenme saber lo que piensan!!!**

**Arigatou:**

**Emiko-chan.**


	5. Milagro

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si me pertenece así que por favor, NO COPIAR.**

**Lágrimas de esperanza**

**Emiko hime-sama **

Mire como todas las mañanas mi reflejo en el espejo.

Traía un vestido color negro hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, mi pelo estaba suelto y traía unos zapatos color negro.

-Eriol. –lo llame ya que sabía que estaría allí, detrás de la puerta esperándome como siempre.

El entró como todo un caballero y me sonrió cuando estuvo a un lado de mí.

No me arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de decir. No lo haría porque Tomoyo Daidouji no se rendía fácilmente. Aunque había dicho que me rendiría ante ese sueño, que lo dejaría y me lo sacaría del alma, no lo haría. No me rendiría tan fácilmente solo por algo que podía lograrse.

Miré a Eriol que me miraba con aquella ternura que solo él podía demostrar.

Mi corazón empezó a latir más fuertemente, ¿Qué me pasaba? Empecé a sentir como la garganta se me secaba y que la voz se me quedaba rehusándose a salir cuando se acercó más a mí y puso su frente contra la mía.

-¿Tomoyo?

Preguntó con su dulce y hermosa voz de terciopelo.

-Yo… -empecé esta vez dudando si estaba bien pedir algo tan egoísta a alguien que había sacrificado parte de su vida cuidándome, parte de su valiosa vida que en su vida pasada no había podido disfrutar.

Tome aire y él se separo de mi para mi gran alivio, se arrodillo ante mí y tomó mi mano y volvió a pronunciar mi nombre con aquella voz de terciopelo.

-Quiero bailar ballet.

La brisa sopló fuertemente abriendo la puerta de mi balcón desordenando los cabellos de Eriol y míos.

Él pareció meditarlo y yo sabía muy bien en que estaba pensando.

Mis piernas.

Bajo su vista a ellas y tiempo después miró mis ojos.

-Tomoyo. No…

-Eriol. Si puedo. Lo quiero. Esto es lo que quiero.

-Pero

-¡Eriol! –levanté mi voz sin pensarlo.

Eso era lo que quería.

Yo encontraría la forma de hacerlo. Quería bailar. Quería hacerlo.

Eriol me abrazó.

La brisa continuaba soplando.

No respondí el abrazó.

Estaba demasiado sorprendida para mover un musculo.

-Tomoyo. –me dijo cuidadosamente deshaciendo el abrazo. –Escucha. Tus piernas. No puedes caminar.

-Eriol. Lo haré. ¡Te lo demostraré! ¡Déjame hacerlo! –le dije ya con las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. –No te decepcionare. Por eso… por eso... yo… por favor….

-Sabes que lo que más quiero es decirte que sí, Tomoyo. Pero… mira en que condiciones estas… no puedes caminar, no puedes correr ¡ni siquiera puedes mover una pierna! –me dijo desesperadamente.

Mi alma tembló por la intensidad de sus palabras.

Por la forma tan intensa de decirlo.

Tome su mano entre las mías y la puse sobre mi mejilla.

-Por favor….

Era el anhelo de ese sueño. Era el deseo de cumplir ese deseo a toda costa sin importar que.

De niña siempre había sido una molestia para todos.

Mi madre siempre había preferido a Sakura por ser hija de Nadeshiko y si bien, no me odiaba y yo sabía que me amaba, cada vez que veía o hablaba de Sakura sus ojos brillaban y siempre se olvidaba de mi presencia.

Chiharu, Naoko, Yamazaki, Rika. Siempre habían preferido estar con Sakura. Ella era mucho más alegre, despistada, inocente e infantil que demostraba esa ternura que hacía que todos quisieran estar con ella.

Pero lo que más me dolía.

Syaoran Li.

Syaoran Li había preferido a Sakura sobre mí.

Siempre, siempre había hecho lo que mi madre decía.

Me había puesto las ropas más finas y delicadas dignas de la heredera Daidouji. Me había parado siempre derecha y sentado de la forma más delicada. Siempre había hablado como una princesa y nunca me había enojado. Había sonreído a pesar de mis propios deseos. Había cantado de niña pese a que yo no lo deseara. Había acompañado a Sakura, a Syaoran e incluso a Kero en la recolección de las cartas.

Pero solo era una molestia.

Una tercera.

¡Ahora era diferente!

Sakura, Syaoran no estaban.

Era mi vida. Solo mía.

Amaba a Syaoran y me inclinaba por él.

Sakura….

No la odiaba más tampoco la veía igual que antes, ya no la veía como una hermana.

Tenía a mi madre y a Eriol, porque sin haberme dado cuenta Eriol se había convertido en una persona muy importante para mí.

Le pedí una vez más con la voz cargada de anhelo y esperanza.

Mis lágrimas eran de esperanza después de todo.

Eriol cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

Yo le sonreí y le di las gracias.

Yo abrí un cofre que tenía dentro de un cajón.

El cofre me lo había regalo mi padre antes de mi nacimiento. Era de plata y estaba adornado con amatistas y zafiros. Dentro de él solo había una sola cosa. Una cosa muy importante hecha de plata y adornado con las dos joyas anteriores. Mi padre no solo me había dado el cofre si no que también me había regalado algo mucho más importante.

Saqué la llave lenta y cuidadosamente y se la di a Eriol. Apunté con mi mano hacia una habitación y empujó mi silla en silencio.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y las luces se prendieron de inmediato.

En la primera habitación había una mesa para el té hecha de finos materiales y toda la habitación brillaba. En la segunda había una habitación llena de muñecas de porcelana y por supuesto, había mandado que pusieran la muñeca que me había dado Eriol en el centro donde la luz brillaba con más intensidad. La tercera habitación era una habitación llena de fotos mías, de mi padre y de mi madre. Había una que otra de mis amigos y de Syaoran, Kero y Yue, Yukito y Toya. Todas las fotos estaban enmarcadas con marcos finos de la más alta calidad. En la cuarta habitación era había una gran pantalla y era donde guardaba todos los videos que había grabado de niña.

Conforme íbamos pasando Eriol se maravillaba más y más mientras a mi me inundaba una gran nostalgia.

Por último la quinta y última habitación era la más especial para mí.

La más importante.

Era un estudio de ballet con un piano.

Era tan importante para mí…

Eriol me cargó en brazos y se sentó conmigo a su lado en el piano.

-Es hermoso.

-Lo es.

Yo me concentré en mover mis piernas.

Las mire fijamente esperando que se movieran.

Sonreí.

Lentamente me fui poniendo de pie.

Puse un dedo en los labios de Eriol y lo guié hacia el piano.

Le sonreí dulcemente inspirándole confianza.

Comencé a mover mis piernas como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

Eriol empezó a tocar lentamente una suave melodía mientras yo me movía con delicados movimientos de ballet.

Bailé por unos minutos cuando Eriol interrumpió su melodía.

Yo lo miré y él se levantó y me abrazó.

-¡¡¡Gracias a Dios!!!

Yo me aferré a él.

Había seguido todo lo que mi corazón y alma me dictaban.

Mi razón, mi anhelo. Mi sueño.

Todo lo haría por Eriol.

Toda mi razón de ser, vivir y bailar se lo confiaba a Eriol.

-Eriol. Puedo bailar gracias a ti. Puedo caminar gracias a ti. Mi razón de ser, vivir, bailar y soñar eres tú.-le susurré al oído. –Si tú caes. Yo caeré contigo. Yo soy tú, tu eres yo. Tu me diste esa fuerza e hiciste posible este milagro. No me dejes…

Le dije cuando, sin pensarlo, ya estaba llorando.

No podía imaginarme una vida sin él.

-Nunca. Nunca Tomoyo.

Me aferre a su pecho escondiéndome allí.

Después de unos segundos Eriol me tomó de la mano.

Se arrodilló y depositó un beso en ella.

Yo no sabía lo que pensaba Eriol, si yo era importante para él o si era solo una carga o una obligación.

Eriol se puso de pie y me acarició la mejilla se acercó…

Se acercó lentamente cada vez más y más cerca.

Hasta que nuestras respiraciones se encontraron.

¿Por qué no lo alejaba?

-Tomoyo… -murmuró mi nombre como si me estuviera pidiendo permiso para algo, que yo estaba muy consciente de lo que era, más sin embargo no lo quería creer.

Se acercó cada vez más.

Cuando estaba a centímetros de rozar mis labios se escuchó un ruido de algo duro cayéndose.

-¡Nakuru!

Escuche que dijo Eriol.

Yo me volteé para mirar a una figura estática de Nakuru.

-¡¡¡Ayy!!! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! –dijo levantando rápidamente un libro.

Del libro cayó un sobre que Eriol levantó.

-Eriol… ¡NO! Es mi sobre… mi carta…

-Es de Tomoyo, Nakuru.

Fue allí cuando puse más atención.

-¿Eriol? ¿Qué es?

-Tomoyo… estas… caminando… -dijo mirando estáticamente como me acercaba sonriente y curiosa.

Me abrazó rápidamente y en la habitación se escucharon las lágrimas exageradas de Nakuru.

Pero la felicidad no duró mucho.

La carta cayó de las manos de Eriol lo cual me extrañó mucho, ya que él era perfecto y no cometía ningún error.

La carta cayó delante de mí.

Me incliné a tomarla mientras Nakuru y Eriol me miraron preocupados.

Cuando miré la carta…

Me quedé estática….

¡NO! Eso no podía estar pasando.

¿por qué cuando podía obtener un poco, solo un poco de la felicidad que Sakura y los demás desfrutaban, algo tenía que arruinarlo?

Mi mano tembló al mirar el nombre de la carta… y aún más el interior de la carta.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Uh… dije que no iba tardar más de un mes y aquí estoy!!!**

**¿Qué habrá sido la carta y porque Eriol se sorprendió tanto?**

**Ya se imaginaran lo que está pasando. **

**Ya se que escribo cosas demasiado… ustedes me entienden… **

**Pero…. **

**Ya recuperé a Tomoyo-chan de su parálisis así que ya es algo… **

**La historia se está haciendo algo aburrida ¿no? **

**Si lo sé… bueno tal vez no soy tan buena escribiendo estas cosas… tal vez hasta debería dejarlo… **

**Pero bueno, al menos terminare la historia ya que no me gusta dejar las cosas incompletas. **

**Oh! No odien a Nakuru por interrumpir! No tenía a nadie más que pudiera interrumpir y pues……. **

**En fin, aquí me despido, si no es mucha molestia…… me alegraría mucho saber lo que piensan por un review!!!**

**Gracias por los reviews y también gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer mi historia, ya que yo le tome bastante cariño a esta historia. **

**Arigatou:**

**Emiko hime-sama. **


	6. Sangre

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si me pertenece así que por favor, NO COPIAR.**

**Lágrimas de esperanza**

**Emiko hime-sama **

_Tomoyo-chan:_

_Hola hermanita ¿Cómo estás?_

_Ya sé que te sorprendes bastante de que después de desaparecer por años te este escribiendo ahora. _

_Me enteré por los periódicos que la heredera Daidouji sufrió una enfermedad y ha interrumpido sus estudios, en cuanto supe que estabas en Japón y que habías abandonado Inglaterra tome el primer vuelo de las 3:00 de la mañana. Cuando llegue al aeropuerto Narita* me di cuenta que no sabía donde era la mansión Daidouji así que busqué a mi buena amiga Nakuru Akizuki que la conocí en Inglaterra, le pedí que te diera esta carta, ya que se rehusó a llevarme contigo. _

_Ella no sabe nada de lo que pasó no te preocupes, no le he dicho nada. _

_Espero verte pronto, en estos momentos me encuentro en la mansión Hiraguizawa, te atienden muy bien aquí, deberías venir un día de estos. _

_Vendrás, ¿verdad? _

_Te quiere, tu hermano gemelo: _

_Kaname Daidouji. _

-Kaname nii-sama…. –susurré temblando con lágrimas en los ojos mirando la fina caligrafía de mi hermano mayor.

Siempre había creído que mi hermano me había muerto después del incidente que había pasado en mi antigua mansión de Inglaterra, pero no era así.

Y fue un gran alivio saber que se encontraba vivo y no había cambiado nada. Seguía igual de alegre, infantil y feliz.

No supe porque había pensado que la vida no me estaba sonriendo, al contrario, me sentía realmente feliz.

Entonces levanté la vista para mirar a una Nakuru y a un Eriol discutiendo preocupados.

-Nakuru, Eriol. –pregunté muy enojada hacia ellos. -¿Conocían a mi hermano? –pregunte desilusionada.

-Tomoyo, cálmate. –me dijo Eriol.

Miré sus ojos azules para asegurarme de que me estaba diciendo la verdad, no vi ni un rastro de sinceridad.

-Quiero verlo. –dije decidida.

-Tomoyo, escucha. Le hemos avisado a tu madre y viene inmediatamente hacia aquí. Tu hermano… tu hermano… no podemos permitirte verlo. La familia Daidouji informo estrictamente que ustedes dos nunca se encontraran o destruirían nuestras empresas. No podemos permitirte verlo, Tomoyo. –dijo Eriol muy serio.

-Tomoyo, escucha. –esta vez fue Nakuru quien habló. –Lo conocimos en Inglaterra poco antes de venir a Japón, cuando llegamos… te veías tan feliz que…

-¡Nakuru! ¿Cómo pudieron ocultarme esto todo este tiempo? Es mi hermano. Mi hermano gemelo, mi hermano mayor. Me dijeron que estaba muerto después del asalto que ocurrió en Inglaterra, era muy pequeña y por eso entendí porque me dijeron, "Tomoyo aun eres muy pequeña para ver cosas tan horribles como esas". –dije muy impresionada, enojada, traicionada y decepcionada. -¿Qué le dijeron a mi hermano?

-Tu… tu hermano quedo gravemente herido. Le dispararon muy gravemente y considerando que era apenas un niño… lo internaron en un hospital. Tardaron 12 años para curarlo. La familia Hiraguizawa y Akizuki fueron las encargadas de vigilar al niño. Al parecer no… no le había causado un trauma emocional. Cuando… cuando lo dieron de alta lo primero que pregunto fue por su familia. Como tu padre había sido declarado desaparecido llamamos a tu madre a Inglaterra.

-No… no lo entiendo. Me dijeron que mi padre estaba en Australia por motivos de negocios y que estaba… -dije lentamente mientras caía al suelo y me sentaba allí.

-Lo siento, Tomoyo. –dijo Eriol sentándose a mi lado. No lo escuché, más bien, no quise escucharlo. Miré a Nakuru para indicarle que continuara.

-Cuando tu madre llegó… abrazó a Kaname e inmediatamente ordeno que lo cuidaran en la clínica hasta que estuvieran seguros de que su hijo varón no tuviera ni una cicatriz tanto mental como físicamente. Ka-Kaname pidió verte, pero tu madre dijo que tú habías sido gravemente herida. Yo… yo tenía 14 años en ese entonces y la Señorita Mitsuki se convirtió en su tutora. Queríamos decírtelo pero… tu madre… tu madre decía que no lo soportarías… que aún eras muy pequeña…

-Quiero verlo. –dije aún firmemente sin dudas. Todo. Todo este tiempo había vivido engañada, creyendo que vivía en un mundo feliz y siempre había tratado de sonreír cuando estaba en público, cuando la verdad era que lloraba todas las noches. Mi hermano, cuando era pequeña siempre dormía conmigo y me acompañaba hasta que estuviera dormida acogiéndome en sus brazos. Cuando me informaron de su supuesta muerte me la había pasado llorando, y poco a poco me fui recuperando hasta poder sonreír y salir adelante. Poco a poco lo había logrado olvidar, pero si las cosas estaban así, era diferente.

Nakuru y Eriol me miraron por largos segundos, Eriol desvió la vista y Nakuru hizo lo mismo segundos después.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Si esperaba a mi madre tendría menos posibilidades de verle y yo lo que quería era verlo lo más rápido posible.

Tenía que pensar en alguna forma, cualquiera. Estaba segura que a estas alturas toda la mansión estaba enterada de la prescencia del heredero varón en el país del Sol naciente. Estaba desesperada y quería ver a mi hermano, quería ver a mi madre y hacer que me explicara, que ella me dijera la verdad.

Pero en esos momentos lo que más quería a pesar del dolor de mis piernas, de la sangre que luchaba por salir de mi garganta, lo que más quería a pesar de mi enojo, confusión e ira era ver a mi hermano gemelo. Mi hermano mayor.

Me quede mirando por unos segundos la tela de mi vestido negro mientras la apretaba con mis dos manos fuertemente.

¿Qué hacer? Si no pensaba en algo rápido estaba segura que su madre ordenaría tan pronto como estuviera en Japón que se llevaran a Kaname de vuelta a Inglaterra. Y ella no quería eso. Había estado sola por años. Años. No los separarían tan fácil.

Eriol no la ayudaría, tampoco lo haría Nakuru.

Entonces, ¿Qué hacer?

-Señorita Tomoyo, su madre quiere hablar con usted. –vi la pequeña figura de Amu temblando en la puerta.

-Gracias. –le respondí secamente.

Entonces todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.

Al momento en que me puse de pie, Eriol me levantó rápidamente.

-Amu-chan. –escuche decir a Eriol. –la llevare a que vea su hermano, ¿no me detendrás verdad? –preguntó con un extraño tono de voz a una pálida y temblorosa Amu. Para mi sorpresa Amu tembló y negó. –Gracias. Nakuru…. Sácala de aquí, si la dejamos aquí….

Nakuru pareció entender porque inmediatamente tomó a la pequeña niña en sus brazos, la niña pareció entenderlo.

Eriol sacó su celular y presiono rápidamente el número que yo conocía perfectamente pero nunca me había atrevido a marcarlo.

-Busco a Syaoran Li. –dijo Eriol aun cargándome en brazos al tiempo que corría y le hacía señas a Nakuru.

Nakuru sacó también su celular y pidió a su familia un auto, apresuradamente. Yo no sabía qué hacer, cerré mis ojos para esperar a que el dolor intenso de mis piernas y mi cabeza parara. No se fue. Mire a una Amu quien se aferraba al pecho de Nakuru fuertemente, tenía los ojos cerrados y sentí inmediatamente un nudo en la garganta por involucrar a una niña ajena a todo, inocente en algo tan grave como eso.

-Syaoran, escucha. ¿Conoces a Kaname Daidouji, no? –preguntó Eriol apresuradamente. –Si, Syaoran el chico al que tu familia visitó el 15 de mayo. Llevare a Tomoyo con él. –dijo Eriol y al parecer se hizo un gran silencio. –No Syaoran, no estoy loco. Sé que la familia Daidouji ordeno… -dijo Eriol y al parecer lo que decía Syaoran era muy impactante.

-Eriol nadie en la mansión quiere apoyarnos. –dijo una Nakuru muy preocupada.

-Escucha Syaoran, todo lo que quiero es que me informes la seguridad que hay en estos momentos.

Estaba muy confundida, el mundo… no… mi mundo me daba vueltas.

En la puerta había numerosos guardias que hicieron que Eriol parara un momento.

-¡ESTAS EN JAPON, ¿NO? ENTONCES VEN A AYUDAR! -escuche gritar a Eriol y mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente.

Entonces…

Lo vi.

Syaoran Li. Traía una camisa blanca con los botones de arriba sin abrocharse, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos de igual color. Traía unos audífonos que suponía que eran los que lo comunicaba con Eriol.

No supe cómo pero en cuestión de unos segundos apareció y derrotó a los guardias. Eriol me bajó y me susurró un "lo siento, no había otra opción" al oído.

Nakuru subió al auto o más bien, limosina, seguida de todos nosotros.

Syaoran sacó una laptop y empezó a decir cosas apresuradamente que en algún otro momento hubiera entendido.

Eriol y Nakuru intercambiaban miradas preocupadas mientras yo derramaba lágrimas y abrazaba a la pequeña Amu.

-Tomoyo. –me llamó Eriol. Yo lo miré asustada. –Escucha, Tomoyo. Te llevaremos con Kaname. Después de eso… no sé lo que va a pasar.

Sus palabras no me tranquilizaban. Pero al menos sentía un poco de consuelo al saber que vería a mi hermano.

-Pe-Pero mi madre… -dije con la voz temblorosa al pensar en lo que pudiera hacer mi madre.

-La familia Li, Daidouji. Tiene mucho poder. Tu madre no podrá hacer nada mientras yo esté aquí. –dijo hablando por primera vez Syaoran sin desviar la vista de su laptop. Sus palabras sí me tranquilizaron… pero no por completo.

Syaoran sacó una tarjeta plateada y se la colgó a Amu en el cuello.

-Nakuru, ¿la puedes llevar a Hong Kong? Sakura y mi madre, Meilling y mis hermanas ya saben lo que está pasando. Meilling te recogerá en el aeropuerto.

-Pero… Syaoran ni-chan…. Yo no tengo pasaporte ni…

Syaoran la miró con ternura y la miró. La abrazó y le susurro algo que no alcance a escuchar.

-Syaoran, ya no hay tiempo. –dijo Nakuru.

Syaoran la miró y le entregó una tarjeta plateada igual que la de Amu solo que Nakuru no se la colgó en el cuello.

Alcance a leer la tarjeta que decía algo así como "Clientes especiales de la familia Li"

Amu se acercó a mí, mirándome con sus ojos grandes e inocentes.

La abrace y no pude evitar disculparme.

-Lo siento, Amu. Lo siento mucho. –dije llorando.

Amu me miró y me sonrió. Agitó la mano y se fue con Nakuru.

Eriol me miró y yo no pude evitar aferrarme a él.

Syaoran seguía tecleando cosas y diciendo palabras que no eran entendibles en ese momento para mí.

Entonces cerró la laptop fuerte y furiosamente.

Syaoran se tapo la cara con sus dos manos y pude notar el anillo de compromiso que brillaba en su mano.

Algo se rompió en mi interior e inconscientemente puse mi mano en mi pecho.

No podía confiar en nadie más que mi hermano.

Todos a mí alrededor sabían de la existencia de mi hermano y nadie me lo había dicho.

Eriol sacó una tarjeta dorada y bajamos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Syaoran iba atrás siguiéndonos, le dio a Eriol unos audífonos que Eriol se puso inmediatamente. Syaoran volvió a subir para dejar su laptop y fue guiándonos a la mansión Hiraguizawa.

Eriol le paso la tarjeta dorada a Syaoran y este la deslizo sobre un aparato que había en la puerta de la mansión se la devolvió a Eriol y este la guardo.

-Eriol está en la sala. Escucha debes llevar a Daidouji con su hermano y salir inmediatamente en 30 minutos. Si no la sacas de allí, no sé lo que puede pasar. –dijo preocupado mirándome.

-¿Por qué estas en Japón, Li? –sabía que no era el momento pero necesitaba saberlo. Syaoran me miró fijamente y me mostro el anillo. Supe entonces que pronto se casarían y para eso, Syaoran había venido a recoger a los invitados. Ni siquiera se casarían en Japón.

-Yo… Felicidades. –le sonreí falsamente y Eriol me cogió de la mano.

Syaoran me sonrió y al instante en que la puerta se abrió Eriol me jaló fuertemente y se abrió paso.

No sabía lo que iba a suceder. Tenía miedo pero confiaba en Eriol. A pesar de que me había mentido yo confiaba en él.

Porque esa mano era cálida y fuerte, porque sabía que Eriol no la traicionaría. Solo él. Se dio cuenta cuando le había cogido la mano.

Entonces Eriol me cargo en sus brazos como siempre lo hacía y yo me aferre a su pecho sintiéndome segura no importándome lo demás.

Él no me dejaría caer, no me dejaría llorar y no me traicionaría.

Entonces… sucedió lo peor que me pudo haber sucedido en mi vida.

Un disparo que mancho la blanca camisa de mi hermano mayor.

-Eriol Hiraguizawa, ¿no? -pregunto esa voz cargada de alegría y vanidad.

La figura de mi hermano mayor se encontraba en el suelo apretándose el brazo derecho.

-Kaname nii-sama. –dije afónica mientras Eriol me dejaba bajar.

-Hola, hermanita. –me sonrió y luego hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Por qué siempre haces esto? –dije con lágrimas en los ojos. Me arranque el listón negro dejando suelto mis cabellos, apreté su herida fuertemente tratando de detener la sangre. Vi sus ojos del mismo color que los míos y de mi madre, mirándome con ternura. –Kaname nii-sama…

-Te quiero Tomoyo, sigues siendo tan hermosa como la última vez que te vi. No llores… -dijo poniendo una mano en mi mejilla manchándola de sangre.

Eriol llamaba a una ambulancia mientras que mi hermano perdía la conciencia y yo lloraba a su lado.

La ambulancia llegó y Eriol y yo subimos en ella no sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

Yo no dejaba de llorar y Eriol me abrazaba.

-Dios no sé si existes pero si existes por favor… por favor no dejes que mi único hermano muera… -rogué.

Nunca había creído en Dios porque no tenía mucha lógica, pero en esos momentos. En esos momentos nada me importaba, si fuera un ángel, demonio, alquimista o mago, quien salvara a mi hermano.

-Tomoyo, todo saldrá bien. –me dijo Eriol.

Pero yo ya no lo escuchaba con claridad veía la sangre de mi hermano fluir cada vez más y más manchando el listón.

-Tomoyo… -escuché mi nombre saliendo de los labios de mi hermano. –Lo siento… no quiero dejarte…

_Tomoyo siempre te protegeré… _-escuche la voz de mi hermano en mis oídos de años antes.

-No me dejes. Kaname, no me dejes. Aquí estoy… esta vez yo te protegeré. Así que por favor… no me dejes… me dijiste que siempre me protegerías ¿verdad? Entonces, protégeme de la tristeza. –dije con la esperanza en mis lágrimas. Vi sus ojos amatistas mirándome con ternura entreabiertamente.

Vi sus labios moviéndose a través de la mascarilla de oxigeno diciendo "Te quiero".

Entonces lloré aun más, sin poder evitarlo.

¿Qué pasaría de allí en adelante?

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Etto… pues… siento mucho actualizar hasta ahora. **

**¿Qué pensaban, que la carta era de Syaoran? Hehe. Pues no… este capítulo fue algo triste, me salió así tal vez porque estaba escuchando una canción que se llama "Inori you raise me up" de Lena Park, si tal vez fue por eso. **

**Pobre Tomoyo… **

**Pues les propongo algo:**

**Si llego a los 40 reviews les regalare un capitulo con un beso de Eriol y Tomoyo, que no pensaba escribirlo pues… como decirlo… no es mi estilo. Pero me doy cuenta que casi no recibo reviews así que… es una propuesta. **

**Una vez más si tienen tiempo pasen a votar a mi profile cual quieren que sea la pareja para mi próximo One-shot. **

**Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por dejarme reviews. **

**Atentamente:**

**Emiko-chan.**


	7. Gemelos

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si me pertenece así que por favor, NO COPIAR.**

**Lágrimas de esperanza**

**Emiko hime-sama **

_**Eriol Hiraguizawa**_

Bajamos de la ambulancia hacia la sala de emergencias mientras Tomoyo no dejaba de temblar y llorar, ya hace 3 días.

No soltaba su mano porque sabía que si lo hacía, Tomoyo correría hacia su hermano.

Syaoran hablaba con las enfermeras, o más bien gritaba, exigiendo que salvaran la vida del joven Daidouji.

No entendía como había sucedido eso.

Todo lo que había querido hacer era permitirle a Tomoyo ver a su hermano, eso era todo. ¿Por qué se habían complicado tanto las cosas?

Entramos a la sala de espera mientras Tomoyo temblaba y se abrazaba a si misma, y yo no podía hacer nada.

Miré alrededor.

Dios. Nunca había puesto atención a la gente del hospital y sinceramente, era horrible.

La gente lloraba, rezaba, imploraba. Algunos brillaban de esperanza, otros se limitaban a cerrar los ojos como sí, haciendo eso, pudieran olvidarse de todo y soñar que aquel ser querido estaba sano y sonriendo. Como si, cerrando los ojos, pudieran engañarse, cuando realmente sabían la verdad.

¿Cómo se sentía Tomoyo en ese momento?

Miré su rostro pálido, con la luz de la esperanza brillando en sus lágrimas. Sus labios temblaban junto con su cuerpo pero no precisamente por el frío. ¿Tendría miedo?

Abrí mi boca para decirle algo y la cerré al darme cuenta que no tenía idea de que decirle. "todo estará bien" eso era lo que le diría Sakura, pero yo no era Sakura. Yo creía firmemente en la realidad, era realista: cuando una persona estaba al borde de la muerte solo había dos opciones: vivir y morir. Sonaba cruel y así lo era. Sakura y el resto de las personas podían pensar y creer en los milagros y en Dios, más sin embargo yo no.

¿Dónde estaba Sonomi Daidouji? ¡Era su hijo quien estaba en ese hospital, desangrado y al borde de la muerte!

Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso? ¿Por qué él que jamás se había asustado, sorprendido o puesto nervioso, estaba preocupado, nervioso y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo y me sorprendía saberlo, tenía miedo?

El miedo era una de las cosas que Clow jamás había sentido, y yo como su reencarnación, jamás pensé sentir.

Pero

¿Por qué temía?

La persona que estaba dentro de esa sala de emergencias, luchando por su vida no tenía ningún parentesco conmigo. Prácticamente no lo conocía. Mire a Syaoran que daba la impresión de que mataría a la siguiente enfermera que le dijera "estamos haciendo todo lo posible", como siempre lo hacían cada 5 minutos que Syaoran preguntaba.

-¿Tomoyo? –pregunté cuando se levantó temblorosamente. Enseguida la sostuve para que no cayera al suelo. Sus piernas no la sostenían ni ella misma parecía saber cómo caminar.

¡¿Cómo una operación podía tardar 3 días?!

-Iré al tocador. –me respondió con voz temblorosa y yo la deje ir.

Vi como su silueta desaparecía por el pasillo hacía el tocador.

-Syaoran. –lo salude al verlo acercarse. La verdad, Syaoran tampoco lucía de lo mejor. Tenía ojeras bien marcadas y el rostro pálido. Dirigir una compañía no era fácil, y yo lo sabía. Pero lo que no sabía era lo cansado que era preocuparse por un amigo en una sala de emergencias al borde de la muerte en un hospital. Por qué Syaoran lo conocía. Conocía a Kaname Daidouji, lo único que no conocía era que el joven era amigo de Tomoyo, no lo culpaba, Syaoran tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza como para darse cuenta de esas cosas que, aparentemente eran "pequeñas".

-Las enfermeras se niegan a dar detalles y lo único que dicen es "estamos haciendo todo lo posible". –dijo bastante irritado.

-¿Qué doctores lo están atendiendo? –pregunté con curiosidad.

-El doctor Tsukishiro, Kinomoto y Akizuki.

-¿3 doctores especialistas para un solo paciente y aun así no ha salido en 3 días? –levante una ceja, allí había algo realmente extraño que me hizo sospechar que tal vez Sonomi Daidouji tenía algo que ver.

-¡Tienen a casi medio hospital allí! –dijo indignado pasando su mano por sus cabellos castaños.

-¿Dónde está Sonomi Daidouji? –pregunte buscando confirmar mi sospecha.

-Deberías buscarla, no puedo hacer todo ¿sabes? –dijo algo irritado y enojado.

Le sonreí nerviosamente sacando mi celular.

-_La señora Daidouji no quiere recibir llamadas de nadie. _–me dijo la voz de la secretaria personal de Sonomi.

-Habla Eriol Hiraguizawa. –dije con un tono que solo usaba para los negocios, para infundir autoridad. –Escuche. Su hijo está en el hospital y…

_-Hasta donde nosotros sabemos, Sonomi Daidouji solo tiene una hija, una única heredera. _–dijo y me imagine que tendría el ceño fruncido.

-Entonces pongámoslo así. –empezaba a enojarme. Me arme de paciencia para decirle a la secretaria, algo que la hiciera razonar sin ser descortés. –La señorita Tomoyo Daidouji está en estos momentos, en una sala de emergencias esperando por un paciente que está siendo atendido por 3 doctores. La señorita reconoce que es su hermano y no me importa que usted lo niegue. –agregue imaginando que la secretaria había abierto la boca para decir algo. –El paciente lleva el apellido Daidouji y el nombre Kaname y está en una situación realmente crítica. Le agradecería mucho que me permitiera hablar con la señora Daidouji.

_-Joven Hiraguizawa, -empezó a decir la secretaria. –Digamos que lo que usted dice es cierto. –sonreí triunfante, como un niño que acaba de realizar una travesura y había tenido éxito. Deje de escuchar el sonido de las teclas al otro lado del teléfono. –Pero. La situación es esta. La señora Daidouji lleva 4 días encerrada en su oficina dejándoles todo el trabajo a sus empleados. Ha salido solo para comer y ha vuelto siempre declarando que no se le pase llamadas y que no se le moleste no importa cual o que tan critica sea la situación. Lamento decirle que, son órdenes de la Señora Daidouji, así que no puedo hacer nada. _

Apreté el celular con tal fuerza que temí que se rompiera.

-Señorita. –a esas alturas estaba muy, muy enojado.

Syaoran me miró y suspiró quitándome el aparato para arreglar el, el asunto.

Yo estaba acostumbrado a que me resolvieran todo, porque mi padre solucionaría cualquier problema que tendría.

Era un FUTURO heredero y hasta que cumpliera por lo menos 35 años no me preocuparía por esas cosas. En cambio, Syaoran era a su corta edad jefe de la compañía Li y jefe de la organización de magos de oriente, lo que implicaba una gran carga y paciencia.

Miré con ojos brillantes como un niño que acaba de ver a su héroe.

Si.

Syaoran era temido en el mundo de los negocios y todo el mundo que tuviera relación con este mundo, lo conocía.

-Señorita me llamo Syaoran Li, estoy seguro que me conoce y lamento advertirle que si no me deja hablar con Sonomi Daidouji….

Pero no necesito decir las consecuencias, en cuestión de segundos escuche decir a la secretaria un "enseguida".

Ambos escuchamos los gritos de Sonomi y las palabras de la secretaria, luego silencio.

-Toma. –dijo Syaoran. –No creo que para hablar con ella me necesites.

-Gracias. –le respondí realmente agradecido.

_-Eriol. –dijo Sonomi con un tono de cansancio. _

-Sonomi, lamento si sueno muy descortés pero su hijo está en un hospital en una situación crítica y usted, no ha venido a pagarle ni una visita ni a mostrado preocupación por el.

_-Eriol. Estaré allí cuando yo quiera estarlo. _

-Sonomi es SU HIJO. –dije indignado y enojado.

_-Si, como tu lo has dicho, Eriol. Es MI HIJO. Y es MI decisión como SU madre decidir cuándo voy a verlo. _

-Sonomi. Dispararon a su hijo. –dije sin quererlo, con un tono de voz alto y rudo. Furioso.

Hubo un silencio largo en el que aproveche para calmarme un poco.

_-Yo… -dijo Sonomi. –Estaré allí en unos minutos. _

Y colgó.

No podía creerlo. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

-¿Pero qué…?

-Nadie lo sabe, Eriol. Sonomi nunca dejo a Kaname ver a nadie, en la clínica apenas y salía y se le permitía tener visitas.

-¿Acaso tenía salud débil?

-Por supuesto que lo era. Akizuki debe saberlo. Kaname tenía pulmones débiles y tenía dolores de cabeza seguidos. La clínica no dejaría a un niño encerrado sin razón.

-¿pero por qué es eso?

-No lo sé, Eriol pero… -dudo un poco antes de continuar. Supe inmediatamente que tenía que ver con la magia. Bajo un poco más la voz. -¿Tu también lo sientes, no es así?

-El chico tiene una débil prescencia mágica.

Syaoran asintió.

-Son gemelos. ¿Acaso Tomoyo…?

-Investigue un poco sobre ello. Es algo raro que Daidouji no haya sufrido pérdida de memoria con respecto a la magia. La organización elimina todo rastro de memoria a la gente normal cuando descubren algo mágico.

Asentí un poco, ya había notado eso, y había vuelto a Japón por una petición de Kaho. Había dicho que presentía algo. Y los presentimientos de Kaho resultaban casi siempre, por no decir siempre, ciertas.

-Se dice que los gemelos… -empecé a decir tratando de recordar el viejo libro que había leído Clow. Syaoran me miraba con atención. –Se dice que los gemelos comparten un vínculo muy importante y especial. Pero, Syaoran… Tomoyo no…

-Equilibrio. Los gemelos son uno solo dividido en dos. Por eso es un vínculo tan especial pero… -suspiro. –El concilio dijo que era necesario cuidar que Kaname nunca se viera con su hermana. El día de su nacimiento mi madre fue a ver a Sonomi, mi madre no me dio detalles pero… -dijo Syaoran bajando mucho mas la voz. –Uno de ellos oculta el poder que puede destruir el mundo, el concilio… teme que este poder sea usado para el mal. Mi madre piensa que el poder no está concentrado en solo uno de ellos si no que tienen la misma cantidad. Por eso mi madre pidió a Sonomi que no se vieran…. Pero… la situación ahora es diferente. Lo único importante ahora es que el corazón de Kaname no se detenga.

Lo que había escuchado era escalofriante. Y no pude evitar sentir un escalofrió.

-¿Lo conoces desde hace mucho? –pregunte al notar que le llamaba Kaname.

-Lo visitaba frecuentemente a la clínica. Kaname no es mala persona, Eriol. Tiene un alma como pocas personas. Es pura.

-¿Cómo está Sakura? –pregunte cambiando de tema, sacándole a Syaoran una sonrisa y una luz en su mirada.

Empezó a contarme cosas de su vida con Sakura con la misma luz en la mirada.

_**Tomoyo Daidouji**_

Me mire al espejo.

A decir verdad sabía que tenía un aspecto horrible.

Ojeras bien marcadas, no sabía si era por falta de sueño o por falta de alimento, estaba mucho más delgada y las marcas de lágrimas en mis mejillas. Mis ojos hinchados y mis labios y mi cuerpo temblaban y yo a pesar de saberlo no podía dejar de hacerlo. La mujer en el espejo no era yo, no la conocía y aun a pesar de ello, sabía que era yo.

Mi hermano, mi propio hermano….

Abrí la llave y me lavé la cara. Segundos después me senté recargándome en la pared.

Me abrazaba y no quería saber nada más del mundo. Nada.

Sentía el dolor de la esperanza clavándome en el pecho, sabiendo que tal vez ya nunca volvería ver mi reflejo en su mirada alegre y decidida y a la vez vanidosa.

Sollocé y llore, sin poder evitarlo.

No supe cuanto tiempo tarde llorando y tampoco cuantas personas habían entrado y me habían mirado raro.

Me levante sin importarme mi aspecto, ya nada me importaba, lo único que quería era ver a mi hermano una vez mas de pie.

-Eriol. –le llamé.

Era extraño como Syaoran estando frente mío no le llamaba. No le necesitaba a él, ni sus consuelos ni sus palabras. Y en cambio…

Necesitaba a Eriol. Necesita mirar esos ojos azules y que me abrazara y consolara como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Necesita que él, solo él y nadie más, estuviera conmigo. Sus consuelos, sus palabras, sus abrazos, sus caricias.

-Yo… -dije entre sollozos mientras Eriol me abrazaba. Yo me aferraba a su pecho como si eso fuera a cambiar algo.

-Tomoyo…

Si.

Eso quería.

Que dijera mi nombre una y otra vez, porque cada vez que lo decía me hacía sentir viva y me daba una razón para vivir.

¿Cuándo lo empecé a necesitar tanto?

-No llores, Tomoyo. A tu hermano no le gustaría verte llorar…

No sabía cuántas miradas estaban sobre nosotros.

Hasta ese día solo había una persona que había podido entenderme y aliviar mi dolor con una sonrisa y con una sola mención de mi nombre: mi hermano Kaname. Pero ahora…

Existía otra persona.

Eriol.

No supe desde cuándo o como se había convertido en una persona tan importante para mí. Pero lo era y nada más me importaba.

De repente, sin saber porque caí al suelo……

Con un dolor punzante y horrible en mi brazo.

Asustada miré mi brazo y sentí la tibia substancia carmesí saliendo a una velocidad alarmante.

Tarde unos segundos en darme cuenta que era la misma herida de mi hermano gemelo.

-Tomoyo… -susurro Eriol a mi lado dándose cuenta de lo mismo.

-E…riol… -murmure sin saber exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Tranquila Tomoyo, todo estará bien….

No sabía lo que pasaba, lo único que veía eran los ojos azules de Eriol…

Negro.

Obscuridad.

Vacio.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Vaya creo que eso de los 40 reviews era pedir demasiado… **

**¡Pero mis reviews están bajando a una velocidad alarmante! A este paso llegar a los 50 review cuando termine el fic será un milagro… **

**Pero en fin, no es que me importe mucho, muchas gracias a los que me han agregado a sus favoritos, a los que me han dejado review y por supuesto a todos los que están leyendo. **

**Nunally-chan y Ziitha-sempai... **

**A ustedes 2, realmente les debo bastante…. ¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!**

**¡Espero que sigan leyendo y que me dejen reviews! **

**Muchas gracias. **

**Emi-chan***


	8. Sueño

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si me pertenece así que por favor, NO COPIAR.**

**Lágrimas de esperanza**

**Emiko hime-sama **

_**Eriol Hiraguizawa**_

-¡Tomoyo! -había gritado desesperadamente cuando cayó al suelo.

Una doctora no especialista, pero aun así una persona capaz de atender a Tomoyo apareció corriendo ordenando una habitación especial lo más alejada posible, tarde unos minutos en darme cuenta de que era Kaho.

Segundos después Kaho atendía a Tomoyo y la situación estaba controlada.

Antes de que pudiera decir palabra, Syaoran habló.

-Mi madre dijo que transportaría a Sakura, Meilling y Nakuru en unas horas.

Yo me sorprendí pero no dije nada, mi vista estaba fijamente en Kaho que había saliendo de la habitación.

-Estaba bien, Eriol. –dijo al verme. –No encontré herida. Ya no sangra pero… -vi que dudaba en continuar. Suspiró. –No para de decir que "duele" en sueños. Al parecer está soñando. Y no es un sueño muy normal….

-¿Ahora está bien?

-Está bien.

Levanté la vista un momento al sentir una prescencia mágica increíblemente alta. Una luz y segundos después Nakuru, Sakura y Meilling se encontraban de pie frente a nosotros pálidas. Inmediatamente Kaho se apresuró a tranquilizarlas.

Todos guardaron silencio. Un silencio muy incomodo.

Yo siempre había sido quien controlaba la situación y el que sorprendía a los demás. Comprendía que me había descuidado bastante pero no lo podía evitar. Odiaba la magia, la había odiado desde el primer momento que supe que era la reencarnación de Clow. La magia no era más que una maldición. Cuando termino mi deber como reencarnación quise vivir una vida normal, olvidarme de todos los libros que había leído sobre la magia, olvidarme de que mi reencarnación pasada había sido el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos y también ignorar todo lo que estaba pasando. Porque yo sabía desde la primera vez que vi a Tomoyo la débil prescencia mágica que emitía, me dedique solo a cuidarla, a engañarme a mí mismo pensando que era mi imaginación. Me dedique a engañarme a mí mismo pensando que en el mundo no existía la magia y tratar de pensar que las pocas veces que usaba la magia o veía cosas que otros no, era un sueño.

Tal vez muy dentro de mí, ya sabía lo que estaba pasando y solo quería culpar a alguien. A quien lo dijera, de quien lo escuchara.

-Eriol. Eres la reencarnación de Clow, no trates de huir. Tienes magia. –dijo Kaho mirándome.

Ella siempre había sabido lo que sentía pero…

Pero yo no aceptaría que me había equivocado. Nunca aceptaría la horrorosa visión que había visto. Nunca aceptaría el dichoso "don" de la magia que yo consideraba más bien, una maldición.

-Syaoran. –dijo Meilling quien hasta entonces no había hablado.

En las mejillas de la joven corrían gruesas lágrimas y su rostro reflejaba una angustia tremenda, me pregunte si mi rostro también luciría así.

-Syaoran, ¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Meilling jalando del brazo. Syaoran no respondía y al parecer nadie quería responderle. La chica no tenía magia y le envidiaba bastante, pero al parecer ella no lo consideraba así. En esa situación, aquellos que no tenían magia, no sabían nada. –¡Syaoran! –le gritó, causándome un escalofrió por la forma en que lo hizo. Rota y dolorosa. Furiosa. –Hay 3 especialistas atendiendo a Kaname cuando solo recibió un disparo. ¡El disparo dio en el brazo y si bien hubiera dado en alguna vena o arteria tampoco tardaría tanto! Mandaron a Yue desde Hong Kong para volver a Japón sin razón aparente. Tu madre dice que lo único que puedo hacer es esperar, pero… -dijo cayendo al suelo y ahogando un sollozo. -¡¡¡Como puedo esperar si ni siquiera sé lo que está pasando!!!

-Yo… -esta vez fue Sakura quien hablo. Esa era la mujer con la que Tomoyo se había estado comparando todos esos años, con la que no podía competir. La mujer con quien Syaoran se casaría y la futura líder del clan Li y esposa del jefe de la organización de magos de oriente. –La señorita Mitsuki y yo… -trató de decir Sakura.

Kaho al verla comprendió que tal vez le era difícil hablar, no la culpaba… la visión la había visto y había sido horrible. Cerré los ojos para apartar la imagen de mi mente y pensar en otra cosa. También en parte para no escuchar las palabras de Kaho, lo cual fue en vano.

-Una visión, señorita Li. –dijo Kaho mirando hacia el horizonte. –Confió en que Eriol y la señorita Sakura vieron lo mismo. Así como la señora Li. –dijo mirándome a mí , a Sakura y luego Syaoran. Luego volvió la vista a Meilling se acercó y la levantó del suelo. Meilling se sentó en una silla a mi lado. Pero no la miré, me dedique a escuchar sus sollozos que trataba de reprimir en vano. –La visión no era muy precisa… pero… lo cierto es que… -dijo incapaz de pronunciar la palabra. Si era un don terrible. Kaho desvió la vista.

-Daidouji… en la visión… -trató Syaoran con los ojos cerrados.

Era difícil, muy difícil.

-Tomoyo moría. –dijo por fin Sakura lanzando un sollozo junto con el de la joven Li.

Syaoran cerraba los ojos y apretaba sus puños. Kaho desviaba la vista. Y yo abría los ojos de golpe y apretaba fuertemente los puños.

-Sakura. –escuché decir a Syaoran y note que esta se mordía sus labios fuertemente para reprimir sus ganas de llorar. –Deberías buscar a la señora Daidouji. No ha venido… tampoco creo que sepa la situación de Tomoyo.

-Meilling… ¿puedes buscar información del padre de Daidouji? –preguntó.

Sentí que la joven asintió y minutos después escuche la puerta cerrarse.

-Informaré a mi madre y a la organización sobre la situación.

Yo no respondí y Syaoran dejo la habitación.

-Deberías ir a verla, Eriol. –dijo Kaho.

Yo la mire sin comprender.

-La señorita Tomoyo… tal vez necesite algo de compañía.

-¿ya ha despertado?

-Despertara en el mismo momento en que deje esta habitación.

Yo asentí sabiendo que era un presentimiento.

-Iré a preguntar por la situación de Kaname.

No respondí.

Mire la puerta debatiéndome entre abrirla o no por un tiempo bastante largo.

Cerré los ojos y abrí la puerta encontrándome con un ángel.

Tomoyo había abierto la ventana y el viento jugaba con sus cabellos. Ella estaba sentada en el marco mirando hacia la ciudad. Con los ojos perdidos. No sonreía.

Cuando Tomoyo se dio cuenta de mi prescencia me volteó a ver.

Tenía unas ojeras bastante marcadas y los ojos hinchados, lágrimas aun bajaban por sus mejillas.

Cuando salí de mi ensoñación me apresure a acercarme y hablarle, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

-Deberías bajar de allí. –le dije señalando la ventana al no encontrar nada que decir. –Te lastimaras, Tomoyo. –dije después de que había negado con la cabeza.

Suspire. Tomoyo era bastante necia en ocasiones. Me senté a su lado.

Me miró y yo le limpie sus lágrimas con una mano.

Deje mi mano en su mejilla por unos minutos.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunte casi en un susurro.

_**Tomoyo Daidouji**_

-No llores mi bella princesa que tus lágrimas son más preciadas que el oro. –me estremecí por sus palabras y me abrazo.

-Tuve un sueño. –dije en un susurro.

-¿Qué soñaste?

-Vi…

¿Debería decirle?

Después de todo…

Solo era un sueño.

Pero parecía tan real…….

-Era…

-¿Qué era Tomoyo –me pregunto. -¿Qué viste?

-El mar. Yo… estaba parada sobre el mar… -dije cerrando los ojos para recordar mejor.

No supe cuando pero cuando me di cuenta estaba acostada y Eriol lo estaba a mi lado.

Vi sus ojos azules dándome confianza.

-Vi… a una joven… tenía alas… lloraba.

-¿Quién era la joven? –me pregunto con aparente curiosidad.

No me había dado cuenta que hablábamos en susurros.

-No lo sé… -dije sintiendo que poco a poco mis parpados se cerraban. –Eriol…

Susurré cerrando los ojos para luego abrirlos débilmente.

-El mar… -dije débilmente. –Quiero ir al mar…

-Te llevare algún día. –dijo Eriol abrazándome a su pecho. –Por eso… tienes que estar sana…

-¿Kaname nii-sama está bien? -pregunte débilmente. Ya no tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos.

Eriol no me respondió.

-Tengo sueño… estoy cansada…

-Duerme, Tomoyo. Duerme…

-Eriol…

**Notas de autora:**

**Pues no tengo mucho que decir…**

**Muchas gracias por leer. **

**Agradecimiento especial a:**

**Nunally-chan. **

**Natsuki-chan95.**

**Ziitha-TxE-**

**Dianazul.**

**Que han seguido leyendo esta historia. **

**Muchas gracias: **

**Emiko-chan. **


	9. Kaname Daidouji I

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si me pertenece así que por favor, NO COPIAR.**

**Lágrimas de esperanza**

**Emiko hime-sama **

_**Kaname Daidouji**_

-¿Nakuru? –pregunté al verla sentada a mi lado a través de mi nublosa visión. No espere respuesta y me quité los tubos rápidamente ignorando los comentarios y quejas de mi amiga, cuando hube terminado me enderecé y la miré.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –me preguntó alarmada tirándome a la cama de nuevo. –No te levantes.

Note las oscuras sombras negras bajo sus bellos ojos.

-¿Cuánto llevo aquí acostado?

-Cuatro días.

Suspiré.

-¿Dónde está Tomoyo? ¿Está bien? –dije tratando de recordar los hechos.

-Tú hermana esta……. Bien. –note que dudaba. No. Más bien, tartamudeaba y temía decir algo más sin embargo, no mentía. –Está… justo en la habitación de al lado. –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿En un hospital? –pregunte arqueando las cejas sarcásticamente.

-Verás… -pero no deje que terminara me levante rápidamente mientras Nakuru pensaba que decir.

-¡No! ¡Espera! Kaname. –dijo tomándome del brazo. –Escucha, Tomoyo está bien y tu no lo estas. Acabas de salir de una operación complicadísima y…

-Nakuru. –la interrumpí. –Estoy acostumbrado a ver el blanco y el olor a medicinas de los hospitales, te aseguro que no lo extraño ni tengo curiosidad por conocer uno de un país diferente, -le dije con sarcasmo. -me encerraron allí y me dijeron que mi hermana estaba bien. He estado escuchado "Tu hermana está bien, no te preocupes" "pronto saldrás a verla" ¡Ya me cansé! ¡Quiero verlo por mí mismo! Le dijeron a mi hermana que estaba muerto. ¿No es suficiente? –lentamente sentí que el agarre perdía fuerza, me solté y volteé a verla. –Gracias. –dije sonriéndole y dándole un abrazo. Fue allí cuando me di cuenta del dolor punzante en el brazo, lo ignore.

-¿Qué crees que haces, enano? –dijo apuntándome con el dedo, al parecer un doctor, lo supe porque traía una bata blanca.

Detrás de él venían otros dos doctores a uno lo reconocí como el padre de Nakuru, él que me atendía en la clínica en Inglaterra.

El otro doctor era muy sonriente y de mirada amable.

-Yue… -murmure mirándolo y no quitándole la vista de encima.

Al mismo tiempo que el doctor gruñón me miró Yue tomó su verdadera forma.

Sonreí juguetona, vanidosa, arrogante e infantilmente.

Los dos miraron a Nakuru quien al parecer ahora era el centro de atención.

-¡Yo no se lo dije! –se justificó energéticamente. –Verán Kaname es algo… especial. –dijo sonriéndoles.

-Nakuru necesito que… -dijo un nuevo individuó abriendo la puerta.

Se quedó mirando a Yue fijamente un momento y luego miró a Nakuru buscando alguna explicación. Al parecer no había notado que el paciente estaba de pie.

-Ah… Eriol Hiraguizawa… reencarnación de Clow. –dije dándole la mano energéticamente. –¡Hola!

Él me miro igual que Sir gruñón… bueno no. Más bien tenía una mirada curiosa y juguetona que me recordó mucho a la mía.

-Bueno… si me disculpan, quiero ver a mi hermana. –dije en un tono más serio pero sin perder mi sonrisa infantil. -¡Oh! Eriol, necesitó que saques una caja de madera que traía conmigo de tu mansión.

-Ah, sí. Este… te acompaño a ver a Tomoyo.

-¡Yo quiero ir también! –dijo Nakuru energéticamente poniéndose de pie.

-Hija, deberías descansar un poco… lo digo como doctor y como tu padre. –dijo el doctor Akizuki. Un señor inglés con barba blanca y cabellos grises canosos. Alto y mirada rubí, amable y divertida, que a pesar de los años, no perdía su luz juvenil.

-Ah, no importa. –repuso encogiéndose de hombros.

-Doctor Kinomoto. –llamó el doctor Akizuki a la persona que yo llamaba gruñón, pues no tenía una cara muy amable que digamos…. –Doctor Tsukishiro, -dijo a la identidad humana de Yue quien ya había tomado su forma humana y no me dejaba de mirar. -¿No les gustaría acompañarnos? –preguntó educada y formalmente.

Los dos solo asintieron con la cabeza y fueron delante de mí. Atrás de mí venían Eriol y Nakuru.

Antes de abrir la puerta se escucharon varias voces, las cuales yo reconocí como las de Meilling, Syaoran y Kaho. Había otra voz la cual no reconocía que discutía con la hermosa voz de terciopelo inconfundible para mí, la voz de mi hermana gemela. De mi princesa, amiga y confidente.

Puse atención a las voces de Meilling, Syaoran y Kaho que al parecer trataban de calmar a mi hermana pequeña y a la otra persona que no conocía.

Cuando entré no le puse atención ni a él, ni a Kaho o Meilling. Ni siquiera a quien quiera que fuese la chica de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños a un lado de mi hermana.

Seguía tan hermosa como lo era de niña. Sus cabellos negros ondulados caían como cascadas por sus hombros y sus ojos estaban enmarcados por unas largas pestañas. Sus labios rozados estaban entreabiertos y su piel de porcelana, igual a la mía, estaba un poco más pálida de lo normal, pero se veía hermosa.

-Tomoyo. –la llamé sonriente.

Corrí a abrazarla.

Empezó a sollozar en mis brazos y sus lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

Cuando se hubo calmado un poco besé sus mejillas y luego su frente. Luego bese sus manos, sentí la mirada de la chica y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

-Kaname nii-sama… -me llamó y cuando estaba a punto de agregar algo, la voz de la chica anterior habló.

Era una voz madura, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un timbre infantil, no lo había notado pero la chica tenía marcas de lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas y ojeras. No era más alta que yo y tenía los cabellos cortos y castaños, con tonos dorados. No supe porque pero me sentí algo incomodo en su prescencia.

-Tomoyo, escúchame, estas en este hospital solo por que quien se hace llamar tu hermano…

-Sakura. –habló Syaoran y yo seguí mirando a la chica de ojos verdes. –Kaname es hermano de Daidouji.

-Syaoran. –le dijo suspirando y bajando la vista, cuando la levantó dijo muy claramente. –La organización declaró que es peligroso, y yo no permitiré que mi mejor amiga...

La chica que Syaoran había llamado Sakura debía ser una persona muy importante para él, y Syaoran lo era para mí. Por eso no proteste, pero me quede mirándola fijamente. Antes de que me diera cuenta Tomoyo dio un paso al frente.

-Sakura, para tu información he estado en muchos hospitales muchas veces y no solo esta vez. Si le crees a una organización más que a tu mejor amiga…

Y una dura cachetada estampo en la blanca mejilla de mi hermana quien quedo aturdida y más lágrimas corrieron por su bello rostro.

Sentí la furia recorrer mi espalda y que mi cara se ponía tan colorada como un tomate o una cereza.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –dije arrinconándola en una pared, no me importó en ese momento cuán importante era para Syaoran, Tomoyo lo era para mí, y lo era más que Syaoran, más que nada ni nadie.

Oí la voz distante de Kaho acompañada de Meilling quienes tranquilizaban los sollozos de mi hermana y la voz de mi hermana diciéndome que me detuviera, que no valía la pena. Pero yo no apartaba la mirada de esos ojos verdes que me miraban temerosos y desafiantes. Podía ver que la chica era inocente y honesta, sabía que solo se estaba preocupando por mi hermana, después de todo, conocía a mi madre y querría proteger a Tomoyo, protegiéndola diciéndole que estaba muerto, haciéndole creer a todo el mundo que yo era el villano en esos momentos.

-¡Kaname, suelta a mi prometida! –me gritó Syaoran con una voz que nunca le había conocido, ni siquiera en las pocas veces que me había dejado acompañarlo a las reuniones con la organización mágica.

Syaoran era un buen amigo, una persona honesta y algo orgulloso y gruñón, arrogante pero nunca traicionaría a nadie, y menos a un amigo. Yo lo apreciaba y era importante para mí, pero por mi hermana yo haría…. Lo que fuera, poner las manos al fuego, irme a un desierto, tratar de alcanzar el cielo, separar el agua de la sal de los mares…….. lo que fuera, no me importaba, porque Tomoyo era lo más importante y lo único que me quedaba en esta vida.

-Enano, suelta a mi hermana, si no quieres despertar en medio de un desierto Africano a lado de una jirafa. –dijo amenazadoramente el doctor gruñón alias Kinomoto.

Oh, claro. Una jirafa y a un mejor África… papá me había contado de eso una vez, y era un lugar con animales… interesantes. No le temía. Ni a las jirafas, ni al señor doctor gruñón con unos pésimos modales.

Pero bueno, quitando las amenazas, tenía una información muy extraña…

De modo que ella era la adorable e inocente prometida de quien siempre hablaba Syaoran… y la hermana del doctor gruñón… ¡Qué ironía!

- Joven Daidouji, déjela ir. Tiene sus razones. –escuché la voz gentil de el doctor Tsukishiro.

-Kaname, hijo. Tú no eres así, déjala ir, déjala en paz. –dijo el doctor Akizuki y Nakuru me apretó un brazo.

A regañadientes la deje ir y esta se fue a sollozar a los brazos de Syaoran.

-Eriol. –le llamé con una voz que siempre usaba cuando se trataba de mi hermana. –Realmente necesito esa caja.

-Yo la traeré… Kaname. –dijo Nakuru dándome un suave abrazo.

-Gracias, muchas gracias Nakuru y… lo siento.

Nakuru asintió en silencio.

-Mocoso, te tolero a ti pero no toleraré a un enano que se la pasé haciendo llorar a mi hermana.

-Sakura le pegó a Tomoyo y Kaname tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo, y tú lo sabes Syaoran. –dijo Eriol Hiraguizawa mirándolo fijamente.

-Doctores, será mejor que…. Nos retiremos de aquí. Doctor Kinomoto, por favor, hay miles de pacientes que atender. –dijo la suave voz de mi doctor. No sabría describir cuán agradecido estuve en ese momento.

-Sir Kinomoto, ¿no haría lo mismo por su hermana?

-Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer o no…. Y… menos un chiquillo como tu… Hiraguizawa.

-¡Por Dios solo váyase de aquí me irrita, verlo! –le grité y vi que el dichoso doctor iba a agregar algo pero la identidad falsa de Yue se lo llevó junto con mi doctor. No me estaba cayendo nada bien la dichosa familia Kinomoto.

Cerré los ojos un momento y vi el rostro lloroso de mi hermana, toda mi ira desapareció en ese momento.

-Iré a tranquilizar a Toya, ¿Tomoyo estas bien? –dijo amablemente la voz de Kaho Mitsuki.

-Sí, estoy bien… o lo estaré…. Lo juro.

Kaho le acarició los cabellos maternalmente y salió seguida de Meilling quien murmuró algo sobre buscar una enfermera para que trajeran algo para comer, sabía que eran escusas, y no me importó, no me atrevía a mirar a mi hermana, sabía que había sido algo duro con quien aparentemente era su mejor amiga.

Pero no lo podía evitar, yo era alegre, sonriente e infantil. Quizá algo arrogante y vanidoso pero no me consideraba una mala persona, y si se trataba de Tomoyo siempre estaría dispuesto a convertirme en un monstruo o demonio, todo por proteger aquella dulce mirada.

Eriol y Syaoran discutían fuertemente y la chica de ojos verdes que antes había mostrado un terrible signo de violencia trataba de calmar a Syaoran.

-Tomoyo… yo…

-Lo sé.

En ese momento todo quedó en silencio.

La abracé y ella se dejo abrazar. La necesitaba tanto…

-Debes disculparte, Kaname. –me murmuro al oído con su bella voz.

Yo le demostré con la mirada lo orgulloso e infantil que podía ser. Pero era su mirada contra la mía, y por supuesto ella ganó, ella triunfó. Suspiré, era débil cuando se trataba de ella.

-Syaoran. Lamento… haber… sido… violento con tu prometida. –no era fácil y menos cuando te considerabas la persona más orgullosa del planeta.

-Ah, no importa… está bien, pero Sakura solo quería…

-Yo solo quiero que Tomoyo deje de sufrir… -la interrumpió la Kinomoto sollozando dramáticamente, demasiado para mi gusto.

Rolé los ojos y la deje de mirar y le agradecí a Eriol quien parecía querer cambiar de tema.

-¿Y por qué esa caja es tan importante? –me preguntó.

No contesté pero le sonreí infantilmente. Él me miró y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo Nakuru y Meilling entraron.

-Oh vaya… si se parece… -dijo una vocecita proveniente de una criatura voladora bastante tierna con sus alitas. Yo lo miré divertido y sonreí.

-¡Vaya es Kerberos!

-¡Por fin alguien que me reconoce en esta forma! –dijo haciendo poses.

-¡Hola Tomoyito! –saludo el guardián saludaba a mi hermana quien le saludaba alegremente. Parecía que nadie quería dejarnos solos… no era tonto, se notaba muchísimo y cuando estuve a punto de protestar vi a otra criatura hablando con Eriol muy seriamente. Eriol le miraba divertido.

-Amo Eriol, esto no es divertido, si el chico esta aquí…

-Él hace feliz a Tomoyo, Spinel Sun.

-¿Es tu guardián? ¿Tú lo creaste? –pregunté curioso mirándolo muy de cerca. -¿Puedo? –pregunté señalándolo y mirándolo.

El guardián me miró y yo no pude evitar tomarlo en mis manos.

-¡Oye! ¡Suéltame! Soy el gran guardián de la luna… ¡Ahhh!

Eriol y todos los presentes, excepto Sakura, empezaron a reír a carcajadas mientras yo me divertía torturando al pequeño guardián.

-Ah, ¿quieres divertirte más? –me preguntó el guardián del Sol con lagrimas en los ojos quien no podía parar de reírse. Traía algo entre sus manitas que identifique como un pastelillo, pastelillo que se lo acercó al guardián y esté… bueno… sufrió algo parecido a una dosis de locura temporal, era bastante difícil de describir, se puso a dar vueltas como loco y Kerberos se reía cada vez más mientras yo lo tenía en mis manos y lo acompañaba con mis risas.

-Kero eso fue muy malo de tu parte. –dijo la vocecilla de Sakura.

-Vamos, Sakurita solo fue un jueguito, además Spi se está divirtiendo mucho, ¡mira! –dijo señalándolo con la manita al pequeño guardián.

-Kero.

-Ok, ya…

Dijo Kerberos y se apresuró a traer a Spinel de la cola se lo dio a Eriol y Kero se fue a los brazos de Tomoyo.

Cesaron las risas y Sakura se revolvió el pelo y regresó con Syaoran.

-Kaname… aquí esta… la caja… -escuche decir a Nakuru con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Gracias! –le contesté con una sonrisa.

_**Eriol Hiraguizawa**_

Vi como Kaname tomaba la caja en sus brazos y la ponía en la cama mientras él se arrodillaba. Parecía un niño abriendo su primer juguete. A decir verdad Kaname era todo un niño, Syaoran no se equivocaba al decir que era un alma pura como pocas. Esa luz en su mirada era incluso más inocente que la de Sakura y más infantil que la mía.

Y hablando de Sakura, yo comprendía que ese gesto con Tomoyo era solo porque consideraba que así "despertaría" a Tomoyo, pero poniendo eso de lado, Sakura ahora era mucho más…… diferente que cuando era una card captor. Su actitud me estaba irritando un poco, no estaba dispuesta a dejar a los gemelos solos y Syaoran no hacía nada por detenerla. Pero a pesar de ello se veía el deseo que tenía por hacerlo, ya que estaba muy serio.

Me acerqué con curiosidad a ver lo que había dentro de la caja al igual que Syaoran, Sakura, Meilling, Kerberos y Spinel en brazos de Nakuru y, por supuesto Tomoyo.

La caja medía un poco más de 40cm., era de una madera de color marrón muy fina y tenía una mariposa en la cerradura. Mire con atención la cerradura y descubrí que ni siquiera rompiéndola se abriría la caja, en cambio se cerraría y quedaría sellada hasta que un caballero abridor de cajas la abriera. Miré a Kaname y vi que traía colgado un dije de una cruz de plata en el que estaba incrustado un diamante lila, el cual uso para abrir la caja. La caja se abrió.

Adentró había una muñeca.

Pero no cualquier muñeca, era una hermosa muñeca de 30 cm y cabello rubio ceniciento que terminaban en rizos, y llevaba un vestido de color lila y varios listones de color blanco. En sus cabellos sueltos llevaba un listón de color blanco amarrado en un moño que adornaba sus cabellos cayendo en cascadas, y luego…

Abrió los ojos, azules… no, más bien celestes, un hermoso celeste como el del cielo o incluso más hermoso que ello.

Vi como la muñeca se movía y Kaname la abrazó. El diamante de color lila brilló y la muñeca lo hizo también. Cuando la luz cesó, Kaname le acarició los cabellos con ternura y miró a Tomoyo.

La muñeca la miró también.

-¿Tomoyo? –preguntó la muñeca mirándola con interés y alzando una mano de su larga manga dejando caer algunos listones, apretó un mechón de los largos cabellos negros de Tomoyo y ella entreabrió los labios.

Se veía tan hermosa…

Kaname se sentó a su lado en la cama y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, Tomoyo sonrió.

-Tú eres… la joven… la chica que vi llorando en mi sueño… -dijo muy sorprendida y encantada. La muñeca parpadeó con sus largas pestañas grisáceas.

-Lo que viste es la forma que tomo en mis sueños, si Kaname-sama no me da parte de su magia, estaba preocupada por él, no quería quitarle su energía vital. –dijo con su voz tintineando como campanillas.

Tomoyo la alzo y la sentó en sus piernas mientras Kaname miraba a Tomoyo con ternura.

-Me la dio papá cuando cumplí 15, se llama Mia.

-¿Viste a papá?

Kaname la miró extrañado.

-Me visitaba cada año en mi cumpleaños… bueno, en nuestro cumpleaños.

-Pero yo nunca lo vi… -exclamo Nakuru.

-Era un visita especial, tu padre tampoco lo vio, solo lo conocen unas cuantas enfermeras.

-Ah. –exclamó Nakuru muy sorprendida.

-Mia, ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas más energía?

-Kaname-sama, ¿tu estas bien? -dijo poniendo su pequeña mano blanca en su mejilla.

Tomoyo no dejaba de sonreír y por eso yo sonreí también.

-Kaname, el doctor Kinomoto quiere hacerte unos exámenes, dice que quiere asegurarse de que estés bien y pueda sacarte de este hospital. –dijo con una amable sonrisa mi tío, el padre de Nakuru.

Él hizo una mueca y lo miró esperanzado, yo lo miré divertido.

Nakuru suspiró y lo tomó de la mano.

-Pero… Nakuru… yo ¡estoy bien! Además no quiero…

-Nakuru me aseguraré de que no salga corriendo. –dijo Meilling quien hasta entonces había estado callada.

-Nakuru, Meilling, muchas gracias. –dijo la voz de Mia amablemente haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.

Meilling se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla y Nakuru le acarició sus cabellos maternalmente. Me sorprendió mucho que ya tanta gente la conociera o más bien, conociera a Kaname y nadie me hubiera dicho.

Sin embargo, conocía a Nakuru, y sabía que no me escondería nada si realmente fuera importante o que me afectara a mí. Nakuru era mi guardiana y mi prima, o al menos yo la consideraba como tal. Kaname era importante para Nakuru.

-Tomoyo, regresaré en seguida… -dijo besándole la mejilla. Por un segundo lo envidié, y no tenía idea de porqué.

-Kaname nii-sama, -le llamó Tomoyo anhelante. –No… quiero que nos separemos jamás… ¿no me dejaras otra vez, verdad? –dijo con los ojos llorosos.

-No lo haré, nunca. Jamás, estaremos juntos, para siempre, como era antes –dijo abrazándola por unos minutos que para ellos era un eternidad.

Después de que se separaran, Tomoyo le dio un beso en la mejilla y una vez más sentí la punzada de envidia.

-Syaoran, acompáñanos… -oí que le susurraba Meilling. –déjalos solos un momento, es importante para ellos.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir, yo? –preguntó Tomoyo con una voz débil.

-Quédate con Eriol. –dijo Sakura cortante.

-Tomoyo, escucha…. A la señorita Kinomoto y al doctor Kinomoto no… les agradó…. Pero tú sí, no te preocupes. Eriol estará contigo –dijo Kaname.

Luego me miró y me pareció leer en su mirada que cuidara a Tomoyo, que temía no poder estar con ella un poco más.

Yo asentí sin saber realmente lo que hacía y Nakuru se fue con él y Meilling sacó a Syaoran y Sakura de allí. Meilling le dedicó una mirada a Tomoyo y esta le agradeció con una mirada y un movimiento de labios.

-Ah, y… Mia… duerme un poco. Sé que estas cansada.

-Gracias. –dijo la pequeña muñeca brincando hacía su caja y cerrándola, parecía haber aguantado todo ese tiempo su sueño… -Y… lamento…. Lamento no haber estado contigo cuando sucedió….

-No es tu culpa.

Escuché el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

Nos quedamos solos, Tomoyo y Yo.

Sabía muy bien que Kaname no era tonto y también sabía que lo que Kaname más apreciaba en el mundo era su hermana, sabía que no la dejaría a menos a que supiera que era importante, algo así como de vida o muerte.

Tomoyo y Kaname se parecían bastante, ambos eran bastante despiertos y por supuesto, ambos eran especiales.

Miré a Tomoyo quien ponía la caja sobre el sillón que había un poco más allá, con el mismo cariño que le había visto a su hermano.

Levantó la vista y me quede viéndola no sabiendo porque no podía despegar la vista de ella. Ella sonrió con una sonrisa que no le había visto en mucho tiempo.

-¿Eriol? –preguntó con su dulce voz y me hizo despertar de pronto. –Gracias… por…

-No es nada, yo sólo…

-No. Es lo más feliz que me ha hecho en toda mi vida… y yo… quiero agradecértelo de alguna forma.

-Tomoyo… quiero hablarte de algo… muy importante. –dije después de un largo silencio.

-Si es sobre Kaname y la organización de magia…….

-Tomoyo, yo sé que te hace feliz y no… no trato de separarlos. Lo único que quiero es que tengas cuidado… No… soportaría perderte. –un momento, ¿había dicho yo eso? ¡Ah! Pero claro era solo pues… amigos… aja, eso era.

Ella se acerco y puso una mano en mi mejilla. Yo la miré a los ojos, ese par de amatistas tan hermosas.

-Todos están en contra de mi hermano…. Y yo… por primera vez quiero apoyarlo, estar con él.

-¿Y no te preocupa todo los misterios que esconde?

-Bueno… si hablas sobre Mia no es algo que me esperaba pero es una muñeca preciosa y…

-No, pequeña. Bueno sí pero… -dije poniéndome de pie, su mano cayo a su costado y luego la subió a sus cabellos. No dejaba de sonreír, sabía que la felicidad que sentía en ese momento era inmensa, y yo no quería arruinársela.

Me encaminé hacia el marco de la ventana y me senté allí, estire una pierna sobre el marco y la otra la deje colgando, me revolví los cabellos.

-¿Por qué sabe de la magia? –le pregunté por fin, la pregunta que me había estado carcomiendo por dentro.

Vi que se mordió el labio y bajaba la mano, se acercó a mí y besó mi frente dejándome muy sorprendido.

-Confío en él. –dijo apretándome la muñeca transmitiéndome algo de su fortaleza.

-Pero… la confianza no siempre es buena…

-Entonces, no confíes en él, Eriol. –me dijo suavemente guiando su mano hasta mi mejilla mientras que la otra seguía en mi muñeca. –Yo sé que no… eres Sakura. Sé que no actuaras como ella y te lanzaras en su contra, pero no confías en él. Y tienes razón. –agregó suavemente y entreabrí los labios, sin embargo, no salió sonido alguno. –Sé que hay muchas razones que yo no puedo comprender que ustedes las personas con magia pueden hacerlo y yo no los juzgo por ello, pero es mi hermano. Mi hermano gemelo, la persona con quien tengo el lazo más fuerte que nadie. Lo quiero, más que a nada en el mundo.

-¿Y… es la persona más importante para ti? –le pregunté en un murmulló y vi que ella sonrió aun mas como si lo considerara divertido.

-¿Acaso estas celoso, Eriol?

Me reí.

¡Ja! Si claro, muy gracioso, yo celoso.

-Solo es curiosidad. –dije escapando de su mirada amatista. Sabía que si me obligaba a mirarla a los ojos tarde o temprano confesaría que había tenido breves momentos de envidia. Pero claro, era eso. ENVIDIA. Algo de lo que ni siquiera estaba seguro de sentir, pero de algo estaba seguro NO ESTABA CELOSO.

-No me cambies el tema. –le dije para volver al tema principal.

-Tú me lo estas cambiando a mí. –se dijo cruzándose de brazos y la brisa desordenó sus cabellos.

-Hablemos de otra cosa.

-Pues… no sé, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-¿Por qué creíste realmente que esa era una carta de tu hermano? -le pregunté después de un largo silencio algo incomodo.

-Mi madre no hizo un funeral cuando me dijo que Kaname nii-sama murió.

-¿Te dio alguna escusa?

-Por supuesto, dijo que mi padre se lo llevaría lejos a Australia para que lo enterraran allá.

-¿Y no preguntaste por qué? –dije alzando una ceja.

-Era una niña, Eriol.

-Ah, claro. –dije arrepintiéndome de lo dicho. –Entonces…. Tú creíste que estaba muerto… entonces por qué…

Se acercó a la ventana mirando el cielo y yo la mire a ella de perfil.

Por Kami-sama, se veía hermosa. Viendo el cielo, la brisa soplando sus cabellos… era como un ángel o una princesa.

Me despertó con su hermosa voz cuando habló después de lo que pareció un rato.

-Yo… -suspiró, parecía que le era difícil hablar de ello, lo ideal sería que le dijera que se detuviera pero tenía tanta curiosidad que no pude detenerla. –Kaname siempre tuvo una salud débil, mi madre… mi madre hacia algo parecido a alejarlo de la gente usando su salud como excusa, nunca se lo contó a Sakura ni, a nadie… y yo… no lo sé. Kaname nunca dijo nada, siempre sonreía… siempre… era alegre. Un día……papá y mamá tuvieron una fuerte discusión. Papá quería enseñarle a Kaname nii-sama el mundo y mamá se opuso y dijo que era peligroso para él, papá decía que Kaname nii-sama tenía que conocer algo del mundo, que estar encerrado en una casa no era vida realmente. Mi hermano se puso delante de mí y me abrazó y me dijo que todo iba a estar bien. Que nada iba a cambiar. Pero yo sabía que le dolía que pelearan por él, y yo no hice nada por aliviar su dolor –dijo con la mirada en el cielo, perdida en algún punto del pasado. –Pero se equivoco. –dijo bajando un poco la voz. –Era la primera mañana de invierno una semana después de que habían discutido. Nevaba y papá y mamá si bien, no peleaban tampoco se dirigían la palabra.

_-"Tomoyo, hija, mi niña, iremos a Inglaterra, ya has estado allí antes…" -había dicho mi madre que con una voz tan dulce que me preocupo. Pero no dije nada y me dije que era mi imaginación. _

_Mientras que mi madre llevaba un gran sombrero color blanco con un moño rosa y me hablaba a mí, mi padre una corbata color azul que usaban para eventos más especiales, hablaba con mi hermano. Kaname nii-sama siempre tuvo una relación muy cercana con mi padre, pero no más cercana ni especial, ni fuerte que la mía con él. _

_En Inglaterra, nos encerraron en la mansión y nos dijeron que no podíamos salir. Yo me la pasaba acurrucada en su pecho preocupada por mis padres y Kaname nii-sama nunca me dijo cuanto era el dolor que sufría, me consoló en lugar de dejarse consolar. _

_Al cuarto día, mi madre me dijo que papá tenía que hacer un viaje por algunos años a Australia. Esa noche mi padre se había acercado a mí como nunca lo había hecho, me acarició mis cabellos y besó mi frente, se despidió de mi con tal amor que por un instante comprendí el amor que le tenía mi hermano. Se arrodilló de tal modo que nuestras miradas se encontraron, la mía contra la suya. _

_-"Tomoyo, mi princesa, sé que nunca hemos hablado mucho, pero te quiero dar algo muy especial, -me había dicho con una voz muy amable y gentil. -¿sabes qué es esto? Es una llave. –dijo enseñándomela, era la llave más hermosa que había visto. Traté de sonreír pero no pude y en lugar de eso salieron lágrimas. Él me colgó la llave y me abrazo. –Sé que te gusta bailar, la habitación que abre esta llave es una muy especial y sé que te gustará, está dentro de tu habitación en Japón, solo busca la puerta correcta. –a lo lejos escuché la voz de mi hermano por primera vez tan enfurecida gritándole a lágrimas a mi madre. –Princesa, eres hermosa. Te quiero. –me susurró al oído para luego ponerse de pie, se acercó a mi hermano quien estaba llorando y discutiendo, mostrando su dolor. _

_Mi madre también estaba furiosa y colorada de tanto gritar. Yo corrí hacia mi hermano y le tomé de la mano, de la cual se soltó. Cayó de rodillas y yo quise decirle algo, pero no encontré palabras. _

_-"¡Es tu culpa!" –le había dicho mi hermano con aquella voz tan quebrada que nunca había escuchado. Estaba arrodillado y con la mirada gacha, gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus blancas mejillas y su cabello cubría su mirada. Estaba tan enojado que no lo reconocí. En cambio mi padre parecía no poder moverse. Le dolía ver a Kaname a sí y yo lo sabía. –"¡No tengo amigos, estoy enfermo, nunca he visto el mundo y ahora…!" –Sollozó un momento más y luego le gritó con una voz más furiosa y enojada. Quebrada y dolorosa, yo al igual que mi padre me había quedado sin fuerza y habla. Ni siquiera en ese momento le pude pagar todo el sufrimiento que había estado sufriendo en silencio. –"¡Te odio!" _

_Papá se acercó y yo me sorprendí. _

_Mamá había caído de rodillas también, eufórica y dolida. _

_-"Hijo, no… escucha. No es culpa de tu madre." –Lo abrazó y mi hermano se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, jamás lo había visto tan débil. _

_-"No me dejes…. No tengo a nadie más" –le dijo entre sollozos y eso me dolió. A mí más que a mi padre. –"No te vayas" "Te prometo no quejarme… pero…"_

_-"Kaname, hijo. Escucha tienes a Tomoyo, no la dejes sola, tienen que apoyarse entre ustedes." -le dijo con ambas manos en sus blancas mejillas. Mi hermano tenía las mejillas coloradas de tanto llorar y sus cabellos algo mojados por las lágrimas, sus labios hinchados y húmedos y los ojos abiertos mirando fijamente a papá. –"Escucha hijo, te volveré a ver, no te dejaré, siempre estaremos juntos, -dijo colgándole la misma cruz que uso para abrir la caja de Mía. –"Habrá un momento en el cuál tendrás que usar esta cruz, lo prometo, nos volveremos a ver. -dijo con una voz muy quebrada colgándole a un lado de la cruz un anillo de plata con un zafiro. Luego lo tomó y Kaname lo miró mientras que sus lágrimas seguían bajando, allí fue cuando me acerque un poco más hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia, no me atreví a acercarme más._

_Abrí la boca para decir algo y la cerré sin atreverme a decir algo, a arruinar un momento tan importante para la persona que había guardado tanto dolor para sí mismo. Escuche los sollozos de mi madre distantes, aunque solo estuviera a un par de metros. _

_En realidad era como si ya no escuchara nada, tan solo las palabras de mi propio padre y mi propio hermano. _

_Mi padre era un hombre fuerte, yo lo sabía, lo sabía por qué se parecía mucho a mi hermano. Pero en ese momento nadie parecía nadie, sus ojos grises mostraban más tristeza que nunca y aunque no llorara, yo sabía que la angustia era más grande que la de nadie. Incluso que la de mi madre que lloraba como Magdalena. _

_Mi hermano, mi propio hermano gemelo, era fuerte, valiente, alegre, cariñoso, inocente y muy infantil. Podía ser algo vanidoso cuando se trataba de proteger y también muy orgulloso en ocasiones, en especial cuando se ponía infantil, pero mi hermano me quería más que a nada en el mundo y yo lo quería por igual. Y yo sabía que aunque me quisiera a mí, yo no era la única, aunque mi padre fuera el hombre más ocupado de todo el mundo de negocios, siempre tenía tiempo para su familia, en especial para mi hermano, mamá nunca tomó muy en cuenta los intereses de mi hermano o los míos, pero nos quería más que todo y más que nada y yo lo sabía._

_Mi hermano me abrazaba cuando estaba triste, deprimida o enojada, nunca lo había escuchado quejarse y siempre sonreía alegre e infantilmente cuando le hablaba. Era dulce y cariñoso con todos y no le creía capaz de odiar a nadie. A nadie salvo a alguien que me lastimara. Kaname nii-sama realmente daba y da miedo cuando se trata de protegerme, y eso es una de las cosas que yo aprecio de él. _

_Pero a pesar de ser infantil e ingenuo no es tonto, es una persona bastante inteligente y perspicaz como yo. Y por ejemplo, yo sé que sabe que Syaoran tiene algo que decirle y por eso fue, por que no quiere involucrarme a mí en cosas tan peligrosas como la magia. De hecho había más de un maestro que lo consideraba un genio y prodigio. Además de que cuando quería podía ser un malvado manipulador. _

_Mi hermano miró el anillo muy sorprendido a través de sus lágrimas. _

_-Sí, Kaname, ya sé que tu sabes lo que es. Estarás bien sin mí, y también lo sabes ¿no? Tienes que proteger a tu hermana. _

_Mi hermano sollozó, pero a pesar de que no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, vi la pequeña luz valerosa y furiosa en sus ojos amatistas. _

_Papá me acercó y nos abrazó a ambos. Ambos, mi hermano y yo, éramos de estatura pequeña y mi padre podía abrazarnos a ambos estirando ambos brazos. Después de eso… mi padre se fue. _

_Y a pesar de que Kaname había llorado a lágrima viva la noche anterior, él no lloró y se paró firmemente ante él. No dijo nada y su pequeño rostro infantil volvía a adquirir la alegría de siempre, la gentileza infantil, mi hermano sonrío a mi padre quien no dijo nada y volvió a mirarlo y a sonreírle tristemente. Mi padre nos abrazo a ambos como la noche anterior y echó a mi madre una última mirada, una mirada que no fui capaz de descifrar. Su mirada, era igual a la mía a los ojos de otras personas, igual a la de mi hermano, indescifrable. _

_Pero la diferencia entre ellos era que, entre Kaname y yo teníamos una conexión muy especial, éramos gemelos, hermanos de sangre y el mismo reflejo del otro. Por eso nos entendíamos, en cambio, el único vínculo que me unía a mi padre, era su amor por los libros, la sangre, y el amor que nos teníamos mutuamente. _

_Después de eso no dio vuelta atrás. Mi hermano no se movió. _

_No lloró, no gritó. Pero aferro mi mano con tal necesidad que mis lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis pestañas. _

_Yo lo abracé y el pareció sorprenderse, en ese instante me di cuenta de lo único que tenía que haber hecho en mucho tiempo._

_Él se dejo abrazar y yo, a pesar de que yo era y sigo siendo más baja que él, acerqué su cabeza a mi pecho._

_Los días pasaron, si bien, mi hermano gemelo no mostraba ningún signo de debilidad o deseo de ver a mi padre, dejo de obedecer las órdenes de mi madre, y se encerraba en su habitación. _

_Mi madre cada vez estaba más histérica y contrataba cada vez más psicólogos pensando en la salud de mi hermano, pero yo sabía que Kaname estaba perfectamente bien, al menos en su salud mental. _

_Algunas veces pasaba por su cuarta y entreabría la puerta para espiar un poco, yo también estaba muy preocupada por él, no porque creyera que se hubiera vuelto un antisocial y que se hubiera vuelto loco, NO. Lo que pasaba era que yo lo sentía, esa increíble amargura, no tristeza, en su interior. Kaname se la pasaba leyendo libros y viendo el anillo, a veces se quedaba dormido en el escritorio y yo entraba solo para acariciar sus cabellos, para contemplarlo durmiendo, para consolarlo en silencio, porque aunque sabía que él no me alejaría como hacía con mi madre a gritos, o como lo hacía con una furia disfrazada por palabras amables y sonrisas amargas, yo no me atrevía, no me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, a mirar mi reflejo en los suyos y decirle que todo estaba bien, porque sabía que no lo estaba, sabía que él sufría como nadie, y se sentía más solo que nunca. _

_Más sin embargo, él me seguía sonriendo, haciéndome reír con sus caprichos y acompañándome con sus suaves melodías de piano que componíamos juntos, no lo había mencionado pero Kaname tiene un gran sentido artístico puede tocar piano, violín, guitarra, flauta, arpa y muchas cosas…_

_Pero eso solo lo hacía unas cuantas horas para luego regresar a su habitación a encapricharse con sus libros. Gruesos volúmenes y enciclopedias de la mejor calidad, de los mejores escritores del mundo, de las mejores marcas y de las mejores teorías. Porque eso era lo único con lo que mi madre apoyaba a mi hermano. _

_Dinero, lujos, caprichos. Joyas, perfumes, trajes de gala y terciopelo. Tal vez eso era lo único con lo que podía apoyarle, mi madre no lo comprendía, y yo, a veces tampoco. Más yo lo entendía mucho más que ella, no había mencionado a mi padre y a mi hermano en mis conversaciones con ella, más bien cuando quería mencionar algo ella solo cambiaba de tema diciendo algo sobre visitar a Sakura el próximo año, o visitar al bisabuelo y ponerle letra a la melodía de mi tía Nadeshiko. _

_Mi hermano me daba el amor que necesitaba y yo no sabía cómo dárselo a él. _

_Sabía que debía hacer algo, y sabía exactamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer, más no sabía cómo. _

_Y entonces sucedió algo que me hizo lamentar haber dormido lo suficiente en lugar de haberme desvelado más, haber comido lo suficiente en lugar de haber ayunado para pensar solo un poco más en cómo proteger a mi hermano. Porque "hermano mayor" y ese "nii-sama" que usaba, eran solo palabras, eran solo segundos los que habían pasado entre el nacimiento de ambos. Yo lo debí haber protegido y no él a mí. _

_Si hubiera pensado las cosas más claridad, si hubiera encontrado una forma de ayudarlo en su soledad, si solo lo hubiera ayudado con una palabra… _

_Pero no lo hice, me mantuve al margen siempre y eso me costó mucho. _

_Pero por Kami-sama, ¡Tenía miedo! Era mi hermano, el único que me entendía y el único por él quien sentía ese cariño, y temía perderlo. _

_Fue una noche, mi madre estaba en el sillón tomando un poco de té. Yo estaba a su lado, leyendo mi libro, un grueso cuento de hadas que terminaba en tragedia, me había interesado en esos libros poco después de que mi hermano se enfrascara en sus libros. _

_Mi hermano me los leía todas las noches y por alguna razón, me habían gustado por ello. _

_Mi hermano siempre tenía tiempo para mí. Siempre. _

_Y ese fue el problema. _

_La figura de mi hermano salió por primera vez en muchos años a la vista de mi madre quien levantó la vista con sus labios y manos ligeramente temblando como si creyera que estaba soñando. _

_Kaname sonrió infantil y alegremente, como un niño que acababa de realizar su travesura. Como un niño que acaba de ver al juguete más precioso que jamás hubiera visto, como un niño. Porque eso era lo que siempre había parecido un pequeño niño con sus manitas y ojitos color amatista exactamente iguales a las mías. Sus manos eran mis manos, sus ojos eran mis ojos y sus cabellos eran los míos._

_Pero él no se acercó a mi madre, teníamos 8 en ese entonces y él se acercó, ya para ese entonces Kaname era mucho más alto que yo a pesar de ser yo quien me alimentaba mejor, para ese entonces mi hermano podía cargarme en sus brazos y darme vueltas, y eso fue lo que hizo. _

_Nos empezamos a reír como dos niños bajo la lluvia y mi madre se puso de pie. Mi hermano se detuvo y mi madre alargó una mano. Mi hermano retrocedió. Tomé de la mano a mi hermano, leí en sus ojos miedo. _

_Miedo a mi madre. _

_-Kaname, hijo, soy yo, tu madre. ¿No me recuerdas?_

_-Te recuerdo, mamá. _

_-Entonces, hijo, ¿de qué me tienes miedo? –contesto murmuro agudo y sollozante. -¿hijo?_

_Mi hermano empezó a tener un ataque de tos, muy frecuente en él. Y mi madre llegó hasta él. _

_-Hijo, hijo ¿Qué necesitas? Un doctor. Si eso es lo que necesitas. –dijo llamando rápidamente una ambulancia._

_-¡NO! –me sorprendí por la intensidad de su gritó y mi madre tembló. _

_Dejó de toser y se enderezó._

_Me zarandeó por los hombros y me abrazó como nunca lo había hecho. _

_Seguía sonriendo para tranquilizarme pero su mirada me asustaba, me preocupaba. _

_-Escucha, Tomoyo, hermanita, te quiero. –me murmuro al oído, me estremecí, suspiré. –Escucha, Tomoyo. Sé que esta asustada, no te dejare. Nunca lo haré. _

_-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté en un sollozo y el puso ambas manos en mis mejillas. _

_-No llores, hermanita escucha. No sé lo que los adultos te vayan a decir sobre mí. _

_-¿Kaname nii-sama? _

_-No les creas. –me dijo en la misma posición sin moverse y con un ruego oyéndose en la voz y en sus ojos, a pesar de ello sonreía para tranquilizarme. Sentí el ligero temblor de sus manos en mis mejillas y vi las lágrimas cristalinas bajando por sus blancas mejillas de porcelana. –Escucha, hermanita, no les creas. Estaré bien. No te dejare. –dijo descansando su cabeza en mi hombro y sus manos bajaron a mi muñecas. Besó mi frente y murmuró un leve "te quiero". _

_La conversación la habíamos tenido en susurros. Mi madre no se había enterado de nada. Y yo seguía sin entenderle. _

_¿Qué pasaba? _

_¿Qué era lo que iba a suceder? _

_¿Y cómo lo sabía?_

_Continué abrazada a mi hermano y entonces comprendí sus palabras._

_Lo primero que vi fue mi madre agachándose en el piso, cubriéndose de los cristales. Mi hermano enfrente de mí. El sonido de los cristales rotos, la porcelana fina cayendo y quebrándose. La cinta de mis cabellos cayendo al suelo, mis cabellos largos arrastrando por el piso…._

_El sonido de un arma. _

_La sangre de mi hermano fluyendo… tibia… carmesí… escarlata._

_Me arrastre de rodillas no importándome los vidrios que se clavaban en mis manos y rodillas, y la misma sangre. Mi hermano mantenía la vista serena, pero su boca gritaba de dolor, yo me acerque… toque su mejilla y su frente manchando estas de sangre, no comprendía lo que pasaba, miré el pecho de mi hermano… mi hermano ya tenía una salud débil… ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer? _

_Recuerdo que lloré, sollocé y grité. Recuerdo a mi madre llamar a una ambulancia y subirnos a ella rápidamente mi hermano había perdido el conocimiento y yo me revolvía en brazos de mi madre mientras ella me aferraba fuertemente. Inútilmente. _

_Cuando llegamos al hospital llegamos directamente a Urgencias, mi hermano abrió los ojos débilmente y vi sus sombras negras, muy diferentes a cuando estaba enfermo, esta vez eran marcadas, negras… y sus ojos… sin vida, y aun así, tan serenos y brillantes… _

_Fue la ultima mirada que cruce con él. _

_Entonces lo supe. Pare de moverme y mi madre me soltó caí al suelo y lloré, lloré como nunca lo había hecho y me olvidé de lo que mi hermano me había dicho, "no les creas" , me olvide de todo y me obligué a pensar que nunca había existido mi hermano, ¿por qué? Por el mismo deseo egoísta que siempre había tenido. A través de mis lágrimas cristalinas vi que mi hermano cerraba los ojos en lágrimas y luego……. Lo perdí. _

_Para siempre… _

Tomoyo se había recargado en el suelo con las rodillas abrazadas y los ojos en lágrimas. Yo me levanté del marco de la ventana y me arrodillé ante ella, quise decir algo, y no supe qué. Antes de que lo hubiera sabido vi a Kaname arrodillado ante ella, abrazándola y consolándola.

-No fue tu culpa… no lo fue…

Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No lo fue Tomoyo, no te culpes. Eres mi hermana… yo te protegeré, estaremos juntos por siempre… -dijo tomándole de la mano mientras Tomoyo negaba.

-¡NO! Fue mi culpa… si yo lo hubiera notado, si no fuera tan egoísta… si yo… ¡si sólo yo…!

En el marco de la puerta vi a Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos y Syaoran viendo a su amigo con tristeza. Y yo… no podía hacer nada.

-Tomoyo. –la llamó una y otra vez su hermano. Pero su hermana tenía los ojos en blanco, lloraba como un alma en pena. -¡Tomoyo mírame! Tomoyo… Tomoyo, hermanita… por favor, ¡Mírame! No entres en una obscuridad que no necesitas… ¡Por favor! ¡Mírame! –la obligó a que la mirará y Tomoyo se calmó, miró fijamente sus ojos y Kaname la abrazo y le susurró al oído algo que pude escuchar perfectamente por estar solo a un lado de ellos. –Te quiero, Tomoyo, hermanita. Lo que paso fue mi culpa, yo tomaré responsabilidad no fue tuya… no lo fue. –dijo estrechándola más fuertemente contra sí. –Yo te protegeré, Tomoyo. Hermanita. –dijo con sus lágrimas cristalinas bajando por sus blancas mejillas y besó a Tomoyo en la frente.

Tomoyo se quedó sollozando en silencio en brazos de su hermano, mientras tanto Syaoran se acercó y tocó el hombro de su amigo.

-Kaname.

Él no respondió.

-La organización está aquí, quiere hacer un trato. –siguió sin responder pero vi que Tomoyo se estremeció y su hermano la apretó más contra sí. –Kaname. –le insistió Syaoran y este por fin deshizo el abrazó. Sostuvo el rostro de su hermana y le beso las mejillas y la frente, descansó un momento su cabeza en su hombro y se paro. Se dio media vuelta con una mirada sombría y dio un paso, Tomoyo le tomó fuertemente de la mano desde el suelo.

-¡No…! –dijo Tomoyo, me di cuenta que había hecho eso solo por un impulso. Entonces supe que era mi momento de actuar. Una lágrima bajo por la mejilla de Kaname y abrió la boca pero no salió palabra.

Le tomé del brazo suavemente y le sonreí. Kaname se fue sin mirar atrás. Sin poder hacerlo.

Tomoyo siguió con la mano alzada, mirando como su hermano era escoltado como si fuera un prisionero, Sakura por delante y Syaoran por atrás, este tenía la misma mirada sombría de su amigo y no se atrevía mirar a Tomoyo.

Escuche el sonido de la caja de Mía abriéndose y Kaname abrazándola y elevándola a sus brazos.

-Tomoyo. –le dije suavemente. –Todo está bien, volverá… no te dejará sola, yo no te dejaré sola.

Pero Tomoyo no contestó, se apoyó en la pared bajo la ventana con la mirada perdida, mirando pero no viendo.

-Tomoyo. –la llamé y le tome de la mano.

Tomoyo tembló y yo la miré fijamente.

Me miró.

Alargó la mano para tocar mi mejilla temerosa. Yo tome su mano y la puse en mi mejilla. Tomoyo se acercó y me abrazo.

No lloró. No sollozó. Simplemente me abrazó.

Yo la acogí en mis brazos y le acaricie sus cabellos.

-Tomoyo. ¿Quieres decir algo? –le pregunté dulcemente.

-Kaname nii-sama no me miró. –me dijo lentamente en un susurró. –La organización no lo dejara ir. –continuó con el mismo tono de voz.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunte sorprendido.

-Porque no me miro.

-Tomoyo… puede que tu…

-¡No estoy cometiendo ningún error! –me gritó mirándome a los ojos, una mirada igual que la de Kaname Daidouji cuando dijo que protegería a su hermana. Una mirada decidida, una mirada que decía que si tenía que proteger con la propia muerte lo haría. –Es mi hermano gemelo, yo lo sé.

-Tomoyo. –le dije zarandeándola. –Escucha. Sé que es tu hermano pero…

-No lo entiendes. –me dijo con una mirada fríamente.

-Syaoran no dejará que se lo lleven.

-Lo hará.

-¿Por qué? –le pregunté ya al borde de la histeria, algo que me sorprendió mucho. ¿Por qué de repente era tan pesimista?

-Porque es lo mejor para el mundo y es su obligación pensar en ello.

Me helaron tanto sus palabras que no pude detenerla cuando se puso de pie decidida.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir me puse de pie rápidamente casi cayendo y corrí a abrazarla por detrás, escondiendo mi rostro en sus cabellos. Aspirando su aroma a lavandas.

-No me dejes, Tomoyo… te necesito.

Le dije con una voz que no parecía la mía. Una voz ronca y rota.

-Y yo lo necesito a él, Eriol. Necesito a Kaname. –me dijo sombríamente abriendo la puerta dejándome allí, sorprendido, adolorido.

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! De verdad ¡lo siento muchísimo! Lo que pasó es que me mudé y pues entonces me tuvieron que volver a poner el internet y estuve un rato sin él… y claro que le avance al capi mientras no tenía y pues… ¡tada! **

**Em… creo que es más largo que mis otros capítulos, no sabría decirlo ya que, yo uso una letra más grande que la que se ve en fanfiction, pero en fin, espero que con este capítulo me perdonen. **

**Bueno, pues, en este capítulo se da a conocer un poquito de lo que se conocerá de Kaname, y la historia desde el punto de vista de Tomoyo. **

**Sinceramente, Kaname es un personaje al cual le tengo mucho cariño. Es alegre, infantil y juguetón. Me gusta eso de él ya que mi punto era que se pareciera en esas cosas a Eriol. También tiene el mismo ego y orgullo que yo, así que bueno… le tengo mucho cariño. **

**También vemos en este capítulo que Tomoyo eligió a su hermano por sobre Eriol, y nuestro protagonista ya se está empezando a dar cuenta de cuánto necesita a Tomoyo.**

**Y bueno, también esta Mia, una muñeca de porcelana. Siempre quise escribir algo sobre ellas… y pues me pareció que Kaname, que es un personaje juguetón e infantil era el más indicado para tener una. ¿Qué les pareció, la pequeña Mia?**

**La verdad, no espero muchos reviews ya que… ya sé que tarde siglos y tal vez nadie se acuerde del fic…………… pero apreciare muchísimo si alguien se acuerda de él y me deja un review. **

_**Para los que leen:**_

_**Por amor: ¡Ya tengo la idea! Actualizare pronto, lo juro, tan pronto como tenga tiempo para escribirlo… **_

_**El ángel y el vampiro: Este ya lo empecé a escribir así que algún día de estos actualizare, lo que pasa es que acabo de entrar en la secundaría y pues… el tiempo, las tareas, las clases tengo que organizarme… **_

_**Y no se preocupen, pase lo que pase , aunque parezca que ya nunca tocaré el fic, seguiré escribiendo. Una porque yo adoro mis fics y les tengo mucho cariño, y otra porque no me gusta dejar las cosas incompletas.**_

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y quiero saber lo que piensan!**

**Arigatou:**

**Emiko hime-sama. **


	10. Kaname Daidouji II

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si me pertenece así que por favor, NO COPIAR.**

**Lágrimas de esperanza**

**Emiko hime-sama **

**Eriol Hiraguizawa**

Vi como la puerta se cerró al salir Tomoyo. Me quede allí por unos instantes hasta que vi que la puerta se abrió de nuevo dejando a la vista la figura de mi guardiana de la luna.

-Na…ku…ru… -dije apenas sin saber cómo pronunciar una palabra coherente.

Después, reaccione.

Cerré los ojos y luego los abrí y vi que me sonreía tristemente.

Algo pasaba, lo presentía.

Pasó con ese andar elegante que había decidido darle al momento de crearla. Se sentó en uno de los sillones que había en la misma sala de hospital y cogió la caja de Mia en sus manos.

-No dejaran entrar a nadie a la junta más que a Syaoran y a Kaname. –dijo levantando la vista pero no mirándome. Parecía no atreverse a mirarme. –Sakura está con Tomoyo y Spi y Kero también están allí. Meilling entró también por ser un Li…

-Ah… -fue lo único que pude decir, así que, ¿Tomoyo prefería estar con Sakura que conmigo? Sentí un dolor punzante en el pecho. Pero no era el momento de analizar lo que YO estaba sintiendo si era eso lo que me pasaba…

Ahora lo importante era Nakuru. Tenía una expresión tan… diferente a la normal que me preocupó. Yo la había creado como una guardiana, amiga y compañera alegre y siempre sonriente.

-¿Nakuru? –pregunte acercándome al momento que ella se revolvía los cabellos con las manos. -¿Sucede algo?

-Eriol… -me dirigió una mirada anhelante como si me pidiera permiso para hablar, como si no se atreviera a decirme…

Eso me preocupó mucho, Nakuru siempre decía lo que quería cuando quería, eso nunca iba a cambiar.

-No soy humana, ¿cierto? Entonces… no debería ser capaz de sentir… ¿cierto?

-Nakuru… -dije empezando a comprender poco a poco lo que estaba diciendo me acerque un poco y me senté a su lado. Ella inclinó su cabeza y se apoyo en mi hombro mientras yo acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Yo… yo… de verdad… no quería…. De verdad… no era mi intención pero… pero… yo sólo…

-¿Por qué te disculpas, Nakuru?

-Porque me enamore de Kaname, Eriol…. De ese chico que no tiene más razón para vivir que su hermana…

Sollozó y yo seguí acariciando sus cabellos.

-¿Qué hay de malo en eso, Nakuru? –pregunté tratando de calmarla.

-No lo sé… ¡No lo sé!

No supe que decirle.

Nakuru, mi guardiana estaba enamorada de Kaname Daidouji, la última persona a la cual quería dirigirle algún pensamiento. Al pensar en él me dolía y no sabía porque. No sabía porque cada vez que pensaba en Kaname Daidouji recordaba la fría mirada amatista de Tomoyo diciéndome que necesitaba a Kaname, que él era mucho más importante que yo. Que lo necesitaba mucho mas que yo. Y eso, aunque no me debería de afectar, me dolía y me afectaba mucho.

**Nakuru Akizuki**

De verdad no lo sabía.

No sabía incluso porque estaba llorando o porque me estaba disculpando en ese momento. Ni mucho menos sabía porque con Eriol.

Nunca me había enamorado antes.

¿Toya? No. Toya nunca había sido nadie más que un amigo o ni siquiera eso. Me había divertido mucho fingir estar enamorada de él y yo estaba segura que Toya Kinomoto sabía ya había visto a través de mis planes.

¿Yue? Bueno, Yue era otra cosa. Era divertido hacer planes con Kerberos para hacerlo reír de vez en cuando pero en realidad, no era más que eso. Tal vez me pareciera algo lindo pero no más que eso…

Pero Kaname era diferente.

Me había enamorado de Kaname poco después de conocerlo. De ver la pureza y el valor, la inocencia y lo infantil que poseían esos brillantes ojos amatistas. Pero sobre todo, me había enamorado de él la primera vez que vi esos ojos tan llenos de deseos de proteger… de protegerme a MÍ.

-¿Cómo paso, Nakuru? –me preguntó Eriol, mi creador… mi amo. Pude captar el ligero dolor cubierto por la curiosidad en su voz. Eso era lo que temía, ¿o no? Eso era por lo que me estaba disculpando.

Eriol se había enamorado de Tomoyo aunque este no lo admitiera ni siquiera a sí mismo. Pero ese no era el problema, Eriol lo aceptaría pero el problema era definitivamente Tomoyo.

Para Tomoyo en esos momentos lo importante era su hermano. Su hermano gemelo quien no había visto en años y años por una organización mágica y por una familia temerosa de aquella organización. Para Tomoyo en esos momentos no existía nadie más importante que su hermano. Y si bien, Kaname no tenía la culpa de nada, Eriol usaría todas las excusas que le vinieran a la mente para inculparlo. Porque eso era todo lo que le quedaba culpar a otros de cosas que no comprendía.

Y por supuesto, mi enamoramiento por Kaname Daidouji era traición. Aunque no era justo para mí o para Kaname e incluso para Tomoyo, Eriol así lo pensaba, muy en el fondo aunque no lo dijera y me estuviera escuchando con una sonrisa, así era. Eriol nunca cambiaría.

¿Sería capaz de lastimar a su amo, creador y señor con tan solo palabras salidas de sus labios? Si. Era capaz. Por su amor a Kaname y además tenía que hacerlo. Tenía indudablemente que hacerlo, de otra forma lo lastimaría más.

_Flashback_

_Era un día nevado, unos años antes de que decidieras regresar a Japón por consejo de Kaho._

_Caminaba con mi padre por los pasillos de la gran clínica. _

_El señor Akizuki me había acogido desde el momento en que tú me creaste. _

_Tú lo sabes, Eriol. El me acogió a pesar de no ser humana y ser tan sólo una criatura creada por magia. Me acogió sabiendo que nunca envejeceré después de los 18. No había ningún vínculo de sangre que me uniera con él pero a pesar de todo, yo era feliz. Tal vez la persona más feliz del mundo. _

_-Kaname Daidouji. –empezó a leer mi padre mientras yo miraba una carpeta llena con sus datos. –Entró hace 3 años por un disparo cerca del corazón y, padece una salud frágil. Tiene pulmones, corazón y una circulación bastante débil, muy débil a decir verdad. –se detuvo un momento suspirando. –Es hijo de Sonomi Daidouji y hermano gemelo de Tomoyo Daidouji. –abrí grande los ojos pero no dije nada y reprimí el gritó en mi garganta. –No hay ningún daño psicológico e increíblemente es la persona más optimista, alegre e infantil que he visto. Pero, Nakuru, hija… Kaname ha sufrido mucho, es optimista pero no sé… cuánto daño a tratado de esconder dentro de sí mismo ni cuánto tiempo más podrá soportarlo. _

_-Papá… -dije mirando al hombre que consideraba mi padre, con los ojos muy abiertos, y muy sorprendida. _

_-Escucha, Nakuru…. Le he contado de ti. Kaname tiene magia. _

_Abrí la boca y los ojos aun más si era posible. _

_-Nakuru… supo que eras Ruby Moon sin que yo le mencionara algo, Kaname es especial. No podemos dejarlo con una persona normal ya que la Organización no lo permite, y ni sus padres ni yo dejaríamos a un niño como Kaname en manos de un miembro de la Organización. _

_-¿Es tan importante?_

_-Es la clave para destruir o salvar a este mundo, según me han contado. –dijo mirándome. –Nakuru… no debes decirle nada a Eriol. Por tu seguridad… por la de Kaname y pro al suya propia. _

_Asentí para después seguir viendo los papales que tenía en mis manos. _

_Una fotografía cayó por entre la carpeta y me incliné para recogerla. Pero alguien la recogió antes que yo. _

_Y entonces, vi al chico más lindo que jamás había visto en mis 17 años aparentes. _

_Era más alto que yo y tenía piel blanca de porcelana igual que la de su hermana. Era como ver el propio reflejo de Tomoyo Daidouji con algunos cambios pequeños. Sus cabellos eran negros grisáceos con algunos mechones cayendo por su frente. Sus ojos eran amatistas del mismo color que Tomoyo, amatistas o violetas, no supe definirlo bien, pero a diferencia de los de su hermana, estos ojos estaban cargados con una pureza e inocencia pero además de una amargura, soledad y ternura. _

_Me sonrió y fue la sonrisa más pura que jamás había visto en el mundo, era tan hermosa… _

_-¿Nakuru Akizuki? –me preguntó depositando un beso en el torso de mi mano a lo cual me sonroje, algo muy inusual en mí. _

_Asentí con la cabeza a lo cual él me dedico otra de sus sonrisas. _

_Me dedique a contemplarlo por unos segundos y después a analizarlo. _

_Ese día en particular usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla, oscuros y unos tenis blancos. Una camisa negra y de su cuello colgaba una cadena de plata con una cruz con un diamante lila brillando en su pecho a su lado, colgaba otra cadena de plata de la cual colgaba un anillo con un zafiro. _

_-Por fin podrás salir… Kaname. –escuché la voz lejana de mi padre. _

_Vi que asintió con una leve inclinación con la cabeza. Mi padre le sonrió y se alejó no sin antes darme una última mirada a la cual yo respondí con una igual._

_Kaname se dedicó a mirar la foto que antes se me había caído. Vi las ojeras alrededor de sus ojos y me imaginé que era por los duros entrenamientos que le eran obligados a hacer en esa clínica. _

_¿Cuánto dolor le había causado la Organización Mágica?_

_-¿Conoces a mi hermana, Nakuru? –me preguntó de repente. Yo lo miré despertando de mi ensoñación, recordando de repente "Oh, claro estoy aquí… sigo aquí despierta y no en un sueño en el que el príncipe vino por fin por su princesa" _

_-¿Te refieres a Tomoyo Daidouji? –pregunté inclinándome disimuladamente para ver la fotografía con curiosidad. _

_-Sí, ¿sabes? No recibo muchas noticias de ella… tan sólo fotos como esta y… papeles… pero no sé… no sé en quienes puedo confiar realmente, tu padre es una persona muy amable… -dijo enseñándome la foto, yo la tome y miré a la pequeña Tomoyo tal como la recordaba, con su uniforme de primaria sonriendo a la cámara de la cual posiblemente no sabía que estaba allí. _

_-Tomoyo está bien, es una persona muy amable. –dije sonriéndole. -¿Quieres ir a algún lado? –vi la confusión en su rostro. Yo reí y el pareció aun más confuso pero me sonrió igual, con esa pureza e inocencia que le había visto antes. –Te llevaré al lugar que quieras ir, Kaname… -dije sonriéndole alargándole una mano la cuál dudó en tomar. En ese momento el viento sopló desordenando los cabellos de ambos lentamente, tomó mi mano. _

_Dejé la carpeta con la secretaría personal de mi padre y lo tomé fuertemente de la mano. _

_Parecía nervioso pero seguía tan feliz como siempre. _

_Primero salimos y me di cuenta que había olvidado por completo que estaba nevando, y Kaname era débil a las enfermedades. _

_-Oh… lo siento… -dije 30 minutos después en una tienda mientras compraba algo para Kaname. Una decisión muy difícil ya que todo parecía quedarle muy bien. _

_-No te preocupes, además tú también debes tener frío. –dijo señalándome. _

_Me sonroje. _

_Llevaba una blusa de manga corta y una falda de mezclilla clara con adornos blancos. Llevaba unas mallas blancas y unas botas un poco más debajo de las rodillas._

_Por fin, elegí un abrigo delgado elegante pero no demasiado de color negro, compre una bufanda color blanco. _

_Al momento de ponerle la bufanda vi una cicatriz en su cuello la cual me llamó la atención. _

_-Kaname… esto… _

_El me cogió de la mano y la apretó un momento deje la bufanda y miré sus ojos que me miraban con calma. Con la misma pureza que había visto desde el primer momento. _

_Me sonrió y me dejo sin poder decirle nada. _

_Entonces su mirada cambió y fue remplazada por una casi plateada. Su mirada era seria y casi amenazante. Me cogió de la mano fuertemente y yo miré de reojo que era lo que estaba mirando, un hombre vestido de traje negro, corbata negra y gafas negras. Un agente de la organización. _

_Pasó su mano por un estante tomando una gorra blanca y la pagó sin quitar los ojos de encima del miembro de la organización, yo le sonreía a la vendedora que nos miraba curiosa, tan curiosa como yo. _

_Kaname me puso la gorra a modo que me tapara los ojos y acomodó mis cabellos de modo que taparan lo más posible de mi rostro. _

_Caminó lentamente y yo no supe que hacer me deje guiar. Cuando levanté la vista, vi que nos encontrábamos en una zona desierta, sentí el impulso de saltar a protegerlo… pero sabía que Kaname no me dejaría. Me tenía detrás de él, cogiéndome la mano. _

_-Nakuru… -me empezó a decir en un murmullo apenas audible. –Escucha, no hagas nada innecesario…_

_Levanté la vista hacía él, me sonrió. _

_Se quitó la bufanda y me la puso a mí. _

_-¿Necesita algo? –preguntó lo más cordialmente que podía. -¿Señor? _

_-Ruby Moon… ¿eh? _

_Me apretó la mano con fuerza, busque su mirada, no la encontré. _

_-¿Necesita algo? –preguntó sonriente. Me sorprendía su tranquilidad y serenidad. _

_-Nada… por ahora. –dijo el hombre de negro mientras se acomodaba su sombrero y se iba de allí. Luego de eso, no pude reaccionar a tiempo, mis reflejos fallaron, me sentí tan inútil…. _

_El hombre me agarró del brazo fuertemente. Pero antes de que yo grite y pataleara y tratara de defenderme vi unos ojos dorados, antes violetas de Kaname. El anillo zafiro en su cuello brillaba y de su mano salió una espada brillante de plata apuntando directamente hacía el pecho del hombre que no me soltaba, pero lo miraba nervioso._

_Me enamoré de esa pureza en sus ojos, por el sólo deseo de proteger que vi en sus ojos, pero no solamente era el deseo. Era la inocencia, la pureza y a la vez fuerza, amenaza y valentía que había en ellos. Me enamoré tanto que no me importó morir en ese mismo momento, ya había visto aquellos ojos, aquella figura, aquel perfil, ya era suficiente para morir feliz. _

_Entreabrí los labios, sentí mi propio aliento cuando vi que Kaname respiraba dificultosamente… _

_¡Oh! Así que cuando decían que nada podía obtenerse sin ningún costo era cierto… _

_Pero… Por Kami-sama… ¿Por qué no dejaba esa espada, por qué no dejaba que me hicieran lo que hicieran? _

_El hombre sonrió y apretó mi brazo con más fuerza, Kaname agudizó su mirada. _

_La brisa sopló desordenando sus cabellos y sentí un dolor salado muy poco conocido para mí, mis lágrimas. _

_-Nakuru… ¿Por qué… lloras? _

_¿Llorar? ¿Yo estaba llorando? Yo… una criatura mágica que no debería sentir nada… estaba llorando… _

_Vi como un hilo de sangre brotaba por sus labios y quise gritarle que se detuviera, de hecho, abrí mis labios y agudice mi voz para prepararme. Para lanzarle un buen grito que lo despertara, ¿Por qué veía esa fuerza, esa intención de proteger a una criatura mágica, que ni siquiera era humana, a una criatura a quien apenas acababa de conocer y que sólo había pasado con ella unos cuantos minutos, cuanto mucho una hora? _

_-Nakuru… esto… pasa seguido… no es tu culpa… no dejaré a nadie más… sufrir por mí… _

_Se incorporó con gran esfuerzo y me dedicó una de sus muchas sonrisas. _

_El anillo lo envolvió en una luz celeste y segundos después el hombre desapareció. _

_-Kaname… -mencione su nombre como si hubiera sido la primera vez. Me acerque a él y le acaricié la mejilla, sentí que tembló bajo mis manos seguramente por lo fría que estaban. _

_-¿Por… qué? –fue la débil pregunta de mis labios. _

_-No quiero perder… a nadie más… -dijo aun respirando con dificultad. _

_Y entonces lo abrace. _

_-Lo siento… lo siento… me descuide… soy una guardiana… te debí haber protegido pero no sólo no te protegí, no me defendí… ni tampoco… ni tampoco pude evitar esto… -dije tocando la sangre de sus labios. –Lo siento… lo siento…. Lo siento… -dije pasándole los brazos por su cuello y llorando mientras él me miraba y no se movía. _

_Sentí los copos de nieve volver a caer y él me sonrió después de que me hube calmado, me limpió mis lágrimas y yo sentí el leve roce de sus frías manos por mi piel, por mis mejillas, por mi frente, por todo mi rostro. _

_-Sonríe. –me dijo. –Sonríe, Nakuru, para mí… para ti… para todos… _

_Yo asentí y entrelacé mi mano con la suya. Jalé de ella y Kaname se dejó llevar. Cierto, esa no era yo. Tenía que sonreír… sonreír para él, para el mundo, tenía que ser optimista. Si eso era lo que Kaname quería lo haría y además… además… ya había llorado lo suficiente, le enseñaría a Kaname el mundo, le enseñaría los paisajes, las personas. Le enseñaría que en el mundo no solo existían corazones llenos de tristeza, amargura y oscuridad, sino que también existían aquellos llenos de alegría y felicidad, de una luz brillante llamada amabilidad. Esperanza. _

_Yo le enseñaría lo bueno que aun quedaba de este mundo, lo que quedaba y no se había destruido del mundo. _

_-¿Un helado en invierno? –me preguntó levantando las cejas curiosa pero divertidamente. En su voz había un tono ligeramente arrogante. Yo le sonreí. _

_-Por supuesto… ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? –le pregunte cogiendo los dos helados. Le di uno a él y yo me quede con el otro. _

_-¿Kaname? –le pregunté mientras caminábamos por las calles nevadas de Londres. -¿Te puedo… -dude. –…. Preguntar algo?_

_Kaname asintió, me di la vuelta para tirar los restos de mi helado al igual que él. _

_-¿Qué… enfermedad… tienes? –cinco segundos después de eso me arrepentí. Miró hacia el cielo y empezó a caminar con un paso elegante pero infantil, juguetón a lo cual sonreí. Me miró y me perdí en algún punto distante de su sonrisa, a su lado parecía cenicienta en el momento justo en el que había terminado de quitar las cenizas de las chimeneas._

_-Los doctores no saben… tu padre no sabe. Los científicos dicen que incluso mi sangre es única… -recordé el liquido color carmesí liquido que había visto horas antes. Me dio un escalofrió y seguí mirándolo. –Pero… ¿sabes? Mamá dice que cada vez que me siento débil, Tomoyo se siente fuerte, así que… yo… no tengo miedo a morir. Tal vez… -dijo mirando hasta el cielo y levantando su brazo como si tratara de alcanzar algo. –Tal vez… si muero… los años que hubiera podido llegar a vivir lleguen a ser suyos… _

_-Eso… no… -trate de decir. "Eso no era coherente" , ¿ De dónde había sacado esa idea? Era incoherente… extraña e infantil. Apreté mis puños con fuerza. –Infantil… -dije en un murmullo a lo cual el pudo escuchar perfectamente. Me miró y yo le devolví la mirada. –es infantil, Kaname. Tomoyo no estaría feliz sabiendo que estás muerto… -al momento de pronunciar esas palabras una sombría mirada cubrió su rostro pero levantó la vista con el dolor claramente escrito en el rostro._

_-Dime, Nakuru… -dijo inclinándose un poco y metiendo su mano a los bolsillos, sonriendo. ¿Cuál era el problema? ¿Había dicho algo malo? -¿Tomoyo Daidouji, mi hermanita, mi hermana gemela es feliz? –me pregunto con gesto infantil pero débil, sonrió aparentando fuerza. –Nakuru, responde. –dijo después de que me hubiera quedado allí estática por un rato. No… no era lo que lo estaba pensando… ¿cierto? Me repetí una y otra vez a mi misma mientras Kaname me miraba. Con esa mirada adolorida. _

_-Si… es feliz… -le dije solo para consolarlo un poco con la idea de que no todo era en vano y de que al menos, su hermana era feliz. De que al menos, su aislamiento no era en vano. –Tomoyo está muy feliz… -cerré los ojos por lo que estaba a punto de decir. _

_-Y lo sabes, ¿no? –me preguntó haciendo que abriera los ojos. Desvié mi vista. Me zarandeo hasta que lo miré. –Mi hermanita cree que estoy muerto… y sigue sonriendo… es feliz sin mí… ¿Qué te hace pensar que…? –se le quebró la voz… desvió la vista mientras vi como sus manos se cerraban en mis brazos fuertemente. Mordí mi labio para no lanzar un grito de dolor, eso lo había causado yo, lo arreglaría yo. Dejaría que se desquitará conmigo, que dejara salir todo el dolor que yo le había hecho recordar. –Estoy muerto… ni siquiera tiene una sola fotografía… y ella sigue sonriendo… sonríe… es feliz…. –apretó con más fuerza y tuve que morderme los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar.-Es raro… no debería de estar haciendo esto. –dijo aflojando el agarre y dándose la vuelta, para ocultar su rostro en una mirada sombría. Sonrío pero pude notar la lágrima cristalina en su mejilla. _

_Sentí que algo se rompió dentro de mí y alcé la mano. Entreabrí mis labios pero no salió sonido alguno. _

_-No debería estar llorando… No debería ser egoísta… -Dijo aparentemente para sí mismo. Me ordene a mi misma detener mi mano. –Cierto… debo sonreír… porque Tomoyo es feliz… ¿cierto? _

_Cayó de rodillas antes de que pudiera evitarlo, se cubrió el brazo y se revolvió los cabellos con la otra mano. No sabía qué hacer, el eco de esas tristes palabras resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez. _

"…_Por qué Tomoyo es feliz…"_

_¿Acaso en todo lo que pensaba era en Tomoyo? ¿Qué había de él? _

_Se acercó un paso y su huella quedó marcada en la nieve. _

_Temblaba pero no precisamente por el frío, yo temblaba pro mi propio miedo de no saber cómo consolarlo, que decirle, como comportarme. Y él temblaba por su propio llanto silencioso. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había guardado ese llanto? _

_Ese llanto estaba lleno de amargura, de dolor. Un llanto silencioso que con su silencio lastimaba a quien lo veía. _

_A nuestros alrededores gente pasaba y nos miraba y luego se alejaba de allí, murmurando cosas como "no nos interesa", "no veas, es indiscreto", "vamos… esas personas no tienen respeto ni modales..." y otras cosas. A lo lejos sonó una campanada de una iglesia marcando ya las ocho. Y aun más lejos se oyó la marea que subía siguiendo a la luna. Pero eso no me importaba, lo que me importaba era el llanto que se escuchaba cerca de mí, aunque fuera silencioso yo lo escuchaba. Escuchaba el dolor cortante y amargo que estaba saliendo en sus lágrimas. No me atreví a acercarme más en ese momento, ¿Qué y si le decía algo que lo lastimara aun más? _

_Desvié la vista buscando la respuesta en la punta de mis botas. _

_-Nakuru… _

_Por Kami-sama… _

_Qué hermoso sonaba mi nombre en ese suave tintineo de su voz, con esa suave melodía como del sonido de un arpa o de un piano. _

_No me atreví a mostrarle la cara. No había hecho nada, no podía ayudarlo en ese momento ni tampoco me podía a ayudar a mi misma a comprender el por qué de mis lágrimas y mis sollozos que sin saberlo, había empezado ya hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez antes de que Kaname empezara a hablar. _

_Se puso de pie y tomó aire. Se dio media vuelta para mirarme en el mismo instante que yo me enderece y lo mire. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, su mirada amatista contra la mía. Su mirada hermosa y pura. Su mirada valiente y fuerte. _

_Adoraba esa inocencia y esa pureza de su mirada. Adoraba el suave tintineo de su voz de terciopelo. Adoraba esa piel de porcelana y adoraba como trataba de ser fuerte cuando sólo era un niño asustado. Un pequeño que le fue negado sus juguetes, sus dulces y su propia hermana gemela. Un pequeño valeroso quien trato de ser fuerte, quien trato de ser valiente, cuando en su interior era un niño asustado. _

_Yo ya había notado antes la arrogancia que podía tener su voz cuando el hombre de la organización me tomo del brazo, yo sabía el orgullo que poseía cuando se giró para no mostrarme su cara sollozante, débil. _

_Y yo adoraba todo de él. Lo quería, lo adoraba, lo amaba. _

_Me acerqué a él y tome su rostro entre mis manos, era más alto que yo pero no lo fue más cuando cayó de rodillas sorprendido. Hice que recargara su cabeza en mi hombro y le acaricie los cabellos. _

_Mis piernas estaban congeladas por la nieve bajo ellas, pero mi hombro estaba tibio por la tibieza de sus lágrimas. _

_-Lo siento, Kaname. Esto es lo único que puedo hacer. No sé hacer más…. De verdad no lo sé… -le susurré al oído aun con lágrimas fluyendo de mis ojos, pero esta vez ya sabía el porqué de mis lágrimas. Sonreí tristemente. Me había enamorado de Kaname Daidouji. _

_Me había enamorado de una persona quien consideraba todo el mundo a excepción de su hermana gemela, fuera de su mundo. _

_¿Podría entrar a su mundo algún día? _

_¿Podría descubrir cómo era el verdadero Kaname Daidouji antes de que su alma fuera tan rasgada, lastimada y golpeada? _

_No lo sabía. No lo sabía…. El eco de mis propios pensamientos me llegó a mis oídos en mi propia voz. La brisa desordenó mis cabellos y yo sentí el frío en la cara. _

_¿Qué hacer ahora? _

_¿Decirle?, ¿Confesarme? _

_No. No quería ser rechazada, no quería ser lastimada, tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que si le decía, si me confesara él se alejará de mí y que no me hablara más. De que se alejara y solo lo pudiera ver al cerrar los ojos engañándome a mi misma diciéndome que todo lo que veía mientras tenía los ojos cerrados era real, cuando todo era mentira. Una vil mentira. Pero no sólo era eso. Tenía miedo de ser comparada, de ser vista como un reemplazamiento de su hermana. _

_Lo abrace más fuerte como si temiera que se fuera a alejar de mí. _

_Vi la sombra de un hombre cubriéndonos a ambos y escuche la suave voz de mi padre llamándonos. _

_Se inclinó hacia donde estaba Kaname, no lo solté por completo, entrelace mi mano con la suya y note lo fría que estaba. _

_-Kaname, ya es suficiente, ¿cierto? –dijo mi padre limpiándole las lágrimas con la punta de sus dedos. –Ya no tienes que fingir más, ya puedes llorar… -le dijo mi padre a través de su mirada cristalina. –Llora, mi pequeño, llora hasta que tu dolor sane…. Llora aquí… ahora… donde nadie puede verte… donde no hay nadie más que Nakuru y yo. –le dijo y le paso un brazo por su cuello mientras que su otro brazo pasó por el mío. –Nakuru… mi pequeña Nakuru, haz hecho un buen trabajo… ahora tu también… eres libre de amar… de llorar…. Eres humana, Nakuru, ya eres humana. –al momento de pronunciar esas palabras Kaname me apretó más la mano y yo pase mi brazo por el cuello de aquel hombre a quien llamaba padre, tal niña quien busca el consuelo de su padre para calmar su llanto, para calmar su dolor. _

_Sus palabras me conmovieron tanto que rompí a sollozar y mis gruesas lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, no supe si Kaname hizo lo mismo ya que los sollozos de mi propio llanto inundó mis oídos. El llanto cruzó por mis tímpanos y entonces me dije, "Nakuru este es el sonido de tu llanto" Sí, ese era el sonido de mi llanto, el llanto que probaba que era humana, que aunque estuviese creada por magia artificialmente tenía algo humana en mi interior. _

_Al día siguiente me encontré acostado en un sillón de la oficina de mi padre. Entreabrí los ojos y agudice mis oídos. _

_Vi la silueta de mi padre y reconocí la voz de Kaname._

_-¿Verla? Tomoyo… ¿me dejaran ver a Tomoyo? –fue lo único que escuche antes de caer otra vez dormida. Pero nunca olvidare la alegría y la felicidad que me había embriagado al escuchar aquel tono de voz en Kaname. _

_No supe nada más, el resto de la historia tu lo sabes. _

**Eriol Hiraguizawa**

Nakuru terminó su relato y la sala quedó en silencio.

No tenía idea…

No tenía idea de que mi propia guardiana sufriera todo eso… sus dudas, sus llantos, todo se lo había guardado para sí misma.

Ese chico Kaname era muy importante para Nakuru, eso lo entendía, de verdad lo entendía.

Sabía que Kaname no era una mala persona, al contrario, como Syaoran lo había dicho era una persona increíblemente pura e inocente. Y como había dicho Nakuru increíblemente fuerte y valiente además de que de cabo en cabo mostraba esa actitud arrogante pero infantil, a veces vanidosa.

Comprendía que no tenía porque sentir esa injusticia. Comprendía que Kaname no había hecho nada malo, comprendía que Kaname en ningún momento había querido lastimar a nadie, e incluso las lágrimas que estaba derramando Nakuru en ese momento no era su culpa.

Pero

¿A quién más culpar?

-¿Nakuru? –le pregunte con la voz más dulce que pude, esta levantó la vista y me miró con una sonrisa. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Sólo quería que supieras… es bueno contarle a alguien las cosas de vez en cuando…

-Nakuru… yo… lo siento… soy tu creador y debí de darme cuenta de todo esto…

-No. Eriol. Tu rechazaste la magia… muy pocos magos logran rechazarla por completo. Tu solo la usaste para cosas simples, casi tontas –rio- … solo eso… y eso está bien… no tenías tiempo para preocuparte por mí.

Me dirigió una sonrisa y se puso de pie. Dio unos cuantos saltos y sus cabellos se movieron con ella.

Se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió.

-Iré a ver como esta Sonomi… Meilling dice que está bastante histérica. –dijo con una voz alegre y más animada.

-Nakuru espera….

-Estoy bien. Por eso… deberías preocuparte por ti… ¿Qué estas sintiendo en estos momentos Eriol? ¿Por qué sientes tal vacío desde que se fue Tomoyo?

Me sorprendió su pregunta, o más bien su reflexión.

Era cierto, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué envidiaba al hermano de Tomoyo porque él significaba más para Tomoyo? Si hubiera sido cualquier persona la que hubiera preguntado, hubiera respondido con una sonrisa "Es mi amiga…" y hubiera dicho un gran discurso sobre la importancia de la amistad. Pero en este caso era Nakuru. Su guardiana a quien le debía muchísimo.

Abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo sorprendido. Se tapo la boca con la mano. Nakuru sonrió y asintió.

-Solo admítelo, Eriol. Eso es todo. No pierdes nada. –cuando levante la vista solo vi el ultimo rastro de sus cabellos rojizos saliendo por la puerta.

Me senté en el sillón más cercano y me revolví los cabellos.

Quería gritar de la frustración y antes de que me pusiera a romper cosas y a gritar lo injusto que era el mundo con él entro Syaoran, al cual miro con odio. Cierto, Tomoyo estaba enamorada de Syaoran… claro como pudo haberse olvidado de él…

Detrás de él estaba Tomoyo.

Parecía frustrada y había notado rastros de lágrimas.

-Eriol… meteré a Tomoyo a la junta pero… tú tienes q entrar. –dijo apuntándolo.

-¿yo? –pregunte extrañado.

-Los ancianos piensan que si Clow está de acuerdo…

-Yo no entraré a ese lugar… esas personas son… -me detuve un momento, al ver a Tomoyo dar unos pasos hasta mí para luego detenerse. –No usare mi magia, ni mi titulo ni… nada que tenga que ver con la magia.

-Eriol… -esta vez fue Tomoyo quien habló y su voz tuvo 10 veces más efecto en mí.

Caminó hacía mi con mirada sombría, me tomó de la mano y se arrodilló ante mí.

"¿Por qué…?"

Sentía la furia creciente en mi interior, o tal vez no era eso, no. No era furia.

-Eriol… -dijo sollozante. –No quiero… que se lleven a mi hermano otra vez… es mi hermano… -dijo abrazándose a mi brazo. Sentí ganas de llorar, mi orgullo me lo impidió. -¡Es mi hermano!

Desvié mi vista para conservar mi dignidad, para que mis lágrimas no fluyeran.

-Te lo ruego… te daré lo que quieras…

Esas palabras… ¿Qué era lo que quería? Lo que yo quería ella no me lo podía dar. No podía obligarla a que se enamorara de mí, no podía hacer algo tan cruel… ¿o sí?

Tomoyo… Tomoyo… ¿Por qué me haces esto?

No quería entrar. No quería involucrarme con la magia otra vez porque si lo hacía nunca iba poder salir.

Cuando me entere que era la reencarnación de Clow mi madre había llorado. Había gritado y sollozado. Recordé su rostro en lágrimas acercándose a mis ojos curiosos, en ese momento era tan solo un niño y no entendía, no sabía porque mi madre lloraba y mi padre tenía los ojos cerrados deteniéndola.

-_Eriol… mi hijo, lo siento… _-"lo siento" ¿Cuántas veces había repetido esas palabras? El eco de esas palabras resonó en su cabeza. Torturándome con cada silaba.

Había visto a la madre de Syaoran quien era la persona que había tomado responsabilidad de la mala noticia, tenía los ojos llenos de compasión mirando a mi madre. Yo la había mirado curioso mientras mi madre sollozaba pasando los brazos en mis pequeños hombros y mi padre por detrás nos abrazaba a ambos.

Fue hasta después que la misma persona, Ieran Li. Esa persona con rasgos chinos de piel blanca y cabellos negros peinados en un peinado alto había llegado una noche a explicarme lo que era la magia y quien era Clow.

En ese momento me había parecido fascinante, pero pronto supe la razón del silencio de mi padre, de las lágrimas y el llanto de mi madre.

Conforme más me adentraba a los gruesos volúmenes de magia más comprendía.

Cuando finalice la misión que tenía en mis hombros decidí dejar la magia. No la deje por completo porque como había dicho Ieran Li, "un mago no puede vivir sin magia una vez que ya haya descubierto que la tiene"

La use solo para cosas sin sentido. Cosas y detalles simples que podía hacerlo yo mismo, y claro también la usaba para mis pasatiempos. Cosas como leer la mente, hacer bromas, y saber las cosas antes que los demás. Aquello me encantaba, era fascinante como ver la cara sorprendida de la persona cuando me veía después de que le hubiera revelado que yo sabía todo de él, que lo comprendía.

Había desarrollado ese pensamiento justamente por mi soledad, no era mi mundo. Ese no era mi mundo. Yo cargaba esa maldición, la magia… yo la cargaba.

Cuando conocí a Kaho, me había consolado un poco al saber que alguien estaba allí para apoyarme. Cuando cree mis guardianes, tan solo era un niño pequeño, use mi imaginación de infante para crear los seres basados en libros y cosas que veía a mí alrededor. Esos pocos seres me habían consolado un poco. Pero ni siquiera pude ver el dolor que sufría mi guardiana.

Tomoyo continuaba sollozante y yo quise gritarle "No… no… no entres a esta oscuridad… no tienes que cargar con esta maldición…" y creo que lo hice. Creo que su hermano Kaname también se lo había dicho. Así que nos parecíamos en algo…

Una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en mi rostro.

-Quiero entrar… no me importa… es mi hermano… por favor… te lo ruego…

Me seguía rogando. Me seguía implorando. Syaoran me miraba, sentía su mirada penetrante a pesar de que no lo miraba.

-Hare lo que tú quieras…. -¿Por qué seguía torturándome con esa frase? La quería zarandear y gritarle lo que sentía. Lo que yo quería era que me amara, que me viera a mí con la misma intensidad con que veía a Syaoran. Quería probar esos labios, quería estar con ella. Pero ella no lo sabía y seguía torturándome con esas palabras.

Cerré mis puños fuertemente hasta que quedaron pálidos.

Pero eso nunca pasaría, ¡Por Dios!

Para Tomoyo era un amigo…. Solo eso. Ella amaba a Syaoran. Estaba enamorada de Syaoran Li. Y eso me dolía tanto… ¿Pero cuánto le dolía a Tomoyo? Syaoran amaba a Sakura. Y Sakura era la mejor amiga de Tomoyo.

-¿Eriol? –seguía repitiendo mi nombre a la vez que sentía que algo se estrujaba dentro de mí.

Y además… ¿Dónde estaba Sonomi Daidouji?

¿Sabría ella todo lo que sufría su hija?

¿Dónde estaba?

Era su madre, había dado luz a unos gemelos. A unos hermanos que había separado por alguna razón, porque sabía que el amor de una madre hacía sus hijos, hacía su propia sangre no moría tan sólo por una organización.

¿Tenía el valor de lastimar más a Tomoyo de lo que ya estaba?

Me incline y le acaricie sus cabellos como a una muñeca de porcelana. Abrí mis labios para darle a conocer mi decisión.

**Tomoyo Daidouji**

Le rogué, le implore, le supliqué. Y finalmente ofrecí darle cualquier cosa que él deseara, porque yo lo veía, el deseo de algo en sus ojos. El deseo de algo que solamente yo le podía dar.

Y entonces no me importaba lo que fuera, haría todo, absolutamente todo en todo el sentido de la palabra para poder estar con mi hermano. Por acompañarlo y estar con él en esos momentos difíciles. Lo había dejado solo una vez, no había creído en sus palabras… esta vez lo haría. Sacrificaría lo que fuera.

Syaoran ya había hecho suficiente, le había pedido a los ancianos y otros miembros de la organización que me dejaran entrar arriesgando su puesto como Jefe de la Organización, claro, a petición de Sakura.

Pero Syaoran lo había hecho por Sakura… por mi mejor amiga, por el amor de su vida.

En cambio yo, no era nada para Eriol, ¿Por qué rompería la promesa consigo mismo de no usar magia por un deseo egoísta?

Además, Eriol ni siquiera conocía a Kaname.

Cerré los ojos dispuesta a aceptar mi derrota. A aceptar cualquier palabra hiriente que saliera de sus labios.

Eriol se inclinó y me acarició los cabellos, me sentí como una princesa.

Levanté la vista con ojos cristalinos y me quede hipnotizada por esa mirada azulada… tan hermosa, tan llena de amor… de ternura… ¿por…mi?

Observé a Syaoran de reojo, miraba a Eriol con mirada penetrante, en ningún momento me dirigió una mirada a mí. Estaba segura que en ese momento solo le importaba la prescencia de la reencarnación de Clow en aquella reunión.

O tal vez estaba imaginando cosas.

Volví mi mirada a la anhelante de Eriol… ¿Qué era lo que quería?

Entreabrió sus labios por fin, y yo quise cerrar mis oídos a su respuesta.

Eriol no me debía nada, no tenía la necesidad de lastimarse y presentarse en esa sala.

Cerré los ojos.

Syaoran me dirigió una mirada por fin, no. No quería mostrarme en esos momentos. En esas condiciones cuando me veía tan débil…

"No… No me veas…" –pensé y quise gritarle, pero no lo hice.

Eriol parecía indeciso y en sus ojos brillo el dolor… no lo comprendía.

Por Kami-sama… se veía tan… débil.

-¿Eriol…? –pregunté anhelante. Mis lágrimas eran de esperanza, aunque sabía que él nunca volvería a usar magia, aunque sabía que yo no era nada para él, quería tener esperanza. Yo elegí tener esperanza, entonces, yo misma me lastimaría con la misma esperanza.

Se abrazó a mí cuello y yo no supe que hacer… no respondí el abrazo me susurró algo al oído, abrí grande los ojos y…

-Eriol-sama… Tomoyo-sama… -la pequeña figura de Mia entró con un rostro bañado en lagrimas y un vestido manchado de sangre.

-Mi…a…

-Syaoran-sama… ¡Por favor!...

Syaoran me miró de reojo y yo miré a Mia nerviosa y angustiada, esta tomó de la mano a Syaoran y por fin gritó…

-Kaname-sama… Kaname-sama… ¡Kaname-sama no para de sangrar!

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Nya~! ¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? Hehe… aquí está el decimo capitulo. Wow… de verdad no esperaba llegar hasta aquí… yo sé que muchos pensaran "Ah… si… ¿y qué?" **

**Si lo sé, pero para mí significa mucho. Lágrimas de esperanza es… una historia que al escribirla… me hace sentir libre. Libre de escribir lo que quiero. ¿Por qué? La verdad, ni idea, hehe. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, por todo su apoyo hasta ahora en adelante. Me seguiré esforzando mucho de ahora en adelante, ¡muchas gracias! **

**Con amor, **

**Emiko. **


	11. Solo tú

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si me pertenece así que por favor, NO COPIAR.**

**Lágrimas de esperanza**

**Emiko hime-sama **

**Meilling Li **

Pase mi vista de un lado a otro.

Honestamente, estar en reuniones como esas me ponía sumamente nerviosa.

Mis manos temblaban y agarraba la tela de mi falda fuertemente para obligarlas a calmarse. Mi madre estaba a un lado mío y Syaoran, mi primo y amigo de la infancia, en medio de toda la sala, como Jefe de la Organización de Magia.

Suspiré.

Había rogado a mi madre y a los ancianos de la Organización para que me dejaran entrar usando como escusa que era una miembro importante del Clan Li, a pesar de no tener magia.

Mantuve mi vista fija en Kaname, el hermano gemelo de Tomoyo Daidouji. Una de mis mejores amigas por ser una de esas pocas personas que se conocen cada 1000 años.

Tenía cabellos negros del color exacto al de su hermana, ojos amatistas tan puros e inocentes… casi iguales a los de su hermana. Pero Kaname no era ella. Eran muy diferentes en ciertos aspectos.

Tomoyo era más masoquista pero fuerte, en cambio, Kaname no era masoquista, era débil y, a pesar de ser débil, podía ser increíblemente fuerte y orgulloso, vanidoso y arrogante en ocasiones.

Muy pocas veces había visto a ambos gemelos llorar. Muy pocas veces sufrir. Y eso me sorprendía y despertaba en mí, si, en mí, a Meilling Li… una gran admiración y fascinación. ¿Cómo podía alguien guardarse su propio dolor por tanto tiempo sin derramar ni una sola lágrima sin que su mirada perdiera el brillo inocente, puro e infantil digno de un ángel?

A su lado, estaba su fiel guardiana, compañera y ángel-muñeca, Mia.

Una magnifica muñeca sin duda, aunque… era más que eso. Era la muñeca más hermosa que hubiera visto en toda mi vida, y eso que había visto las muñecas más finas y adorables de toda Alemania, Francia e Italia. Tenía los cabellos rubios cenicientos… un rubio pálido hermoso, largos hasta los pies. Ese día en particular los había dejado sueltos y solo una rosa blanca adornaba sus cabellos.

Nakuru le conseguía diversos vestuarios, listones y zapatos de los diversos lugares que visitaba. Francia, Alemania, Italia, Holanda, Estados Unidos, Inglaterra… etc. Todo lo necesario para que la pequeña se viera como una princesa.

-¡Kaname Daidouji merece regresar con su hermana! –dijo la voz de mi primo retumbando en toda la sala. Su puño había golpeado fuertemente la mesa y había derramado varias tazas de café.

Vi como Mia tembló en su lugar y Kaname la sentaba en sus piernas y le acariciaba los cabellos, tranquilizándola. Como desee poder ser ella…

-Joven Li… con todo respeto… -dijo un hombre mayor como de 70 y tantos años ya, había servido a la Organización desde que tenía memoria. Era un hombre alto de cabellos canosos y vestía traje, como todos en ese lugar, excepto, claro, Kaname Daidouji. Ese hombre era el primero que se había opuesto a que Syaoran tomara su titulo como Jefe ya que consideraba que era muy joven e inexperto para ese puesto, sin embargo, tras considerar su alto potencial y nivel de magia, si su voto a favor de él. En su mirada brillaba una mirada comprensiva. Mi primo le dedicó una de sus miradas profundas de esas que te daban escalofríos tan características de él. El hombre se mantuvo firme. –Esta organización debe pensar en el bien del mundo. Si mal no recuerdo, uno de los requisitos que usted juró con sangre y por la sangre de sus descendientes era que, no le daría trato especial a nadie por razones personales. –paró un momento y contuve mi respiración. Mi tía, madre de Syaoran, Ieran Li, tomó mi mano para tranquilizarme, el aire volvió a mis pulmones. –Es lamentable pero, la Organización está en contra.

Syaoran lo miró como si quisiera estrangularlo y note como el aire se tenso.

El hombre se mantuvo firme y sereno. Kaname tenía mirada sombría y Mia tenía su manita blanca en su mejilla.

-La separación de los gemelos Daidouji fue por el bien del mundo. El que estén juntos es una amenaza para el bienestar del mundo. –terminó el hombre y todos lso ancianos asintieron. Mi tía aumento la fuerza en su agarre.

Mia abrazó la mano de Kaname con fuerza.

Y yo me puse de pie. Pero antes de que pusiera decir algo, mi primo hablo.

-¿Acaso no fue un error el que Clow creara las 56 cartas Clow? ¿Acaso no era un riesgo…?

-¿Cómo se atreve…? ¡Ofende al mago más grande de todos los tiempos y además eso fue en honor a la magia! ¡A la ciencia para los mortales! –comentaron los numerosos miembros que estaban reunidos allí.

Mi tía se puso de pie y eso calló a todos los presentes.

Ieran Li, era alta, elegante y erguida. Tenía rasgos claramente asiáticos y una piel pálida. Tenía cabellos largos y lacios recogidos en un peinado alto y llevaba un kimono blanco como de costumbre en honor a la muerte de mi tío, que en paz descanse, Hien Li.

Camino elegantemente sin mostrar signo de torpeza ni una sola vez. Llevaba su abanico mágico en su blanca mano de largos dedos y largas uñas pintadas de rojo, levantó el objeto lentamente.

Una mujer hermosa sin duda…

Mis cuatro primas, las hermanas de Syaoran y las hijas de Ieran Li, se acercaron. Las cuatro eran altas y castañas, del mismo castaño que mi primo.

Ahora que lo pensaba mi cabellos era lacio y largo, además de negro, muy parecido al de mi tía…

Caminaron hasta ella y ella paro. Les murmuró algo al oído y ellas se marcharon discretamente no sin antes hacer una respetuosa reverencia.

La dama levantó su vista y sentí como los presentes, incluido mi primo, contenían la respiración.

Se acercó a Kaname quien levantó su mirada sombría, la cual remplazo por una dulce y dolida. Si. Estaba dolido y eso me punzo fuertemente en el pecho.

Sonrió para tranquilizar a mi tía, esta le miró con tristeza.

-¡Usted! –dijo Mia, de repente dolida con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. La apunto a ella y después a Syaoran. Nunca la había visto tan enfadada. -¡Por su culpa! ¡Ustedes lo separaron! ¡Ustedes la familia Li…! ¡Ustedes fueron quienes....! –Kaname la detuvo. Le paso un brazo por su delicada figura y ella calló. Empezó a sollozar en silencio mientras que sus cabellos cubrían su rostro.

¿….Quienes qué? ¿Qué había hecho la familia Li?

¿Por qué no se presentaba Sonomi Daidouji? Allí pasaba algo raro, algo sumamente raro.

-Mia… -le empezó a decir lentamente Kaname haciendo que la mirara, una vez más desee poder estar en su lugar. –Está bien… quiero estar con Tomoyo. Pero Mia, no quiero que te pase nada… ni tampoco dejare que te pase nada, no te dejare sola. No lo hare. –dijo aferrándola a su pecho mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos. Vi como miraba al cielo y parecía suplicar a él. Le continúo acariciando sus largos cabellos rubios enredando sus dedos de vez en cuando en sus rizos.

Mi tía puso su blanca mano en los cabellos de Kaname y le miro a los ojos durante un segundo. Syaoran cerró los ojos y apretó los puños.

-¿Lo considerarían una vez más? Denle oportunidad a su hermana, a Tomoyo Daidouji de hablar.

-No.

-¿Lo considerarían si es Clow… la reencarnación quien habla? –la voz de mi tía, por supuesto, tuvo el un efecto mucho más potente de la voz de mi primo a pesar de ser él el Jefe de la Organización.

-En ese caso… -se escucharon comentarios. –Lo consideraríamos. Pero Clow… no está aquí.

-Lo está. –me apresure a agregar. Vi en la mirada de Mia un brillo de esperanza y por las blancas mejillas de Kaname bajaron lágrimas de esperanza, tal vez no supe decirlo. Me quede mirando esas lágrimas… brillantes y puras, como las lágrimas de un ángel quien llora por las almas en penitencia. Parpadeé y me puse de pie. –Lo está. En este mismo hospital.

Más comentarios.

Por fin, todos asintieron y Syaoran salió rápidamente. Lo sabía, se preocupaba por Kaname y yo también lo estaba y mucho.

Pero yo no sabía el gran error que había cometido al decir que Clow estaba allí. Que ingenua, pensé… una persona como yo, sin ningún conocimiento o habilidad mágica debía involucrarse con esa Organización.

Mi tía agitó su abanico y creó un escudo cubriendo a Mia y Kaname. Me indicó que fuera a su lado pero ya era tarde. El hombre que antes había hablado había lanzado algún hechizo del que no había podido reaccionar a tiempo.

Ieran Li agitó una vez más su abanico, venciendo al poderoso hechizo. Pero algo raro sucedía con Kaname.

Su mano. Su mano brillaba intensamente en una luz azul. El anillo que tenía colgado también brillaba con ese mismo tono de azul amatista.

Pero eso no era lo importante. Su mirada se había vuelto intensamente plateada y sufrida.

La sangre corría por su mano y pude notar que algún símbolo o figura se marcaba en ella, aunque el haz de luz no me dejaba identificar que era lo que causaba la sangre. Y además no era solo eso. Por sus labios corrían hilos de sangre y el continuaba tosiendo más sangre.

Camine hacia él y me acerque a su oído mientras mi tía veía fijamente a aquellos hechiceros de sangre fría quienes sonreían satisfechos y con miradas de indiferencia.

-Esto nos ahorra el trabajo… y no hicimos nada…

Se reían y comentaban divertidos de cómo sufría mi amigo.

La furia brillaba en mis ojos y recorría hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo.

Ieran los amenazó y creo que se encargo de ellos. No lo supe.

Miraba la sangre carmesí brotar de sus labios. Había caído ya de su silla pero se levantaba con mucho esfuerzo.

Murmuró algo que no alcance a escuchar, pero supe que era un murmullo débil y estaba usando toda su fuerza para ello. Leí sus labios y la comprensión llegó a mí.

"Tomoyo"

-Tomoyo… -volvió a repetir en ese murmulló quebrado.

Se apoyó de la mesa y yo me apresuré a ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-Mia… -repitió en el mismo tono de voz lastimoso. –Tomoyo… Syaoran… -un nuevo ataque de voz lo recorrió. Para ese entonces sus ropas estaban manchadas con sangre y las de Mia también. Ella se separo de su amo, alarmada y corrió hacia la puerta. Nunca supe y tal vez nunca sabré cuanto poder guarda esa muñequita de porcelana, pero en ese momento nada la toco. Algo la envolvía y la preocupación estaba marcada en todo su bello rostro. La misma luz azul la envolvía.

Mia salió rápidamente. Ayude a Kaname a ponerse de pie. Le pase un brazo por la espalda y él me paso un brazo por los hombros.

-Meilling… -dijo respirando dificultosamente. Sudaba y tenía los ojos entrecerrados como si le doliera mantenerlos abiertos. La sangre corría de su mano y de sus labios manchando mis ropas, mis cabellos y mi rostro. –Tomoyo… tengo… que ir….

-Kaname… ¡mírate! Tomoyo está bien… necesitas…

-¡Meilling…! –dijo para después lanzar un grito de dolor. Cayó de rodillas y yo lo ayude a ponerse de pie una vez más.

-Kaname… -murmure. Me dolía. Me dolía ver la sangre corriendo tan rápido sin poder evitarlo. Estaba nerviosa y me dolía demasiado todo aquello. Kaname era mi amigo… era la única persona que comprendía…

Pare mis pensamientos y me concentré en levantarlo y ayudarle a ir a ver a su hermana. Paso un brazo por mis hombros y con el otro se apoyo con la pared.

Respiraba dificultosamente y parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

-Tomoyo… -murmuraba una y otra vez el nombre de su hermana menor, sola eso. Era lo único que le impulsaba seguir adelante. Su hermana. Su pequeña hermana gemela a quien tanto quería. Cerré mis ojos y mordí mis labios para retener mis lágrimas.

No lloraría.

Kaname tenía suficientes cosas por qué preocuparse. Cuando todo pasará…

Tal vez, solo tal vez, le daría a conocer mis sentimientos.

**Nakuru Akizuki**

-¡Por enésima vez exijo ver a Sonomi Daidouji! –me frustraba e irritaba.

¡Por todos los cielos sus propios hijos estaban casi muriéndose en peligro mortal y ella se encerraba en el trabajo!

-Lo sentimos mucho pero…

-¡Le estoy diciendo que Tomoyo y Kaname Daidouji están en un hospital en peligro mortal! ¡No me importa lo que ella les haya ordenado exijo verla!

-Sonomi Daidouji tiene una hija… no se dé quien habla…

Apreté mis puños fuertemente de la frustración.

¡Pero que le pasaba a todo el mundo!

Entendía. De verdad entendía que hubiera querido esconder el nombre "Kaname Daidouji" para que Tomoyo no sintiera la pena que todos le dedicarían si hubieran conocido la historia que habían pasado. Entendía que Sonomi Daidouji lo había hecho por su hija.

¡Pero no lo soportaba!

Si tanto quería a su hija, ¿Por qué no iba a verla?

Apreté mis dientes fuertemente y miré a la secretaría que tenía en frente con odio, ella se estremeció en su lugar. Sabía que ella no tenía la culpa, pero era ella quien me estaba diciendo esas cosas tan…

Busque en mi bolso mi agenda.

Y la abrí furiosa e irritada una fotografía.

-Miré. –le dije a la joven secretaría que tenía en frente, mostrándole una fotografía donde salía Kaname sonriendo a mi lado mostrando sus grandes orbes amatistas y su sonrisa tranquila e inocente. -¡Es Kaname Daidouji! –vi que ella se estremeció en su lugar por el gran parecido entre ambos hermanos.

-¡Por Dios…! –murmuró cubriéndose la boca con una mano y con la otra temblando. –Es cierto… Sonomi Daidouji tiene otro hijo… -siguió murmurando cosas parecidas. Eso me irritó aun más. Ok. Entendía. ¡Ya me creía!

Entonces

¡¿Qué había allí temblando de sorpresa cuando debía tomar un teléfono y llamar a Sonomi Daidouji de una vez!?

"Calma, Nakuru, calma" –me repetí a mi misma en mi mente.

Tenía que esperar a que las neuronas de su cerebro mortal digirieran los hechos. Su cerebro no funcionaba tan rápido como el mío, tenía que ser paciente.

Por fin después de unos segundos tomó el teléfono entre manos temblorosas.

-Pa-Pase por favor, disculpe la demora. –dijo por fin aun temblando de incredibilidad. La ignore y camine lo más rápido y elegante que podía.

La oficina de Sonomi Daidouji era elegante y seria.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de noticias enmarcadas de sus grandes éxitos, de ella y de su hija. Había varios sillones de color negro y una alfombra de color rojo. Había varios estantes con fotografías familiares en donde salían su prima, la esposa de Fujitaka Kinomoto y la madre de Sakura y Toya; Sakura con Tomoyo de niñas, un hombre alto que deduje que era el abuelo de Tomoyo por su gran parecido, un hombre que parecía ser el padre de Tomoyo y Kaname…. Pero ninguna fotografía de Kaname. ¡Ni una!

¿Cómo podía una madre soportar no ver ni una sola vez el rostro de su hijo?

¿¡Cómo podía ser tan inhumana e insensible!?

Temblaba de furia estaba segura. Y también estaba segura de que se notaba muy bien.

Por fin la vi sentada en su escritorio mirándome fijamente temerosa y apenada.

¡No era a mi quien necesitaba mirarme apenada y arrepentida!

-B-Buenas noches, señorita Akizuki.

-¿Buenas noches? Me dice eso cuando su hijo… su propio hijo quien ha ignorado por tantos largos años está en un hospital….

-Le juro que yo quería visitarlo… -se justificaba y parecía al borde del llanto.

-¡Me lo jura! –le dije sarcásticamente. Estaba furiosa y no me moleste en ocultarlo. -¿Sabe cuánto ha sufrido su hijo? ¿Cuándo le han perseguido? Usted le negó su libertad, le negó todo. ¡Le negó su propia hermana!

-¡No! Yo no quería… no sabía… -las lágrimas de la pobre mujer corrían y ella se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, apoyándose en el escritorio de madera.

¿Esa era Sonomi Daidouji, la mujer que Eriol había descrito como la mujer energética y alegre poderosa en el mundo de los negocios?

Me decepcionaba.

-¡Kaname quiere a su hermana más que a nada en el mundo y usted… usted se lo negó! –estaba llorando lo sabía, sabía que con cada palabra no solo la lastimaba a ella si no también a mí misma. -¡Usted le negó su felicidad!

-Lo hice por Tomoyo… -allí iba otra vez, sus llantos resonaban en toda la habitación.

Me detuve un momento para tranquilizarme. Me limpie mis lágrimas y cerré mis ojos fuertemente. Me mordí el labio para acallar mis sollozos.

Ante mí, tenía a la mujer que tanto había hecho sufrir a Kaname. A la mujer a quien le había robado la felicidad y quien no se había dignado a ir al hospital a dar la cara ni una sola vez.

Sabía muy en el fondo que ella tenía sus razones. Que una madre no haría una cosa tan cruel y atroz sin razones. Pero no quería creerlo. Estaba cegada por toda la furia y por todos mis recuerdos.

¿Cuántas veces había llegado al hospital un hombre vestido de negro queriendo amenazar, matar o lastimar a Kaname?

¿Cuántas veces había escuchado el llanto silencioso inconsciente de Kaname mientras dormía?

Porque yo sabía que Kaname nunca me mostraría otra vez una cara llena de lágrimas como lo había hecho aquel día nevado. Pero yo sabía cuánto lloraba. Cuando sufría. Y allí la tenía, frente mí, a la madre del hombre de quien estaba enamorada y a la madre quien había abandonado a su hijo en Inglaterra diciéndole a su hija que había muerto.

La mire con desprecio.

Una vez que se pusiera de pie, hubiera podido ver su alta estatura, tal vez era más alta que yo y más aun con aquellos tacones rojos. Llevaba una falda roja con el saco rojo a juego y unos aretes de igual color. Su cabello corto rojizo enmarcaba su rostro mientras el fleco le cubría un ojo. Sus ojos eran amatistas pero estos no tenían la misma inocencia y pureza que los de los hermanos Daidouji. No tenían la luz hermosa que los caracterizaba. No eran igual de hermosos a pesar de ser ella quien se los había heredado. Miraba fijamente un retrato de Tomoyo mientras que sus manos temblorosas querían tocarlo pero segundos después se arrepentía.

¿Perdonaría Kaname a su madre? Si. Lo haría. Pero yo no.

Me acerque a ella con paso decidido y le jale de la muñeca incapaz de detener mi furia. Ella se quedo allí, sentada en el suelo incapaz de moverse. La mire furiosa. Desde arriba. Lamentable, pensé. Eso había quedado de la mujer que una vez había gozado de una gran juventud y alegría.

Pero no me bastaba. No me bastaba con ver el rostro demacrado por el dolor y la mirada contaminada por la tristeza. Kaname había sufrido mucho más. No me basta eso. La haría sufrir más y más hasta que saliera de allí, y fuera a ver a su hijo.

Me deje caer en el suelo y vacié todo lo que tenía en mi bolso. Ella miró.

Fotografías, libros, cuadernos.

Casi todo lo que guardaba en mi bolso y llevaba a todas partes tenía que ver con él. Con Kaname Daidouji. Con mi ángel caído.

Tome un cuaderno y se lo abrí. Ella lo miró y se cubrió la boca con la mano. Y no me basto eso tampoco.

-"Kaname Daidouji" –leí la elegante caligrafía de mi padre. –"Hijo de Sonomi Daidouji, hermano gemelo de Tomoyo Daidouji" –la escritura estaba en inglés y sabía que ella entendía el idioma. Pero se lo leí en japonés para que entendiera lo serio del asunto. –"Una bala le atravesó varias venas y el paciente de 8 años, sangró considerablemente hasta llegar casi a la muerte. Por suerte conseguimos usar la sangre donada y una gran cantidad de oxígeno y aparatos para mantenerlo vivo. Cinco días inconscientes, fiebre frecuente. Se le mantiene vivo con suero y oxígeno, no ha dado muestras de estar despierto. Habla en sueños. Posible trauma psicológico." –me detuve un momento para acallar mis sollozos y mirarla.

Temblaba aun más si era posible que cuando la había visto por primera vez. No pude continuar leyendo así que deje que ella continuara leyendo pero al parecer tampoco ella pudo soportarlo y empezó a sollozar fuertemente. Guarde mis cosas con cuidado de no maltratar ni una fotografía. Lo demás no importaba.

-¿Kaname… -se detuvo un momento dudosa. Su nombre sonaba extraño para ella. Y sonaba extraño con su timbre de voz en mis oídos. La observe con la poca paciencia que me quedaba. -… tuvo… algún trauma? –preguntó por fin mirándome esperanzada.

¿Qué esperanza le podía dar yo? No era un ángel. No era Dios. No era nadie que pudiera ayudar a Kaname. No era ella ni tampoco era Tomoyo.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Mi padre dice que es un milagro que esté vivo y que haya podido vivir hasta ahora sonriendo. Considerando su salud… es un milagro.

Ella asintió sollozante.

¿Tenía suficiente, ya?

No. Por supuesto que no.

-Lo siento… Lo siento… ¡Lo siento!

No. Todavía no. Y nunca lo tendría. Pero perdía el tiempo, podía presentir que algo estaba terriblemente mal. Aun temblaba de furia y también mis lágrimas salían por más que quisiera evitarlo. Corría por mis mejillas rápidamente.

-¡No pueden entrar así…! –de repente escuche. Me limpie las lágrimas y me levante. Alce la vista y vi a las cuatro Li entrar rápidamente. Parecían apresuradas y alarmadas.

Mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente temeroso. Algo pasaba. Algo muy malo pasaba.

Fanren. La mayor de las cuatro se acercó a mi oído y me murmuró.

-El hospital esta en un caos… -no la deje terminar. No tuvo que decir más.

Salí corriendo sin importarme la lluvia. Sin importarme nada.

_-"Moriré pronto, Nakuru. Y no podrás seguirme ni ayudarme, no sufrirás cuando ese día llegue, ¿verdad?" _

Esa frase…

¡Por que recordaba esa frase en estos momentos! Esa frase me timbraba en mis oídos y me torturaba. La había escuchado de los labios de Kaname hace mucho después de que mi padre le había dado una gran cantidad de medicamentos y le había vendado numerosas partes del cuerpo, y le había preguntado si estaba bien. Si necesitaba ayuda, que yo le daría cuanto deseara.

Pero entonces me había sonreído.

¡Me había sonreído mientras hablaba de la muerte!

Reprimí las lágrimas y me transforme en Ruby Moon tan pronto como pude mostrando mis alas de mariposa. Cerré los ojos y me limpie las lágrimas. Volee como tanto tiempo no hacía rogándole a Dios que me diera esperanza.

-Dios… te daré todo lo que pidas… mi sangre, mi alma, mi magia… -repetía una y otra vez. No creía en Dios. Mi magia, mi propia existencia era la propia prueba de eso, pero no sabía a quién mas acudir. Quería esperanza. Y Dios me la daría. –Mi vida…

Busque desesperadamente entre la lluvia el edificio blanco que era el hospital.

-Te daré todo pero por favor… por favor… -mis lágrimas bajaban y por una vez en mucho tiempo mi voz se quebró y tuve frio. -¡Haz que Kaname sea feliz! ¡Haz que vuelva a sonreír! ¡Dame esperanza! –lo grite. No sé cuantos mortales me pudieron haber oído y no me importo lo que hubiera dicho la Organización sobre que estaba poniendo en peligro mi existencia, y la propia existencia de la magia.

No sé si Dios me escuchó. Honestamente no sabía con claridad lo que hacía. Solo supe que al ver al pequeña mancha del hospital baje rápidamente y una vez al entrar al hospital volví a ser Nakuru. Había agotado considerablemente mi magia.

Sentí las miradas de varios mortales viéndome. Claro. Una jovencita de 17 años con ropas y zapatos sucios, empapada de cabeza a los pies como veía, llamaba mucho la atención.

Mis ropas estaban rotas, lo sabía y no sé desde cuándo.

Pero lo que si sabía era que estaba empapada y que sentía mucho frío pero que nada de eso me importaba.

Me sentía cansada y con sueño pero apreté el paso y camine hacia el elevador. Apreté desesperadamente el botón y cuando por fin se abrió use la poca magia que me quedaba para hacerlo subir más rápido. Funcionó, empecé a subir, y a pesar de que iba más rápido que lo normal, el elevador se seguía abriendo en cada piso y considerando que el edificio tenía 99 pisos y tenía que abrirse en cada puerta… llevaría un buen tiempo.

Me senté resignada temblando de frío, frustración, rabia, preocupación, llanto…

Las personas que querían subirse no lo hacían, tal vez asustadas por verme allí, y agradecí mentalmente que ningún paciente necesitara ese elevador.

Me sumí en mis pensamientos y me encerré en mi mundo, como solía hacer Kaname a menudo.

¿Qué le diría cuando lo viera?

¿Estaría Meilling con él? ¿Syaoran? ¿Qué había de Sakura?

¿Qué le había pasado?

Y en todo caso…

¿Qué haría cuando supiera que no podía hacer nada más que esperar?

Me abrace a mí misma, escondí mi cabeza entre mis brazos.

-Dios… por favor… te venderé mi alma si es necesario…

**Kaname Daidouji**

Me dolía todo el cuerpo. Y me asustaba la sangré que veía correr tan rápidamente fuera de mí.

Sentí que una figura se grababa en mi mano pero no tenía tiempo para averiguar que era. Si yo sufría eso… ahora que estaba tan cerca de Tomoyo…

Cerré mis ojos.

Sentí la figura de Meilling ayudándome a ponerme de pie. Y yo también quería ponerme de pie.

Unos pasos más…. –me decía.

Caía al duro suelo frio cada segundo y me tenía que sostener en la pared para no aplastar a Meilling.

Tomoyo… Tomoyo… me insistía a mí mismo. Me obligaba a caminar.

La vista me dolía y casi todo lo que veía se había vuelto rojo carmesí y se me nublaba la vista cada vez más por la falta de sangre.

Pero no. No podía desmayarme en ese momento. Por más mareado que me sintiera y por más cansado que mi cuerpo estuviera no podía caer. No antes de que supiera cómo estaba mi bella hermana gemela.

Me apoye en la pared manchándola, mi mano derecha la tenía por los hombros de Meilling… y lamentaba mancharle sus ropas blancas…

Estaba seguro que dejaba un bonito rastro de sangre por todo lo que tocaba y caminaba y de verdad lamentaba por quien tuviera que limpiar eso pero…

¡Tomoyo era lo más importante y lo único que tenía en todo el mundo!

No supe cuando, pero mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

-Kaname… necesitas un doctor…

-No…. Tomoyo… necesito… verla… -volví a caer y me volví a forzar.

-Pero… -puse una mano en la mejilla de Meilling. La manche de sangre y ella tembló bajo mi tacto. Me quería… le gustaba… lo sabia… y me dolía torturarla así. Le dí un beso en la mejilla. Sentí el sabor salado de sus lágrimas en mis labios y me relamí los labios. –Ka…na…me… -si… temblaba.

-¿Kaname?

Ahh… la suave voz de Nakuru.

A ella también le gustaba, ¿no es cierto?

Me atacó otro ataque de tos largo, dedique ese tiempo a pensar.

La persona más importante para mí, era Tomoyo. Pero yo veía en los ojos de Tomoyo que no me necesitaba como antes y que yo ya no era el número 1 en su lista.

Sabía que Nakuru se había enamorado de mí pero no era capaz de lastimarla.

No era capaz de decirle que no. Que no se enamorara de mí. No podía porqué me dolía enormemente. La quería mucho .Era mi amiga. Mi mejor amiga a decir verdad. Pero no era capaz de ocupar el lugar de Tomoyo… ¿o sí?

Sentí mi propio corazón latir cada vez más débil y me tendí en el suelo. Tenía que llegar. Solo un poco más.

Meilling…

Ella ya había sufrido el rechazo por parte de Syaoran. Y yo la quería mucho, adoraba su alegría y adoraba la calidez que transmitía. Pero no podía. No podía quererla tanto como a mi hermana.

Sentí la fiebre familiar inundando mi cuerpo. Y sentí que el oxigeno me faltaba.

Sentí que los ojos se me cerraban.

¡NO!

No podía aun no…

-Kaname… -la suave voz de Nakuru alarmada me inundo. Que hermosa voz…

Se me nubló la vista.

Lance un alarido de dolor y la sangre brotó otra vez.

Me sentía casi desangrado… pero NO. Aun no podía rendirme.

-Kaname… -sentía los sollozos de Meilling. Cuanto lamentaba hacerle eso. A ambas. Pero… mi cuerpo no podía.

Sentí el temblor del piso bajo mi cuerpo cuando Nakuru cayó al suelo.

-¡NO! -¿Nakuru? Si… era su voz… ¿Qué le pasaba? –¡Debiste haber llamado a un doctor! –sentí que me abrazaba fuertemente. Quise hablarle, decirle que todo estaba bien… pero sentí sus manos frías acariciando mis cabellos y las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta.

¿Qué haría Meilling?

-Kaname… resiste… Meilling fue a buscar a Eriol… –me dijo en susurros. Sentí sus lágrimas en mi rostro.

¿Eriol? ¿La reencarnación de Clow?

Ah… si… todo había sucedido por él… si no hubieran mencionado su nombre…

-Eriol encontrara una forma de hacerlo… -su voz me sonaba lejana. No era justo eso… no… tenía que… -NO. Kaname… no me dejes… tu no… solo tu… solo tu…

Tenía que hablar. Decirle que estaría bien… tranquilizarla. Y entonces…

Vi que Nakuru abría los ojos…

Mis ojos se cerraban… ya no sabía que pasaba…

Vi la obscuridad… la había visto millones de veces. La conocía. ¿Así era la muerte si esa obscuridad duraba para siempre? ¿De verdad no había vida después de la muerte? ¿No había esperanza?

No. Tenía que haberla. Lloraba por eso. Porque tenía que haber esperanza.

Sentí que me ahogaba con mi propia sangre.

Tomoyo… Tomoyo… tenía que estar bien… mi hermana tenía que estar bien ¡TENIA QUE ESTAR BIEN PARA QUE YO PUDIERA MORIR EN PAZ! Y Mia… Por Dios Santo… mi pequeña muñeca angelita…

-Kaname… despertaré tu magia… si tienes magia no morirás tan fácil… ¿lo sabes, verdad? -¿ah? ¿Todavía no había muerto?

Me concentre en las palabras que dijo Nakuru.

Magia. Lo que tanto había torturado a Eriol Hiraguizawa y lo de lo que tanto estaba orgulloso Syaoran Li.

Nakuru buscaba algo lo notaba. Y sabía lo que era. Buscaba algo para cortarse la muñeca y darme su sangre y así despertar mi magia con su sangre mágica. Solo un poco sería suficiente.

Lo considere. Aunque sabía que no serviría de nada ya que en todo caso si elegía no querer esa sangre y rechazar la magia… tampoco tendría fuerza para dar a conocer mi decisión.

¿De verdad lo quería?

No. Honestamente no la quería.

Pero con la magia viviría más. Por lo tanto… podría levantarme y ver a mí hermana una vez más. No me desmayaría en ese momento y podría levantarme. Un precio grande pero justo.

Por fin, Nakuru cogió temblorosa la cruz que me colgaba del cuello. Jadeé por su contacto. La mano fría por mi cuello.

Se cortó varías veces hasta que la sangre brotó.

Quería abrir mis labios y beberla pero no tenía fuerza…

Me sentía débil…

Sentí los dedos de Nakuru, fríos y mojados por la lluvia entreabrir mis labios .Sentí los labios de Nakuru contra los míos dándome la sangre y me estremecí.

**Tomoyo Daidouji**

-¡Syaoran! Kaname esta… ¿Sakura?

-No dejare que vaya. –dijo una fría Sakura amenazando a Meilling con la carta "Windy" –Mira a Tomoyo…

-Oh por Dios… -dijo ignorando a Sakura.

¿Por qué esas palabras?

¿Por qué ignoraba a Sakura cuando estaba bajo amenaza de muerte?

Me miraba.

Algo se grababa en mi mano y yo gritaba. Lo sabía. Escuchaba mi propio grito desgarrando mis oídos.

Algo le pasaba a mi hermano. Lo sentía. Y quería ir hasta él. Pero no podía. El dolor me estaba matando.

Sakura había llegado poco después de Mia y la había apartado bruscamente.

Y después había llegado Meilling. Mi sangre había brotado de mi mano una y otra vez rápidamente y una luz azul amatista rodeaba mi mano mientras todo pasaba.

Ponía escasa atención a ello y la voz de Eriol retumbaba en mis oídos.

_-Tomoyo… escucha… Nakuru está enamorada de Kaname… ¿Qué haría si la elige a ella en lugar de a ti? ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto de él? _

Si era Nakuru, estaría feliz, por supuesto.

Pero

¿Por qué me decía eso?

¿Qué le pasaba a Eriol?

Otro ataque de tos.

Eriol me miraba preocupado y me apretaba el hombro.

Miré de reojo a Syaoran que apretaba la figura de Mia fuertemente.

-Sakura, detente. ¡Es Meilling! ¡No dejaré que lastimes a mi prima! –le gritó. Era la primera vez que veía a Syaoran gritarle a Sakura. -¡Sakura, Kaname no tiene la culpa! ¡Kaname es una víctima no un culpable!

-Pero Tomoyo… -empezó a sollozar.

Syaoran me miró y después miró a Eriol.

Mire a Eriol de reojo. Le dirigió una mirada fría de indiferencia.

¿Dónde había quedado mi caballero inglés que no había nada más que sonreír y ser amable?

-Tomoyo… -dirigió su mirada otra vez mi. Pero yo ya no le hacía caso. Mis lágrimas brotaban no por el dolor si no por lo que estaba viendo frente a mis ojos.

Sakura estaba abrazada a Syaoran y le pedía perdón, Syaoran la consolaba. No. No quería. Y quise gritárselo.

Alargue una mano pero Eriol me abrazo fuertemente. Me obligue a no caer allí, a no sollozar allí en frente de mi mejor amiga.

Mia hablo.

-Kaname… -dijo muy sorprendida. -…sama…

¿Qué pasaba?

Grité. Otra vez.

Eriol me miró y me abrazo.

-Kaho… ¡DONDE ESTA KAHO! ¡KINOMOTO! ¡TSUKISHIRO! ¡POR DIOS YUE! –nunca lo había visto tan enojado y furioso.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por mí?

Mia se echó a llorar y a pedirle perdón a mi hermano por algo que desconocía. Tenía curiosidad. ¿Qué le pasaba a mi hermano? ¿Qué era lo que se estaba grabando en mi mano? ¿Dónde estaba mi hermano, estaría bien? ¿Qué le pasaba a Mia?

Sentía rabia. Frustración. Sentí las lágrimas de Eriol por mi rostro.

-Eriol… -susurré. Nunca lo había visto llorar. Y no me gustaba esa cara. –No… llores… -dije dificultosamente. Me faltaba el aire, lo sabía, ¿Cuántas veces había visto de niña como le implantaban oxigeno a mi hermano? ¿Cuántas veces había visto su mirada tranquilizadora y sus labios moviéndose en un "te quiero, estaré bien" tranquilizándome?

Así que… ¿así se sentía? ¿Eso había sufrido por tantos años mi hermano?

No. Había sufrido mucho más.

Empecé a sollozar.

Syaoran… por Dios…

Pero…

No sentía tanto dolor como creí sentir.

Sabía que algún día pasaría y aun así elegí tener esperanza.

Me desconcertó pero aun así me dolió. Me dolió ver a Sakura allí en brazos de Syaoran.

Distantemente, me pareció ver a Meilling recargada en la pared y abrazándose a si misma llorando.

¿Era por Syaoran? No. Ella lo había superado ya hace mucho tiempo. Era otra cosa.

Meilling, pobre….

Una chica tan alegre… no me gustaba verla llorar como tampoco me gustaba ver llorar a mi hermano, a Eriol… o incluso a Sakura. Por mucho que quisiera odiarla en ese momento no podía.

La mano me ardía, me dolía.

Sentí que se me cerraba el mundo…

La luz… no… no me prives de ella…

Dios…

No quiero dejar a esta persona sola.

No quiero dejar a Eriol… no… no me dejes morir…

-Eriol… -musite. –Lo siento… yo… no…

Obscuridad. Mi buena amiga obscuridad.

**Eriol Hiraguizawa**

Escuche el grito desesperado de mi guardiana pidiéndole ayuda a Dios…

¿Por era tan ingenua? Ella sabía que no existía. Kaname… ¿tanto lo quería?

Fui yo quien le dije telepáticamente que despertara su magia.

Y ahora…

Me encontraba en la misma situación.

Dios… Dios que estas en el cielo…. Salva a Tomoyo… solo a ella. Solo a ella no la dejes morir.

Sabía que era inútil. Y sabia que aunque Dios existiera el no podría hacer nada. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Casi quise echarme a sollozar y llorar como hacía de niño cuando no quería hacer las cosas.

¿Por qué ni Kaho, ni Yue, ni Kinomoto ni el doctor Akizuki podían estar allí?

Ellos lo solucionarían. Con aquello que los mortales llamaban ciencia…

Debí haber estudiado para ser doctor… pensé. Era increíble que pudiera estar pensando eso esos momentos.

Pero yo sabía lo que podía hacer. Yo como mago podía hacer.

Abrace a Tomoyo fuertemente mientras ella resbalaba de mis manos. Su temperatura bajaba.

Si no lo hacía ahora…

Tomoyo moriría. Estaba seguro. Era humana… los humanos eran tan débiles…

Me puse a llorar. No solloce. Era un llanto silencioso y doloroso. Mis lágrimas salían de lo más profundo del alma.

La deposite suavemente en el suelo, su mano no dejaba de brillar.

Le aparte los cabellos de la cara y le limpie las lágrimas que aun salían de sus ojos aun estando inconscientes.

Se había disculpado. ¿Por qué….?

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Tenía que hacer algo rápido. Bien. Esa no era la pregunta. La pregunta era… ¿Podía hacerlo?

¿Podía darle lo que el más odiaba en el mundo?

Mia… es muñeca magnifica había llorado porqué lo había sentido, ¿cierto?

Kaname era una persona que yo sabía bien que jamás, nunca… desearía o pediría la magia.

Por eso se disculpaba Mia, porque sabía que una de las razones que Kaname había cedido era ella. Pero… ¿Y Tomoyo? ¿Por qué se había disculpado?

-Eriol-sama… -Mia… era Mia… ¿cierto? –se arrodilló ante mí. Lo cual hizo aumentar mi frustración. –Eriol-sama… Kaname-sama aceptó la magia porqué quería ver a su hermana una vez más…. Por eso…. Por favor… no deje solo a Kaname-sama sin su hermana… no lo deje solo con la magia… con esta maldición con usted le llama.

Mia… ¡ah! Que magnifica muñeca era aquella.

Era increíble como una muñeca podía hacerme eso.

Tome a Tomoyo con ternura.

Me hice un corte con magia…

Y allí estaba… la sangre…

Entreabrí los labios de Tomoyo con mi mano.

-Solo por ti… -le murmure.–Solo tú, Tomoyo… solo tú eres capaz de hacer que pierda la razón por completo, que deje de pensar, solo tú puedes hacer que deseé tanto que una persona viva... solo tú…

Me incline y junte mis labios con los suyos. Le pase la sangre y sentí como ella temblaba bajo mis brazos. Syaoran me miraba con los ojos abiertos y Meilling también lo hacía. Mia desviaba la vista y Sakura nos miraba dulcemente.

Allí estaba la cardcaptor a quien le había confiado las cartas otra vez… la inocente niña de ojos verdes.

Senté a Tomoyo en mis piernas y le volví a susurrar a su cuerpo a ahora durmiente.

-Solo tú… -dije juntando mi frete con la suya y besarle sus cabellos. –Solo tú…

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Lo siento! Siento haberme tardado tanto… pero estaba en semanas de exámenes y no tenía tiempo de escribir…. **

**Pero en fin, aquí está un capitulo mucho más largo que los demás para recompensarlo. **

**Adoro sus reviews, ¡¡¡¡Muchas gracias!!!! De verdad, los aprecio mucho, **

**¡¡¡Muchas gracias por leer!!!**

**Emi.**


	12. Confesiones

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si me pertenece así que por favor, NO COPIAR.**

**Lágrimas de esperanza**

**Emiko hime-sama **

**Nakuru Akizuki **

-Tranquila, Nakuru. –me dijo suavemente Eriol. Lucia terriblemente mal. Ojeras increíblemente marcadas con aspecto de quien no ha dormido en años.

-No eres el indicado para decirme eso, Eriol. Luces terrible. –le dije. -¿Cómo está Tomoyo? –dije para cambiar de tema. Temblaba y mis ojos estaban cansados, hinchados y con sueño, sin embargo no quería dormir. No aún.

-Tomoyo está bien, pero Kaname perdió más… sangre… y… -se detuvo, tal vez por la expresión de mi rostro.

Claro, lo había olvidado.

El equilibrio de los gemelos…

Si uno era débil el otro era fuerte.

Me encontraba sentada en la sala de espera junto con Eriol y los otros.

Toya había atendido a Tomoyo junto con Yukito. Tomoyo estaba estable y Eriol había insistido en acompañarme mientras que Syaoran hablaba con Tomoyo.

Tomoyo estaba despierta y bien.

Pero Kaname…

Había sido atendido por Kaho y después por Toya y Yukito, no estaba en peligro pero la cantidad de sangre que había perdido y el daño de sus pulmones y arterias, era considerable. Estaba en cuidados intensivos mientras mi padre leía sus antecedentes para tratar de encontrar algo.

Sonomi Daidouji no se presentaba, lo cual me frustraba aun más.

-No te preocupes, Nakuru… tiene tu sangre y… -me consoló Eriol…

-Na-Nakuru… yo…, Kaname me insistió y yo solo… solo… -levanté la vista y vi a una Meilling sollozando fuertemente. La mire con furia.

-¡Tú sabías bien la condición de Kaname! –todos me miraron sorprendidos y Meilling también. -¡Si lo hubieras llevado con un doctor yo no hubiera tenido que condenarlo a vivir con magia!

Estaba temblando lo sabía. Mis lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas.

Lo había condenado a vagar con magia por el resto de su vida…

Y yo sabía que no era culpa de Meilling, pero… pero… ¿A quién más podía culpar?

Me arrodillé en el suelo, incapaz de mantenerme en pie.

Sentí la mirada asustada de Meilling y la insistente de Eriol, quien se inclinó junto a mí.

Sakura se inclinó junto a Meilling. Sakura quien se había mantenido callada, Sakura a quien Kaname tanto odiaba… Sakura quien me miraba con furia.

-Nakuru. –dijo Sakura, su timbre infantil retumbo por toda la sala. -¿Por qué despertaste la magia de Kaname? Sabes que estás haciendo lo mismo que en la visión y… en la visión Tomoyo… Tomoyo…

Sentí que la mano de Eriol me apretaba aun más fuerte el hombro.

-¡Si no lo hacía…!

-¿Kaname moriría? ¡Piensa en el futuro!, la organización dicta que los hermanos tienen que estar separados, ¿Qué mejor separación que la muerte? –sus palabras me despertaron abruptamente como sí un balde de agua fría me hubiera caído a mitad de mi sueño. Sentí aún más furia que cuando me encontraba en frente de Sonomi Daidouji.

Ya entendía porque Kaname odiaba tanto a Sakura.

Ella no creía que Kaname fuera realmente el hermano de Tomoyo y estaba cegada por la Organización.

Apreté los puños y la encaré.

Me puse de pie.

La apunté con un dedo.

Retrocedió varios pasos, y sonreí triunfante y amargamente.

-Tú… ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de Kaname! ¡Sin Kaname yo moriría! ¡Sin Kaname aquí…! –sentí la sangre corriendo rápidamente por mis venas. Mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas signo de toda la furia que sentía en mi interior.

¿Cómo se atrevía?

-Si Kaname Daidouji no hubiera estado aquí Tomoyo no…

-Sakura. –interrumpió Meilling. Yo la miré. –Kaname es mi vida, lo amo. Aunque Syaoran te haya elegido a ti… ¡no te perdonare que hables así de Kaname! –se levantó y la miro mientras Sakura temblaba.

-La Organización…

-¿La Organización, que? –la suave voz de Eriol me sorprendió. ¿Por qué siempre se dedicaba con tanta ternura a Sakura? ¿Por ser la Card captor que había heredado las cartas que había poseído en su vida pasada? -¿Qué paso con la bella e inocente niña de ojos verdes a quien Clow le confió su más grande legado?

Se miraron fijamente y cuando Sakura estaba a punto de decir algo, los 3 doctores salieron alarmados. Mi padre levantó la vista de sus escritos.

-¡Necesitamos sangre! ¡Urgentemente! ¡Algo salió mal, haciendo que perdiera más sangre y…!

-Kaho tranquilízate. –le dijo Eriol, pero su voz sonaba temerosa. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Tomoyo si algo le pasaba a su hermano? Yo me levanté casi sin darme cuenta y zarandeé a Kaho más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido.

-¿Cuánta sangre? –pregunte.

-Necesitamos al menos 5 donantes. –dijo la suave voz de Yukito. Sus palabras me atravesaron haciendo que entrara en un estado de shock. Miré a Toya y a Yukito, ambos asintieron. –Kaname ahora esta inconsciente pero si no le damos la sangre en menos de 3 horas el…

Me miré mis manos, mis venas.

-Yo…

-Akizuki, no te ofendas pero tu sangre es…

-Nakuru, hija… -miré a mi padre quien me miraba no sabiendo que decir. Los cuatro parecían apenados y yo no sabía que decir.

-Nakuru escucha, eres una guardiana creada con magia por mí. Tu sangre es…

-Hecha con magia…. –murmuré comprendiendo, ambos, mi padre y Eriol asintieron. -¡Pero entonces…! –largos ríos de lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas. Si Kaname moría yo realmente…

-Yo lo hare… -dijo Meilling. –Le daré toda la sangre que sea…

-No. No lo entiendes, Meilling. –La suave voz de Yukito, igual de tranquilizadora de siempre la interrumpió. –No es cuestión de que vaciemos la sangre de la primera persona que se ofrezca, ni siquiera con toda la sangre de un cuerpo adulto… -cerró los puños con fuerza mientras Meilling entendió. –Necesitamos toda la sangre con la que se pueda experimentar, sin usarla en vano.

-No me importa, daré toda la sangre que sea necesaria.

-¡Puedes morir! –murmuró mi padre alarmado. –Kaname no querría eso…. ¡entiendan que Kaname no quiere que alguien muera por el! –dijo por fin cerrando los ojos y revolviéndose los cabellos. –Su sangre es única, los científicos trataran de hacer una con la que podamos implantarla sin riesgo.

-¡¿Entonces qué?! –pregunté a los cuatro desesperada.

-Doctor Kinomoto el paciente… -una enfermera salió alarmada. Vi su uniforme manchado de sangre y yo me apresuré a entrar, no escuche a nadie. Me concentre en buscar a Kaname con la mirada. -¡Hemos encontrado donantes!

-Kaname… -murmuré. -¡Oh por dios…!

Me apresuré a acercarme.

-¡Tengo que ver a mi hermana!

-¡Pero qué haces! –dije. Kaname se encontraba forcejeando con las enfermeras que trataban de detenerlo. Me acerque y todos me abrieron el paso. -¡Kaname, por Dios, descansa! ¡¿Sabes lo preocupados que todos estamos por ti?! –me acerque a abrazarlo entre sollozos. Le acaricié sus cabellos sedosos, negros. Me acurruqué en su pecho, y sollocé.

-Nakuru… -me murmuró dulcemente. Se tranquilizó y me rodeo con sus brazos. –Estoy bien… gracias… gracias a ti estoy bien… no llores…

Toya entró a la habitación rápidamente y me separó de Kaname.

-Toya… ¡no! ¡Espera!

-¡Hey, suélteme!

-¡Mira, enano, necesitas descansar! ¡No puedes ni mantenerte en pie! ¡Necesitas sangre y…!

-¡Estoy bien! ¿Ya encontraron donantes, o no? –preguntó haciendo un gesto con la mano. Vi como Kaho hablaba con un par de doctores y como asentían. Entonces sentí un gran alivio inundar mi cuerpo, pero en ese momento note una figura que solo había visto en libros en su mano. El se apresuro a esconderla al notar las miradas en ella.

-Kaname… ¿Qué tienes en la mano?

-Yo… -dijo cubriéndose la mano y desviando la vista.

-¡Oh por dios…!

¿Cuántas veces había usado esa expresión hasta ahora? No lo sabía. ¿De verdad me estaba escuchando un Dios? ¿De verdad existía un Dios todopoderosos el cual sufría por cada desgracia que nos pasaba?

Me acerqué a él, le tomé la mano y empecé a sollozar.

**Tomoyo Daidouji **

Me sentía mareada, cansada y quería ver a Eriol.

No quería levantar la vista para mirar a la persona quien se encontraba en frente de mí.

La mano me dolía como nunca y la metí dentro de las cobijas que me cubrían.

Eriol se había ido diciendo que iría a ver a Kaname hace media hora y no había regresado.

Después Syaoran había entrado y se había quedado mirándome desde ese entonces en silencio.

Suspiré y me animé mentalmente para mirarlo.

-Sya… Li. –me corregí rápidamente. -¿Cuándo… se casan? –traté de sonreírle, de verdad lo trate, pero creo que lo que salió fue un mueca extrañada muy parecida a una sonrisa maniaca. Pero la curiosidad me estaba matando por dentro, de verdad quería saberlo.

-Sakura quiere que vayas a la boda… quiere esperar a que te recuperes… yo quiero que vaya Kaname así que…

Yo asentí. El ambiente se volvió tenso una vez más.

Escuché el suspiró cansado de Syaoran y vi como se revolvía los cabellos, se acercó a mí y se sentó en la silla que antes había ocupado Eriol y me tomó de la mano que no estaba marcada por algo que no sabía exactamente que era, pero sabía que Syaoran lo sabría.

-Tomoyo… -mi nombre sonaba diferente cuando lo decía él, sonaba amable, suave, pero diferente. Sonaba respetuosa. Cuando lo pronunciaba Eriol sonaba simplemente tierno, dulce, amable… sonaba… especial. Sonreí amargamente. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? -¿Cómo te sientes? –me preguntó amablemente, pero más que amable, cortésmente. Claro… era por cortesía, por respeto. Siempre era así. No se estaba preocupando realmente por mí.

Tome aire, me tranquilice, me obligue a retener mis lágrimas.

Porque dolía, realmente dolía.

Pero si lloraba, me daría cuenta de lo débil que era, me daría cuenta de que en el mundo no había más esperanza.

Entreabrí los labios, sentí que mis ojos se nublaban. Mis labios temblaban. Apreté las sabanas fuertemente.

"No llores, no puedes llorar, Tomoyo" –pensé, me obligue a grabarme esa frase en mi mente a fuego. No podía llorar.

¡No tenía porque! Syaoran le pertenecía a Sakura, era el destino, el destino nadie lo podía cambiar… entonces porqué…

¡¿Por qué mis lágrimas salían tan rápidamente sin que yo pudiera detenerlas?!

Me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos y vi como Syaoran alargaba la mano preocupado.

Empecé a sollozar.

-Me gustas… ¡Me gustas, Syaoran! –estaba perdiendo el juicio lo sabía. Syaoran se paralizó en el momento que dije eso. Ya no lo soportaba. Le grité lo golpeé desesperadamente, ya no sabía qué hacer. Estaba confundida, desesperada. Me estaba volviendo loca. -¡Me gustabas desde la primera vez que te vi!… pero yo sabía que tú querías a Sakura y aun así… me obligue a mi misma a ayudarte… a ayudarlos… a ambos… porque... ¡Yo sabía que era el destino! ¡Me obligué a mi misma a…! –me detuve. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?

Sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban. Pero no era Syaoran.

-Syaoran… -la suave voz de Eriol inundo mis oídos y me aferre a su pecho como nunca. –Tu prima… tu prima te necesita…

Escuche los pasos de Syaoran y la puerta cerrándose.

Solloce unos segundos más en sus brazos hasta que Eriol me hablo.

-Tomoyo… -me murmuró… esa voz… si esa dulzura, eso era lo que quería. Que dijera mi nombre… que me acogiera en sus brazos… que se llevara todo mi dolor.

Solloce, apreté su camisa blanca fuertemente.

Me beso mis mejillas, mis lágrimas, mi frente, mis cabellos, lo hizo con ternura, con dulzura, me limpió mis lágrimas. Me aferré a él como posesa, como una niña quien acaba de perder a su padre y no se quiere alejar de su cuerpo inerte.

-Tomoyo… ¿tanto lo amas? –me preguntó. No podía ver su expresión, pero deduje que tenía mirada sombría.

Traté de mirarlo, pero no me dejo.

Levanté mi mano temblorosa por el llanto para ponerla en su mejilla. Sentí algo húmedo en ella. Lágrimas.

Sentí sus brazos temblaban y lo miré.

-¿Eriol? –pregunté entre sollozos. Lastimosos sollozos.

Su mirada estaba sombría, lastimada. Sufrida. Pero veía el anhelo en ella, una vez más la nostalgia.

-Tomoyo… ¿Me amarías a mí también como lo haces con Syaoran? –me preguntó mostrándome sus lágrimas.

Se acercó a mí, se tumbó encima de mí sosteniéndose con sus brazos y me miró a los ojos.

-¿Eriol…? –murmuré mientras él se acercaba cada vez más.

-Te ayudaré a olvidar, Tomoyo. –me dijo al oído. –Te amo… te besaré Tomoyo. –sus palabras me estremecieron. No era un pregunta, era una afirmación… y aun a pesar del miedo y la impresión que sentía…

Pero no me moví. No pude hacerlo.

**Eriol Hiraguizawa**

Me retire en cuanto supe que ya no era necesario allí e inconscientemente había llegado a la habitación de Tomoyo.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta había escuchado la confesión entre sollozos de Tomoyo y entre con mirada sombría.

Inventé la primera escusa que se me ocurrió para que Syaoran se fuera de allí.

Me acerqué a Tomoyo y se me rompió el alma al verla llorar de esa forma. Obligándose a reprimir su llanto mientras su cuerpo no la obedecía y respondía de otra forma.

En ese momento quise consolarla… quise que pudiera amarme a mí de la misma forma.

Quería hacerla olvidar a Syaoran, que me amara a mí, solo a mí…

"Que egoísmo Eriol" –pensé o eso creo, no estaba pensando con mucha coherencia.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba llorando. Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba llorando, tal vez porque sabía que estaba siendo cruel, y me estaba aprovechando de una Tomoyo que en otros momentos, jamás se dejaría acorralar como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Me detuve unos segundos. La miré. Estaba sorprendida, pero no trataba de alejarme, estaba demasiado lastimada para hacerlo. Quería olvidar, lo veía en sus ojos.

Me acerque para probar sus labios y cuando estaba a centímetros de hacerlo me detuve.

Temblaba… ¿de miedo?

Me escondí en su hombro para acallar mis sollozos.

No me quería a mí… la persona a la que estaba viendo no era Eriol Hiraguizawa era Syaoran Li…

¡No era yo!

Apreté las sabanas con fuerza y me quité las gafas y las aventé al suelo. Me incorporé y me cubrí el rostro con las manos, me revolví mi cabello negro.

Me senté al borde de la cama.

-Tomoyo… yo… lo siento.

Si. Lo sentía. No podía obligarla y aprovecharme de ella de esa forma.

Pero tan solo…

Tan solo quería…

Se incorporó y me abrazó sorprendiéndome.

-Escucha, Eriol… yo… ya sabía que Syaoran no me quería… y aun así… dije que me gustaba… -me empezó a decir. –Pero, ¿te lastime? –me puso una mano en mi mejilla temblorosa, me tenía miedo, lo sabía. –Lo siento… -me murmuró mientras lágrimas continuas salían de sus mejillas. –Lo siento…

Acerqué mi mano temblorosamente, no quería lastimarla. Le acaricie sus largos cabellos, le bese sus lágrimas, sus mejillas.

Sentí el sabor salado de las lágrimas… el dolor en ellas.

La acerque por enésima vez a mí, sentí su aroma a lavandas, sentí la suavidad de su piel de porcelana.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunte después de un largo rato en silencio, cuando ambos nos habíamos callado. -¿Tomoyo…?

-Eriol… ¿me ayudarías a…? –se detuvo y desvió la vista. Tomó aire y me miró directamente a los ojos. -¿Me ayudarías a dejarme a enamorar por ti?

**Mia **

Me sentía cansada, pero no lo suficiente para tener que dormir en mi caja.

Kaname-sama enfermaba y tenía muchos ataques de tos y hemorragia como esos… y estaba acostumbrada.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez, el ataque de tos y hemorragia había sido provocado por magia y su mano había sido marcada con "eso".

Nakuru había dado parte de su sangre para despertar la magia de Kaname, y así le había permitirlo vivir.

Pero aun así estaba preocupada. Presentía que algo terriblemente malo estaba a punto de suceder.

Levanté la vista y miré a Ieran-sama que me miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Me acerqué a la taza de té, demasiado grande para mí… Toqué sus bordes con mi mano y tiempo después tomé un poco con una cuchara.

Kerberos y Spinel me miraban. Kerberos comía un panecillo en silencio mientras que Spinel me miraba.

-Kaname ha despertado. –dijo Ieran Li suavemente al tiempo que yo asentía y los demás hacían lo mismo.

Silencio.

El sonido del viento. Las escasas hojas tocando la nieve mientras el viento soplaba. Los copos de nieve cayendo silenciosamente. El llanto de un niño recién nacido a lo lejos. El corazón de un colibrí a cientos kilómetros de distancia.

Todo lo escuchaba, todo lo sentía.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó la misma voz educadamente mientras yo la miraba.

-Algo cansada… además de eso… estoy bien.

Le sonreí. Me miré mi vestido manchado de sangre.

-Deberías ir a cambiarte.

Yo asentí. Dejé que me cargara en sus brazos y que me ayudara a vestirme.

Elegí un vestido lila y una orquídea para adornar mi cabello.

Unos zapatos lila y trencé mis cabellos rubios cenicientos con listones lilas y unas cuantas perlas en silencio, meditando, sintiendo la mirada negra y dura de Ieran sobre mí. Parpadeé y la miré.

-Gracias por defender a Kaname-sama… gracias por… todo. –dije al punto que caía al suelo. Rompí a llorar. Ya no lo soportaba.

Kerberos en su forma falsa se acercó a mí y me acarició con su mano cariñosamente la cabeza. Spinel Sun me cogió mi mano en señal de apoyo.

No lo soportaba.

Estaba preocupada… angustiada.

Era mi culpa, mi culpa, mi culpa y solo mía.

Era mi culpa…

Por mi egoísmo. Por mí, solo por mí. Porqué Kaname había aceptado el contrato de sangre reduciendo su salud aun más.

Mis lágrimas eran cristalinas, al caer al suelo se hacían cristales y amatistas. Ieran me miraba asombrada y los guardianes también. Pero nadie dijo palabra.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió pero no levanté la vista, conocía esos pasos, conocía esa voz.

-Mia el ángel hecha muñeca, Mia la legendaria piedra filosofal, Mia creada por un alquimista, Mia hija de los Dioses, Mia… Mia… Mia… Mi Mia… -repitió mientras me alzaba y me sentaba en sus brazos.

Mire sus ojos grises llenos de angustia y tristeza, de sabiduría y de sufrimiento.

Puse mis manos en sus negros cabellos suaves, semejantes a la seda.

Las baje a sus mejillas blancas y me escondí en su hombro.

-Kenji Daidouji… -la voz de Ieran pronunció el nombre del padre de los gemelos Daidouji, del esposo de Sonomi Daidouji y... el nombre de el hombre quien me había salvado y me había cuidado hasta… el hombre a quien le estaba más agradecida en todo el mundo.

-¿El padre de Tomoyo? –escuché la voz de Kerberos en su forma real. Sentí como Kenji asentía.

-Entonces usted es el padre de Kaname. –dijo Spinel Sun también tomando su forma real.

Ambos seres mágicos se inclinaron. Ieran Li inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto.

Me aferré aun más a él.

**Syaoran Li **

¿Qué le había pasado al mundo de repente?

Yo… es decir YO, Syaoran Li… ¿le gustaba a Tomoyo Daidouji?

Era… increíble…

Es decir, yo amaba a Sakura… de eso no tenía duda… y era gracias a Tomoyo que me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, y también era gracias a ella que estaba junto con Sakura felizmente comprometido.

Pero…

Nunca me había imaginado que yo… le gustaba.

No. No… tenía que haber un error…

Levanté la vista y miré fijamente a Sakura. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda mirándome angustiada.

-¿Pasa algo Sakura? –le pregunté procurando que Sakura no notará algo extraño en mí, lo cual fue fácil por lo distraída que era.

Sakura se acercó y se revolvió sus cabellos castaños.

-Meilling… ella… está muy mal… y… es por mi culpa yo…

-Sakura… -la abrace, me aferre a ella como ella se aferro a mi cuando la rechazo Yukito. -¿Por qué no aceptas a Kaname? ¿Qué ha hecho mal para que tu…? –no pude terminar, Sakura empezó a sollozar.

Kaname no había hecho nada malo…

Honestamente, yo ya había notado lo mucho que Sakura lo detestaba y lo mucho que Sakura obedecía y admiraba a la Organización, pero no lo quise creer.

Sakura había cambiado, no era la misma niña inocente de buen corazón de antes, algo la había hecho cambiar, tal vez el mismo tiempo.

Pero yo la amaba, igual o más que antes. Eso jamás cambiaría. Y aún así… si pudiera aceptar tan solo un poco a Kaname… a ese joven de buen corazón con ojos puros e inocentes…

-¡Aléjate de Kaname! ¡No lo toques! –la voz de mi prima interrumpió mis pensamientos y corrí alarmado a el lugar donde se encontraba.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¡Tu despertaste su magia! ¡Tú eres la razón porque esto se haya marcado en su mano! ¡No lo toques!

-Tú fuiste la que no buscó un doctor… -dijo una temblorosa Nakuru desde el suelo, tenía los oídos tapados con sus manos y temblaba. Kaname estaba a espaldas de mi prima mirando a Nakuru angustiado con mirada sombría. -¡Tú fuiste la que…!

-¡Kaname solo será lastimado a tu lado!

-Tú no eres mejor que yo, Meilling…

Miré a mi prima quien retrocedía un paso y luego apretaba los puños y le dedicaba una mirada furiosa, era la primera vez que la veía así… ni siquiera por mí le había dedicado semejante mirada a alguien.

-¿Qué le puede ofrecer una creatura que ni siquiera es humana? ¡Eres una mera imitación de un ser humano!

-¡Meilling! –exclamé incapaz de decir otra cosa.

-Meilling-chan…

No había nadie más que Sakura, Meilling, Nakuru, Kaname y yo en esa habitación.

Los sollozos sombríos y amargos de Meilling resonaron en la sala.

Kaname la acercó a él y le acarició sus largos cabellos.

Nakuru apretó la camisa negra de Kaname como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Meilling se tapó la boca rápidamente arrepentida por lo dicho mientras que largos ríos de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Me acerqué a Meilling para abrazarla pero se soltó.

Le miré sorprendido…

Jamás, jamás en todos estos años me había rechazado.

Cayó de rodillas y se apoyó en la pared.

Se abrazó a sí misma y empezó a sollozar.

Kaname miraba de reojo hacía Meilling, pero sus brazos rodeaban a Nakuru dulce pero fuertemente.

-Meilling… vamos a otro lugar… -le dijo Sakura amablemente.

Meilling negó.

Suspiré.

Antes de que me pudiera mover vi entrar a Toya Kinomoto y cargarla en brazos, quise protestarle en cambio solo atine a decir "cuídala bien, perdona las molestias"

Fije mis ojos en los ojos de Meilling mientras ella pataleaba y golpeaba a Kinomoto.

-¡Suéltame!

-Onii-chan… -la voz de Sakura inundó mis oídos, su voz… su suave y dulce voz…

-Está bien, Sakura… yo cuidare de esta chiquilla. –dijo mientras tomaba una jeringa de su bolsillo e inyectaba a mi prima.

-¿Qué le haz…?

-Tranquilo, mocoso es un sedante. Tu prima es muy ruidosa, ¿sabes?

Le dirigí una mirada de odio, pero aun así le estaba agradecido.

-Enano. –dijo dirigiéndose a Kaname. –La chiquilla le dijo eso a Akizuki por ti... si escogiste a Akizuki en lugar de ella…… deja de jugar con ambas.

Vi como mi amigo apretó a Nakuru más contra sí y como Nakuru se estremecía ante la voz de Kinomoto.

Una vez se hubo ido, abrace a Sakura fuertemente.

¿Qué le había pasado al mundo?

**Yukito Tsukishiro **

-¡Tiene que haber una forma! –grité desesperadamente dando un golpe en la mesa derramando mi taza de café. Me revolví los cabellos.

Yo no era así, tenía que tranquilizarme.

Suspiré.

-Lo lamentamos, doctor, pero la sangre del paciente es demasiado rara y… -dijo uno de los muchos científicos que se encontraban en esa sala de investigación.

-La sangre de Tomoyo Daidouji… su gemela… deben tener la misma sangre… -exclamó Kaho de repente interrumpiéndolo.

-Sin embargo, Tomoyo Daidouji ya ha perdido mucha sangre… no podemos arriesgarnos a… -dijo otro científico.

Murmullos recorrieron toda la habitación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? –le pregunté a Kaho al tiempo que todos se callaban rápidamente.

-Dos… dos horas.

Todos agacharon la cabeza.

-Si experimentamos con la sangre de Yue tal vez…

-Yue es una creatura creada con magia… es lo mismo que con Ruby Moon…

-No… no es lo mismo. –dijo una nueva voz sobresaltando a todos. El hombre entró por la puerta y la cerró.

Todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos y Mia se aferró al hombre como si tuviera miedo de algo monstruoso.

-¿Quién… quién es usted? –pregunté para asegurarme de que lo que veía era real. Esos cabellos negros… esa piel de porcelana…

-Kenji Daidouji, mucho gusto. –dijo sonriendo amargamente, pero alegremente. Esa sonrisa…

-¿A qué se refiere con…?

-Yue es una criatura ancestral creada por Clow, en cambio, Ruby Moon fue creada por la reencarnación de Clow.

-Pero sigue siendo la misma materia la que…

-No. He investigado por años una forma de salvar a mi hijo y por fin… la encontré.

-¿Kaname Daidouji, su hijo podrá…?

-Sí.

Todos sonrieron.

-Espere un momento. Antes que nada… ¿nos explicaría primero, la razón de todo esto? ¿Por qué esos gemelos fueron separados? ¿Por qué la sangre de sus hijos es diferente a la de sus padres?

-Señorita Mitsuki… no tenemos tiempo. –dijo el hombre mirándola fijamente con sus ojos grises. –La vida de mi hijo… corre peligro… -dijo lentamente. Espero por unos minutos antes de continuar. –Cuando llegue el momento… explicaré todo.

Kaho asintió no muy convencida.

Por supuesto, tenía motivos para dudar…

El hombre que no había dado la cara a la sociedad por años aparecía de repente…

-Señor Daidouji… se que le sorprenderá mi pregunta pero esto es de vital importancia… ¿usted… ama a su hijo como para dar la vida por él?

-¿Qué padre no lo haría? –dijo mirándome. Sentí que sus ojos grises estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas, pero solo era una ilusión. Sus manos apretaban a Mia fuertemente como si temiera perder algo realmente importante.

-¿Y su hija, la quiere por igual? Porque me han dicho que usted tenía una relación más cercana con su hijo y…

- Son mis hijos, los quiero a ambos.

-¿Y su esposa…?

Miré expectante la respuesta del padre de ambos gemelos.

Pero no respondió, mantuvo su silencio firmemente con una mirada sombría.

**Ieran Li**

-No… Kaname me culpara…. Nunca le di el cariño que merecía y Tomoyo… Tomoyo… ¡oh Tomoyo jamás me perdonara por tratar tan fríamente a su hermano!

-Escuché, señora Daidouji. –dije lentamente acercándome a la llorosa mujer. –Sus hijos la necesitan… Kaname… Tomoyo… ambos son unos jóvenes que desean vivir…. Que desean el amor de su madre…

-Kaname jamás me perdonará…

-Kaname es un buen chico… jamás le guardaría rencor a alguien… -tomé asiento a su lado mientras ella me miraba con ojos llorosos.

Yo lo comprendía.

Ese dolor…

Era el dolor de una madre quien sufre por sus hijos.

-Kaname la necesita… Tomoyo también lo hace… Ambos son buenos chicos… y usted lo sabe.

-¡Les hice algo horrible! ¡Fue por mi propio egoísmo que ellos…!

-Solo quería ser feliz… todo mundo lo desea… no es algo malo… desear la felicidad no es malo… ¿Cómo puede ser malo? –me detuve un momento para que reflexionara mis palabras. –Kaname la perdonará… es un buen chico… ya ha sufrido lo suficiente… ¿aun quiere hacerlo sufrir más?

-¡No! ¡No es eso es solo… solo…!

-¿Quiere a su hijo?

-Yo…

-¿Por qué duda?

Se abrazó como si tuviera frío y no me contestó.

Lo comprendía.

El sufrimiento de una madre; pero lo que no comprendía… era su duda.

¿Qué clase de madre dudaría en contestar a esa pregunta?

**Tomoyo Daidouji**

-Tomoyo… -fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Puse una mano en su mejilla.

El puso la suya sobre mi mano. Hice una mueca de dolor.

Me apresuré a esconder mi mano.

-Cierto… tu mano brillaba antes de…

-No es nada. En serio no es nada.

Sabía que no me escucharía.

Tomo mi mano y la examinó dulcemente.

En mi mano se había marcado una mariposa con trazos y signos extraños.

Desvié mi vista pero después la volví a fijar al notar que Eriol temblaba.

-¿Por qué tu? –exclamó entre lágrimas. Yo lo miré sorprendida al tiempo que Eriol me abrazaba. -¿Por qué…? ¡Por qué!

A pesar de que no entendía, empecé a llorar.

El solo hecho de ver llorar a Eriol producía ese efecto en mí.

Sentí que me apretaba la mano.

Sus manos…

Siempre tan frías… y a pesar de todo… las sentía tan cálidas.

Se separó de mí y me miró.

Besó mi mano y buscó entre los cajones unas vendas.

Me vendó la mano con ternura y me miró a los ojos.

Esos ojos tan azules… tan hermosos…

Si tan solo me pudiera enamorar de ellos…

Si tan solo pudiera dejar de desear ver unos ojos castaños en los azules de Eriol…

Si tan solo pudiera dejarme enamorar por Eriol…

Podría ser feliz.

Sabía que estaba siendo cruel con él.

Sabía que era una persona horrible por hacerle eso.

Y aunque lo sabía no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Porque yo era egoísta por naturaleza.

Porque quería que la gente me quisiera. Me amara. Y aun a pesar de todo… terminaba sola. Siempre lo hacía.

Kaname me había dejado sola… Syaoran también… Sakura… también.

Al pensar en Sakura y Syaoran mis ojos se nublaron con nuevas lágrimas.

Pero Eriol había dicho que me amaba.

A pesar de que sabía que era egoísta, a pesar de todo había dicho que me quería.

Tal vez Eriol no lo sabía… pero era la primera vez que me había sentido feliz en mucho tiempo. Claro si me lo hubiera dicho en otro momento, le hubiera contestado propiamente.

Pero en ese momento…

Syaoran me había rechazado con su silencio, y aun a pesar de que sabía cuál debía ser su respuesta, su dura y fría respuesta me dolió.

Me dolió más que cuando me dolía en sueños.

"Perdóname mi querida Sakura… perdóname por hacerte esto; perdóname Syaoran por torturarte así; perdóname Eriol… mi ángel por aprovecharme de tus sentimientos para sanar mis heridas, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname"

"Perdóname Dios por no creer en ti…"

No merecía el perdón de Dios. Porqué Dios me había dado la espalda hace mucho, cuando alejó a mi hermano gemelo de mí… cuando lo alejo para salvar solo a él y no a mí…. Me había abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Y yo lo merecía.

Merecía su abandono, merecía su espalda.

No merecía su misericordia, no merecía su perdón, no merecía las lágrimas de la Santísima virgen Maria el día en que me fueran a condenar.

Era una persona horrible.

Y aun así…

Quería ser amada, cuando no lo merecía.

-Eriol… -le dije sabiendo incluso que estaba siendo aun más cruel.

Era una persona horrible sin duda.

-¿Sí? –me dijo amablemente, apretándome ambas manos.

-Bésame.

**Notas de autora**

**¡Hola! Aquí Emi después de un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo viaje en busca de inspiración y… ¡aquí estoy! **

**¡Lo siento! Sé que he tardado mucho para actualizar esta vez… y… etto… creo que lo que quiero decir es… "¿HAY ALGUIEN ALLI LEYENDO AUN?"**

**He recibido menos reviews… de verdad estoy pensando que me estoy quedando sin lectores… **

**Pero bueno, muchas gracias a las personas que leen y esperan mis fics. **

**Muchas gracias en especial a todas las personas que me dedican parte de su valioso tiempo en dejarme un review. **

**Acepto cualquier crítica, los quiere:**

**Emiko. **


	13. ¡No quiero perderte!

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si me pertenece así que por favor, NO COPIAR.**

**Lágrimas de esperanza**

**Emiko hime-sama**

**Eriol Hiraguizawa **

Parpadeé.

Entreabrí mis labios y jadeé.

Mi cerebro trabajaba rápidamente y se esforzaba en comprender lo que mi bella princesa estaba diciendo. Mi corazón se esforzaba en recuperar sus latidos normales y bombardear suficiente sangre a mi cerebro.

"_Bésame" _-¿Era eso lo que había dicho, no me estaba equivocando?

-¿Eriol? –preguntó. Su voz timbró en mis oídos como el eco de una nota de piano que tanto amaba.

Silencio.

Su mirada era sombría. La mía también lo era.

Me acerqué lentamente, escuché que jadeaba y vi como mis propias lágrimas eran acompañadas por las suyas.

Y a pesar de saber que no me estaba viendo a mí. Me acerqué aún más.

**Kaname Daidouji **

El eco de las palabras del doctor Toya Kinomoto timbró en mis oídos por un largo rato.

Mi mirada seguía sombría y apreté ligeramente a Nakuru contra mí.

La miré, sentí mis cabellos cubrir mi rostro formando una sombra aún más grande en ella, de modo que sólo Nakuru podría ver mis lágrimas.

Nakuru me había dado su sangre, era a ella a quien la habían lastimado más, no a Meilling.

Quería a Meilling, sí, pero Nakuru era….

Nakuru era la persona quien se había condenado a si misma, para salvarme. Me había dado su sangre bendita para sanarme. Había derramado sus lágrimas de ángel por mí.

Por mí y solo por mí.

No considero que Meilling haya hecho menos, pero Meilling era diferente a Nakuru. Nakuru me había dado su alma mientras Meilling era demasiado… egoísta para ello. Tal vez no sea exactamente la palabra indicada para ello, pero no encuentro una mejor para describirla.

Meilling es egoísta, siempre lo fue. Y precisamente por su egoísmo es que no me necesita tanto, de que se repondrá al cabo de un tiempo, tal vez largo, sí, tal vez más del que pasó cuando Syaoran eligió a Sakura o del que cuando anunciaron su compromiso, pero Meilling era Meilling. Meilling tenía esa alegría y ese optimismo que hacía que mi corazón saltará y se encogiera bajo su cálida y abrumadora alegría. Ella estaría bien sin mí, yo no era la persona indicada para ella, y lo que estaba haciendo ahora, eligiendo a Nakuru, no solo era por mí, sino también para ella.

Para que se diera cuenta pronto de que yo… no era su persona especial, no era la indicada.

Nakuru… ¡oh mi bella mariposa de alas rotas! Nakuru… ¡Que cosa más cruel le habían dicho!

-¿Nakuru? –le llamé al cabo de un rato. Sentí como se encogía levemente y me apretaba más mi camisa. La miré dulcemente y la llame una vez más. –Nakuru….

La ayude a incorporarse y la cargué en brazos. Ignoré el dolor que me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Sabía que aún estaba débil, y sin embargó la senté en la cama de hospital en la que antes había estado yo.

Me senté en la silla que había cerca de allí y le acaricié su frente, sus cabellos.

Sus labios temblaban, sus manos también. Su mirada estaba perdida y parpadeaba distraídamente, como si estuviera viendo algo lejano que nadie pudiese comprender.

Pero yo lo comprendía. Yo también había visto numerosas veces lo que estaba viendo en ese momento.

Cerré mis ojos. Lo entendía, había visto eso. Lo había visto durante mis ataques de tos, durante mis perdidas de sangre.

Solo que a diferencia de mí, Nakuru estaba consciente.

Me acerqué a ella y le besé las lágrimas que le empezaban a salir una vez más de sus ojos, dulce, delicadamente. Le pasé una mano por sus largos cabellos castaños y le tome la mano fuertemente. Apoye mi mejilla contra la suya.

Nakuru era fuerte. Lo soportaría, tenía que hacerlo, por qué si no lo hacía… me suicidaría. Era un juramento a mí mismo.

Quería a Tomoyo, pero Tomoyo ya estaba bien sin mí. Tenía a Eriol… tenía su vida. Yo ya no figuraba el primer lugar en su lista. Me había dado cuenta de ello mientras me ahogaba con mi propia sangre en los pasillos de ese mismo hospital y Nakuru me daba un beso de sangre.

Abrí los ojos de repente. Me llevé una mano a mis labios.

Cerré mis ojos y apreté con más fuerza la mano de Nakuru, de mi bella princesa mariposa.

-Por favor Nakuru… Por favor…

**Nakuru Akizuki**

¿Dónde me encontraba?

Parpadeé y me miré mis manos.

Lancé un grito y me miré las dos. Eran transparentes. Respire dos veces, y cerré mis manos en puños enfundándome valor.

"Bien, tranquila Nakuru, es obvio que esto no es real"

Claro, no era real. Tenía que ser fuerte, algo pasaba. Algo perfectamente natural pasaba pero que obviamente no muchas personas conocían. Aún así eso no significaba que es era anormal… ¿o sí?

Tragué fuerte.

Cerré mis manos en puños.

Tragué fuerte, reprimí mis lágrimas y alcé la vista.

Mariposas. Elegantes y bellas mariposas. Estaba rodeada por ellas. Por esas bellas e inocentes, puras y elegantes creaturas.

Di una vuelta sobre mi misma agitando mis cabellos, contemplando cada una de esas bellas creaturas de alas de múltiples colores.

No tarde en darme cuenta que eran ellas lo único que proporcionaba luz en ese oscuro y tenebroso lugar.

-¿Kaname…?

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Era mi única esperanza… ¿Cierto?

Su nombre… su simple nombre….

De pronto caí de rodillas y las mariposas se dispersaron. No vi nada más. Me quede sola en ese lugar oscuro. Me abracé a mi misma tratándome de dar calor, porque… tenía frío. Un frío que me helaba hasta lo más profundo del alma hasta casi perforarla. Tenía frío y podía sentir mi propio aliento entre ese frío.

¿Era eso la muerte? En ese caso, era real… ¿no es cierto?

En ese caso yo de verdad iba a…

Escuché los latidos de mi corazón volverse más y más lentos. La llama de mi vida más y más fría.

Jadeé. Temblé.

-Kaname… -y seguía pronunciando su nombre. A pesar de todo. De hallarme en ese lugar desconocido en donde la única fuente de calor eran mis lágrimas descontroladas y silenciosas que bajaban por mis mejillas. A pesar de todo quería saber dónde se encontraba Kaname, como se hallaba, si le habían trasplantado la sangre que necesitaba, si estaba bien, si estaba feliz.

De pronto recordé que Kaname me tenía abrazada en sus brazos. Recordé el rostro lloroso de Meilling, recordé las palabras de Toya.

Me tapé los oídos con fuerza, sentí como me envolvía un frío remolino de voces. Sentí como me lastimaba. Sentí como me hería en lo más profundo de mi alma y de mi ser. Estaba gritando, llorando, sollozando.

Y entonces escuche su voz… su suave y aterciopelada voz.

-Por favor Nakuru… Por favor…

¡Era su voz! No había duda alguna. ¡Era su voz! En medio de todo ese remolino de voces ¡Era su voz!

Me puse de pie aún sollozando y grite su nombre.

-¡Kaname…!

Me lleve mis manos al pecho grité una y otra vez su nombre.

Caí de rodillas una vez más.

-Ruby… Ruby Moon…. Tú que eres mi verdadera forma… Kaname…. No dejes que sufra…. Por favor….

Un súbito dolor me recorrió por todo el cuerpo y tosí una cierta cantidad de sangre. Mi garganta mi ardía, mi cuerpo temblaba.

Perdí la conciencia.

**Kaho Mitsuki **

Miré con desconfianza al hombre quien se hacía llamar el padre de Kaname y Tomoyo.

¿Qué pretendía el hombre? Aparecerse de repente después de tantos años diciendo que conocía una forma de salvar a ambos gemelos sin tener que matar a alguno de ellos… ¿Qué pretendía?

Yukito también dudaba. Lo sabía. Yukito Tsukishiro no era un tonto, ni un ingenuo. Ni mucho menos su otra identidad, Yue, lo era.

El silencio era tenso. La habitación se había llenado de un silencio sin razón alguna.

Uno de los científicos alzo la vista, nervioso, hacía Kenji Daidouji. El hombre lo miró con sus ojos grises haciendo que el pobre científico desviara la vista. Murmullos recorrieron otra vez toda la sala, hasta que por fin, un científico de mirada serena, hizo la pregunta que todos estábamos esperando que alguien la hiciera pero que nadie se atrevía, al menos, no aun.

-S-Señor Daidouji… ¿p-podríamos… comenzar?

El hombre sonrió sombríamente y asintió.

Me aclare la garganta y Daidouji me miró. Sentí su mirada grisácea sobre mi persona y yo le sostuve la mirada con la misma intensidad.

-Queremos saber lo que pasó… por qué Kaname ha sido el único de ambos gemelos que tuvo que sufrir… y…. por qué Tomoyo olvidó a su propio hermano.

El hombre suspiró pesadamente al tiempo que yo le miraba. Esa mirada…. Yo la conocía. Era la mirada de quien había sufrido por mucho tiempo y que tenía que despertar viejas heridas. Cerró los ojos como si estuviera meditando. Aguardamos pacientemente.

Cuando abrió los ojos… hubiera jurado que vi a Kaname Daidouji. Esos ojos, esos cabellos… ese dolor, esa nostalgia.

_Tenía 19 años cuando conocí a Sonomi Amamiya, la prima de la encantadora "Princesa Nadeshiko Amamiya" que era como llamaban en aquel prestigioso instituto a la ahora fallecida, descanse en paz, Nadeshiko Kinomoto. _

_Si. Nadeshiko Amamiya era una diosa, una Princesa, pero Sonomi… Sonomi era un hada. _

_Mi padre como buen empresario que era, estaba negociando con el director del instituto. Mientras yo, aprendía de ello, nunca se me había dado la oportunidad de estudiar en un instituto, siempre me habían mandado prestigiosos profesores de elite que me enseñaban numerosas cosas que mi padre y mi madre quería que aprendiera. _

_Artes, negocios, historia, geografía, matemáticas, teoría, ciencias, deportes, idiomas… todo. Todo lo sabía, absolutamente todo. Y eso era aburrido. _

_Era aburrido escuchar como mi padre decía un montón de números y utilizaba un vocabulario que si bien, comprendía, era demasiado formal, aburrido y refinado para mi gusto. Recuerdo bien la oficina del director. Era la clásica oficina donde todo era negro y cuanto mucho, café o gris. El escritorio café de madera de roble, los marcos con diplomas en negro y blanco…. Todo era aburrido. _

_No mentiré. El momento en que Nadeshiko Amamiya cruzó la oficina me cautivó, sus cabellos largos negros grisáceos ondeando, y su paso elegante de princesa. Nadeshiko poseía una belleza increíble y una dulzura que podía percibirse a simple vista. _

"_¿Quería verme, Señor Director?" –preguntó preocupada la princesa, en aquel entonces si bien, conocía el nombre de "Nadeshiko Amamiya" nunca la había conocido frente a frente y los periódicos me aburrían. De modo que jamás la había visto. _

_El director se disculpó con nosotros y yo seguí mirando a la joven indiferentemente. Era cautivadora, sí. Pero esa mirada… la joven estaba enamorada. Yo conocía esa mirada, la veía diariamente en mis padres. Era la misma mirada, el mismo reflejo. _

"_¡Oh, pero si es Nadeshiko Amamiya!" –había dicho mi padre. _

_La joven había sonreído y le había saludado con una mano al tiempo que recordaba algo y le hacía una reverencia al director. _

_Y es que, lo que había recordado era que su prima la había seguido hasta allí. _

_La chica era más baja que Nadeshiko y tenía cabellos cortos y rojizos muy llamativos, pero lo más llamativo eran sus ojos. De ese color tan diferente que pocas veces se encontraba: amatista. _

_Me quedé contemplando esos ojos hasta que me di cuenta que mi padre se había puesto de pie para saludar a la recién llegada. Me apresuré a salir de mi ensoñación. Besé las manos de ambas jóvenes sin embargo, la única que se había sonrojado había sido Sonomi, lo cual me había parecido bastante gracioso. Siendo una damita de sociedad en especial de la gran familia Amamiya, debería estar acostumbrada a esas cosas… como su prima, quien tan solo sonrió amablemente. _

"_Entonces con su permiso, Sr. Director, Conde Daidouji, Conde Kenji Daidouji…. -dijo dirigiéndose a mi padre con un "Daidouji" y a mí con el nombre completo. _

_Hizo una reverencia y después se despidió de su prima. _

"_Entonces como le iba diciendo, señor director, el 90% de los jóvenes de hoy han olvidado el valor de los libros, por lo tanto si me permitiera contribuir le aseguró que su Instituto prosperaría aun más…" -la voz de mi padre proseguía aburriéndome. Suspiré e hice un ademan de volverme a sentar cuando note que Sonomi no se había sentado. _

_Recuerdo que levanté mi vista y sonreí algo divertido. _

_Le murmuré a mi padre en el oído si podía irme y me despedí con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro dejando a mi padre sorprendido. Tomé la mano de Sonomi y me fui con ella. Como me había divertido molestándola, viendo como su cara se ponía colorada al primer cumplido que le hacía. _

_Pero todos esos sonrojos habían cambiado en el mismo instante en que su queridísima prima Nadeshiko se había casado con Kinomoto pasando a ser Nadeshiko Kinomoto posteriormente la madre de Toya y Sakura Kinomoto. _

_Nadeshiko no se había dado cuenta y si lo había hecho no lo había dado a conocer. Sonomi había cambiado claramente desde aquello formando un aura nostálgica y sufrida a su alrededor, pero yo me esforzaba en animarla. _

_Después de todo, había sido ella quien le había puesto color a mi vida… _

_Tiempo después, nuestros padres nos comprometieron. _

_No me opuse a ello, y Sonomi estaba demasiado lastimada para ello. Nos casamos sin ninguna otra razón que la obligación y un acuerdo de negocios. _

_A pesar de todo, aprendí a quererla, siempre la había querido y ella… creo que hizo lo mismo. _

_Después quedó embarazada. _

_Iba a ser padre…. _

_Recuerdo sus facciones serias cuando me lo dijo, sus mejillas sonrojadas y mi alegría. _

_Recuerdo que, meses después, el doctor nos comunicó que serían unos gemelos. _

_Lo recuerdo. Y también recuerdo cuando un hombre de negro tocó la puerta de nuestra mansión alegando que era de una "Organización Mágica" _

_Había sido exactamente un día antes de que nacieran Kaname y Tomoyo, en ese entonces ya habíamos planeado ambos nombres y Sonomi estaba tan feliz como jamás lo había estado. Ni siquiera había estado tan feliz antes de que Nadeshiko se casara. Pero esa felicidad fue manchada por un simple hombre de negro. _

"_Tan pronto como nazcan esos gemelos, la Organización se encargará de separarlos y si eso no es posible, los mataremos" _

_Esas palabras nos arruinaron. Cuando nació Kaname y nos dijeron que tendría una salud tan débil como el hilo de una telaraña, lloramos como nunca. Sonomi nunca quiso acercarse mucho a Kaname, decía que si lo hacía y si algún día moría, ella no lo podría soportar. _

_En cambio, adoraba a Tomoyo y siempre le compraba diferentes vestidos y le peinaba sus cabellos. Yo quería a ambos. Eran mis hijos, y me dolía su destino. _

_¡Eran unos niños, por el amor de Dios, unos niños! _

_Unas bellas creaturas inocentes y puras… _

_Kaname era un pequeño angelito salido de un cuento de hadas con su sonrisa y sus palabras. Un pequeño querubín. Había heredado mis cabellos negros y mi talento para la música. Había heredado la terquedad y la belleza de Sonomi. Había heredado mi tez pálida y por supuesto mi orgullo y arrogancia._

_Ignoro como interpretaron nuestra pelea Kaname y Tomoyo. Pero ese día cuando decidí alejarme de ellos para investigar si podía salvar a esos pequeños de aquella malvada Organización que, ignoraba el porqué, quería separarlos. Ese día Sonomi se había puesto furiosa alegando que estaba tomando demasiado en serio las palabras de un hombre que ni siquiera conocíamos. Pero yo sentía que era real, y que si no lo hacía, perdería a mis hijos. _

_No hubo un solo momento en que me olvidara de mis hijos. De sus ojitos amatistas mirándome y de sus vocecillas llamándome "papá" _

_No hubo un solo momento en que me olvide de la prescencia de Kaname, de sus cabellos negros, de sus ojitos amatistas inocentes y de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. _

_Tampoco me olvidé de Tomoyo, de sus suaves movimientos al bailar ballet, de sus largos cabellos bailando con el viento, de su sonrisa y cantarina voz cuando le cantaba a Kaname en los momentos en que su salud decaía. _

_Amaba a mis hijos, los amaba como un padre ama a sus hijos. _

_Y sabía que Sonomi también lo hacía, por lo tanto, confié en que los cuidara bien. _

_Pero… _

_¡No lo sabía! ¿Cómo iba a saber que asaltarían la mansión y separarían a mis hijos aquel día? _

_¡¿Cómo iba saber que perdería a mi princesita Tomoyo, mi hija, y a mi querida reina Sonomi?! _

_Cuando llegué al hospital, Sonomi me había dicho que me fuera, que no me necesitaba allí, que ella separaría a los gemelos si eso significaba que podía mantener a ambos vivos, que sentía no haber creído y tomado en serio a la Organización. Su cara había estado bañada en lágrimas cuando me lo dijo, cuando se disculpó y cuando me dio un último abrazo. Y me había dolido. Toda esa seriedad y tristeza me había dolido y me fui antes de que Tomoyo, mi bella princesita, me viera. Viera mis ropas manchadas en sangre producto de haber cargado a mi pequeño hijo y tratado desesperadamente de mantener su sangre dentro de su cuerpo. _

_Y también me había dolido tener que alejarme de ellos. _

_Visitaba y le pedía al doctor Akizuki quien era quien estaba atendiendo a mi hijo, informes de su salud. Kaname no había tenido ningún daño psicológico, y yo me había sentido orgulloso de ello, pero… _

_Aquel día, cuando Kaname cumplió sus 12 años, apareció el hombre que nos destruyó la vida. A Kaname mi adorado hijo, a Sonomi mi adorada reina y a mí mismo. Sonomi protegió a Tomoyo con su vida e influyó todo el poder de la familia Daidouji para protegerla. Con ello alejó a su hermano de ella, pero estaría a salvo. Con tal de que estuvieran separados, ambos estarían con vida. Y eso me bastaba. _

_Kaname era fuerte, y poseía la fuerza para proteger a su hermana y eso le bastó. Yo lo sabía, Kaname había estado leyendo libros sobre magia, tabú… había hecho todo por buscar una forma de mantenerse junto a su hermana. Pero no lo había encontrado, lo que si encontró… fue una forma de ver el futuro. Y lo presenció en un sueño, todo lo que iba a pasar, todo el dolor. Se había levantado con sus escasos 8 años y había roto varios cristales y jarrones mientras yo, su padre, le había consolado en secreto le había limpiado sus lágrimas y le había abrazado. En silencio. Era mi hijo… mi único hijo. _

_Le propuse a Kaname la única forma de salvarse… la separación. No había otra forma, no había otra manera. Solo eso. La separación, y se lo propuse a Kaname porque… ¡Era mi hijo! Tenía la misma fuerza que yo, los mismos ojos llenos de decisión, el color no importaba, solo esa luz. Esa luz decidida a proteger a su hermana incluso con la muerte. Era mi hijo y le amaba. _

_En aquel entonces, Kaname no había dudado. Me había mirado con sus ojitos amatista firme y decididamente. Se había levantado y me había enseñado un libro. _

_Hasta allí había llegado su decisión… su amor por su hermana. Yo le había abrazado y me había quitado mis guantes, le había acariciado sus cabellos y sentido su tacto suave y sedoso. Había sentido sus lágrimas tibias bajando por sus mejillas. _

_¿Por qué Kaname y Tomoyo tienen sangre diferente a la mía o a la de Sonomi? _

_He aquí la respuesta…. _

_Yo mismo le ayude a poner las velas en forma de una estrella de 5 puntas. Yo mismo le ayude a cortarse su muñeca para dejar que la sangre fluyera ya que el mismo no lo pudo hacer, su mano temblaba, no lo quería. Había tenido miedo. Pero con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas hizo el rito. Murmuró las palabras, despertó parte de su magia, el horrible don de la magia. _

_Hizo todo tal como lo indicaba el libro hasta que por fin, fue capaz de mezclar su sangre con la sangre de varias reencarnaciones pasadas. Al ser gemelos y al tener magia la sangre fue modificada. Y entre esas reencarnaciones estaba la sangre de… Clow Reed. _

_Tomoyo con el tiempo y por el daño psicológico que le causó el perder a su único hermano gemelo olvido a su hermano. Yo lo vi… el dolor de Kaname. Vi como se escondía bajo sus mantas todas las noches y lloraba… vi como ponía una sonrisa ante todos cuando lloraba toda la noche. _

_Y entonces cuando Kaname cumplió sus 14 años conocí a Mia. La encontré dormida en su caja tan preciosa con su belleza aterciopelada. Parecía tan frágil… tan bella. _

_Su historia no es algo que yo deba contar, por supuesto, yo la sé, yo mismo la investigué y la escuché de sus labios. Si quieren oír su historia… debe ser de sus labios. Lo que si les contaré es que cuando Kaname cumplió sus 15 años decidí que Mia le daría compañía, le daría amor, amistad. Felicidad. _

_Nunca podría reemplazar a su hermana pero si pudiera darle tan solo un poco de la alegría que había tenido… _

_Si le podía devolver un solo rastro de su inocente sonrisa pura y su mirada de ángel…_

_¡Era mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo! _

Al terminar el relato la sala quedó en silencio. Bajé mi vista.

Hace 10 años hubiera llorado como niña pequeña al escuchar la historia. Pero ya no, tenía suficiente edad y había sufrido lo suficiente para forjar un carácter maduro que podía sufrir y entender en silencio.

Vi que el padre tenía el rostro marcado por un terrible cansancio y dolor. Dolor… un dolor real característico de un padre que sufre por sus hijos.

Vi a Yukito quien se había perdido en alguna parte de su mundo y tenía la mirada sombría y los brazos cruzados.

Todos los demás, incluyendo al padre de Nakuru, el doctor Akizuki, estaban tratando de controlar sus emociones. Abrían los labios queriendo decir algo y los cerraban rápidamente como si de repente se hubieran arrepentido de ello.

Pero yo no era una de esas personas, tenía que encontrar fuerza. Era una sacerdotisa, existía para sanar el dolor de otros y no para sanarme a mí misma. Existía para cuidar el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, el mundo mágico y el mundo normal. No podía darme el lujo de sufrir y pensar en mis sentimientos.

Miré mi reloj, dos horas más. Tan sólo dos horas. Tan poco tiempo…

Cerré mis manos en puños.

Kaname… Kaname Daidouji…

Lo había conocido a petición de Nakuru y su padre. El niño me había sonreído tranquila y puramente y yo, como sacerdotisa pude percibir la pureza en él. Pude percibir que cada célula de su ser era puro e inocente y no existía ningún rastro de maldad. Era un angelito puro e inocente con su carita tierna y sonrisa purificadora, con sus manitas blancas cogiéndome las mías, aún recuerdo las primeras palabras que me dijo…

"_Tiene unas manos grandes, amables… cálidas… como las mías" _

Esas palabras… me habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas.

Como podía un niño, un pequeño angelito protegido por Dios condenarse a sí mismo de esa forma… era como sí… era como sí el me entendiera, como si el supiera lo que significaba guardarse todo para sí mismo y nunca demostrarlo. Como si supiera lo que se sentía perder el derecho a llorar…

Y la primera vez que lo vi llorar fue cuando se me escapó el nombre de su hermana… fue sólo un nombre y pudo hacer que el niño se abrazara sus rodillas y llorara silenciosamente como un adulto lo haría. Un llanto silencioso… que poco a poco se volvió más aniñado, el niño había dejado escapar sus sollozos y se había puesto rojo por el llanto, había llorado y me había partido el alma.

Un niño. Tan sólo un niño había logrado que una sacerdotisa que había jurado por lo más sagrado no dejar que mi corazón temblara por alguna debilidad.

Yo lo había abrazado… le había consolado. Ese pequeño era el único ser que me entendería… y ese maravilloso milagro de Dios, ¿Acabaría de esta manera tan desastrosa mientras yo lo observaba morir?

Dos horas. Dos valiosas horas.

Mi adorado angelito… el único ser que había podido hacer que mi corazón temblara de esa forma, el único ser que había podido demostrar que era humana.

En el momento en que una lágrima bajo por mi mejilla supe que era más humana y más débil de lo que hubiera querido.

-Kaho… -murmuró Yukito quien me había estado observando por un buen tiempo.

-Ese niño… Dios mío, ¿no crees que, ya haya sufrido suficiente? ¿No te basto con quitarle a su hermana, su madre, su libertad? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de él? ¡¿Qué es lo que le falta a ese pequeño para que le quieras arrebatar la vida tan desesperadamente?! ¡Es un niño, Dios mío, es un niño! –grité y solloce, deje que Yukito me abrazara para envolverme en su tranquilidad, en su serenidad. -¡Un niño… un pequeño…!

Escuché los sollozos del padre de Kaname y los míos. Yo que había olvidado como llorar… yo que había olvidado el sentir dolor….

Yukito me abrazó fuertemente y me acarició mis cabellos mientras él mismo empezaba a llorar. ¿Cómo se estaría sintiendo Yue dentro de él al saber que su preciado mago Clow o al menos, parte de su sangre residía en un niño como Kaname?

¿Cómo se estaba sintiendo su padre, Kenji Daidouji al tener que despertar viejas heridas?

¿Cómo se sentía o qué era lo que estaba haciendo Sonomi Daidouji para no aparecerse en ese instante?

¿Por qué Dios era tan cruel con un alma tan inocente y pura?

Preguntas… preguntas sin respuesta, preguntas sin sentido.

-Kaho…

-¡Es un niño…!

-Kaname-kun… Kaname-kun vivirá… ¡para eso estamos aquí, para salvar esa vida, esa alma tan pura e inocente!

-Señorita Mitsuki… Doctor Akizuki…. Doctor Tsukishiro… dejo a mi hijo en sus manos… yo… agradezco todo lo que han hecho hasta ahora…

Asentí mientras calmaba mis sollozos. Respire hondo al tiempo que Yukito volvía a su lugar.

Me aclare la garganta. Tenía que ser fuerte.

-Entonces… ¿Si podría…?

El asintió y yo me preparé parare para escribir todo lo que saliera de sus labios, que era la forma de salvar a su hijo, a mi pequeño angelito.

**Kaname Daidouji **

-¡No… Nakuru por favor… no me dejes… no te vayas… no a mí…! –le cogí la mano y apoye mi frente en ella. Sollocé mientras mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. -¡Dios por favor… solo ella… solo ella no dejes que sufra, no la alejes de mi lado… no a ella… solo ella!

Rogué, implore.

Me había vuelto egoísta, pero perderla era lo único que no podía permitir. No podía perder a Nakuru, no a ella.

-¡Nakuru por favor abre los ojos… Ruby Moon… ayúdala....

Su otra mitad, Ruby Moon. Aunque no fuera realmente Nakuru se parecía a ella.

Tenía su misma alegría e irradiaba la misma ternura y la misma luz. Solo que esta, era mucho más fuerte. Nakuru no era débil… pero Ruby era mucho más fuerte que ella. Y si le tenía que implorar lo haría.

Estaba arrodillado y no le había soltado la mano. Le bese su frente, sus cabellos. Rogué desesperadamente a Dios que la salvara, que no me la quitara.

-¡Kaname cálmate! –era Syaoran. Su voz sonó firme y fuerte en toda la habitación. No me calme ni tampoco volteé a verlo, su voz solo hizo que abrazara a Nakuru y sollozara aun más fuerte. -¡Kaname…!

-¡Tú no lo entiendes Syaoran….! Le grité meramente para que me dejara de gritar, y tal vez, solo tal vez, estaba algo enfadado con él y muy desesperado. A Syaoran le debía mucho, pero a Nakuru… la quería mucho más de lo que nunca querría a nadie y por ella le gritaría a quien fuera.

-Kaname…

-¡Nakuru es la persona más importante para mí…!

¿Eh?

¿Yo había dicho eso?

¿Qué había de mi hermana? ¿Qué había de mi pequeña princesita Tomoyo?

¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me había olvidado de Tomoyo? ¿Cuándo se había convertido Nakuru en la persona más importante para mí superando a Tomoyo?

Y además… ¿por qué no sentía ningún remordimiento?

-Vete. –le dije a Syaoran. –Por favor, vete.

Syaoran se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi hombro, signo de apoyo. Jamás que yo recordara, le había gritado y por ello, creo que entendió que tan importante era la persona que estaba allí, cuan importante era Nakuru y cuánto estaba sufriendo por ella.

-Kaname… eres mi amigo… nunca lo olvides, tienes mi apoyo. –dijo para después irse.

Escuché el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Sabía que para alguien como Syaoran, una persona a la cual le era difícil demostrar sus sentimientos esas palabras, eran suficientemente difíciles de decir.

-Nakuru… te amo… así que por favor… por favor…!

**Toya Kinomoto**

¿Por qué la había ayudado?

¿Por qué no podía dejarla allí como cualquier paciente?

¿Lastima? No… no era lastima. Entonces, ¿Qué era?

Suspiré y acerqué una silla y puse mi mano en su frente. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Estaba realmente irritado por lo que estaba pasando.

Primero un mocoso llega y me quita a mi hermana, luego años después llega otro a quitarme a mi prima quien milagrosamente tiene un hermano y más aun, un gemelo.

Y el dichoso gemelo a quien prefiero llamar enano aunque sea casi de la misma estatura que yo, llega y resulta que tiene una misteriosa enfermedad que le provoca un ataque de tos a lo cual Akizuki desesperadamente le da su sangre y luego esta chiquilla, la prima del mocoso, rompe a llorar y a gritarle un montón de cosas que ni siquiera yo lo hubiera hecho.

Y por fin, lo que más me irritaba, era lo que estaba sintiendo.

¿Por qué me había sentido tan sorprendido cuando la chiquilla había dicho eso?

_¡Ah! ¿Será por qué no le gritó a tu hermana cuando Syaoran la eligió? _

La odiosa voz de mi conciencia resonó en mis oídos.

¡Por supuesto que no era eso! Tal vez si me había sorprendido cuando escuche a una chiquilla decir eso a Akizuki pero no era que…

¿Qué? ¿Qué era lo que quería decir? Y además… ¿Por qué estaba buscando excusas, por qué me estaba justificando? O no más aun, ¿desde cuándo yo, el gran Toya Kinomoto me justificaba por alguien?

De repente sentí una fuerza en mi muñeca. Era la chiquilla quien me miraba enojada, si que tenía fuerza…

-¡¿Por qué hizo eso?! –dijo para después incorporarse y empezar a sollozar. Se abrazó sus rodillas y apoyo su frente en ellas. Yo la miré esperando a que se tranquilizara. -¡Simplemente tenía que dejarme allí y esperar a que mi orgullo se calmara! ¡Simplemente tenía que esperar a que entendiera que _él _había escogido Nakuru!

Sonreí amargamente.

¿Ahora no lo llama por su nombre?

Pensándolo bien, era cierto. No tenía por qué haberla ayudado y sin embargo, lo hecho, hecho está.

Me miró con la misma firmeza de Syaoran Li, su primo y el mocoso que me había quitado a mi hermana, de cuando había ido a pedir la mano de Sakura.

Tenía los mismos ojos que cuando era niña y sin embargo ahora era una bonita señorita de 17 años.

Esperen, había dicho ¿bonita?

Me estaba volviendo loco… sin duda lo estaba.

-Kaname… -la escuché murmurar.

Me irritó, me irritó la sola mención de su nombre y la forma en que lo dijo.

-Deja de decir su nombre. –le dije sorprendiéndome a mí mismo. –Kaname Daidouji… -dije su nombre a regañadientes. –Escogió a Akizuki.

Dije mirándola a los ojos mientras ella entreabría sus labios para protestar, sin embargo no la deje. Le cogí ambas muñecas con una mano lo cual fue posible gracias a que era demasiado frágil y pequeña, y la acorralé con ambos brazos mientras ella se trataba de soltar.

-¡Suélteme! –me dijo firmemente sin ninguna intención de cambiar de opinión.

Sus lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas pero yo estaba dispuesto a clavarle la verdad, la fría verdad en su mente y en su corazón.

-¡Ni siquiera te miró cuando lo hizo! ¡Ni siquiera le importas, nunca lo has hecho!

-¿Y tú qué sabes? ¡No lo conoces... no me conoces!

Una persona normal estaría llorando y abrazándose a sí misma buscando consuelo, pero Meilling Li no era una persona normal. Era increíblemente necia y lo estaba demostrando. Pero se estaba contradiciendo, sus ojos lo decía, su asombrosa decisión estaba temblando. Su orgullo estaba herido y yo entendía como era eso.

Los recuerdos de Kaho me lo recordaban.

-El mocoso escogió a Sakura en ese entonces, ¿o no? –le dije lentamente, ya no para lastimarla si no para que reaccionara. –Y ahora, Kaname Daidouji el hermano de Tomoyo quien tanto te ayudo en ese entonces consolándote, te ha traicionado… no… tú te sientes traicionada…

-¡Yo lo conocí antes que Nakuru! ¡Y sin embargo… ¿por qué?! ¿Por qué yo nunca pude hacer que sonriera realmente? ¿Por qué nunca me mostro su verdadera sonrisa? ¿Por qué si tanto lo amo escogió a Nakuru en lugar de mí? –abrió los ojos tal vez sorprendida de sí misma por haber dicho tal confesión a alguien como yo. -¡No es justo! ¡Además… además…!

-¿Además? –le pregunté.

-No tiene nada que ver contigo.

Sus palabras me hirieron un poco, yo lo sabía, no tenía nada que ver conmigo y sin embargo me importaba y me dolían sus lágrimas.

-¿Ahora me hablas de tú?

-¿Algún problema?

Apreté los dientes. Meilling Li sí que sabía irritarme.

-Déjame en paz. –murmuró.

-No.

-¿Por qué? Mi primo te quitó a tu hermana que tanto protegías ¿no?

-El que tengas su mismo apellido no significa que tengas que tener el mismo trato que él.

-Tengo su misma sangre.

-¿Quieres que te odie?

Me estaba irritando más rápido de lo que cualquier persona lo habría y lo había hecho.

-Quiero que me dejes en paz y dejes de entrometerte en cosas que no…

-No me importan…

Silencio.

-Deberías agradecerme.

-No te lo pedí.

-Y sin embargo estas llorando en frente de mí. A pesar de que tu orgullo es tan grande…

-¿No te importo realmente o sí?

-Me importas… muy en el fondo.

¿QUÉ? ¿Qué ESTABA DICIENDO?

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida al mismo tiempo que yo.

Abrió sus labios para contestar pero no encontró palabras. Tampoco yo lo hice.

El ambiente se volvió tenso.

**Tomoyo Daidouji**

Lento, dulce, dudoso. Así sabía el beso. Era una mezcla de los dolorosos sentimientos de Eriol junto con los míos.

Por un instante quise que ese beso fuera por parte de Syaoran, minutos después me arrepentí.

Quien me estaba dando el beso era Eriol. Eriol Hiraguizawa, la reencarnación de Clow, nacido en Japón y crecido en Inglaterra. Creador de Ruby Moon, quien a su vez era Nakuru y Spinel Sun. De estatura alta, piel pálida y ojos azules.

A pesar de que Eriol sabía que yo quería que el beso fuera de Syaoran… me había dado el beso.

-Lo siento… -le dije un rato después. Eriol seguía con mirada sombría y yo tal vez tenía la misma expresión marcada en el rostro.

-Tu… Tomoyo no me amas…. –no era una pregunta, era un murmullo lento y doloroso. Masoquista.

-Te quiero. –me apresure a afirmarle. –Te quiero mucho, Eriol.

-"Querer"… -dijo amargamente para después sonreír. Una sonrisa carente de alegría, no falsa, simplemente… amarga. –No es amar, ¿cierto?

No supe que responderle. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir?

Eriol me amaba. Eso lo sabía, y lo aceptaba. Pero… ¿yo lo amaba?

Lo quería, sí. De eso no había duda y jamás dudaría de ello. Pero… amar… eso era difícil de decir.

Escuché un suspiró por parte de Eriol a lo cual le miré con mirada sombría tratando de encontrar algo que decirle.

Pero no lo encontré. Cerré mis labios y sentí ganas de echarme a llorar.

¡¿No había llorado lo suficiente?!

Sollocé.

Eriol no se movió y me siguió mirando con esa mirada sombría que me partía el alma.

-¡¿No es suficiente con quererte?! ¿No puedes aceptar solo eso? –le pregunte entre sollozos y lágrimas. Sentía que algo se me clavaba en el pecho y me lleve la mano a él. La mano en la que estaba marcada la mariposa y que ahora estaba vendada. Al verla, la expresión de Eriol cambió. Me acerqué más a él y le empecé a dar golpes en el pecho desesperadamente. –Eriol yo… de verdad… lo siento… no puedo amarte… no puedo… ¡no puedo!

Eriol no se movió. Por primera vez desde que nos habíamos conocido y que me había visto llorar no me consoló ni tampoco movió un dedo para reconfortarme. Sabía que lo estaba lastimando pero no lo soportaba.

-Te quiero, Eriol. Eres la persona más importante para mí… ¡te quiero incluso más que a mi hermano! –me sorprendí a mí misma diciendo eso más no era mentira. No estaba mintiendo, no había ningún engaño en mis palabras, cada una de las palabras que estaba pronunciando eran verdad. Clara y pura verdad. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en alguien más importante que Kaname? ¿Cuándo Kaname nii-sama había dejado de ser el primero en mi lista, el primero en mi corazón?

-¡Dios…! Eriol tienes mi vida… tienes mi alma… ¡¿no entiendes que vivo y respiro por ti?! ¿¡No es suficiente con tenerme a tus pies!? ¿No es suficiente con qué me deje enamorarme de ti?

No pude ver la expresión de Eriol pero pude sentir los latidos de su corazón. Fuertes y claros. Su corazón latía rápidamente acompañando mis sollozos.

¡Kami-sama yo sabía que lo estaba lastimando! Pero yo sólo…

¿Por qué no podía entender?

No podía enamorarme otra vez… ¡no podía!

Apreté la tela de su camisa fuertemente hasta que sentí una mano alrededor de la mía.

Levanté mi vista. Un brazo me rodeó y me abrazó.

-Soy egoísta princesa… -me susurró contra el oído. –Quiero que me ames… quiero que yo sea el único que pueda hacer los latidos de tu corazón aceleren como los míos… quiero ser la única persona que pueda besarte… amarte… -temblé bajo sus brazos y sus palabras me traspasaron el alma. –Sé cuanto quieres a tu hermano… sé lo mucho que importa para ti… lo sé, princesa mía… y sé que es difícil ser el primero en tu lista…. Pero soy egoísta… y quiero que me ames… -me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Llevé mi mano vendada a su mejilla. Sus cálidas lágrimas mojaron la venda de mi mano y yo le besé la mejilla. Sentí la mano de Eriol alrededor de mi muñeca y luego sus labios contra los míos.

-Te adoro, niña mía… te amo Tomoyo.

¿Qué podía contestar a esas palabras?

**Syaoran Li**

Jamás había visto a Kaname rogar a Dios algo. Jamás le había visto llorar por algo que no fuera su hermana.

Había ido a buscar a Kaname porque estaba preocupado. Y sinceramente no me había esperado encontrarlo rogando desesperadamente a Dios con su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Kaname era… era un amigo muy importante para mí y estaba dispuesto a dar todo para ayudarlo… pero no sabía que debía hacer.

Suspiré.

Recorrí las habitaciones con la mirada hasta encontrar la sala en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la junta de la Organización. Confié en que Sakura también se encontrara allí dentro. No me equivocaba.

Después de cerrar la puerta me encontré con una sonriente Sakura y unos ancianos muy serios así como varias brujas y magos de mediana edad bastante irritados… o tal vez enfadados, quien sabe… la Organización (con ello me refiero a TODA la gente que la conforma) es muy complicada, incluso para alguien como yo.

-¿Me podrían explicar lo que…?

-Joven Li. –empezó a decir un hombre llamado Lao. –Estamos consientes de que usted es un Li y de que los Li han servido a la Organización por generaciones sin embargo… -hizo una pausa a lo que le lance un mirada furiosa. –Tal vez fue demasiado pronto para que usted tomará el puesto de…

-Lao. –le dije lentamente. –Mi padre murió antes de que tomará el puesto de Jefe de la Organización por lo tanto, este puesto me pertenece desde el mismo momento en que nací.

-De eso no dudamos, joven Syaoran Li. Su padre… -allí haciendo una reverencia. –Fue un gran hombre y de haber tomado el puesto hubiera sido un gran jefe… sin embargo… -dijo mientras sentía todas las miradas en mí. –Un joven de 17 años no se puedo comparar con un hombre de 45.

-Syaoran ha liderado bien… -empezó a decir Sakura en mi defensa pero no pudo terminar ya que Kaoru, una sacerdotisa japonesa muy importante para el mundo mágico, la interrumpió.

-Sabemos los esfuerzos que Syaoran Li ha hecho por tomar el puesto, señorita Kinomoto. –dijo extendiendo su abanico y cubriéndose los labios y la nariz dejando solo la mitad de sus ojos negros a la vista. –Pero el Jefe de la Organización Mágica no debe dejar que sus sentimientos influyan en su trabajo. Tomo malas decisiones que le podrían costar la vida a millones de personas y mucho más, el equilibrio de la magia con los Dioses y con el mundo humano. La Organización no piensa tomar responsabilidad de sus errores… -finalizó cerrando su abanico fuertemente y mirándome fijamente.

Sakura la miró con odió y cerró sus puños con fuerza.

-He obedecido cada orden de la Organización… -empezó pero otra vez fue interrumpida por la misma persona.

-Señorita Kinomoto… a usted no la estamos juzgando. –le dijo apuntándola con el abanico para después apuntarme a mí. –Estamos juzgando a su… prometido.

-La decisión que yo tomé… no fue ningún error. – dije mirándola fijamente decidido a proteger a mi amigo con mi vida. –Me rehúso a abandonar mi puesto.

La mire fijamente, sus ojos negros me miraron no furiosa ni tampoco enojada. Solo me miró fijamente, sus cabellos rubios recogidos en un peinado alto se movieron con el viento, abrió su abanico mostrando sus largas uñas pintadas de un color rojo rubí.

-Es igual que su padre… Syaoran Li. –dijo con una sonrisa.

Ya me habían dicho esas palabras antes y por eso no me moví. Ni siquiera me inmunito la mención de mi padre.

-Entonces… Syaoran Li-sama… ¿A quién piensa mandar si usted mismo ha sido abandonado por la Organización?

Me miró fijamente con sus ojos negros haciendo que cerrara mis puños. Sakura se apresuró a tomarme la mano.

-Lao… llame a la reencarnación de Clow… estoy segura que él accederá a ayudarnos. –dijo lentamente con una sonrisa siniestra mientras su abanico de plumas negras se movía lentamente. –Mataremos a Tomoyo Daidouji… y a su hermano. –finalizó mientras su sonrisa desaparecía y su abanico se cerraba ruidosamente.

Mi sangre se heló y apreté fuertemente la mano de Sakura.

**Eriol Hiraguizawa**

¿Por qué la torturaba así? ¿No se supone que la amaba? Entonces, ¿Por qué la torturaba de esa forma tan atroz?

La respuesta era simple: la amaba. Simplemente eso. Era egoísta y… y… la amaba.

La rodeé con mis brazos y la acuné lenta y suavemente.

Le seguí murmurando que la amaba una y otra vez tal vez, para consuelo propio.

¡La amaba, Dios mío, ¿era tan difícil de comprender?!

Sus llantos habían cesado hace ya un rato y yo la deje ir.

Me puse de pie incapaz de darle la cara o mantenerme en su prescencia. Y cuando estaba a punto de despedirme de ella entró un hombre vestido de negro.

Me apresuré a llegar a donde estaba Tomoyo.

El hombre sacó sus pergaminos y yo me apresuré a sacar mi báculo.

-¿Así que han traicionado al mismo Syaoran Li? –pregunté al hombre mientras a Tomoyo se le cortaba la respiración. -¡Se han dignado a traicionar al mismo descendiente de Clow! –le grité mientras Tomoyo miraba al hombre con miedo. Su mano empezó a sangrar manchando las vendas de un color carmesí. La tenía que sacar de allí, costara lo que costase solo ella….

-El líder de la Organización de Magia debe tomar decisiones para el bien del equilibrio mágico. No para su propio bien. Syaoran Li… ya no es nuestro líder y no lo consideramos traición. Tengo ordenes de que le propongamos a usted ser el nuevo líder… joven Hiraguizawa.

-Me temo que… -apreté fuertemente la mano de Tomoyo mientras sentía que mi mano se manchaba de sangre. Apreté los dientes. No sabía qué hacer. Sudé frío. –Rechazare la oferta.

El hombre me miró no sorprendido, sólo me miró fríamente.

-La mariposa mágica……. –dijo mirando la mano de Tomoyo a lo cual ella le lanzó una mirada temerosa. –Así que… ha empezado… -susurró lentamente. Apuntó sus pergaminos hacía ella y yo apunté mi báculo dispuesto a protegerla con mi vida.

-Tomoyo…. Te protegeré con mi propia vida…. Busca a tu hermano… no mires atrás.

-No… Eriol…. No… puedo…

-¡No quiero perderte! –murmuré más para mi mismo que para ella.

Giré hacia ella mientras el hombre seguía murmurando hechizos.

La miré mientras ella me miraba con sus orbes amatistas cristalinas.

-No llores… no llores princesa mía… que tus lágrimas son más preciadas que el oro…

Sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta y yo me acerqué para besarla. El último beso…

La puerta se abrió, varios hombres de negro entraron y apuntaron sus pergaminos y flechas.

Murmuré un hechizo mientras Tomoyo gritaba.

-¡No Eriol, espera! Yo… Yo…

-Te amo… princesa….

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? **

**Son las 3:50 de la mañana… creo que subiré esto mañana. Después de 4 tazas de café he terminado el capitulo. Más largo que los anteriores por supuesto, sé que me matarían si fuera un capitulo de 1000 palabras… **

**Espero que la espera haya valido la pena de verdad, ¡lo siento mucho! pero como ahora son vacaciones… espero poder actualizar más rápido y tener más inspiración. **

**Muchas, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews… ¡los adoro! **

**Y bueno… ¿Qué más? ¡Oh si! ¡Feliz Navidad! Aunque falten unos días… quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad y un Prospero año nuevo. Muchas bendiciones y un gran abrazo a cada uno de ustedes en esta Navidad, espero que la pasen muy bien… y que me dejen un review de regalo, hehe. **

**En fin, ¡muchas gracias por leer! **

**Emiko-chan. **


	14. Querer no es Amar

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si me pertenece así que por favor, NO COPIAR.**

**Lágrimas de esperanza**

**Emiko hime-sama**

**Eriol Hiraguizawa**

-Te amo…princesa –dije antes de que se desvaneciera ante mí. Mi hechizó había funcionado.

No quería dejarla, pero si eso podía mantenerla segura…

Respire hondo y me concentré en el hombre que tenía en frente.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó rompiendo el hechizo que estaba haciendo.

Lo miré sin entender.

-¿Por qué rechazó ser el líder de nuestra Organización y por qué está ayudando a Tomoyo Daidouji?

-¿Por qué su Organización los quiere matar? –pregunté sin responder a su pregunta.

-El deber de la Organización es proteger el equilibrio entre los mundos.

Me dijo mirándome no inmunizado, ni tampoco enojado. Su expresión no había cambiado, era serena.

-No ha respondido mi pregunta. –dijo mirándome con la misma expresión.

-No puedo dejar que muera...

-¿Se refiere a Tomoyo Daidouji? ¿Es acaso que tiene algún sentimiento por ella? O tal vez… ¿Es lástima?

-No es lástima. Y tampoco se equivoca al decir que tengo _algún sentimiento. _–le dije. No tenía ninguna intención de decirle que amaba a Tomoyo, eso sería tonto. No le demostraría mi debilidad. –No tengo por qué contestar esa pregunta.

-¿Es esa su respuesta?

Parecía algo decepcionado y solo asentí en silencio.

-No quiero matarlo. –dijo lentamente bajando sus pergaminos y con ello, sus defensas. No obstante, no tenía intención de bajar las mías. –Y aunque quisiera no podría… -murmuró. –Pero usted sí. Tiene el poder para hacerlo sin ni siquiera tocarme un cabello…. Pero no el valor. –terminó. –Aún es joven… nunca ha matado… nunca ha hecho un acto impuro como matar, asesinar. Nunca se ha visto las manos manchadas de sangre.

-Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo si continúa queriendo matar a Tomoyo. –le contesté. –No permitiré que toque a mi princesa.

Levante mi báculo dispuesto a cumplir mis palabras. El hombre suspiró y se preparó.

Lo que había dicho era verdad. Mataría, asesinaría, mancharía mis manos de sangre sólo para que Tomoyo sonriera y continuara viviendo. Conmigo o sin mí, esa era mi realidad, y yo la enfrentaría. La aceptaría.

**Kaname Daidouji **

Nakuru tosió sangre en el mismo momento en que abrió los ojos.

Me apresuré a abrazarla y murmurar cuanto la quería.

-Nakuru… gracias al cielo… pensé… por un segundo pensé…

-Kaname… -sollozaba. Sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas acompañando las mías… me paso los brazos por el cuello y se aferró a mí. Yo le bese sus cabellos y la abrace fuertemente.

¡Por un momento realmente pensé que Dios me la arrebataría!

-¡Estas aquí, Nakuru… estás conmigo!

Ella asintió y me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Me sonrió.

Sus labios… me quede hipnotizado por ellos. Me pregunte a que sabrían…

-¿Kaname? –me pareció que me llamaba. Trate en vano de apartar mi vista de sus labios y como ya mencione, fue en vano.

Por fin, desvié mi vista a regañadientes exhalando un gran suspiro. Mire a Nakuru.

Sus ojos me miraban a través de sus largas pestañas. Y yo no supe que decirle. Sonreí encerrando la amargura, como siempre.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó preocupada. ¡Ah, Nakuru, mi inocente Nakuru!

-¿Me quieres? –pregunté. Sabía la respuesta pero para mi propia vanidad, pregunté. Nakuru no era de esas chicas que se sonrojaban por ese tipo de preguntas, no. Y eso era lo que me gustaba de ella, no era ingenua, no era una Sakura Kinomoto. Sonrió como siempre, con dulzura, con amabilidad.

-Te quiero. –le sonreí dulcemente.

Pareció reflexionar, bajo la vista. Cuando la levantó, pude ver el dolor en su mirada.

¿Qué había pasado?

-"Querer" –empezó. – ¿¡Por qué no puedes decir "te amo"!? ¡¿Por qué nunca podré escuchar esas palabras de ti?! –sollozó al tiempo que yo me sorprendía. Sí. Sabía que me quería… y tal vez incluso que me amaba, y aun así le había dicho "te quiero"

Comprendí mi error casi al instante.

La abracé fuertemente y la besé.

Nakuru me pasó los brazos por el cuello acercándome más a ella.

Cuando nos separamos le bese ambas mejillas. ¡La quería tanto! No… la expresión más acertada sería… "¡La amaba tanto!"

-¿Me amas? –preguntó sonriente limpiándose las lágrimas.

La volví a besar.

**Tomoyo Daidouji**

¿¡Qué significaba eso!?

¿Por qué Eriol siempre tenía siempre que luchar solo? Cuando ayudo a Sakura a cambiar las cartas estuvo solo, tenía Nakuru y Spinel Sun pero, a fin de cuentas, ¡él los había creado!....

Me encontraba en algún pasillo del mismo hospital, vagando sin saber dónde estaba exactamente.

Los doctores, enfermeras y otros pacientes parecían haber desaparecido como por arte de magia, y… he allí yo, la gran Tomoyo Daidouji, perdida en un hospital. ¡En un hospital!

Estaba al borde de la histeria y tal vez, ya había perdido mi razón y mi cordura.

Recorrí el pasillo hasta que por fin llegué a una sala de espera… vacía. Ahora que lo pensaba, era raro… no me había encontrado con una sola persona. Le quité importancia, tal vez sólo estaban ocupados con algún caso importante y los pacientes pues… ¿Quién en su santo juicio, saldría en pleno día de invierno?

Miré el escritorio situado en la sala de espera donde normalmente habría una enfermera. Parpadeé y miré a ambos lados y por fin, busque entre los cajones hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: la lista de pacientes.

Daidouji… Daidouji…

Busque el nombre de mi hermano desesperadamente, si Eriol me había dicho que buscara a mi hermano debía de ser por una razón, ¿no? O tal vez sólo quería que lo viera, en todo caso, yo no sabía qué hacer.

No podía regresar porque sabía que Eriol se enojaría… y no quería ser un estorbo para él.

Si quería luchar sólo… no me interpondría… no lo haría… ¡No lo haría!

Ya lo había lastimado lo suficiente. Tal vez, demasiado. Me había dicho que me amaba, y yo, egoístamente no pude responderle con esas mismas palabras, y en cambio había dicho solo cosas hirientes y egoístas.

Sentí mis lágrimas de frustración empezando a nublar mi vista.

¡Era tan injusto! ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí?

Yo nunca fui la protagonista de ninguna historia, a lo largo de mi vida… siempre había sido la personaje "secundaria"

El papel de protagonista le quedaba a Sakura, a Eriol y… a Syaoran.

No. No quería pensar en él en estos momentos. Si al podía hacer algo por Eriol… era al menos dedicarle mis pensamientos.

¿Cómo estaría? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Había vencido al malévolo hombre de negro?

No lo sabía. Y la ansiedad me estaba matando.

Miré el libro que tenía en mi mano con todos los nombres de gran hospital. Lo hojeé como posesa buscando desesperadamente la letra "D"

¿Por qué tenía que haber tanta gente en ese hospital? Es decir, ¡existían millones de hospitales en todo Japón y escogían precisamente ese!

Por fin lo encontré. Daidouji Kaname, debajo de este, se encontraba mi nombre.

Ambos nombres estaban resaltados con marca textos y subrayados con rojo.

_¡Genial…! Ahora resulta que este hospital también es una mentira. _

Había vivido en un mundo de mentiras.

Desde el simple hecho de despertar y ver el "amor" que me tenían mis padres, era mentira. Sí, porque, si mis padres me querían… ¿Por qué no estaban allí?

Especialmente mi padre, ¿Dónde estaba en esos momentos? ¿Por qué nos había abandonado? ¿Por qué había abandonado a su familia?

Y mi madre. Aún no lo creía. Mi madre, mi amable, cariñosa, obsesiva y querida madre no se dignaba a venir a pagarnos una visita. Ni a mí, ni a mi hermano.

Ambos, me ocultaban algo. Ignoro si Kaname nii-sama lo sabe, en todo caso, a él no lo culpaba. Ni siquiera me dejaban verlo, y cuando preguntaba por él, parecía que había dado la fecha para el fin del mundo pues negaban resignados dando un largo suspiro cansino y se iban dando un portazo sin responderme. Me miraban con lástima marcada en todo el rostro y me daban palmaditas en el hombro.

Al principio me había irritado, frustrado e incluso una vez, le había gritado histéricamente a Toya exigiendo respuestas. Después de una semana en los que Chiharu, Naoko, Yamazaki, Rika y otras personas me visitaban, me había resignado. No me contarían nada de Kaname, y los que lo hacían, se limitaban a sonreírme nerviosamente, mintiéndome descaradamente. Ni siquiera Eriol me decía la verdad, no obstante, él era al único que no culpaba.

Eriol me había cuidado, mimado, querido y… amado. Y le debía demasiado.

Me apresuré a dejar todo como estaba y a buscar la habitación de mi hermano.

Habitación 9900. La última en todo el santo hospital. Definitivamente sucedía algo raro…

Apreté el botón 99 y corrí hasta el final del pasillo. Una vez más no vi a ningún ser vivo más que las plantas silenciosas. Por fin, llegué a la puerta, y cuando estaba a punto de abrirla… me detuve.

¿Debería tocar? ¿Decir algo?

Parecía tonto y sin importancia, pero para mí, era una cuestión importante. Extrañamente importante.

¿Desde cuándo tenía tantos modales con respecto a mi hermano? Era absurdo. Kaname era la persona más... no, una de las personas más importantes para mí.

Recordándome que era mí hermano gemelo, mi misma sangre y mis mismos ojos; mi mismo reflejo. Entre sin tocar o avisar.

Lo que vi me dejo tan impactada, que me apresuré a salir corriendo de allí. Ni siquiera supe porqué lo hice, simplemente… lo hice.

Mi hermano… mi queridísimo y adorado hermano besándose con la "guardiana" o incluso "prima" de Eriol, Nakuru.

Oh, no es que sintiera que me lo había estado ocultando. No es que sintiera mi orgullo herido, ya que yo siempre había sido la persona MÁS importante en la lista de Kaname. No es que la punzada que sentía en el pecho fueran celos. NO.

Solo me sentía… impactada.

Rompí a llorar.

¡Mi hermano era feliz!

Y estaba feliz por él, pero eso significaba que yo, ya no era tan importante como antes. Que antes de perder a Nakuru, preferiría perderme a mí.

Sabía que eso tendría que pasar tarde o temprano, pero Kaname nii-sama era tan inocente, tan puro, tan amable… que por un instante me olvide de que era humano y que también podía enamorarse de una princesa. Había confiado vanidosamente en que Kaname me amara por siempre.

Apreté el primer botón del ascensor que vi, y salí corriendo. Antes de darme cuenta había llegado a una habitación, cerrado la puerta de esta con candado, y recargado en ella abrazando mis rodillas, apoyando mi frente en ellas sollozando fuertemente.

¡Era egoísta! Necesitaba… no, ¡Quería ser querida! ¡Deseaba que la gente me llenara de abrazos, besos y me dirigieran su adoración! ¡Necesitaba esa vanidad! Era mi consuelo, era lo único en lo que podía superar a Sakura… era lo único que me mantenía firme en el mundo, sosteniéndome para no romper a llorar como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Si tan sólo Eriol estuviera allí…

Si Eriol hubiera estado allí, no hubiera roto a llorar. Le habría pasado los brazos por el cuello y sollozado en sus brazos mientras él me abrazaría y llenaría de besos como quería. Como necesitaba, como deseaba. Eriol me entendía, o tal vez, simplemente éramos tan parecidos, que Eriol hacía lo que yo quería al mismo tiempo que hacía lo que él deseaba. Eriol era egoísta, y yo también lo era. Por lo tanto las formas en que actuábamos, eran parecidas.

Y a todo eso, ¿Por qué estaba pensando en Eriol precisamente en ese momento?

Me abracé más a mis rodillas. No me gustaba eso. Me estaba volviendo demasiado débil, demasiado frágil. Me estaba dejando llevar por el amor… otra vez.

Cuando me enamoré de Syaoran, yo estaba segura de que jamás seria correspondida, y tenía la arrogancia para decir que yo, lo olvidaría pronto. Había sido tan arrogante que había creído que Syaoran me había impresionado solo por su aspecto, y que eso era tan sólo "impresión" o tal vez "amor adolescente" de esos que se pasan rápido.

Pero no fue así. Y me di cuenta demasiado tarde. Tal vez, si en aquel entonces hubiera confesado mis sentimientos a Syaoran, en ese momento no estaría llorando, porque me hubiera rendido fácilmente, me hubiera rendido y ese "amor adolescente" no se habría convertido en el verdadero y autentico amor. Aquel que no era más que una tortura, un martirio.

El amor no era como lo pintaban en los cuentos, en los mangas, en los animes y mucho menos en las novelas. El verdadero amor, el autentico, el real, era cruel.

"_No llores mi bella princesa, tus lágrimas son aun más preciadas que el oro" __-_me había dicho Él. Pero yo no podía, el dolor por lo que lloraba la esperanza que me causaba ese dolor era insoportable, era como una daga callada que me atravesaba el pecho.

Tenía esperanza. Y esa era mi condena. Mi tortura. Mi masoquismo. La esperanza. No era el amor, porque el amor formaba parte de la esperanza. La autentica razón era la esperanza.

Deje que mi amor infantil creciera demasiado hasta convertirse en uno autentico, hasta llegar a odiar a mi mejor amiga. No quiero que nadie lo malinterprete, yo adoro a Sakura, es mi prima y mejor amiga, sin embargo realmente llegué a odiarla.

Empecé a compararme con ella, incluso yo me di cuenta de ello. Me comparaba todos los días frente al espejo, deseando que mis cabellos fueran cortos, castaños y mis ojos verdes. Incluso llegué a querer cortarme mis largos cabellos solo para parecerme a ella.

Pero eso no era más que consuelo propio. Deseos egoístas y masoquistas: Syaoran nunca vio a ninguna otra mujer más que a Sakura, y Syaoran tan inocente como es, no se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos. O tal vez fue porque nunca lo quise dar a conocer. Me dedique a pintarme una sonrisa de lo más falsa en el rostro y una voz con un falso tono tranquilizante. Me dedique a cantar y a concentrarme solo en las notas, porque eso me distraía. Me dedique a bailar ballet como nunca, ya no por el sueño de convertirme en una gran bailarina, como de niña, sino que realmente, no sabía que más hacer. Yo, la gran Tomoyo Daidouji, quien podía resolver todos los problemas, no podía resolver los míos. Y me perdí.

Perdí todo. No me importo todo lo demás, no me importo el mundo, no me importaron las personas que antes habían sido mis amigos.

Syaoran había elegido a Sakura desde el primer momento en que la vio. Ni siquiera había reparado en mí. No se había quedado embobado ni impresionado por mi belleza, había pasado de largo. El solo hecho de que se diera cuenta de mi existencia, fue porque le aconseje con su enamoramiento con mi amiga. En aquel entonces me había dolido, pero no había derramado ni una sola lágrima, tenía que ser fuerte. Si rompía a llorar, las lágrimas no pararían. A esa lágrima le seguiría otra y luego otras dos, y así sucesivamente. Llegué a superarlo y seguir aconsejándole. Seguí contándole todo lo que podía hacer para confesarse.

Con todo el dolor de mi alma, sonreí en el momento en que me anunciaron su compromiso. Tampoco lloré en aquel momento sin embargo, me volví callada, reservada. Deje de cantar, de involucrarme en cualquier cosa que significara socializar. Mis notas no bajaron, pero no estudiaba ni amaba la literatura como antes, no amaba ni el arte, ni la música ni el baile como antes. No amaba nada, no quería nada, no soñaba con anda.

Mi diario se había convertido en simplemente una libreta. Mi alma se había convertido en una vacía y hueca. Mi vida se volvió amarga….

Hasta que llegó él… Eriol.

La primera vez que vi a Eriol de niña, me llamó la atención por sus finos modales que tenía por mascara. Yo sabía que por dentro no era ni tan inocente, ni tan amable, simplemente me pareció una persona… interesante. Sinceramente no le presté mucha atención.

Cuando se descubrió que era la reencarnación del Mago más poderoso de Todo los Tiempos, no me sorprendí tanto como los demás. Eriol Hiraguizawa, era misterioso, y a la vez sospechoso, o al menos para mí lo era. Cuando volvió a su natal Inglaterra, no sentí nada, absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera fui a despedirlo al aeropuerto, le tenía un trato frio y formal.

Años después, cuando volvió a Japón, me irritó. Es decir, estaba en Japón… ¿y eso qué? ¿Qué me importaba a mí? No tenía nada que ver conmigo así que… ¿Por qué me fue a buscar? ¿Por qué me consoló y me apoyó durante los momentos de mí… enfermedad? ¿Por qué se quedo conmigo?

Seguí sollozando hasta que conseguí calmarme. Respiré hondo. Me limpié las lágrimas.

Tenía que regresar a ver a Kaname nii-sama y asegurarle que estaba tan sana como cualquier otra persona y que sólo lloraba por una tontería…. Incluso podía mentirle diciendo que eran lágrimas de felicidad…

¿Qué estaba pensando?

Kaname era mi hermano mayor. Se daría cuenta en seguida.

Salí de la habitación para encontrarme con mi hermano cabizbajo y con mirada sombría. Creo que yo tenía el mismo aspecto que él.

Me abrazó y sentí sus lágrimas en mi mejilla cuando pegó la suya contra la mía.

-Lo siento, hermanita. –me murmuró. Jadeé silenciosamente y no pude retener mis sollozos. Rompí a llorar por enésima vez. –Sé lo que estas pensando, se lo que estas sintiendo, Tomoyo. Mírame. –no lo miré. No pude hacerlo.

¿Cómo podía entenderme?

Note a Nakuru metros más allá mirándonos a ambos. Tenía los ojos hinchados y en ellos se leía claramente la culpabilidad. Se notaba claramente que había llorado. No la culpaba, Nakuru me caía bien. Era alegre, optimista y energética, cariñosa, amistosa, encantadora, adorable,… y amaba a mi hermano. No la odiaba. Pero me sentía excluida, abandonada. Y no sabía qué hacer. No respondí el abrazo que Kaname me daba con tanta desesperación.

Por primera vez, no respondí a nada de lo que hizo Kaname.

Sí solo Eriol estuviera allí…

Me deje caer sobre mis rodillas. Kaname calló conmigo y me abrazó aun más desesperadamente. Me limpio las lágrimas mirándome a los ojos. Rehuí su mirada.

**Meilling Li**

Abrí mis labios para decir algo, y los cerré.

La tensión era palpable.

-Kaname Daidouji te dejó a un lado y escogió a Nakuru Akizuki. No te ama. Nunca lo hizo y jamás lo hará.

Cada palabra se me encaba duramente en el pecho desgarrándome el alma.

Lo miré enojada, enfadada y dolida. Yo sabía que por más que lo negara era real. Pero no lo admitiría. Era demasiado doloroso para hacerlo. Miré a Toya quien me miraba fijamente. Por primera vez, yo, Meilling Li, no sabía que decir.

Sus ojos negros se clavaron en mí duramente, como si quisiera clavarme esas palabras a fuego en el alma. Sin embargo, no lo lograría.

-Entonces dime… ¿¡Qué puedo hacer si dejo de creer en él!? ¿Qué puedo hacer si dejó a un lado mi esperanza? –le grité. Dios… estaba llorando. Yo, Meilling Li, la gran y orgullosa Li, estaba llorando, y peor aún, le estaba demostrando toda mi debilidad y franqueza al hermano de la persona que me había quitado a mi primer amor.-¡Dímelo! ¿Qué se supone que puedo hacer? ¡¿Cómo se supone que viviré sin él?!

-¿Y por qué yo debería darte las respuestas a esas preguntas? ¿Por qué no las buscas tu misma?

Pero… ¿Qué…? ¿¡Quién se creía!?

-¡Fuiste tú el que…!

-No me malinterpretes. No lo hago por ti.

Me sentí dolida.

-¿No habías dicho que te importaba muy en el fondo? –le repliqué con la mirada gacha y la voz en un murmullo.

Rayos. Me estaban afectando demasiado sus palabras. Quería sentirme querida y especial por un momento, y así me había sentido al escuchar esas palabras. En cambio ahora, me sentía dolida y desdichada.

-¿Fue lástima entonces? –le volví a replicar al no recibir respuesta. Lo miré duramente con nuevas lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos. –Suéltame. –Fue una orden, no una petición, quería que me soltara. Y cuando yo quería algo, se lo obtenía.

Vanidosa, arrogante, orgullosa, así era yo, ¿Y qué? Desafiaría hasta al mismo demonio, no le temía a nada. A nada… excepto a perder mi orgullo. Y mi orgullo era mi amor por Kaname.

Syaoran había sido un bonito primer amor, pero ya lo había superado.

Sakura había ganado, fin del juego, fin del cuento. El libro llamado "Syaoran es mi prioridad y mi razón de ser" había terminado y se había cerrado con un pesado candado y encadenado mientras su llave yacía perdida en el fondo del océano. Había terminado para dar comienzo a otro juego, a otro libro. Kaname Daidouji era mi razón de ser, la persona a quien le había dedicado todo mi orgullo, admiración y amor.

Y si lo perdía… si me olvidaba de él… ¡Olvidaría mi orgullo, mi vanidad, mi todo!

Y no lo permitiría. NO me permitiría darme el lujo de huir cobardemente de mi realidad. No lo haría. Simplemente no.

-No. –contestó. Lo miré furiosa. El me sostuvo la mirada.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –pregunté. - ¿lástima? No la necesito. No necesito que me mires de arriba abajo. No necesito que me mires con lástima. No te necesito.

No me soltó. Me miró fijamente, parecía tratar de decir algo.

Su mirada se mostraba fría y dura. Había herido su orgullo y yo lo sabía. ¿y qué? No me importaba. El había empezado, yo había seguido con el juego, eso era todo. El libro tenía que continuar, y tenía que llegar a un final.

-Suéltame. –repetí.

Me miró largamente.

**Mia**

Me estruje las manos nerviosamente pasando mi vista por todos los presentes.

Kenji se aclaró la garganta y cerró los ojos cansinamente para después abrirlos.

-No hay tiempo que perder… nos queda una hora.

Una hora. Solo eso. Mi corazón latía a un ritmo anormal y mis manos sudaban.

¡Kaname-sama era un ángel! ¿Cómo podían hacerle eso?

-Eriol Hiraguizawa es la reencarnación de Clow, por lo tanto sus poderes son los mismos… sin embargo, su edad, su madurez y su inteligencia por supuesto, no es la misma. Por lo tanto, sus guardianes son diferentes a los guardianes que creó Clow hace más de dos siglos. –hizo una pausa en la que sólo se escuchó la pluma de la señorita Mitsuki rasgar el papel a una velocidad asombrosa. –Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun fueron creados cuando Eriol Hiraguizawa tenía tan solo 8 años de edad mientras que Yue y Kerberos, fueron creados por Clow a los casi 80 años. Clow tenía más intelecto, madurez y experiencia en el campo de la magia mientras que Eriol Hiraguizawa sólo tenía una imaginación digna de un infante y un don que lo ayudó a fortalecer y hacer realidad esa imaginación.

Kaho dejó de escribir por unos segundos.

-Pero… Eriol tenía sus mismos poderes… y Eriol es… quiero decir…

-Señorita Mitsuki… es cierto que Eriol Hiraguizawa es un joven muy inteligente, casi comparable con Clow… pero su edad y experiencia…

-Sus guardianes son poderosos… ¡el poder de ellos fueron comparables a los de Clow cuando Eriol…!

-Eso fue porque la fuente de la magia de Yue y Kerberos en esos momentos provenía de una niña de 11 años…

-¡Eriol tenía la misma edad en ese entonces!

Ambos se miraron fijamente. Comprendía a la señorita Mitsuki por querer defender a Eriol, simplemente, no quería aceptar que Eriol era una mera imitación que no le llegaba ni a los talones al gran mago Clow Reed.

Y yo tampoco lo creía. Había visto a Eriol y había conocido a Clow. Y según mi creencia, Eriol era suficientemente inteligente y poderoso para compararse con él.

-Por favor continúe… -dijo resignada dispuesta a seguir escribiendo.

Kenji asintió.

-Podemos decir que los guardianes de una reencarnación tienen los mismos poderes que los del original, sin embargo menos desarrollados.

Lanzó un prolongado suspiro al tiempo que miraba a Yukito Tsukishiro.

-Cuando Kaname hizo el ritual para mezclar su sangre, fue para aislarse de Sonomi, de mí y de su hermana…

-¿Acaso la sangre de Tomoyo es diferente a la de…?

Kenji negó tristemente, casi amargamente.

-Al ser gemelos, amabas sangres se modificaron.

-Eso es… Tomoyo no era participe del ritual entonces, ¿por qué?

-Son gemelos. La mitad del otro. Ambos son uno. Es un equilibrio que no se puede romper. Tomoyo no podía darse el lujo de romper esa relación tan fácil, Kaname desafió el poder de esa conexión para salvar a su hermana, y como resultado fue castigado por una maldición junto con su hermana.

Los murmullos recorrieron la habitación.

-¡La mariposa…!

Kenji asintió. Apreté mis puños con fuerza.

-La sangre de Clow Reed corre por las venas de ambos así como también corre por la sangre de Yue y Kerberos… si usamos su sangre… podremos…

-Estoy dispuesto a dar la sangre que necesite, y estoy seguro que Kerberos piensa lo mismo. –dijo Yukito Tsukishiro, la contraparte de Yue. –Pero antes quiero que me explique… que nos expliqué a todos aquí, ¿Por qué esos gemelos son una amenaza para el mundo? ¿Por qué la Organización Mágica ha arriesgado su existencia por solo dos personas?

La desesperación se notaba claramente en su voz y sus ojos estaban llenos de angustia. Estaba claro que quería salvar a Kaname-sama, pero también era claro que no cedería tan fácil si no estaba bien informado.

Kenji suspiró largamente, bajó la vista.

Lo miré preocupada y me apresuré a darle unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-¿Kenji? ¿Estás bien? No tienes que hablar si no…

-Estoy bien. Kaname… Kaname no morirá.

Lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas. ¡Por supuesto que no moriría! No lo haría…

Kaname-sama era…

Recordé nuestro encuentro de años atrás.

"_-Kaname te tengo un regalo… ¡Feliz cumpleaños!" –había dicho Kenji en ese entonces. _

_Kaname había abierto la caja y mirado curioso con sus ojitos brillantes y sus mejillas sonrojadas. _

"_-¿Una muñeca?" _

"_-No es cualquier muñeca… esta es la legendaria piedra filosofal… se llama Mia" _

"_-Es preciosa…" –sus ojos habían brillado al pronunciar esas palabras y sus palabras me habían hecho llorar. Jamás me habían dicho algo semejante… jamás me habían tratado como si fuera… importante. _

_En el momento en que había abierto mis ojos y puesto de pie, lo supe. Ese pequeño era especial. Le di mi precioso diamante y una cruz, Kaname ya tenía el anillo que necesitaría para defenderse… y protegerme. Desde ese momento se convirtió en mi amo, señor, amigo, guardián y la persona más especial para mí. _

_Kaname había sido el amo perfecto. Amable, encantador, inocente y… puro. Un alma tan pura como yo. _

"_-Kaname-sama…" _

_Así era como le llamaba. Yo era el único ser al que le había permitido verlo llorar, y yo le había consolado. _

_Lo quería y le estaba agradecida. _

"_-¿Kaname-sama? –pregunté un día. –Sí se reencuentra con su hermana… ¿me dejará sola?" _

_Había hecho la pregunta como si no me importara, casualmente. Pero en realidad me importaba. Y me importaba mucho. _

_Me había abrazado fuerte y dulcemente. Tan puramente… _

"_-Mia… te quiero mucho, te adoro… no te abandonaré por nada…" _

Palabras. Palabras amables.

Las había pronunciado como si fueran fáciles de cumplir, cuando no era así.

No era tan fácil. Kaname tenía una salud tan débil como una hoja y además….

Miré a Kenji esperando a que les explicara.

-La Organización quiere matar… -la palabra resonó en la estancia perforando los oídos de todos los presentes. –A Kaname y Tomoyo porque… -apretó los puños con fuerza. En aquel momento supe que era demasiado doloroso para él. No podría hablar.

En ese caso… yo hablé por él.

Kenji Daidouji era el hombre quien me había salvado de todos esos científicos que sólo habían experimentado cruel y vilmente conmigo, y así como quería a su hijo, lo quería a él.

Me aclaré la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes.

-Hace aproximadamente 9 milenios, existía una bruja… -cerré mis ojos y lance un largo y prolongado suspiro. –La bruja se enamoró de un joven de una familia adinerada. El joven la amaba, sin embargo en aquel entonces, las brujas no eran bien vistas y se consideraban locas. Por lo tanto, el joven, víctima de la vergüenza y prefiriendo conservar su estatus, la dejó. La bruja enamorada, destruida y dolida y con lágrimas en los ojos le encajó una caja en el pecho y maldijo a su descendencia… pero las brujas viven más… mucho más que las personas normales, y pronto se arrepintió. Se arrepintió de haber matado al joven de quien estaba enamorada en lugar de haberle dejado conocer a una persona con quien hubiera podido ser feliz… pero ya era tarde. Muy tarde.

Me detuve un momento leyendo la expresión de los presentes.

-Mia… no estamos aquí reunidos para escuchar un cuento de hadas así que por favor…

Le lancé una mirada fría al científico quien me había hablado con tanta confianza. Como si me conociera…

Lo ignoré y continué con mi historia.

-La bruja trató de deshacer el hechizo, pero no lo logró. Intentó todo, hasta llegar al punto de vender su alma al demonio. Pero el demonio es malvado, así que engaño a la pobre e inocente bruja quien había sido demasiado trastornada por los años y ya no pensaba con claridad, y sólo retraso un poco la maldición. La maldición cayó en Tomoyo, pero sorpresivamente tuvo un gemelo…

El silencio cayó en la habitación, no me fue necesario hablar.

-¿En qué consistía la maldición? –preguntó tímidamente un científico. Yo lo miré con lágrimas en los ojos.

Me cubrí el rostro con mis manos tragando fuerte para acallar mis sollozos. Fue inútil. Rompí a llorar.

**Eriol Hiraguizawa**

Busqué a Tomoyo desesperadamente.

Había derrotado al hombre de negro no sin dificultades, pero al menos ahora, estaba en paz.

El brazo me dolía y sangraba, pero no me importo. Lo primero era Tomoyo.

Apreté el botón del elevador con fuerza, desesperadamente.

No tenía magia que gastar, así que espera pacientemente a que el elevador subiera.

Me recargué en la pared, el brazo me dolía tanto…

Rasgué la manga de mi camisa para vendarme el brazo, me reproché por no buscar en la habitación unas vendas. Después de todo… era un hospital.

Por fin, el elevador llegó al último piso y yo corrí hasta el final del pasillo.

Lo que vi, me impresionó tanto que olvide el dolor de mi brazo.

Nakuru lloraba, Kaname lloraba… y Tomoyo, mi princesa, también lo hacía.

Pero lo impresionante de todo esto, es que Kaname abrazaba desesperadamente a su hermana, mientras esta ni siquiera lo miraba.

¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

-¡Eriol! –dijo Nakuru al percatarse de mi prescencia. -¿Qué pasó? –preguntó preocupada dirigiendo su mirada castaña a mi brazo.

-Eso es lo que quisiera saber… -murmuré.

Nakuru se apresuró a ponerse de pie, a limpiarse sus lágrimas. Kaname y Tomoyo parecían ausentes, y en otro lugar.

Kaname murmuraba cosas al oído de su hermana que no alcancé a escuchar debido a la distancia que nos separaba.

Nakuru me abrazó y rompió a llorar en sollozos. Era la primera vez que la veía tan lastimada, pero no tenía fuerza para consolarla…

Mi mirada no se movía de la figura de mi princesa. ¿Qué había pasado para hacerla llorar de esa forma?

¿Era mi culpa?

No. No lo creía. Porque si era así, ¿Por qué rehuía la mirada de su querido y adorado hermano gemelo?

Hasta donde yo sabía, Kaname era la persona más importante y más querida por Tomoyo, entonces ¿Por qué Tomoyo parecía temerosa de mirarlo?

-Es mi culpa. –al escuchar esas palabras miré por primera vez a mi prima. –Yo… yo… besé a Kaname… -murmuró y rompió a sollozar cayendo una vez más al suelo abrazándose a mis rodillas. -¡Fue mi culpa! Yo… yo…

Miré a Nakuru. Quería zarandearla y preguntarle cómo había podido hacer eso, pero no podía hacerlo. Nakuru siempre me había sido fiel, era tiempo de que ella misma se fuera fiel a sí misma y buscara su propia felicidad.

Pero por más que aceptara que Nakuru tenía derecho a ser feliz… yo también lo tenía, y mi felicidad residía en que si Tomoyo era feliz, yo lo era.

Y en ese momento, Tomoyo no era feliz, por lo que yo tampoco lo era.

Miré los ojos oscuros de Nakuru. El castaño de sus ojos atravesó el azul de los míos. Sus pestañas largas estaban húmedas por las lágrimas y de sus labios salían largos y prolongados sollozos desgarradores. Me arrodillé ante ella y le acaricié la mejilla suavemente. Le bese la mejilla como lo había hecho desde niño, desde que la había creado.

-No es tu culpa… amar no es un pecado, mariposa mía… ¿Amas a Kaname Daidouji, o no? –le sonreí tristemente. Ella asintió. Pude palpar el dolor en cada una de sus acciones. –Ya… no me necesitas… ¿eh?

Nakuru bajó la vista para luego levantarla alarmada.

-¡No…! ¡Eriol yo… yo… amo a Kaname pero tú eres…! –la interrumpí con un abrazo. No quería escuchar más. No quería. Simplemente no me atrevía.

No me atrevía a escuchar las suplicas del corazón de Nakuru, porque si empezaba a escucharlas, estaba seguro que me desmoronaría. Que no tendría la fuerza de encarar a Nakuru como si nada estuviera pasando y sonreírla tranquilamente. Era un cobarde, sí, pero prefería eso antes de salir lastimado.

Me puse de pie al tiempo que Nakuru hacía lo mismo. Camine lentamente hacía donde estaba Tomoyo.

-¿Princesa…? –pregunté para después recibir una mirada dolorosa por parte de su hermano.

-No dejaré… que la alejes de mí… ¡es mi hermana! No soportaría volver a perderla… por favor, Eriol… me quede una hora de vida…

Tomoyo tembló ante esas palabras mientras yo retrocedí.

-¡Kaname! –la exclamación de Nakuru me perforó los oídos. Su exclamación estaba tan llena de angustia….

Mi guardiana, mi Nakuru, mi mariposa, alegre y optimista…

¿Estaba yo tratando de alejar a Tomoyo de su hermano? No.

Tal vez, había estado bastante celoso de Kaname en alguna ocasión, pero ya no. Tomoyo me necesitaba, ¿peco de vanidad cuando digo algo así? No me importa. Tomoyo me necesitaba y yo lo sabía.

Pero la mirada de Kaname era… angustiante, dolorosa, sufrida. Sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Sus ojos eran tan profundos y claros como los de su hermana. Su mirada era pura, inocente, profunda, angustiante, perforado y a pesar de todo, era hermosa. Preciosa.

Los abracé a ambos.

Kaname se sorprendió y Tomoyo pareció salir de su trance. Nakuru se apresuró a acercarse, pero su prescencia ya no la notaba. Me encontraba en un mundo en el que sólo me importaban ambos gemelos.

Tomoyo se estremeció bajo mi abrazo y Kaname dejo de abrazar a su hermana. Bajó la vista para mirar a Tomoyo quien lo miraba anhelante. Sonrió dulce y tristemente.

-Lo siento, hermanita… -Tomoyo lo miró, como si ya se esperase esa reacción. –Pero amo a Nakuru, pequeña. Por primera vez pude amar a alguien además de ti, de papá y de mi mismo. –besó ambas mejillas y las lágrimas que empezaban a correr nuevamente por las blancas mejillas. –Y… ya no puedo ponerte como prioridad ante todo… y yo ya no soy tu prioridad. -Kaname lloraba tanto que casi me perforó el alma, no obstante, no deshice mi abrazo. -¡Pero te amo! ¡Te adoro! –Tomoyo lanzó un sollozo y le pasó los brazos por el cuello, Kaname la abrazó con la misma ternura y desesperación. –Ya hay alguien más importante que yo en tu vida, Tomoyo. –murmuró.

Nakuru ya no podía escucharlo, ya que se encontraba más allá de donde nos encontrábamos.

Me estremecí al saber que se estaba dirigiendo a mí. Jadeé ligeramente esperando a que continuara. Sabía que ese momento era vital y muy, muy importante para ambos. Así que esperaría. Paciente y dócilmente a que terminaran.

-¿Sabes? Kaname nii-sama te adora. –dijo dirigiéndose a sí mismo.

-Tomoyo-chan también te adora, onii-sama. –le contestó.

Kaname sonrió al tiempo que me pasaba un brazo por los hombros y se apoyaba en mi hombro.

-Eriol… quiero a mi hermana más de lo que Toya quiere a su hermana… -sonreí nerviosamente pero aun así espere a que continuara. Sentía sus lágrimas mojar mi hombro. Sus cabellos estaban húmedos y se pegaban a su frente. Tenía el mismo aroma que su hermana: lavandas. -¡No te perdonaré que la lastimes!

Yo asentí silenciosamente al tiempo que este me miraba fijamente. Vi que su mano también estaba vendada.

-Lo mismo digo. Cuida a Nakuru. –dije acariciando sus cabellos paternalmente. El me sonrió dulce, inocentemente.

Llevó su mano vendada a mi mejilla y luego la besó.

Me quedé tan sorprendido por su acción que no me moví. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me quede sin habla, y sin conciencia. Deje de pensar.

Parpadeé varias veces. Nakuru reía. Me sonrojé fuertemente y la miré enojado y avergonzado. Kaname me miraba inocentemente.

-Nakuru… cuida a Kaname. –le pidió Tomoyo.

-Siempre. –Nakuru lucía radiante. Y eso me alegraba.

Pero esa alegría duró poco.

Kaname cayó de rodillas con la mano al pecho.

-¡Kaname! –gritó desesperadamente Nakuru. Yo abracé a Tomoyo.

-Tranquila, princesa. –le dije a pesar de no saber exactamente si era lo que debía hacer. No era un momento para estar tranquilos.

Los ojos amatistas de Kaname, se volvieron plateados y este gritaba adolorido.

-Nakuru tu sangre…

-No servirá. –dijo débilmente Kaname. Me miró tranquilamente, serenamente, pero pude notar el dolor y el esfuerzo en su voz. –Escuchen, Eriol, Nakuru… Tomoyo. –se incorporó con la ayuda de Nakuru. Acarició la mejilla de Nakuru levemente. –Me queda una hora de vida, yo lo sé. –Tomoyo y Nakuru lo miraron alarmados al tiempo que sentía mi corazón acelerar sus latidos. –Tomoyo, somos gemelos. Cuando yo muera, mi energía volverá a ti. –acarició su mejilla con la mano vendada que ya empezaba a sangrar. –Vivirás… esa es la solución a la que llegué…

-Kaname… -Nakuru estaba asombrada, estática.

A estas alturas estaba llorando. Pero yo no tenía tiempo para consolarla, Tomoyo iba primero.

La abracé aun más fuerte y Tomoyo se aferró a mi sabiendo que Nakuru necesitaba estar con Kaname.

Empezó a sollozar.

-¡Kaname qué es lo que…! ¡Kaname mírame! –le insistió Nakuru. Lo obligó a verla poniéndole ambas manos en sus mejillas. Kaname la miraba con mirada sombría pero dulce. –Me dijiste que me amabas… ¿Por qué me despertaste si iba a vivir en un mundo sin ti? ¡No puedo… me reusó a vivir sin ti!

-Nakuru…

-No me dejes sola…

-No quiero hacerlo… -el murmullo, la forma en que lo dijo se me clavo en el alma. Había tanto resentimiento… tanto arrepentimiento en su voz. –No quiero dejarte… pero Nakuru, tienes que ser feliz…

Nakuru lo miró con sus labios temblando y su mirada sombría.

-¿Por qué… siempre eres así? ¡¿Por qué me besaste entonces?! ¿No me amas?

Kaname lo miro dolido pero se incorporó con mucho esfuerzo. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello y la abrazó fuertemente. Kaname la amaba, tanto… que lo lastimaba.

Nakuru se arrodilló ante él aferrándose a su camisa mientras Kaname la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Tienes que olvidarme, Nakuru. Si muero tienes que continuar con tu vida… seguir sonriendo… y si es necesario… -besó sus cabellos al tiempo que nuevas lágrimas empezaban a salir por sus ojos. -¡Tienes que olvidarme!

-¡Kaname te amo! ¡No te olvidaré!

Kaname la abrazó. Nakuru se aferró a él.

Traté de decir algo, pero la mirada de Tomoyo me detuvo.

-Eriol… -me llamó en murmullo.

-Tomoyo, princesa… ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió no despegando la vista de su hermano ni por un momento.

-Lo siento. –dijo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no soy capaz de decir "te amo"… y te lastimo con cada "te quiero" recordándote que no son las palabras que quieres escuchar. Que "te quiero" a comparación de "te amo" son palabras frágiles, crueles y crudas.

Me miró fijamente. No sabía que decir. Sus largas pestañas enmarcaban sus ojos haciendo que se formara una pequeña sombra debajo de ellas.

-Tomoyo… te amo… -murmuré, casi más para mi mismo que para ella. Yo no era capaz de decir algo como Kaname.

Si, Kaname era vanidoso en muchos aspectos, pero no era un egoísta. Y yo SI lo era. No podía decir "Si muero, se feliz, olvídame, no llores por mí" y en lugar de ello diría "Si algún día llego a morir, espero que llores por mí, que nunca me olvides. Que no olvides cuanto te ame" o algo así. No era capaz de decir algo como "olvídame"

No podía. No lo soportaría. El solo pensamiento me aterraba. El pensar que Tomoyo podría seguir viviendo felizmente sin mí a su lado era… era… aterrador.

**Syaoran Li **

-¿Entonces? Kaoru-san. ¿La Organización se reúsa a obedecer a un descendiente de Clow Reed?

Kaoru me miró y lanzó una carcajada.

-La Organización nunca ha obedecido las órdenes de nadie. Usted fue una mera marioneta que siempre hemos necesitado para mostrar la cara ante la sociedad. Una máscara, si así lo prefiere. Nunca… hemos obedecido a nadie.

-¿Me están dando la espalda? Se la están dando por segunda vez a mi familia.

Kaoru me miró al tiempo que bajaba su abanico y se ponía de pie. Su alta y majestuosa figura se acercó a mí y me levanto la barbilla con sus largas uñas rojo rubí.

Llevaba un kimono color rojo y sus ojos negros eran grandes y brillantes.

-¿Acaso no entendió nada de lo que he dicho? No obedecemos a nadie, ni antes ni ahora… por lo tanto, no hemos traicionado a una sola persona.

Apreté los dientes con fuerza para no insultarla. Me obligué a tranquilizarme.

Yo era Syaoran Li, un descendiente de Clow Reed. No podía ser tan impulsivo.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Kaoru? –pregunté mirándola fijamente. Kaoru no se inmunito, me miró serenamente. Su serenidad me frustro y me desesperó.

¿Cómo podía tocarme tan fácilmente sin sentir temor a mi sangre, a mi magia, a mis poderes… a mi familia?

-Observar. El mundo está cayendo, quiero ver como lo hace.

-Entonces, ¿Qué gana con sacarme a mí de mi puesto? ¿Qué pasa con que un joven de mi misma edad tenga un poco de felicidad junto con su hermana?

-Quiero observar más, y si lo dejo vivir… el mundo acabará. Soy exigente, caprichosa, Li. Quiero ver algo divertido…

-¡La vida humana no es un juego! –la voz de Sakura la interrumpió. Sakura la miró fijamente, sin el menor temor aparente. Yo sabía que estaba temblando por dentro.

Sakura apretaba mi mano fuertemente y yo le devolvía el apretón con tan solo una mínima fuerza.

¡Tenía que salvar a Kaname!

Confiaba en que Eriol hubiera podido derrotar a Lao. Eriol protegería a Tomoyo.

Meilling, mi prima Meilling estaba con Toya Kinomoto, y, por lo que sabía, Toya Kinomoto era de los que no se dignaría a dejar a una dama desprotegida. Después de todo, Meilling no tenía magia… por más que me doliera decirlo, así era.

El doctor Akizuki, Kaho y Yukito Tsukishiro estarían en una sala de juntas encontrando la forma de salvar a Kaname. Sudé frio al observar el reloj. Una hora. Habían estimado tres horas de las cuales 2 habían sido desperdiciadas, o eso creía yo, ya que la prescencia mágica de Kaname, que si bien, ya era bastante débil, se estaba debilitando a una velocidad asombrosa.

-La vida humana es lo más maravilloso que ha creado Dios. –Kaoru retrocedió indignada. –Dios no dejará que se lleve a un alma pura e inocente como Kaname.

La miré sorprendido. ¿No era ella quien estaba a favor de matar a Kaname?

-Sakura… -murmuré.

-Kaname es hermano de mi mejor amiga y prima, por lo tanto lo hace mi primo. Kaname es… un alma inocente que Dios protegerá. ¡La magia no les servirá cuando llegue el Juicio Final, el Apocalipsis, señores. –dijo dirigiéndose no sólo a Kaoru, si no a todos los magos de la estancia. –Dios es…

Murmullos recorrieron la sala.

Kaoru lanzó una carcajada aun más perversa que la anterior. Aun más burlona. Pero no fue ella quien habló, si no otro hombre cuyo nombre era Masaru, que en realidad no era más que un joven de 20 años.

-Sakura Kinomoto… -empezó. Le lancé una mirada que él me devolvió gustoso. Una sonrisa burlona se asomó por su rostro. Sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los de Sakura y al abrir los labios para sonreír pude notar sus colmillos. Masaru era un vampiro.

La Organización se conformaba por no solo magos, sino también por creaturas sobrenaturales como aquella. Creaturas que ya no eran aceptadas por la Sociedad Moderna. Creaturas rechazadas, abandonadas, temidas.

-Encontró el libro cuando tenía tan sólo 10 años y cometió el grave error de leer la carta "Windy" activando su poder y liberando todas las cartas causando varios problemas para el mundo, Kerberos, la bestia del sello le dio la categoría de "Card Captor" para que recuperará las cartas. Fue juzgada por Yue, el juez de la luna, y se le fue dada una segunda oportunidad por cortesía de la reencarnación de Clow, Eriol Hiraguizawa y el apoyo de Kaho Mitsuki. Actualmente es la prometida de Syaoran Li y su futura esposa… -sonrió. Su mirada era sombría, repetía cada palabra como si se lo hubiera grabado a fuego en su memoria y le pareciese injusto y patético que una niña de tan poco conocimiento mágico le fuera otorgada semejante don.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres decir, Masaru? –pregunté impaciente. Estaba dispuesto a matarlo si se atrevía a ofender a Sakura, pero sabía que eso no sería necesario. Masaru era demasiado civilizado para cometer un acto tan atroz como ofender a una damisela.

-¿Cómo se atreve a mencionar algo como "Dios"? –sus palabras salieron apresuradas. Nadie se inmunito. Todos estaban de acuerdos. Todos sin excepción allí reunidos eran diferentes, tenía magia o alguna otra habilidad o aspecto que los diferenciaba del resto de la sociedad. -¡¿Crees que Dios nos ha apoyado, protegido, cuidado?! ¡Desde que tengo memoria las iglesias me han cerrado sus puertas, y me he peleado con gatos por una migaja de pan! ¡Y tú te atreves a decir algo como "Dios"!

Estaba furioso. Sentía tal amargura que era palpable en el aire.

-¡Mírate Sakura Kinomoto! –dijo apuntándola, me puse en frente de ella. Pero esta se mostro firme. -¡Míranos! –hizo un gesto de modo que señalara a todos. -¡Tenemos magia! ¡Hemos cometido un pecado por el simple hecho de tener magia! ¡Dios nos ha dado la espalda!

-No es así… Dios…

-¿Es amor, ternura, cariño?

Sakura asintió bajando la vista. Masaru caminó furioso hacia ella y la zarandeó con fuerza. Le pegué un golpe en la mejilla.

-¡Masaru abre los ojos, tranquilízate! –le espetó Kaoru abrazándolo. –Comprendo cómo te sientes, muchos de aquí sentimos lo mismo. Pero tienes que tranquilizarte. Respira. Todo estará bien. –su voz era tan tranquilizadora y abrumadora que por unos instantes no la reconocí.

¿Era ella la misma Kaoru, fría, insensible, sádica quien no dudaría en apuntar un arma ante un recién nacido?

En seguida lo comprendí. La única persona a quien Masaru escucharía era a Kaoru. ¿Por qué? Porque la sangre de Kaoru corría en grandes cantidades por las venas de Masaru. Kaoru se había convertido en su única presa. Su ser más querido. Se había condenado por Masaru. Le daría su sangre por el resto de su vida, a cambio de ello, jamás moriría. No obstante, no detecté ni un rastro de sangre vampírica en sus venas. Masaru la había mantenido intacta, humana, por lo mucho, hechicera.

Y por lo que veía, eso consumía dolorosamente a Kaoru.

Kaoru se hizo un corte en el cuello con una de sus largas y filosas uñas. La reacción de Masaru fue inmediata. Se tapó la nariz y la boca con una mano. Sus ojos verdes adquirieron un brillante color carmesí. Respiraba dificultosamente, y sudaba.

-Bebe. –ansiedad. ¡Tanta ansiedad en esa voz! Abracé a Sakura tan fuerte que casi lanzó un grito de dolor.

-Te amo, Sakura. –no sé que me impulso a declararlo tan de repente, sinceramente no lo sé. Tal vez fue el hecho de que Kaoru abrazará lentamente a Masaru obligando a que le clavara los colmillos en el cuello. La expresión de Kaoru se había vuelto increíblemente ansiosa y completamente a merced del joven vampiro.

Sakura me sonrió y me abrazó.

-Yo también te amo, Syaoran.

**Ieran Li **

-¡¿Qué quiere decir con qué la Organización está traicionando a la familia Li?!

La joven no me contestó. Se quedó allí plantada dirigiéndome una fría mirada.

"_La Organización no había traicionado a nadie, ya que nunca le había jurado lealtad a nadie" _¡¿Qué clase de expresión era esa?!

Después de haber servido por tantos años, sacrificado tantas vidas por ella… ¡Mancharnos nuestras manos de sangre para que nos traicionaran de esa forma!

Estaba escandalizada. ¿Cómo se atrevían! Precisamente a la familia Li… ¡Precisamente a mi amada familia!

¡Oh, Hien si solo estuvieras aquí…!

-Señora Li, exijo que me diga donde esta Sonomi Daidouji. –la chica era tan joven…. Sí. Era joven pero muy poderosa. Alzó una mano. –Le daré cierta información a cambio.

La miré fríamente esperando a que continuara.

La chica sonrió.

-Las sentencias de muerte que ha declarado la Organización son las siguientes: Tomoyo y Kaname Daidouji, ambos serán aniquilados de forma directa y sin dejar rastro. –entreabrió los ojos como si quisiera dejarme en claro aquello. Remarcó con un tono de voz alarmante ambos nombres. –Eriol Hiraguizawa, quien será asesinado de forma tortuosamente lenta y… -sonrió para sí, siniestramente. –Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran LI.

Jadeé temblorosamente.

¡Oh Hien… mi amado esposo, ¿Por qué me dejaste en esta época de crueldad y tortura?

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**¡Hola, mis queridos lectores y lectoras! Me alegra mucho recibir sus reviews y saber que les gusta el fic. En lo personal, lo adoro, es mi historia, y yo adoro todo lo que escribo. **

**El capitulo terminó en oficialmente 8299 palabras. Iba a ser más largo, pero pues, creo que ya era demasiado largo… y yo entiendo eso, a veces cansa leer tanto en tan poco tiempo. Y hablando de tiempo… ¡Lo siento, lo siento, juro que quería actualizar antes! ¡Lo juro por mi amor al anime y al manga! ¡Necesito más tiempo, eso es lo que necesito! Prometo como prometí en ****"Prohibido por sangre" **** que trataré de actualizar más seguido. Sólo les pido un poco de paciencia, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas…. **

**Así pues, tengo 55 reviews, (un gran logro para mí) y como ya el 14 es un número interesante… (en realidad nop, pero bueno ustedes entienden…) decidí hacer una gran lista de todas las personas que me han hecho el gran favor de decirme que opinan sobre mi amada historia….**

**La criticona, Nunally-chan, LyS Cosmo, Natsuki-chan95, Karina Natsumi, Aiko-1993, dianazul, ziitah-TxE-, darthmocy, hitsuyackie, Cherry-chan96, Fernanda Gonzalez, Miki-chan96, Akiko-san, lfanycka, naomy, tommy, Ann-chan, alice maiden, ALICE… **

**¡Y a todos y cada uno de ustedes que dejan o no reviews! ¡Los quiero mucho! Si olvide mencionar a alguien, no dude en avisármelo… **

**Muchas gracias por su paciencia, sus reviews, por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos, por leer mis actualizaciones y notas de autora, hehe, y finalmente… ¡GRACIAS POR TODO!**

**¡Hasta la próxima! **

**Emiko-chan. **


	15. Quedate conmigo

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si me pertenece así que por favor, NO COPIAR.**

**Lágrimas de esperanza**

**Emiko hime-sama**

**Kaname Daidouji **

-No. No Nakuru, por favor no llores… -le pedí sintiendo el nudo en mi garganta haciéndose más grande a cada lágrima que salía de sus ojos.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que no llores?! ¡Kaname por todos los cielos, vas a morir y me estás diciendo que no llore!

-Yo no elegí esto. –dije a punto de echarme a llorar. ¡De verdad no lo había elegido!

¿Era mi culpa haber recibido esta maldición? ¿Era mi culpa o acaso, era pecado, haber querido amar por unos minutos? ¿Unos segundos?

¿Amar a la maravillosa dama llamada Nakuru era pecado acaso? ¡Alguien respóndame por favor, por lo que más quiera!

-¿Entonces por qué…?

-¡Porque te amo! –la abrace fuertemente sintiendo su suaves cabellos y las lágrimas en mi hombro. –Sabes que de verdad te amo… ¿cómo podía guardármelo? Por lo que más quieras Nakuru, créeme, cuando te digo que te amo, es cierto. Pero tienes que olvidarme si-

Sentí sus labios sobre los míos acallando mis palabras. Cuando se separó pude notar su frente contra la mía y su aliento contra mi piel, así como también sus dedos alrededor de mis muñecas.

-Tus ojos se están volviendo plateados… ¡no morirás! Mi sangre… te daré más sangre… -sus manos temblaban, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Acaricie su mejilla.

-No soy un vampiro, Nakuru. No vivo de la sangre.

-¡Eriol, por favor haz algo! –dijo dirigiéndose a su creador en un murmullo. En el reflejo de sus ojos pude ver a Eriol Hiraguizawa abrazando a mi hermana no sabiendo que hacer, que decir o como actuar. -¡Eres la reencarnación del mago más poderoso que haya podido existir! ¡Tienes que hacer algo! ¡Kaname no puede morir!

¡Tanta desesperación en su voz….! ¿De verdad podría dejar a Nakuru? ¿De verdad podría dársela a otro hombre?

Cerré los ojos mientras tosía y me sentía cada vez más débil. Debía hacerlo. Porque si no Nakuru no sería feliz. Y yo no quería eso.

-Escúchame, Nakuru. Mírame. –dije buscando su mirada obligándola a que me mirase.

-¿Cómo quieres que te mire cuando tienes una mirada como esa? ¡Kaname cuando te digo que vivirás es que…!

-Nakuru, escucha. Voy a morir. Yo mejor que nadie lo sabe. No. No me repliques, no me interrumpas. –le hablé claramente en un tono triste y consolador. Escasamente consolador. Aún tenía mi frente apoyada en la suya y no me moleste en retirarla. Las lágrimas de Nakuru volvieron a caer una por una sin compasión. –Deja de repetir que viviré porque yo sé que no lo haré.

Sentí un vacio y un nudo en la garganta con tan solo pensar en ello.

Antes de conocerla no había tenido nada por lo que vivir y el único pensamiento que me había rondado por la cabeza era que si moría mi energía regresaría a Tomoyo. Y si no había acabado con mi desdichada vida antes, era por Mia.

Pero ahora era diferente. Quería amar a Nakuru por el resto de su vida, quería quererla, amarla… pero eso no estaba bien. Había estado mal haberla ilusionado de esa forma.

-Ahora escúchame; escucha como siempre lo has hecho. Olvídame. Tienes que hacerlo, es preciso. Quiero que seas feliz….

-¡No seré feliz sin ti, Kaname por todos los cielos! ¿¡Por qué por lo más bendito que exista, no lo comprendes!? –la zarande y después la abracé. Rompió en sollozos.

-¡Lo entiendo, pero no quiero arruinar tu vida!

-Yo jamás dije que…

-Por Dios, Nakuru… tengo 1 hora de vida, no discutas conmigo. Haz lo que te digo, soy vanidoso, soy arrogante, pero soy débil… no podré dejarte ir si no dejas de insistir…

Silencio.

Nakuru sollozó fuertemente y Tomoyo, mi pequeña hermana gemela, le siguió.

Sin embargo, no miré a ninguna de las dos. Aquellas eran las dos mujeres que más había amado en toda mi vida.... y por eso era incapaz de mirarlas. Si las miraba yo…

Me escondí en los largos castaños de Nakuru, buscando lo que debería decir en aquellos momentos. Sentía mis venas y mis arterias arder, mis células comiéndose unas a otras, mis respiraciones volverse incontrolablemente peligrosas y… el ritmo de mi corazón disminuyendo.

-Entonces no lo hagas. –dijo Nakuru lentamente en un murmullo al oído. –No me dejes ir… -terminó.

Murmuré una incoherencia antes de caer rendido en el suelo. Me desplomé.

-Nakuru… Tomoyo… Mia… -nombre los tres seres más queridos por mí en el mundo y cerré los ojos lentamente. Sentí las lágrimas tibias deslizarse por mis mejillas.

-Kaname, ¡Kaname te amo, siempre te he amado! ¡Por favor no me dejes, no me dejes… te amo! –los gritos desesperados de Nakuru y sus zarandeos insistentes. Los sollozos de Tomoyo acompañados por las suaves palabras de Eriol.

-¡Nii-sama… Kaname nii-sama… soy Tomoyo, soy tú hermana… dijiste que podía tener todo lo que quería, te quiero a ti… dijiste que estarías conmigo por siempre… creí que cumplías tus promesas!

Sentí el suelo temblar al caer… ¿o era yo el que estaba temblando?

¿Quién podía responder esas preguntas?

Silencio. Oscuridad.

_Adiós mundo, fue un placer vivir en ti… ahora me rechazas, y eso lo comprendo muy bien… después de todo, yo nunca debí haber nacido… los gemelos son uno solo… yo fui un error desde el principio…_

**Meilling Li **

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas? –pregunté insiste al borde de la histeria.

No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pues no tenía magia. Pero lo presentía.

Presentía que algo horrible estaba pasando, no obstante, no podía dejar que precisamente Toya Kinomoto me viera angustiada.

-Escucha, Meilling Li. –hice una mueca al escuchar mi nombre que él respondió con una expresión y una nota sarcástica en su voz y en su rostro. –No sé lo que esté pasando ahora, francamente nunca he comprendido a tu familia rara ni a tus amigos extraterrestres, pero mientras TU estés en MI hospital y seas MI paciente… yo haré lo que yo quiera.

Esta vez fue mi turno de sonreír sarcásticamente.

Bufé.

-¡Hablas como si me conocieras! ¿Qué sabes de mí, de mi familia? ¿Sabes que esta es la primera vez que piso un hospital? ¡No soy cualquier niñita como piensas que soy, Kinomoto! No tengo magia y por eso fui discriminada por mi familia por años. Crecí entre murmullos y sonrisas falsas. Crecí entre miradas de lástima y caricias de "aparente dulzura" Sí. Pero logré ser lo que soy ahora. Soy una Li tan importante como Syaoran. Soy una Li, una descendiente de Clow… soy tan fuerte como cualquiera que haya en mi familia. No necesito tus cuidados. Así que, ¿Me harás el favor de soltarme?

-¿Ya terminaste tu discurso? Pues deja decir el mío. –dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica. –Ya te he dicho que yo no comprendo tu familia rara y me importa y siempre me ha importado un comino lo que tú y tu familia rara sea o haga. –Quise protestar pero una mirada suya y un dedo en mis labios me calló. Yo lo miré desafiante con los dientes apretados sintiendo toda la furia acumularse en mi interior. –No tienes magia, tú misma lo has dicho. Evita… DEJA de meterte en asuntos que NO te conciernen. Las personas comunes y corrientes como tú y yo solo pueden retirarse y verlos desde lejos. ¿Comprendes?

-No. No comprendo. Y no quiero comprenderlo. ¿Acaso no te preocupa tu hermana? ¿Tú prima Tomoyo y tu primo Kaname?

-¿Y qué puedes hacer?

Abrí la boca para decir algo para luego recordar que no sabía qué.

Sonrió.

-Nada… y por eso tienes que quedarte aquí. –baje la vista asintiendo derrotada. Por fin me soltó.

-Iré a preparar café. –dijo para después salir de la habitación. Me quede allí, sola, sin saber que mas decir. Sin saber que más hacer.

¿De verdad solo servía hasta allí? ¿No había nada más en lo que pudiera ayudarle a mi ángel?

Me recosté en la almohada mirando el techo sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos nublándome la vista.

Si era así… ¡¿Por qué había luchado todos esos años?!

Me abrace las rodillas apoyando mi frente en un brazo y usando el otro para cubrir mi rostro de manera que pudiera detener mis lágrimas.

-Hey, chiquilla…

-Desde niña me dices así… tengo un nombre, ¿sabes? –repliqué sin querer mirarlo.

Escuché el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y después sentí que se sentaba a mi lado.

-Tienes que superarlo…

-¿Superarlo? –sonreí amargamente. -¿Superar el hecho de que no puedo hacer nada? ¿Superar el hecho de que todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora, es inservible? ¿¡Superar el hecho que meramente gaste y desperdicie mi tiempo!? –lo encaré no importándome que me viera llorar. El me miraba serenamente sin saber el hecho de que era la primera persona además de Tomoyo y Syaoran, que le permitía verme llorar.

Lanzó un largo y prolongado suspiro a lo que yo respondí tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

-No soy muy bueno haciendo estas cosas… -levanté mi vista. Parecía realmente turbado con eso. Por una fracción de segundo pareció cómico y si no hubiera estado a punto de echarme a llorar como una cría, me hubiera reído.

Lo que me impidió hacerlo fue la vaga calidez que sentí cuando me rodeó con sus brazos. Era una vaga calidez… un vago sentimiento que recordaba a….

NO, NO, NO, ¡MEILLING LI CONTROLATE!

¿En que estaba pensando?

No. No era amor lo que irradiaba. Y el hecho de que me hubiera aferrado a su pecho y de que me hubiera echado a llorar dejando salir todas las lágrimas que había retenido por todo ese tiempo no significaba nada.

Sólo era que necesitaba a alguien a quien abrazar y allí había estado él. No era que le estuviera agradecida ni tampoco lo consideraba un gesto amable o lindo. No.

Meilling Li no pedía favores ni mucho menos agradecía aquellos que ni siquiera había pedido.

**Sakura Kinomoto **

¿Qué podía hacer en aquellos momentos?

Tiempo atrás cuando era niña podía librarme de todo diciendo un "todo está bien", pero… ¿y en aquellos momentos?

¿Qué podía hacer cuando Syaoran me abraza de esa forma tan temblorosa y me murmuraba tantas veces "te amo"?

¿Qué podía hacer cuando veía la sensual imagen de un vampiro clavándole los colmillos a una bruja? ¿A una bruja que por cierto, era conocida por su frialdad y que ahora se encontraba más dócil que ninguna otra creatura existe que hubiera conocido?

Nada. No podía hacer absolutamente nada más que responder el abrazo que Syaoran me ofrecía con tanto cariño. Y consolarlo por supuesto, darle mi apoyo incondicional como siempre lo había hecho.

-Vámonos, Syaoran. Ven conmigo… mientras estemos juntos, todo estará bien, ¿cierto?

-¡No, no estará bien, Sakura! Tengo que salvar a Kaname… una hora… ¡una bendita hora de vida! ¡Es mi culpa! –murmuró mientras yo negaba.

-No es tu culpa. Yo tampoco cuide bien de Tomoyo…

-¿Y qué haremos ahora? –preguntó desesperadamente rompiendo el abrazo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

No respondí. No supe que responder.

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa o que el sólo pensamiento se hubiera formado; Ieran Li, con su elegancia y refinancia de siempre apareció haciendo gala de su serena belleza. Vestía como siempre desde la muerte de su esposo Hien Li, de luto blanco y sus cabellos negros peinados en un peinado alto. Su cara pintada de blanco y sus ojos de negro resaltando sus maravillosos rasgos. Y por supuesto, como toda dama china, llevaba un abanico en mano.

-¿Kaoru-san? ¿Podría explicarme esto? –dijo sin perder toda su elegancia apuntándola con el abanico.

Kaoru se tambaleó un momento. Masaru la rodeó con su brazo, pasándose la lengua por los labios para limpiar toda la sangre que había derramado.

-Ieran…-sama. –dijo en murmullo ronco Kaoru. Masaru la miró preocupado. Pude notar la vaga energía que le quedaba y el esfuerzo que hacía por mantenerse en pie y aclarar su vista puesto que parecía mareada y confundida. Masaru parecía a punto de llorar.

-¿Tienes… más sed? –preguntó Kaoru por fin. Masaru negó.

-Estoy bien. –dijo besando su frente. Kaoru le miró por unos segundos para después asentir.

-Ieran-sama. Creo que mandamos a una mensajera para…

-En efecto, Kaoru-san. Sin embargo, no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué la Organización me está traicionando? ¿Acaso no…?

-Creo que lo hemos dejado muy en claro, mi estimada Ieran. –dijo otro hombre cuyo nombre no recordaba. El hombre se estrujó las manos. Silencio.

Por fin, el hombre se acercó con mirada decidida pero pasos vacilantes. ¿Por qué? Porque Ieran Li a pesar de ser una mujer amable en el fondo, podía dar miedo. Y mucho.

-No lo creo, señor Yang. –dijo fríamente Ieran. Yang… aquel era el nombre del hombre. Ieran alzó las cejas y se acercó con paso majestuoso hacía donde estábamos Syaoran y yo.

Entonces me di cuenta que estaba temblando.

**Tomoyo Daidouji **

Ansiedad. Eso era lo que sentía, una terrible ansiedad.

Estaba arrodillada en el suelo llorando a lágrima viva apretando insistentemente la mano de mi hermano gemelo mientras que Nakuru, lucía mucho peor.

Nakuru Akizuki, la valiente y alegre chica que había conocido cuando era niña, estaba irreconocible. Largos ríos de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y se abrazaba al cuello de Kaname. Eriol trataba de calmarnos a ambas diciendo que Kaname estaba bien.

Pero yo sabía que no era así.

Un hilo de sangre corría por entre los labios de mi hermano y sudaba a causa de la fiebre. Su mano, al igual que la mía, sangraba. Pero no pude evitar sentirme con mucho más energía que antes. Supongo que la leyenda del equilibrio era cierto… ¿lo había dudado antes? No. Sólo había tenido la esperanza de que no fuera así.

-Kaname nii-sama… Kaname… por favor…

-Tomoyo, tenemos que llevarlo a un doctor. –murmuró en voz baja a mi oído. Pero Nakuru lo oyó y en seguida se puso a temblar de rabia y a mirar a Eriol con furia.

-¡Llevarlo a un doctor, y, ¿Cómo demonios piensas hacer eso?! ¿No lo ves? ¡Kaname no necesita un doctor, necesita la maldita magia que tú tienes de sobre pero que simplemente te niegas a dársela!

Era la primera vez que veía esas bonitas facciones arrugadas por el llanto y la furia. Nakuru temblaba y en su voz se oía claramente la angustia por la que estaba pasando. No pude hacer más que recargar mi frente con la de mi hermano y rogarle en silencio que despertara. Que volviera.

-Kaname… te necesito… Nakuru también te necesita… papá y mamá querrán verte, no puedes irte sin despedirte ¿sabes? –murmuré.

Sentí la mirada de Eriol preocupada sobre mí.

-Oh, ¡Claro, ignórame si quieres! –gritó Nakuru.

-Cálmate. –le dijo Eriol.

Nakuru estaba escandalizada. Le tomó el cuello de la camisa furiosa.

-¡Si crees que la ciencia y la medicina mortal le pueden salvar, ve… ¡ve a buscar un doctor! ¡Pero no te atrevas a pedirme que me calme! –dijo rechazando la ayuda que le estaba ofreciendo Eriol.

Eriol me miró y murmuró un "buscaré un doctor" y otras incoherencias para después salir corriendo a cumplir lo dicho. Y yo me quede allí, con la mujer que mi hermano amaba más que a su propia vida.

Sus sollozos desgarradores acompañaron los míos.

¿¡Por qué Kaname tenía que haber caído ahora!?

¿Por qué?

Empecé a sentir las lágrimas fluir aun más rápido por mis mejillas.

-Kaname…

**Toya Hiraguizawa**

La aparté de mí desviando la vista al sentir unos pasos acercándose.

-Eh… oye…

-Estoy bien. Y ya te dije que tengo un nombre. –bufé ante lo dicho. La chica Li se limpió las lágrimas respirando hondo.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a Eriol Hiraguizawa entrar sin tocar (pues este era muy refinado, con sus modales y sus costumbres inglesas), con ropas desordenadas y un brazo vendado con una improvisada venda… (Un pedazo de la manga de su camisa) y respirando dificultosamente apoyando un brazo, el no lastimado, en el marco de la puerta.

-Doctor Kinomoto… necesito… su ayuda… -lo miré por unos instantes tratando de comprender lo que quería decir. Sangre roja manchaba sus ropas y su mano izquierda. Su expresión era claramente urgente y frustrada.

-¡Kaname Daidouji… algo le ha pasado! –miré de reojo como Meilling se tensó y nuevas lágrimas amenazaron con salir al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Yo hice lo mismo una fracción de segundo después. Recogía los instrumentos que creí que necesitaría y salí detrás de mis otros acompañantes.

Algo me decía que el chico no estaría bien en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-¿Dónde está Tomoyo? –pregunté aclarándome la garganta.

-Con su hermano, por supuesto. Nakuru también está allí. –dijo mientras corríamos. No me extraño no ver ni un alma en ninguna de las salas de espera, todos los doctores habían sido citados para la famosa Junta que yo había rechazado asistir, y las enfermeras cuidando y asegurándose de la seguridad de cada paciente… y, considerando el famoso hospital de 99 pisos, era bastante difícil que hubiera una enfermera con tiempo de sobra.

Por fin lo vi allí, tendido en el suelo mientras dos magdalenas le lloraban a lágrima viva. La escena me recordó un funeral. Tuve un escalofrío al pensar en ello. Porque, a pesar de que enano fuera un mocoso insolente que no sabía apreciar su propia vida, era mi primo y hermano de mi prima. Mi prima más querida entre todas las que tenía, y la mejor amiga de mi hermana Sakura.

Me arrodille checando su presión, tarde un buen rato en encontrar el pulso, no obstante, aunque era débil, sobreviviría. Lo cogí en brazos para llevarlo a la habitación vacía más cercana.

Akizuki tomó el brazo de Tomoyo, y Meilling Li se unió a ellas. Las tres amaban profundamente al joven que tenía en brazos, eso era palpable.

No tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Me apresuré a conectar cables y tubos para encontrar la forma de salvar al joven cuya vida se estaba escapando con cada respiro, que por cierto, eran muy escasos.

Me preocupaba el enano y me preocupaba mucho.

¿Y si no lograba sobrevivir? ¿Tendría la suficiente fortaleza para comunicarle a mi querida prima la muerte de su hermano gemelo? ¿Y qué de Meilling Li, esa chiquilla orgullosa que no sabía hacer otra cosa más que alabarse a sí misma? ¿Y de Akizuki, la joven alegre cuyo rostro ahora estaba destrozado por la amargura, soledad, anhelo, frustración, histeria…? ¿Qué haría con aquellas tres jóvenes?

Toya Kinomoto era realista.

Sabía perfectamente que Kaname Daidouji, desde un ángulo medico, debió haber muerto hace largo tiempo. Y sin embargo sobrevivió, ¿un milagro médico? Sí, tal vez era aquello. Pero yo no creía en milagros. Y ni mucho menos creía o esperaba que en aquellos momentos sucediera uno.

Conecté el oxígeno y vi como la respiración del chico se calmaba y su presión sanguínea volvía lentamente a un ritmo, no normal, pero era mejor que nada. No obstante, la punzada de dolor en su rostro no mejoró, ni tampoco los temblores que tenía en sus manos. Miré de reojo lo que sucedía alrededor de mí.

Akizuki se sentó a su lado y le limpió el sudor que tenía en la frente con un pañuelo blanco mientras que Tomoyo estaba abrazada llorando a lágrima viva, a Eriol Hiraguizawa. Y Meilling Li estaba a mi lado mirándome fijamente esperando respuestas.

Respuestas que ni siquiera yo mismo tenía.

Saqué unas vendas y cambié la venda de Kaname mirando por segunda vez aquel signo tan extraño que parecía una mariposa, marcada con sangre. Le vendé también el otro brazo y el cuello, así como la cabeza. Tenía heridas que no había sido provocadas por la enfermedad, y el chico tenía cicatrices… todo aquello era, científicamente, inexplicable.

Les indiqué con un gesto a Tomoyo y a Hiraguizawa que se acercarán, todo lo hice en silencio. No era el momento para hablar. Aún no. Retiré la venda con el mismo cuidado y delicadeza con el que había hecho con Kaname, y le desinfecté la herida, al ver que tenía demasiada sangre. Pude notar que era el mismo signo antiguo y extraño. Negué dos veces. Después Hiraguizawa se retiró el improvisado vendaje. Ugh, era un corte que le debería de estar doliendo horrible… no era profundo más no pasaba por superficial. Tenía los puños crispados lo que hacía que la herida se viera aún más horrible que lo que realmente era. Proseguí a quitarle la sangre que no paraba de salir con un pedazo de algodón remojado con alcohol. Una vez terminado el trabajo le vende la herida.

-¿Sobrevivirá? –murmuró Meilling lentamente como si temiera la respuesta. Estaba temblando y lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Yo me limite a encogerme de hombros, sin saber qué decir o hacer exactamente. -¡Eres un doctor deberías saberlo! –murmuró con insistencia y amargura encerrada en su voz. Me puse de pie.

Apretó con fuerza un extremo de la bata blanca que traía y se abrazó a mí con tal anhelo e insistencia que no pude moverme. La miré. Allí estaba, la chica más orgullosa del planeta, abrazada a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Quería acariciar sus cabellos, limpiar sus lágrimas… pero aquello era imposible. ¿Por qué? Porque yo también era orgulloso y no sólo eso, Meilling se ofendería por tal gesto. Ofendería su valioso orgullo, que por cierto, era tan grande como el mío.

-Cálmate, Li. –dije fríamente, con aparente indiferencia. La realidad era que quería responderle el abrazo, pero me contuve, aquello estaba mal. Muy mal. Me estaba dejando llevar por el encanto que inspiraba aquella chiquilla. Y eso me preocupó. –me giré al ver al enano, soltándome del abrazo de la chiquilla. Le volví a tomar el pulso.

Me irritó y me preocupó a la vez. Si, la presión ciertamente era más clara y yo no tarde tanto en encontrar su pulso, pero aún no era completamente normal, y lo mismo pasaba con su respiración. Necesitaba un donante, y rápido.

Pero… ¿Cómo diablos encontrar un donante si ni siquiera existía la sangre que corría por las venas del muchacho? Kaho había dicho que esperara, que volvería pronto, que no tardaría más de 1 hora… ¡Tres horas habían pasado y ningún doctor había salido de aquella junta!

-No te esfuerces, Toya. La ciencia no lo salvará. –dijo Akizuki con un tono amargo que nunca le había escuchado. –Lo único que lo puede salvar es…

-¡Nakuru entiende que no todo se soluciona con magia!

-Y tu entiende Eriol, ¡Qué si bien no todo, esto SI se solucionará con magia!

-¿Y qué? ¿Unas gotas de mi sangre y ya? ¿Asunto arreglado? ¡Nakuru no es tan fácil!

Silencio. Pude sentir el ambiente tensarse.

Li se sentó junto a Nakuru pasándole un brazo por los hombros en señal de apoyo.

Hiraguizawa estaba frustrado y casi histérico. Tomoyo trataba por todos los medios tranquilizarlo, le pasó los brazos por la cintura y se aferró a él. El cuadro me recordó los momentos que había pasado con Kaho.

Lancé un largo suspiro al recordar aquello.

Ciertamente, los momentos que había pasado con Kaho habían sido los mejores de mi vida. Kaho era una mujer madura y encantadora, por no mencionar su belleza, pues no importa quién le conociera, si la veía lo primero que pensaría sería "wow… ¿esto es el cielo? ¿Lo que veo ante mí, es una diosa? ¿Un ángel?"

Sin embargo, independientemente de eso, yo había amado a Kaho. Y el que se fuera me destrozó en silencio. Veía su rostro en todas partes, no reconocía mi reflejo ante el espejo y no sentía nada más que la sensación de sus brazos rodeándome, abrazándome, queriéndome. Y sus labios. Kaho besaba de forma lenta, disfrutando cada instante… y yo, en el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos, me había hecho adicto a sus besos. Me había vuelto adicto a ella.

Y sin embargo yo sabía, muy en el fondo, que aquello no funcionaría. No sólo era el gran tramo de diferencia entre la edad, no. Kaho Mitsuki era la única heredera de un gran templo, yo tan sólo era un chico de una familia común y corriente. Kaho era una mujer increíble y tenía magia.

Magia. La palabra me sonó distante y me trajo vagos recuerdos de Sakura junto al mocoso y a la chiquilla que ahora tenía enfrente. Disipé esos pensamientos, tenía que intervenir ahora, no soportaba tanto grito y tanto sollozo. Era demasiado drama, y yo me irritaba fácil.

-Akizuki, cálmate, ¿quieres? –dije con cierto tono irritante que la hizo girarme a mí furiosa.

-¿Qué me calme? ¡Qué me calme! –dijo con un resoplido. Se puso de pie mirándome con enojo y roja por la furia. -¡¿TÚ me dices que me calme a MI?! –dijo apuntándome para luego apuntarse ella misma. Se echó a reír. Pero yo sabía que era una risa amarga, que estaba cansada de llorar y que reír era la única forma de reemplazar el llanto.

Recordé una vez más, vagamente, aquellos recuerdos de la preparatoria.

En el tercer año, una misteriosa y extraña chica, muy parecida a mi buen amigo Yukito, se apareció ante mis ojos. Lo primero que había hecho al conocerme era lanzarse a mis brazos, sin que yo opusiera resistencia alguna. ¿Por qué? Porqué yo sabía que Nakuru Akizuki no había estado enamorada de mí, y por eso lo había dejado pasar. No me importó que me tomara por un pasatiempo, pues yo también hacía lo mismo.

Nakuru Akizuki me pareció una chica extraña, enigmática, rara y tal vez con un grave exceso de azúcar. Y si no fuera porque todo el Instituto, e incluso mi amigo de toda la vida, Yukito, la veían con tal admiración que casi parecía que podían besar la tierra que pisaba dicha joven, nunca le hubiera puesto atención.

Hasta que la conocí, en mi vida solo existían 8 personas: mi difunta madre Nadeshiko, mi hermana pequeña Sakura, mi prima Tomoyo, mi bisabuelo, mi tía Sonomi, mi padre Fujitaka, mi mejor amigo Yukito Tsukishiro, la contraparte de Yue y mi amada Kaho Mitsuki.

El mundo podía acabarse, pero mientras tuviera esas 8 personas a mi lado, no lo habría notado.

Eso fue hasta que la conocí a ella. Con su larga cabellera castaña y sus largas pestañas, abrazando y hablándole por su nombre a cualquier chico independientemente si lo conociera o no, me pareció interesante. Y lo que fue aún más interesante fue que tratará con tanto empeño alejarme de Yukito. De modo que la deje pasar, la deje abrazarme y murmurarme falsos "te quiero" la deje tomar su papel de actriz tal como quería.

Cuando se fue a Inglaterra ni siquiera nos despedimos, y no me importó. En aquel entonces yo no tenía idea en que sí la volvería a ver. Todo había terminado. O eso fue lo que pensé hasta que apareció ese enano Daidouji.

Yo JAMÁS había pensado que Tomoyo tendría un gemelo. Yo había nacido mucho antes que ambas, ¿Por qué no lo sabía entonces? ¿Acaso no había sido yo, una de las primeras personas en tomar a la pequeña Tomoyo en brazos? ¿Qué había pasado con su hermano en ese entonces?

¡Era absurdo!

-Todos aquí sabemos muy bien lo que está pasando, Akizuki. Kaname Daidouji, lo quieras o no, está muriendo. La sangre le falta, sus pulmones se esfuerzan pero no hay mucho resultado y su corazón esta parando sus latidos. No existe nada en el mundo que pueda parar la muerte.

-La muerte no se lo llevará. –dijo ella decidida, convencida de lo que decía. Miré de reojo a Li quien había empezado a temblar, deduje que estaba llorando y también a Tomoyo, quien había roto en sollozos y se abrazaba a Hiraguizawa bastante desconsolada.

-Científica y medicamente, Kaname Daidouji debió haber muerto hace largo tiempo. Tú desafiaste el destino dándole tu sangre. Alteraste SU destino y el de TODOS aquí, y cuando digo aquí y todos me refiero a EL MUNDO en general. –dije haciendo énfasis en varías palabras.

Sentía la misma necesidad de cuando había querido mostrarle la verdad a la chiquilla Li.

-Eriol hizo lo mismo… ¡Y Tomoyo no se está…! –paró en seco, miró de reojo a su amiga para después fijar su vista completamente en mí. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿No te importa? ¡Es un ángel! No lo conoces, no lo amas, no lo adoras, no lo quieres… una persona así nunca, jamás comprendería lo que estoy sintiendo. Estoy a punto de perderá la persona que amo más que a nadie y dudo mucho que tenga mucha cordura restante. Estoy haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas recordándome que esto es un hospital y de no echarme a llorar, Kinomoto. No te atrevas a darme ese aire de superioridad y serenidad… ¡no te atrevas a decir que si Kaname Daidouji muriera no te importaría! –gritó por fin estallando en llantos. Meilling hizo lo mismo y Tomoyo le siguió. La sujete por los hombros.

-¿Te olvidas de que es mi primo? Yo nunca dije que no me importe. Pero entonces dime, ¿Qué pasará si pierdo mi compostura? Soy médico y hago lo que creo que es mejor. Si no me mantengo calmado, no pensaré con cordura y si no pienso con cordura no podré salvar la vida de Kaname. No me malinterpretes, en mis 23 años de vida, nunca me había sentido tan frustrado. –dije para después girarme y sentarme en un silla al tiempo que le cogía otra vez la muñeca para tomarle el pulso. No la miré porque no tenía el valor para ver su expresión ni sus labios temblorosos tratando de encontrar una excusa.

Meilling me miró fijamente, pude sentir su mirada y acto seguido, apoyó su cabeza y sus brazos en mi regazo. Me quité la corbata y al miré. ¿Qué pretendía?

¿Qué más daba? Le acaricié sus largos cabellos y su tacto era tal como me lo había imaginado, suave, sedoso. E increíblemente brillante.

Sentí como se estremeció y vi como Eriol se llevaba a Tomoyo en brazos después de que yo hubiera asentido. Tomoyo forcejeó, pero Eriol la obligó a irse.

Lancé un largo y prolongado suspiro mientras pensaba como reviviría a aquel joven de los más profundos abismos de la muerte.

Y no era tonto, al chico le daba igual morir o no si es que con ello le beneficiara a otra persona. No tenía razón ni fuerza para vivir más que la mujer que ahora tenía enfrente, sentada al otra lado de la cama, apretándole la mano y murmurando plegarias: Nakuru Akizuki.

**Tomoyo Daidouji**

-¡Es mi hermano! –forcejé. ¡Era mi hermano! ¡Kaname era mi hermano! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a…?!

-Tomoyo, escucha.

-¡No voy a escuchar! Suéltame.

-¡Tomoyo, Kaname no puede oírte! ¡No puede verte! ¡Dejó de escucharte hace mucho!

-¡Es mi hermano! –dije mirándolo. Estaba llorando, lo sabía. Sentía mis lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas. No podía decir otra cosa. Las palabras se me atoraban en la garganta y aunque estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo que tenía, mi voz no podía formar otras palabras más que esas.

Eriol me abrazó en silencio.

-Ya lo sé. –murmuró. –Pero si sigues allí te deterioraras. No lo soportarás. No quiero que pase eso, ¿Sabes?

-Basta… no quiero… escucharte más.

Sentí como Eriol se tensaba. Pero era vagamente consciente de ello.

Mi mente estaba nublada por la visión de Kaname, mi hermano gemelo, cayendo al suelo luchando por oxígeno y tosiendo sangre. ¡Era mi hermano… mi querido y adorable hermano! Lo había perdido una vez… ¡no quería perderlo otra vez!

No quería lastimar a Eriol, que eso quede claro. Pero… entre Eriol y Kaname…

A Eriol lo tendría por siempre… ¿Y Kaname? ¡Por supuesto que no!

¡Eriol no se estaba muriendo! En cambio mi hermano…

Cerré los ojos.

-Tomoyo… Kaname tiene a Nakuru. Nakuru lo cuidará, Nakuru lo ama. Tienes que entenderlo… escúchame, cuando Kaname despierte, tendrás toda la eternidad para estar con él, ahora dame estos momentos a mí, y a Nakuru, ¿quieres? –murmuró temblorosamente abrazándome. –Te amo.

-¿Qué entiendes tu por amor, Eriol? –pregunté en un murmullo. Hablábamos en murmullos y ni siquiera me había percatado. –"Amor"… -sonreí.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Lo que pienses al respecto… ¿Una definición literaria? ¿Científica? ¿Poética?

-¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Por qué… me preguntas esto?

-Porque quiero saberlo. Y porque yo no creo en el amor.

-Entonces yo te enseñare… pero para eso dame tiempo. Te llevare al mar como querías… solo… quédate conmigo… ¡por favor…! ¡Yo…!

Le pasé los brazos por el cuello y me acerqué para besar su frente.

¿De verdad podía dejar a mi hermano de un lado? ¿De verdad podía dejarme llevar por el "amor" y olvidarme de este?

Quería escapar. Quería huir. No quería saber nada de eso. La realidad es cruel, malvada… dura. No es un cuento de hadas, ni una película ni un libro o una novela. Es pura, cruel, palpable. No se puede cambiar. No lo puedes desgarrar.

Lo único que es frágil son las ilusiones, los sueños, pero para ello… ¿lo estamos viviendo dos personas, no?

Eriol y yo. Escaparíamos juntos.

Aunque algún día la realidad tuviera que volver a envolvernos, al menos podre tener la certeza de que en algún momento, viví un sueño que para mí, será suficiente, porque creeré que fue una realidad. Y tal vez para mí lo era.

Amaba a mi hermano. Lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo porque era mí otra mitad, mi reflejo. Dicen que los gemelos son una maldición, que es una crueldad. Que un niño tuvo que robar la mitad de la vida del otro, de su propio hermano, para poder vivir. ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Es mentira? ¿Es falso?

¿A quién le importaba todavía eso? El mundo estaba cambiando, evolucionando. La magia quedará olvidada algún día, y yo me dejaría llevar.

No creía nada, ni en el amor, ni en la muerte ni en la reencarnación. Las cosas pasarían como Dios lo decidiera y yo no interinaría. No más.

-Bésame, Eriol. Quiéreme, llévame lejos… llévame al mar, llévame al sueño de amor que nunca pude alcanzar…

Eriol se estremeció.

**Kaho Mitsuki**

Estaba escandalizada, eufórica.

¿Cómo podía ser qué…?

¡Entendía las consecuencias pero me rehúsa firmemente a usar otra vida por otra! Eso era… ¡no era justo!

¿De qué servía salvar una vida si teníamos que perder otra?

Estampé mi puño sobre la superficie de la mesa al igual que muchos otros hombres y mujeres se levantaron protestando igual de escandalizados que yo.

-Por favor, explíquenos lo que quiere…

-Creo que lo explique perfectamente, señorita Kaho.

-¿"Perfectamente"?

-¡Pretende decir que usemos a…!

-Estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme por mi amo, señorita. Creo que ya he vivido suficiente…

-¡No! ¡Me rehúso a usar otra vida por otra! –dije mirando a Kenji Daidouji directamente a los ojos. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo diciendo que…?

-Señorita Kaho, creo que usted debe entender mejor que nadie el porqué de mis decisiones. He viajado por todo el mundo buscando una solución y a esto es a lo que he llegado.

Me crucé de brazos.

-No. Creo que no comprendo lo que quiere decir, señor Kenji.

Me miró como si no se convenciera de ello. Se puso de pie con mirada sombría. No teníamos tiempo que perder, todos lo sabíamos perfectamente. Yukito era el único que no se había levantado junto con Mia quien estaba sentada en su regazo.

-¿Me permite recordarle entonces? Tanto en la magia como en la alquimia usamos un solo principio: no puede salir una cosa de la nada. Cuando usamos magia, usamos la energía o el aura de uno mismo para transformarla en algún otra cosa, así mismo… creo que ya conoce los principios de la alquimia.

-Señor Kenji, no tenemos tiempo para sus clases de…

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, señorita. ¿Por qué no razona un poco lo que acabo de decir?

Lo miré por largo tiempo hasta que por fin, un científico de edad avanzada habló con voz ronca.

-¿Sin sacrificios no hay vida? ¿Esa es la única… solución? ¿Le quitaremos la vida a una inocente para implantarla en un joven de 17 años?

-Vivirá eternamente… -murmuró otro.

-No hay otra solución… -continuaron. Los murmullos no cesaron hasta que Mia, la inocente muñeca que estaba dispuesta a cometer aquel… ritual… habló.

-Entiendan, que la Organización quiere… -tragó fuerte. –Acabar con sus vidas, es porque si no lo hacen… la magia de ambos seguirá aumentando… nada es bueno en exceso. El mundo explotará incluso si estos no quieren. Dos jóvenes no pueden controlar tanta magia, por eso Clow decidió morir. Decidió renunciar a la vida eterna… por el bien de este mundo. –hizo una larga pausa tomando una gran bocanada de aire. –Entiendan, caballeros, que… no importa lo mucho que traten de controlar esa magia… no podrán hacerlo. La Organización teme… pero, nosotros podemos hacer que entiendan. Vivirán. Ambos. Yo moriré por Kaname, tomaré su alma y la purificaré, lo salvare de su destino.

-Aún no comprendo lo que quiere…

-No es necesario que lo comprenda. Ahora, no tenemos mucho tiempo… ¿si se nos permitiera comenzar?

-Una última pregunta. –dije aclarándome la garganta demasiado sorprendida para hablar de más. -¿Por qué hace esto?

Mia sonrió y agitó sus largos rizos rubios.

Me miró triste y largamente al tiempo que se acercaba a mí. Sus tacones resonaron en todo el trayecto por toda la mesa de cristal.

-Quiero que viva… quiero que ese ángel tenga la felicidad que merece. Y además… -su tristeza se intensificó. –Debo un favor, y debo cumplirlo… fue un placer conocerla. A todos ustedes. –hizo una reverencia y se dio la vuelta asintiendo con un gesto dirigiéndose a Kenji Daidouji.

**Kaname Daidouji**

Oscuridad. El acostumbrado paisaje oscuro, carente de emoción alguna. Carente de todo color y alegría.

El acostumbrado borde entre la vida y la muerte. ¿Sobreviviría esta vez? Lo dudaba.

Mire el suelo bajo mis pies, brillante… casi… irreal. No sentía aquella sensación firme bajo mis pies. Parecía que no estaba parado sobre nada, el aire que "respiraba" tampoco era real. La vida se me escapaba a cada segundo que pasaba. Y en todo lo que pude pensar, fue "por fin"

Por fin iba a morir. Mi energía regresaría a mi hermanita Tomoyo, quien, después de todo, le pertenecía "mi" energía, que en realidad había sido suya desde el principio. Lo único que lamentaba… era…

Nakuru. Mi bella y adorada Nakuru. Sus ojos castaños mirándome, sus dedos largos pasando por mis cabellos, sus suaves labios en los míos. Lo único que lamentaba, era no haberla conocido antes, no haberla amado antes. No haberla descubierto antes, y no haberla besado y tomado en mis manos antes. La amaba con locura, y quería que fuera feliz… ¿Estaría feliz sin mí? ¡Por supuesto que no! Mi vanidad y arrogancia me lo gritaba a cada momento, pero un nudo se me formaba en la garganta cada vez que pensaba en ello… y no quería ceder a aquella vocecilla que me dijera que me olvidara de mi hermana y que viviera.

Pero era… era… mi hermana. Mi pequeña y dulce hermana. Yo sabía que ya no me pertenecía, que le pertenecía completa y únicamente a Eriol Hiraguizawa. Pero quería que fuera feliz, tanto conmigo o sin mí.

Nakuru, Nakuru, Nakuru. Nakuru quien me enseñó el mundo, Nakuru quien me trajo la alegría y la razón de vivir y el valor para proteger a una persona una vez más. Pero estaba bien así, Nakuru me olvidaría, le costaría, sufriría y tal vez nunca fuera completamente feliz pero viviría. Viviría y me olvidaría, y eso era lo importante. Yo la miraría sonreír desde el cielo, si es que existía uno, y yo sonreiría también.

¡Ha! Me estaba trastornando, de eso estaba seguro, estaba sintiendo la famosa melancolía y nostalgia de la muerte. Me senté en ese espacio vacío carente de esperanza apoyando mi rostro en mis rodillas.

Siempre había sido un romántico, y no me importaba serlo. Me servía bastante en estos momentos.

Me lleve la mano al pecho tratando de reprimir mis lágrimas. No lloraría. Desde niño había soñado con ese momento, y lo único que me había retenido era mi deseo egoísta y caprichoso de querer ver a mi dulce hermanita de nuevo. Ahora que la había visto y que había conocido y reconocido que le pertenecía completamente a Eriol Hiraguizawa, podía vivir en paz. Vería a mis abuelos, a mis tíos, a mis primos… a aquellas personas que me habían cuidado y me habían querido antes de dejarme solo en ese mundo cruel y frío. Aquellos que habían llorado ante la gran mentira y engaño que había hecho mi madre.

A todo esto deseo decir que nunca culpe a mi madre de nada. Sinceramente, no sé lo que impulsó a mi madre a esforzarse a crear tantas mentiras… tantos engaños… tantas lágrimas, pero no la culpó. Quiero pensar que fue para proteger a Tomoyo, no a mí, no. Ya no pienso con tanta vanidad. No por protegerme a mí, si no a Tomoyo, a quien siempre mimo y quiso como una princesa, después de todo, era su hija….

Y yo también era su hijo.

Sentí un pinchazo en el corazón. Apoye mi frente en mis rodillas. ¡Mi madre no tenía la culpa! ¡No podía culparla ahora! Pero si no lo hacía ahora… ¿tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo en otra ocasión? ¡NO! Me estaba dejando llevar, sí, me estaba trastornando.

Respiré hondo.

Seguí recordando. Mi padre… siempre había sido tan amable, tan fiel… tan leal conmigo. Nos había querido a ambos con la misma dulzura y nos había abrazado con equivalente amor. Yo lo quería, así como también quería a mi madre.

El doctor Akizuki, quien me había atendido con toda la amabilidad del mundo. Con amabilidad que estaba seguro que no era ni lástima, como con la que me trataban algunas enfermeras, no todas por supuesto, solo algunas.

Kaho Mitsuki. Mi bruja y hechicera. La primera adulta además del doctor Akizuki y mi padre en la que había confiado, ¿la lastimaría por mi muerte?

Alcé mi vista, extendí mi mano como tratando de alcanzar algo. ¿Sabía lo que era? Sí. Todas las personas que me habían amado… las tenía justamente en frente de mí, aunque fuera una ilusión, estaba bien. Después de todo, era una bendición ver a las personas que amabas antes de cerrar tus ojos para un sueño eterno.

Si existía un cielo, ahora lo sabría. Si existía un infierno, igual lo sabría. Y si no existía nada, absolutamente nada… tal vez no tendría la suficiente fuerza para soportarlo o creerlo, pero igual, lo sabría.

Sentí por última vez los labios de Nakuru en mi frente, sus largos dedos enredándose entre mis cabellos para después bajar a mis hombros y darme un abrazo. Sentí su respiración cerca de la mía y lentamente, compare mis latidos con los suyos. Estaba muriendo, lo sabía. Me recosté en ese espacio tan extraño no separando los ojos de esa ilusión de mi ninfa ni por un momento. Estaba decidido a hacer esa expresión mi último deseo.

¡Ah! ¡Cómo quisiera que aquel momento hubiera sido realmente… real!

**Nakuru Akizuki**

-¡¿Toya que pasa?! –pregunté asustada. No solté la mano de Kaname ni por un solo momento, temblaba y lloraba desconsoladamente. -¡POR FAVOR DIME QUE PASA!

Toya estaba mirando fijamente su reloj y tomando el pulso de Kaname. De repente se puso de pie y a hablar por teléfono desesperado y gritando diciendo algo sobre cirugía urgente, venas, arterias, falta de sangre, deficiencia de glucosa, glóbulos blancos y rojos, calcio, vitaminas, sodio, oxígeno, hidrogeno, agua en la sangre…… y otras cosas que no conseguí entender por lo rápido que hablaba. Por primera vez entendí, lo prodigio que era Toya, y la razón por la cual había llegado a ser médico a tan corta edad.

Se puso a conectar tubos y otros cables. Le puso una mascarilla de oxígeno. De pronto, se fijo en mi mano entrelazada con la de Kaname. Le rogué con la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté con un hilo de voz, al borde de la histeria. -¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO?!

-Está muriendo, Akizuki. Kaname Daidouji está muriendo. –Toya era directo. Y al escuchar esas palabras… me derrumbe. Me puse a negar y a gritar como loca, aunque no estoy muy segura de lo que grité.

-¡NO PUEDE MORIR! ¡NO ME PUEDE DEJAR! ¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HARÉ SIN ÉL? –grité y grité. Vagamente fui consciente de que Meilling había salido corriendo a quien sabe qué. -¿¡TIENES LA VAGA IDEA DE QUE NO SOBREVIVIRÉ SIN ÉL!?

-Akizuki necesito hacer una cirugía urgente, y necesito que salgas de aquí.

-NO ME IRE. –acto seguido miré a Kaname. Me arrodille junto a él, le acaricie sus cabellos. Bese su frente, sus labios. Espere una reacción, una sonrisa traviesa, una mirada anhelante. –Kaname… por favor despierta… tienes que hacerlo… si no despiertes yo…

-Akizuki insisto qué…

-¡NO!

Toya suspiró resignado, está bastante desesperado. Me dejo por un momento, supuse que para preparar la famosa cirugía. Y yo me quede allí, viendo y sintiendo la temperatura bajando, la palidez incrementándose, sus labios perdiendo el color, sus latidos cada vez más débiles. Sus respiraciones… escasas.

-Kaname… -murmuré. –No me dejes… no quiero… ¡no puedes!

Lo siguiente que supe fue que varios doctores y enfermeras entraron y me sacaron de allí. Me resistí, pataleé, grité, pero fue en vano. Eran demasiados.

Vagamente sentí la mano de Kaho sobre la mía murmurando que Kaname viviría, que habían encontrado la forma.

Vagamente… vagamente sentía todo. Mi vida estaba acabando. Me abrace las rodillas, me apoye en la pared me revolví los cabellos. Sollocé, grité. Lloré.

-Kaname… -me miré la mano y la guie dulcemente a mi rostro. Me lleve los dedos a mis labios. Extrañaba sus besos… extrañaba su voz, sus palabras… ¡lo necesitaba! ¿Dónde estaban sus padres en ese momento? ¿Dónde estaba su hermana?

¿Y QUÉ ME IMPORTABA A MI ESO AHORA?

Lloré y lloré. Mis lágrimas bajaron incontrolables, mi alma se escapó con ellas.

-Te amo tanto… no puedes dejarme… simplemente no puedes… no puedes… -sollocé una vez más.

-Nakuru-sama. –el sonido tintineante de la voz de Mia me despertó de mi trauma. Parpadeé varias veces y acaricie lentamente sus cabellos. Se sentían tan sedosos… tan reales… no parecían de una muñeca. Mia era como una pequeña niña…

Que por cierto en ese momento estaba llorando. Quería abrazarla, pero podía sentir mis brazos temblando y mi incapacidad para consolar a nadie tan palpable como el aire que respiraba. La abracé entre sollozos no para consolarla a ella, no, si no para alimentar el egoísmo que me carcomía, aquel que me impulsaba a consolarme a mí misma.

-Lo amo tanto… lo quiero tanto… ¡no quiero que me deje sola!

Mia acaricio mis cabellos con dulzura y luego me miró a los ojos.

-Tranquilícese, por favor… no llore, Kaname-sama no querría verla llorar. Le quiere mucho… no lo haga sufrir así…

¿Sufrir? ¿Yo? ¿A él?

¿¡Y qué había de él!?

-¿No es él quien me hace sufrir? -pregunté limpiándome las lágrimas mirándola a los ojos. -¿Por qué no despierta? ¿Por qué no está conmigo? ¿Por qué me hizo promesas que no iba a cumplir? –grité desesperadamente. Sabía que Mia no tenía la culpa de nada, pero aun así, lo hice.

Puse mis manos en sus hombros zarandeándola ligeramente. Mia tenía la misma mirada de culpabilidad y tristeza desde que me había hablado.

-Tranquila, Kaname-sama sobrevivirá. Abrirá los ojos y sonriera como antes. Confíe en él.

Puso sus manitas en mis mejillas y me limpió las lágrimas. Vi que también ella estaba llorando.

-De verdad… me gustaron mucho los vestidos que me hacías, los broches… y… -trago fuertemente al tiempo que rompía en sollozos. –Los zapatos… los listones…

-¡Pero ¿Qué estas…?! –abrí los ojos y lancé un grito. Me cubrí la boca con los dedos. Negué fuertemente con la cabeza. ¡No, no, no! ¡NO QUERÍA ESO! -¡NO! –pude gritar por fin.

-Todo estará bien. Me sacrificaré por la felicidad de Kaname, de su hermana Tomoyo, de la reencarnación de Clow-sama, Eriol-sama quien ama a Tomoyo, y suya…

Negué. La abracé.

-¡Kaname no querría eso!

-¡¿No entiendes que ya no está aquí para tomar sus decisiones?! ¡No puede hacerlo! ¡Fui yo quien le quitó la mitad de su vida cuando sabía que tenía una enfermedad incurable, desconocida! –Mia nunca había dejado de hablar de usted en todos los años que la había conocido. NI tampoco la había visto tan desesperada, e histérica. Mia lloraba tan desesperadamente que no supe que decir.

Me eché a llorar junto a ella. Después, vaga y lentamente como estaba sintiendo todo, sentí a la mano de Kaho en mis cabellos y Yukito dándole la suya a Mia. Grité y grité pero nadie vino a ayudarme.

Pude escuchar vagamente los gritos de Meilling y los gritos de Toya acompañándola.

Me tapé los oídos con las manos y cerré los ojos.

-Kaname por favor… no puedes dejarme aquí… si te vas yo me iré, ¡lo entiendes! Quédate conmigo… -sollocé.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**¡Lo siento! Sé que tarde demasiado… pero aquí esta… un capitulo larguito, y recién salido del horno. =) **

**Ya sé, ya sé lo que quieren decir, ¿no se supone que era Eriol x Tomoyo? Sí, si es. Después de todo, nuestra personaje principal es y siempre será Tomoyo… pero estoy considerando que Kaname dejará de salir en unos cuantos capítulos, sniff, sniff… ¿saben cuánto adoro a Kaname? ¿Sí? Bueno creo que yo lo había dicho, ¡lo adoro! Así que déjenme dedicarle unos cuantos capítulos más a este maravilloso personaje, ¡es un ángel! Y una que también es un ángel… ¡Mia, pobrecilla…! **

**¿Y Nakuru? Bueno, hasta los ángeles se pueden enamorar, ¿no? **

**Y hablando de dedicar, (sé que es demasiado pronto, ya que cumple el 4 de abril, pero terminé el capitulo, así que lo pienso subir ahora… después no tendré tiempo -.-) Este capítulo está dedicado a mi muy amiga y lectora ****Fernanda González que siempre lee mis historias y me deja review XD. ¡Feliz cumple! **

**¿Qué opinan de Toya y Meilling? Sí, es rara la pareja, y extrañamente escriben sobre ella, pero… ¡no podía dejarlos solos! ¿Kaho? Juju… creo que algunos ya adivinaron con quien la pondré, ¿no? **

**Quiero que sepan que en esta historia NADIE se quedará solo, faltan al menos unos 8 capítulos más, ¡aún no piensen que es el final! Prometo sorprenderlos y hasta hacerlos llorar, ¡es una promesa! =) Ya saben que Emi siempre cumple sus promesas. **

**Si leyeron mi profile saben mi famosa frase: ****"Soy Emiko hime-sama y buscó hacer lo imposible, posible"**** así que les prometo que escribiré algo que jamás se podrán imaginar, algo sorprendente, algo que les sacará lágrimas y gritos. Eso es lo que buscó y yo siempre cumplo mis metas, me enteré por allí que hice llorar a algunos con ****"Esperando a que te enamores de mí"**** ¡no saben la alegría que me da saber que cada vez me estoy acercando más a mi meta! **

**Gracias, muchas gracias a aquellos que están leyendo mi historia y mis otras historias, y a los que dejan reviews que, como ya he dicho en ocasiones anteriores, los adoro y me ayudan a seguir adelante con cada palabra por muy corta que sea. **

**¡Les deseo una feliz primavera! **

**Arigatou:**

**Emiko hime-sama. **


	16. Eternidad

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si me pertenece así que por favor, NO COPIAR.**

**Lágrimas de esperanza**

**Emiko hime-sama**

**Toya Kinomoto**

-¡Tienes que salvarlo! –dijo Meilling Li de rodillas aferrándose a mi bata blanca en lágrimas. –Kaname… Kaname no puede…

-Medicamente es imposible que sobreviva.

-¡Haz un milagro! –dijo desesperadamente. -¡Yo… yo….!

-¡No puedo hacer semejante cosa!

-¡Insensible! –apreté los dientes.

-¡No soy un…!

-¡Sí, sí lo eres! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Kaname es…! ¡Kaname… es…! –repitió una y otra vez hasta que su voz se volvió cada vez más baja y finalmente, rompió en llanto.

-¡No me importa! Mi trabajo como medico es… -dije. Respiraba dificultosamente, Meilling Li era muuuuy irritante.

-¡Toya! –escuché la voz de Kaho. –Vamos a empezar. –dijo. Su mirada era amarga y su voz también, más no había perdido esa belleza que siempre la caracterizaba. Lo único que había cambiado, era su serena tranquilidad ahora desaparecida y reemplazada por la tristeza.

Asentí.

-Suéltame Li.

-¡Prométeme que lo salvarás! –dijo desesperadamente, y había visto a demasiadas personas decir esas mismas palabras que no me inmunicé. Y sin embargo, no fui yo quien respondí a su desesperado ruego, fue Kaho.

-Encontramos la forma, Meilling-chan. No hay nada que temer, Kaname estará bien.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido. Y yo creía que íbamos a desconectarlo para su último adiós…

-¡Kaho! –murmuré incomprensivamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Usaremos magia. Vida por vida. Alma por alma. Magia por Magia.

-¡No permitiré eso! ¡No se mucho de magia pero no permitiré que una vida sea sacrificada…!

-¿Aunque el alma sea voluntaria? ¿Aunque esa dulce alma este cansada de vagar y vagar sin rumbo por años y años…?

-¡Un alma es un alma y una vida es una vida! –grité. Li parecía eufórica: sus brazos habían caído a sus costados y parpadeaba mirando el vacío, tal vez no sabiendo que contestar. Lentamente, se puso de pie y miró a Kaho.

-¿Quién es…?

-La extraordinaria piedra filosofal…

-Mia. –murmuró Meilling Li. Se llevó los dedos a sus labios como para reprimir un sollozo Kaho asintió, la amargura haciéndose más notable. -¿De quién fue esa idea…?

-Del mismo Kenji Daidouji, Meilling-chan… usaremos la sangre de Yue y Kerberos para purificar la maldad, (magia negra) que se uso cuando se creó… cuando crearon a Mia. Haremos un ritual de magia-alquimia. –decir que no entendía, era poco y menos entendí la reacción de Meilling.

-¡Eso es arriesgado! ¡La Organización los arrestaría…!

-Estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo, Meilling-chan. –murmuró algo más entre dientes que a mi distancia no alcancé a escuchar, pero por la cara de Li, pude deducir que ella sí. -Pero debo irme, Toya, apresúrate.

Asentí. Meilling se quedó allí, dándose cuenta de algo y de repente, lanzó una larga y prolongada carcajada.

-¡La Organización nos ha traicionado! –dijo. Quise volver la vista atrás y gritarle que se callara, pero su rostro lloroso me vino a la mente, y no pude hacer más que apretar los dientes fuertemente y mis labios en un línea perfectamente recta, y fijar mí vista en el camino que tenía delante. Porque, no sólo la vida de Kaname Daidouji estaba en mis manos, sino también la de Meilling Li, Nakuru Akizuki y Tomoyo Daidouji quienes sin el enano, se ahogarían en su propio mar de desesperación.

Y además, eso que había dicho Kaho…

¡Kenji Daidouji! ¡Hasta que por fin se dignaba a aparecer! Empezaba a lamentar no ir a esa junta.

-¿Dónde está Sakura? ¿Y el mocoso? –pregunté de repente. Las palabras de Li, "la organización no ha traicionado"… me preocupaban. ¿Qué no era el mocoso ese, jefe de la tal Organización? ¿Y no era su familia una de las más famosas y quien-sabe-que-otras-cosas-extrañas-que-nunca-me-había-interesado-en-oír?

-Toya, deja tu mente en blanco. No pienses en otras cosas, purifica tu alma. Kaname es puro, no podemos mancharlo, ¡teñirlo de innecesaria maldad! El ritual necesita absoluta pureza –dijo poniendo sus finos dedos en la puerta. Akizuki estaba sentada allí, su rostro oculto en sus rodillas; fui incapaz de decirle nada. Y creo que lo agradeció pues levantó la vista y cruzo su mirada con la mía.

Su mirada, a pesar del agradecimiento que tenía, gritaba desesperación, amargura, frustración. Kaho se detuvo un momento.

-Nakuru, todo estará bien… -dijo para después apresurar el paso. Akizuki bajo la vista.

Parecía derrotada, desolada. Resignada. Aquello me sonó amargo. ¿Nakuru Akizuki resignada? No me gustaba, pero tampoco iba a consolarla… creo que, no importaba que le dijera, tal como las palabras de Kaho lo demostraban, me ignoraría, no me escucharía, no entendería. A la única persona, la única voz que necesitaba en ese momento, era la voz de Kaname Daidouji. Mi nuevo paciente.

Ese pobre chico ingenuo sin razón para vivir, para existir.

Entré a la habitación con mirada sombría sabiendo muy bien la gran responsabilidad que tenía en manos.

Varios doctores miraban al chico sombríamente, penosamente. Y allí, con la mano en la pálida (y cuando digo pálida, es PÁLIDA en el sentido literal de la palabra) frente de su hijo, Kenji Daidouji. Quise gritarle y echarle una sarta de cosas que estoy seguro que muchos calificarían como desagradables, pero no lo hice. Toya Kinomoto NUNCA perdía los estribos.

-Toya. Mucho tiempo sin verte. –la cansada voz desgastada por el tiempo, la voz de Kenji Daidouji, mi tío. –La última vez que te vi eras apenas un pequeño…

-Mientras usted que ha negado a sus hijos y esposa por tanto tiempo, la vida de mi primo y mi paciente esta despareciendo, así que si no le importa, quiero comenzar. –le dije fríamente sin mirarlo.

Kaname Daidouji respiraba dificultosamente bajo la mascarilla de oxígeno y nuevamente, un hilo de sangre corría por sus labios. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor y murmuraba cosas incomprensibles. Kenji no respondió.

Apreté los dientes, ¡¿cómo se atrevía a venir ahora como si nada y ver a su hijo con semejante amor como si siempre hubiera estado allí para él?

**Syaoran Li **

Sakura temblaba y estrujaba mi mano fuertemente. Yo miraba a mi madre fijamente, preguntándome que haría. ¿Le estaría doliendo el hecho de que la Organización a quien mi padre había brindado sus servicios hasta su muerte, le estuviera traicionando? No lo sabía, como siempre, la cara de mi madre era una máscara llena serenidad imperturbable.

-Sakura, tranquilízate. –murmuré sin mirarla, demasiado preocupado por mi madre para notar otra cosa más que el temblor de Sakura, MI Sakura. Porque, aunque la Organización fuera una completa asociación llena de mentiras que buscaba el interés del mundo en un proceso cruel… era poderosa, muy poderosa, no había ganado su nombre por nada. Y, en los 29 años que había dedicado mi padre, la magia y el poder de esta había aumentado considerablemente, si es que era posible. Por lo general, los ancianos y demás miembros, "eran amables", y no mostraban sus verdaderos poderes, "Observar antes de revelar" era su lema.

Pero claro está, mi madre tampoco era una simple hechicera, por algo había sido elegida para casarse con Hien Li, un miembro de la familia descendiente del mismo Clow Reed. Ieran Li era una de esas pocas hechiceras que, de simple desearlo, podrían destruir un continente entero con sólo sacudir su abanico, su mano, su báculo o cualquier otro accesorio mágico, era así de sencillo, Ieran Li era poderosa. El poder atrae el miedo y el miedo la decisión de volverse más fuertes.

Vi horrorizado, como mi madre extendía su abanico blanco, (no había dejado de estar en luto desde la muerte de mi padre), iba a pelear en serio esta vez, lo cual sospechaba que iba a ser sorprendente…pero desastroso. Muy raramente mi madre mostraba emociones, no sé fue el hecho de que mi padre muriera quien la hizo así o tal vez ya lo era incluso antes de que se casará con Hien Li, pero sabía que no era amargada, y que amaba a sus hijos profundamente, por eso me sorprendió ver esa luz tan intensamente furiosa en sus ojos. Sí, iba a contemplar por primera vez, como mi madre perdía los estribos y claro está, no sería nada bueno.

Sakura lo notaba, y por eso temblaba.

-¿Entonces señor Yang, debo asumir que esto es el fin entre la… estrecha relación entre la familia Li y la Organización? –preguntó guiando su abanico a su regazo, como poniéndose en guardia. Su voz se mantenía firme, serena, pero las palabras mostraban frialdad, veneno puro.

-Eso… parece, mi querida Ieran. Y… -dijo mirando nerviosamente el abanico. –si me haría el favor… sabe que la Organización de Magia está llena de personajes poderosos en magia, ocultismo, vudú… ¿y para qué negarlo? Seres sobrenaturales como nuestro querido Masaru aquí presente… -dijo haciendo un gesto. Mi madre se limitó a plasmar una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, muy parecida a la mía.

-¡Oh, bueno! –dijo falsamente sorprendida llevando dicho objeto a sus labios, la digna imagen de una doncella china o japonesa siglos atrás. -¿Debo recordarle que la familia Li es la familia más poderosa de Oriente y que tiene al menos 999 miembros que si bien, no llevan el apellido Li, tienen la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas y por consiguiente, el mismo poder?

Yang rió fuertemente.

-Y ¿cuántos de esos 999 miembros son como Meilling Li? –Ieran agitó el abanico, una gran ráfaga de viento atacó a Yang quien le tomó por sorpresa, pero que alcanzó a evadir con un salto y un hechizo rápido. Yo estaba furioso, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese… ese… hombre a insultar así a mi prima?

-Como todos sabemos, la familia Li es una de las más poderosas en cuestiones mágicas. Cada miembro es perfectamente capaz de destruir un país o incluso continente entero, si lo desea. Personas como Meilling Li tienen grandes poderes curativos, por si no lo sabía. –dijo fríamente.

-¿Y para qué queremos poderes curativos en pleno siglo XXI cuando la tecnología y la ciencia, como la medicina y laboratorios, es más avanzada incluso que la propia magia? –dijo con el mismo tono burlón e irónico en esa mueca sarcástica y malvada. –Ciertamente, la familia Li ha sido famosa a lo largo de los siglos, pero ahora la tecnología ha avanzado, el mundo entero está avanzando. Poderes como, curación, desaparición, ocultismo, y demás, ya no son bien vistas en la sociedad de esta era, Ieran. Es hora de que se vayan retirando a los libros antiguos de historia.

Ieran volvió a sonreír burlonamente, incluso superando la mueca sarcástica del Yang.

-¿Me está diciendo que es el fin de mi familia? ¡Lo que acaba de decir acaba de afirmar el propio fin de la Organización, Yang!

-Oh, no se preocupe por nosotros. –interrumpió otra mujer en sus cuarenta y tantos años de pelo canoso, alta de nombre Lin. –La Organización ha sobrevivido al tiempo… y….

-Y estoy segura que mi familia es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer lo mismo. –dijo sarcásticamente, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Lin frunció el ceño y el labio en una mueca extraña, muy parecida a un hostil, pero de forma cortés. Ieran ciertamente no estaba hablando de ninguna forma respetuosa, pero había cierto tono burlón y sarcástico que no demostraba que era del todo cortés.

Sonreí, mi madre era increíble. Aunque claro, eso jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

Susurros recorrieron la sala, muchos se levantaron indignados estampando sus puños sobre la mesa.

-Supongo, Ieran, que ya sabe el castigo por decir estas blasfemias a la legendaria Organización…. –dijo un hombre que se había mantenido sereno, en una ira silenciosa. Era el anciano más antiguo de aquella Organización, un sabio que sabía muchas cosas.

-Por supuesto, mi señor. –dijo con la burla y el sarcasmo marcando sus dos palabras.

_Syaoran, si no quieres morir, llévate a Sakura-san, Kaname Daidouji está siendo sometido a un taboo mágico/alquimista. _–escuché los pensamientos de mi madre. Yo dudé, indeciso por lo que debía hacer.

_Si no lo haces te arrepentirás por toda tu vida…. _

No es que sin mi….

-¿Sabes, Sakura? _Quiero decirte que me gustas mucho. _–besé sus labios.

-¿Syaoran? –dijo Sakura. Miré sus ojos verdes con atención: miedo, ansiedad…inocencia. Apreté su mano fuertemente, sonriéndole ligeramente.

Intercambié una última mirada de reojo con mi madre antes de jalar fuertemente de Sakura y salir corriendo con una sola cosa en mente: Kaname.

**Tomoyo Daidouji **

El sonido de las olas de mar inundaban mis oídos, me concentre en ese sonido, no quise escuchar nada más.

Eriol había usado su magia para trasportarnos a ambos a esta playa que estaba… en algún lugar de Japón, o tal vez del mundo, no lo sé.

Tenía la mirada fija en el techo de la habitación del hotel en el que estábamos instalados, no hice nada por moverme, solo escuché el mar. Sólo eso. Sabía que más allá de la habitación Eriol hablaba con _alguien, _no obstante, como dije, no estaba escuchando nada, así que no supe de qué o con quién hablaba. Y francamente, no me importaba. Había huido otra vez, había dejado a mi hermano solo… otra vez.

Había aprendido una cosa: eso de que "de los errores se aprende" es una mentira condenadamente estúpida. No había aprendido nada. Nada en absoluta más que la vida seguía siendo igual de cruel. Nada había cambiado, el cielo seguía siendo celeste, el mar azul, la tierra café, y yo seguía siendo tan débil como en aquel entonces.

No iba a llorar, no. Llorar sería hipocresía, y yo, no lo haría. Simplemente, no.

¿Parpadeé? No lo sé. ¿Grite? ¿Dije algo? No lo sé. ¿Era mi mano la que veía alzada como tratando de alcanzar algo inexistente? ¿Y, de quién era esa otra mano que apretaba la supuestamente mía fuertemente? ¿De quién eran esos ojos azules que me miraban con tanta profundidad como el mar? ¿De quién era esa voz que me llamaba por mi nombre? ¿Quién era ese individuo iluminado por la luz de la luna….?

-¿Tomoyo…? –me moví. Lentamente.

Parpadeé. Eriol, sí, era Eriol. Acaricié su mejilla levemente. Me acerqué a su oído rozando mis labios con su oreja por partículas de segundo, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió de cabeza a los pies.

-El piano. –murmuré roncamente. –Quiero que toques ese piano de cola negro que hay allí. –dije apuntando el piano con un dedo y con la otra mano sosteniéndome en su hombro. -¿Lo ves? Quiero oírte. Quiero oír el sentimiento con el que toca una persona enamorada.

-¿Cantarás para mí entonces? –dijo llevando su mano a mi cuello.

-Ya no puedo cantar.

-Hazlo por mí, princesa. –acarició mis cabellos. –Esa canción que cantaste aquella vez para Sakura…. ¿Lo recuerdas? Aquel día en que hicimos ese dueto _juntos_…. –su mano paró. Le pasé los brazos por el cuello. –O… ¿me darías entonces un beso?

Jadeé. _Necesitaba _escuchar esa forma en que Eriol tocaba el piano, esa forma mística que pocas personas tenían, esa forma con la que me había sorprendido años atrás. Necesitaba escuchar algún sonido brillante, esplendoroso, sereno, puro. Algo que me hiciera despertar.

-Te daré todo lo que quieras. Escógelo tú.

Por un momento creí que escogería el beso, pero estaba muy equivocada. Me beso la frente. Eriol era más amable de lo que creía.

-La canción. Quiero escucharla… quiero escuchar otra vez, tu voz.

-Eriol… mi voz ya no tiene el mismo sentimiento que antes… antes tenía esperanza, era inocente… pura… ahora yo….-Eriol me abrazó fuerte. Pareció que suspiraba pero se recompuso inmediatamente.

-Está bien, entonces. Tocaré por ti… para ti. –amargura, ¿debía de importarme? Era egoísta, pero yo no le había pedido que se enamorará de mí… él lo… el ME eligió.

Sentí que me levantaba en brazos, esa maravillosa sensación de estar flotando, esa maravillosa sensación que te hacía creer por un momento que todo era irreal, que todo era una mentira. Pero tan pronto como llegó, terminó. Todo paró. Sólo… terminó. Y me di cuenta que todo era real, todo era fría y cruelmente real.

Eriol me sentó delicadamente sobre el piano; se quedó mirándome por un buen rato hasta que decidió caminar hacia el banco y empezar a tocar una melodía. _Esa_ melodía, aquella con la que habíamos usado para una observación a través de la música, una observación para saber cómo era la otra persona y por qué estaba allí, que rol jugarían en sus vidas, si serían importantes, o era una simple y tonta comunicación inservible.

No. Nada de eso. Eriol había sido una de las personas más asombrosas, creativas, divertidas y con un alma tan bella y artística que la música que creaba era… era… hermosa…simplemente…hermosa. ¿Había sido? ¿Por qué hablar en pasado?

Cerré mis ojos, me recosté… y recordé.

Kaname, mi hermano mayor. Sakura, mi mejor amiga. Syaoran, mi primer amor. Toya, mi primo gruñonamente sobreprotector. Y Eriol.

Mi… ¿verdadero amor? ¿Príncipe azul?

_¡Dios, Tomoyo, ¿qué tan cursi puedes llegar a ser?_

-¿Ne? ¿Daidouji-san? ¿Puede tener la amabilidad de decirme que dedujo acerca de mí a través de mi música? –su voz. Las mismas palabras… esas mismas palabras eran… eran…

_FLASHBACK _

_Habían sido exactamente un día y dos noches desde aquel dueto. _

_Yo estaba recogiendo mis cosas, después de la clase de coro cuando lo encontré allí, mirándome, con esa endemoniada sonrisa falsamente inocente de Clow, aunque en aquel entonces, no lo sabía. _

"_¿Ne? ¿Daidouji-san? ¿Puede tener la amabilidad de decirme que dedujo acerca de mí, a través de mi música?" –y se había visto tan condenadamente tranquilo como si estuviera hablando del clima en ese momento. En aquel momento, me sentí aturdida, trasparente, demasiado trasparente, para mi gusto. No estaba acostumbrada a que otra gente leyera a través de mí, al contrario, estaba acostumbrada a que YO pudiera leer a todos, sin excepción. _

"_Bueno, pues…" -había dicho correspondiéndole la sonrisa, ¿Por qué había de ser descortés? -"Creo que es una persona sumamente misteriosa que guarda más de un secreto y…" -amplié mi sonrisa. –"Creo que, si algún día se llegará a enamorar, sería muy posesivo, Hiraguizawa-san."_

"_Vaya deducción, no sabía que todavía existiera alguien que me pudiera leer tan bien, Daidouji-san, ¡brillante deducción, en verdad!" –dijo aplaudiendo con una ironía que mi me pareció realmente falsa, pero no es que Eriol lo hubiera tratado de ocultar. –"¿Es qué acaso la persona de la que usted está enamorada es posesiva como para que me reconozca tan fácilmente a pesar de que no me conoce?" _

_¿Era tan trasparente? ¡¿Era acaso tan benditamente fácil de leer? _

_Sonreí aún más forzadamente que antes, la desconfianza creciendo dentro de mí. Las cejas me empezaban a temblar de disgusto pero me obligué a alisar las arrugas de mi frente. Respiré varias veces, 1, 2,3, ¡listo!_

"_¿Qué le hace pensar que estoy enamorada, Hiraguizawa-san? El leer a las personas como si fueran un libro abierto, es sumamente fácil para mí, es simplemente un don que tengo."_

"_Oh, ¿no me diga que su amor no le corresponde? ¡Vaya indiscreción mía! ¿Me equivoco al decir que el afortunado es Syaoran Li?" –ese suave tono sereno, aparentemente inocente, pero silenciosamente amenazador. _

_¡Ah! ¿Así que quería jugar ese silencioso duelo de miradas y amenazas? _

_Aquel tono me hizo dudar si aquel ser le había vendido su alma al demonio, o algo parecido. No, sus ojos decían que no. No sabía nada, me estaba amenazando con decirlo, con que podría decirlo cuando quisiera y después de todo, Syaoran y yo estábamos muy unidos recientemente, pero por otra razón. _

_Y, Sakura con lo ingenua que es, se lo hubiera creído. Yo sabía que Sakura TENÍA que estar con Syaoran, así que NO arruinaría esa felicidad. Pero tampoco me iba a dejar amenazar. Como lo pensé antes, ¿Quería jugar? ¡Por si no lo sabía, sería la futura empresaria-presidenta de "Empresas Daidouji" una empresa dedicada exclusivamente a los niños alías, los juguetes! ¿Y qué? ¡Pues que era esencialmente buena para los juegos, para su mala suerte! _

_Sonreí, una vez más, controlándome. Saboreando su futura derrota. _

"_¿Cree que me está amenazando y que debo de estar temblando de miedo o tal vez, ira, o no, señor ´yo soy el rey del mundo y manipulo todas las cosas´?" _

"_Por supuesto que no, creo que me sobrestima" _

"_¿Cómo? ¡Pero si acaba de decir que tengo un brillante don para leer a las personas! ¿No me diga que ahora se arrepiente, Hiraguizawa-san?" _

_Esa sonrisa otra vez…_

"_Por supuesto que no, Daidouji-san." –dijo acercándose tomando un mechón de mis cabellos y besándolo. "Por supuesto que no haría eso" –repitió. –"¿Le confieso un secreto? Daidouji-san, usted es una persona de la que es fácil enamorarse." _

_Parpadeé. ¿Qué se respondía normalmente a semejante confesión? _

"_No comprendo." _

"_No tiene que hacerlo" _

"_Espero…." –tragué fuerte para poder encontrar la forma de que sonara tranquila, en vez de nerviosa. –"Espero poder cantar junto a usted una vez más. En verdad tiene una forma misteriosa para tocar el piano" –sonreí. _

_Eriol devolvió la sonrisa. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK _

Sonreí ligeramente. Bajé la vista y murmuré:

-Creo que es una persona sumamente misteriosa que guarda más de un secreto y… que es sumamente posesivo.

Eriol entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Eso cree?

Asentí, no despegué mi mirada de mis pies.

-¿Es que la persona de la que está enamorada…?

-No. No estoy enamorada, no… hay dicha persona. –le interrumpí.

Silencio. No hubo ningún intento por romper el silencio de mi parte, ni tampoco de la de él.

-Van a usar magia. –murmuró. Sus dedos no pararon de tocar. No lo mire. –Van a usar magia para curar a tu hermano. Tienes… Kaname-san te necesita.

-Tiene a Nakuru.

-Pero tú eres su hermana….

-Dijiste que no me escucharía. Que solo necesitaba a Nakuru.

-Me equivoqué. –dejó de tocar. Despegué mis labios para protestar, pero su mirada me hizo callar.

-No quiero verlo sufrir. –murmuré.

-Lo sé.

-¡¿Entonces por qué?

-Porque no quiero que te culpes otra vez. Kaname-san….

-Nunca me culpe.

-¡Lo hiciste! –se levantó. Desvié la vista.

-No pienso…

-Te obligaré entonces.

-Kaname nii-sama tiene… no debe… quiero decir yo… yo….

-Tu padre está allí. –mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mis labios se despegaron una y otra vez tratando de encontrar algo que decir.

Me llevé la mano al pecho, mi corazón latía fuerte y rápidamente. ¿Papá? ¿Papá estaba allí? ¿Por Kaname… por mí? ¿Por ambos? ¿Por su familia, por mamá?

Miles de preguntas empezaron a atormentarme, no sabía que decir, que sentir.

-Regresemos, Tomoyo.

-Papá no está allí por mí.

-No lo sabrás hasta que lo compruebes. –bajé la vista. Eriol me acarició la mejilla dulcemente y luego me rodeó con sus brazos. Recargué mi cabeza en su pecho y le rodeé con un brazo. Cerré mis ojos.

Cuando los volví a abrir, a diferencia de los últimos meses de mi vida, vi blanco.

**Toya Kinomoto **

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras y lentamente, Kaho y el mocoso que había aparecido hace unos minutos junto con mi hermana, empezaron a prender velas.

Kaho vestía su traje de sacerdotisa, Yue estaba sentado en la cama mirando fijamente al enano, quien respiraba dificultosamente. Sakura estaba allí, hablando con Kerberos, de vez en cuando acariciándolo. Spinel Sun se encontraba allá fuera, junto con Akizuki.

Todo era tensión, nerviosismo.

Mia tenía su mano en la frente del enano, su vista fija en Kenji Daidouji. Los demás doctores habían dejado la habitación, en la que la temperatura cada vez bajaba más y más.

De repente una brisa amenazó con apagar la luz de las velas, apareció un círculo con extraños signos en el suelo y apareció Eriol Hiraguizawa con mi prima.

-Bienvenido, Eriol. –dijo Kaho sin dejar de prender velas.

-¿Tomoyo… eres…eres tú?

Un segundo de duda, eso es lo que vi en los ojos amatistas de mi prima. Un segundo, solo un segundo para después salir corriendo a abrazar a su padre.

-¡Papá! ¡Te extrañe tanto! ¡Tanto!

Suspiré resignado, Kaho y los demás presentes sonrieron. Hiraguizawa se quedó mirando la escena por un instante para después cerrar sus ojos.

**Tomoyo Daidouji**

-¡Te extrañe tanto…! ¡Te he necesitado tanto…!

Se sentía bien. Los brazos de papá eran… cálidos. Seguros.

Papá acarició mis cabellos besando mi cabeza y después sonriéndome. Me rodeó los hombros con un brazo y con un gesto apuntó hacia Kaname.

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas y un nudo amenazando en mi garganta.

-Nii-sama… Kaname nii-sama… yo… yo…

-Kaname nunca te culparía, mi princesa. Kaname jamás lo haría. –me arrodillé en el suelo tomando fuertemente la mano de mi hermano. Sentí que papá hacía los mismo, su brazo rodeándome protectoramente. Me sentí más segura que nunca y sabía que Kaname también se había sentido así de niño, durante el tiempo en el que papá le leía y enseñaba cosas, durante todo el tiempo que pasaba con él.

Mia me sonrió desde dónde estaba. Y no supe porqué pero de alguna forma supe que Mia intercambiaría su vida por la de mi hermano. Moví mis labios en un "gracias" y ella entendió. Me sonrió una vez más bajando su vista hacia Kaname recargando su mejilla en su frente.

-Estará bien. –murmuró papá. Y yo le creí.

Despegué mis labios para decir otra cosa pero una voz interrumpió.

-Spinel Sun…. –llamó Eriol de repente. Spinel se apareció rápidamente, obediente al llamado de su amo. Eriol le dio unas palmaditas para después murmurarle algo.

-Ruby no está en condiciones de… -y esa mirada. La mirada de Clow, la misma intensidad.

-Estoy bien, gracias Spi. Eriol.

-Ruby. –ésta sonrió ligeramente con amargura.

-¿Y bien? ¿Terminaron de pintar el signo? ¿Los rituales? ¿Las velas? –parpadeó. Falsa alegría en su voz. Sarcasmo, ligero sarcasmo. -¿Syaoran-kun? ¿Sabes que tu prima está allá fuera en algún lugar de este hospital gritando y sollozando como si su alma dependiera de ello? No me sorprendería que se quedase sin habla un día de estos…-no pude mirar a Syaoran. De hecho, no había podido mirarlo desde mí… _confesión. _

-Ruby. –la llamó Kaho. Ruby se cruzó de brazos en un gesto infantil pero en sus ojos pude ver la evidente preocupación y tristeza que sentía por mi hermano. Apreté la mano que tenía entre las mías aún más fuerte. –Kaname no te querría ver así.

-Ya lo sé. –murmuró apenas audiblemente. Eriol frunció el ceño ante la tristeza de su guardiana. –Pero Eriol, Kaname... _no está aquí. _Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Eriol caminó hacia ella y la miró comprensivamente.

-Sí, más de lo que imaginas… -respondió llevando su mano a la mejilla de Ruby. –Pero ahora te necesito, Ruby. Te necesito más que nunca en tus cinco sentidos. No quiero perderte a ti _también_. –dijo con una nota amarga en la última palabra.

Ruby sonrió.

-Al final de todo, a ti tampoco te importa, ¿verdad? ¡Lo único que te importa es…!

-Ruby… -le interrumpió severamente Kaho.

-Lo siento. –murmuró apretando los dientes.

-Ruby, se cómo te sientes. –la chica rió.

-Oh, no Eriol, no lo sabes. Déjame en paz, ríndete ya. Nunca me has comprendido, ni a mí, ni a Spinel.

-¡Ruby!

-¿Qué? –le dijo desafiantemente Ruby a Spinel Sun, quien se limitó a mirarla con tristeza. Ruby retrocedió apretando fuertemente los puños; negó con la cabeza temblando. Se obligó a mantener la compostura y curvar sus labios en una sonrisa nerviosa y ligeramente desesperada. –No… te atrevas a mirarme así, Spinel. No te atrevas… ¡no se atrevan a mirarme como sí…!

-¡Ruby! –dijo Eriol poniendo su mano en su hombro. –Ruby, escucha, no sé lo que estas sintiendo ni mucho menos qué tan importante es Kaname Daidouji para ti. Y eso es porque nadie puede saberlo más que tú. No pienso decirte palabras bonitas ni mucho menos fingir que te entiendo. Lo único que entiendo es la situación y estoy seguro que tú también lo haces, necesitas calmarte. Necesitas hacerlo.

-Estoy calmada. –fue su única respuesta.

Eriol sonrió ligeramente dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-Sabes que me preocupo por ti.

Ruby sonrió y asintió con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Gracias. –murmuró.

Lentamente se acercó y se arrodilló al otro lado de la cama, su mano firmemente en la mano de mi hermano. Su otra mano acarició sus cabellos, lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas. Lágrimas que limpió rápidamente, pero fue en vano y ella lo sabía. Al ver que no daba resultado pues las lágrimas no paraban, recargó su frente en el colchón, sobre la mano de Kaname y empezó a sollozar temblando de angustia.

Mia la miró con tristeza dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro y acariciando sus cabellos, yo apreté la mano de Kaname más fuerte y cerré los ojos.

Ruby… o mejor dicho Nakuru no se merecía esa angustia, esa tristeza, ese sufrimiento. Ni tampoco Kaho, ni Meilling ni… Eriol.

Aunque sabía que Eriol no precisamente sufría por mi hermano si no por verme a _mí _sufrir…. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Cómo podía consolarle? No había nada que decir, nada podría ayudarle, y yo estaba demasiado sumida y ahogada en mi propio mar de angustia para preocuparme por los demás.

El ritual comenzó bien, esa es la verdad. O tal vez algo había estado mal desde el principio, solo que yo no me había dado cuenta, o había sido demasiado tonta para entenderlo.

Las velas fueron puestas y encendidas, las líneas del círculo mágico trazadas.

Kaho vestía su traje de sacerdotisa, eso fue lo único de lo que me di cuenta, todos decían palabras extrañas, pero yo en ningún momento abrí los ojos.

Francamente no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Recargué mi frente en la mano de mi hermano estrujándole fuertemente hasta escuchar gemidos, lo que me hizo aferrarme a él con más miedo y ansiedad. En determinado momento sentí la mano de Nakuru apretar la mía fuertemente, con miedo, al igual que yo. No abrí los ojos hasta que escuché que el ritual se interrumpía.

La puerta se abrió, alguien que reconocí como la madre de Syaoran entró con la mano ensangrentada sujetando un abanico en alto. Unos hombres con diversas heridas la siguieron, unos pergaminos parecidos a los que usaba Syaoran de niño volaron por toda la habitación las líneas desaparecieron. Nakuru gritó. Eriol cayó hacia atrás, Kaho recibió una herida, Toya parecía desorientado pero se giró alarmado al ver que la presión arterial de mi hermano descendía.

-¡Madre-

Mia gritó, papá la tomó rápidamente de su diminuta muñeca y le preguntó que estaba mal, esta continuó gritando. Gritado el mismo nombre que yo, Kaname.

Nakuru rompió en sollozos y gritos y creo que a mí me pasó lo mismo.

Mis labios y los labios de Nakuru sólo pronunciaban un nombre. Kaname, Kaname, Kaname….

A través de mi velo de lágrimas y angustia, alcancé a ver una luz plateada que parecía provenir del pecho de mi hermano, Nakuru se giró alarmada.

-¡Kaname no…!

Sentí la mano que estaba sujetando tan fuertemente apretar la mía y los ojos de mi hermano entreabrirse, mi propio reflejo me asustó. Sus ojos me asustaron. Era como si tratara de decirme… que todo… que él….

-Nakuru… te amo.

Y el mundo… todo dejó de importar.

Ahora que lo pienso, Kaname sabía que iba morir. Por eso hizo el último esfuerzo de entreabrir los ojos, y, aunque el último nombre y las últimas palabras que había pronunciado no era mío ni dirigidos a mí, su mirada era más que suficiente. Porque sabía que si yo fuera la persona quien estaba muriendo en aquel momento, lo único que querría ver sería el rostro de la persona que amaba mientras le decía que le amaba y Kaname era mi gemelo, era un reflejo mío, pensaba lo mismo que yo…. era casi exactamente igual que yo.

La única diferencia era que Kaname no era egoísta como yo, no era… tan… egoísta.

Si sólo en aquel momento me hubiera dado cuenta, y lo hubiera apreciado de la manera correcta, no hubiera lastimado tanto a e_sa persona _que me miraba desde la puerta.

Pero no, en aquel momento todo quedó en silencio. Lo único que pude visualizar antes de que mi mundo se volviera blanco y vacío fueron los dulces recuerdos de mi hermano… de Kaname… de mi único, dulce y amable hermano mayor.

Todo pareció quedar en silencio en el mismo momento en que la línea verde se volvió recta, Meilling Li entró por la puerta pero no fui muy consciente de ello.

Muy dentro de mí, sabía que eso tendría que pasar algún día.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, si Kaname hubiese tenido un poquito de fe en sí mismo, si hubiese creído seriamente que merecía vivir y si hubiera pensado menos en mí y más en él y en su propia felicidad, no hubiese pasado eso. Yo lo sabía, muy dentro de mí lo sabía, y aún así me quise engañar y quise creer en Syaoran, quise creer en la magia.

La misma magia que me había quitado todo en el pasado.

En determinado momento me entró uno de esos ataques de histeria y fui incapaz de reprimirlos. Mi garganta todavía duele al recordarlo.

Me aferré a su mano y me puse a gritar como loca. Y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba llorando.

No sé como reaccionaron los demás. Sólo sé que después de unos minutos escuché un taconeo imposible de no reconocer.

Mi primer recuerdo eran esos tacones, eran los tacones, los pasos de mi madre.

Mamá me abrazó, lloraba. Repetía mi nombre una y otra vez mi nombre, me acariciaba los cabellos, pero nada me tranquilizó.

Seguí gritando, llorando, seguí sumida en ese mar de tristeza y amargura sin que nadie me pudiese salvar.

Me sentí sola, incomprendida pero lo más importante y el más estúpido error que pude cometer fue culpar a mi hermano de la soledad y abandono que sentía.

Ahora entiendo que fui estúpido, tonto, horrible y endemoniadamente egoísta, pero en aquel momento no podía pensar nada, mi cerebro simplemente no estaba pensando, era como si de repente me hubiera alejado de todo y todos y me encontrara sola en ese mundo oscuro y negro, sin ningún alma, sin nadie a quien contarle lo desolada, abandonada y miserable que me sentía.

En aquel momento pensé que nadie podría comprenderme y que yo era la que estaba sufriendo más por la muerte de mi hermano.

Y eso fue porque en aquel momento me olvide de que el último nombre que había pronunciado Kaname no había sido mío. Sus últimos pensamientos habían sido solo para Nakuru… el corazón de Kaname le pertenecía a ella, no a mí.

Pero cegada por mi histeria y preocupación fui incapaz de ver nada de eso.

Incluso ahora, cuando me veo al espejo, me imagino por un leve instante si me vería igual a mi hermano con el pelo corto, incluso ahora me preguntó si al verme mi hermano estaba pensando realmente en mí… o simplemente no había tenido fuerza para girar su vista para ver a quien realmente le pertenecía su corazón. Incluso ahora me preguntó si ser feliz es deshonrar la memoria de mi hermano.

Incluso ahora me pregunto si quedarse atrapada en esa red de desesperación y agonía, y si llorar y llorar hubiese hecho a mi hermano sentirse un poquito más querido.

Entre toda aquella amargura, soledad y desesperación, fui incapaz de darme cuenta de lágrimas y el esfuerzo que le había tomado a mamá llegar allí y cruzar su mirada con papá. También olvide todo el odio y resentimiento que sentía hacía ambos, olvidé todo y me sumí egoístamente en mi dolor.

Lo que más me molesta y hace que me odie a mí misma, es que no sé si las lágrimas que derrame en aquel momento fueron por la soledad y abandono y mi propia miserable existencia que era como lo veía en aquel momento o eran sinceras lágrimas por mi hermano. Realmente no lo sé, realmente no lo comprendo, realmente… quiero saberlo.

Tal vez así toda la ansiedad que no he dejado de sentir desde la muerte de mi hermano desaparecía.

Pero no lo sé con certeza, Kaname, Eriol, Sakura, mamá, papá… siempre hubo alguien a mí lado, alguien que me distrajera de toda la ansiedad, tristeza y soledad que sentía de vez en cuando.

Porque en realidad, siempre he estado sola.

-Tomoyo… -la voz de mamá en aquel momento era desesperada, llena de agonía. Era como si no sólo estuviera tratando de calmarme, sino también a ella misma, pero todo lo que hizo fue en vano, no dejé de llorar, no dejé de gritar, no dejé de parecer una loca, histérica, poseída.

Sentí la mirada azulada de Eriol clavada fijamente en mí, pero no me importó. No estaba en condiciones de preocuparme por Eriol ahora.

Mia gritaba, Nakuru lloraba, Meilling lloraba, Kaho lloraba… papá también lloraba; sólo que como siempre he sido egoísta y terriblemente ego centrista en ocasiones… no abrí ojos ni oídos para poner atención al mundo exterior.

Todo estaba cayendo, todo estaba….

-Tomoyo… -¿Por qué se molestaban siquiera en llamarme?

Deseé que la tierra me tragara, que las piedras me aplastaran, ahogarme en el mar, que el cielo cayera y me aplastara. Deseé desaparecer, deseé morir. Deseé que todo fuera una vil pesadilla, que todo regresara a como era antes. Que todo regresara al día en el que Kaname estaba a mí lado, leyéndome cuentos…

Que todo regresará al día en que ni papá, ni él ni yo habíamos conocido la magia.

Al día que no conocía a Sakura, a Syaoran…

-Kaname….

A aquel día, a aquel momento en el que era la pequeña niña inocente ignorante e ingenua de todo. A la pequeña Tomoyo que vivía en su pequeño e inocente mundo aislado de toda amargura, de toda agonía.

-Kaname…

-Tomoyo… -esta vez era Eriol, los brazos que me rodeaban eran de Eriol. Pero ni siquiera él fue capaz de detener el oscuro torbellino de emociones que se estaba apoderando de mí.

Afuera llovía, de eso estoy segura.

Kaname odiaba los truenos, de pequeño solía esconderse en el closet, acurrucarse y yo solía buscarlo y sentarme a lado de él. Solía abrazarlo y acurrucarme y cantarle una canción hasta que Kaname sonreía y hasta que en determinado momento nos quedábamos dormidos. En aquel momento todo solía ser perfecto, sólo que yo no supe apreciarlo.

Y ese era el castigo de Dios a quien no apreciaba las cosas, estaba segura.

Siempre hubo algo mal en mi vida, excepto en los momentos en que Kaname estaba a mi lado. Tal vez suene contradictorio, pero es la verdad.

Y el hecho que Kaname estaba muerto, también era verdad.

Sólo que tarde una eternidad en darme cuenta.

Nadie jamás entendió ni entenderá lo que es sentirse ahogada en un mar de pura oscuridad, quedarse sin aire y sentir que estas en el mismo infierno y aún así sentir un frio terrible que te helaba toda la columna vertebral, eso es lo que sentí en ese momento. No era nada comparable a lo que sentía antes.

Sí, al estar enamorada de Syaoran, era la esperanza la que me cortaba, la que me hería hasta el punto de desear la muerte.

Pero al morir Kaname, no era sólo la esperanza la que estaba perdiendo, sino también el valor para morir o seguir viviendo, la muerte de mi hermano solo me produjo una terrible nostalgia que me hizo desear regresar y quedarme atrapada en ese instante.

Incluso soñarlo y entonces dormir por siempre.

Seguí llorando independientemente de todo, cerré los ojos y lloré.

Lloré y lloré.

Hasta caer profundo, hasta ahogarme, hasta asfixiarme, hasta que pude alcanzar el tiempo congelado del infierno en lo más profundo de mi alma.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: **

**Odie este capítulo, sniif. **

**Primero Tamaki de "Por amor" y ahora Kaname sniif… y esto fue aun mas difícil de escribir, sniiff…. **

**¡Waaaa! Kaname regresa… sniiff, Emi aun te quiere… sniiff, ¡Tomoyo aun te necesita…!**

**Bueno… em… ¡lo siento! ¡Se que he estado tardando mucho! pero... pero pues, ¡lo estoy intentando así que! Un poquito de paciencia, ¿si? **

**Y no tengo mucho más que decir que, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS y GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO. **

**¡Waaa! ¡No puedo dejar de sentirme mal por Kaname! Sniiff… **

**Ahh si y sé que hay muchas cosas que no se entendieron en el capitulo, como que salió mal en el ritual, y eso… pero bueno, digamos que Tomoyo se bloqueó al morir su hermano lo cual me lleva otra vez a… sniff… ¡es tan trágico!**

**¡Waa…! ¡Emi está triste! ¡Prometo que el siguiente capítulo tendrá más E x T y escenas románticas! ¡Así que…! **

**¡Nos leemos la próxima vez…! **

**Emiko. **


	17. Fria Realidad Infernal

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si me pertenece así que por favor, NO COPIAR.**

**Lágrimas de esperanza**

**Emiko hime-sama**

* * *

_¿Qué hacer cuando todo por lo que vives se desborona, se cae, se derrumba pero aún así… no te mata? ¿No te alcanza? ¿No te corta? _

_En aquel momento yo culpaba a Dios porque simplemente me había dejado vivir, ¿Por qué él y no yo? ¿Por qué no a ambos? ¿Qué hice yo que él no? _

_Kaname para mí, fue un ángel encarnado. Kaname fue todo para mí, era mi hermano, era mi misma sangre, mi misma cara, mi misma alegría. Y ahora, aunque al pronunciar su nombre siento mi garganta retorcerse en profunda agonía y melancolía, sonrió porque sé que ha dejado de sufrir. Simplemente lo sé, no hay necesidad de hacer ningún ritual o jugar a la Ouija ni mucho menos ir a visitar a una vidente… confío en mi hermano. Sé que, aunque no está aquí físicamente conmigo, sé que está aquí a mi lado. _

_Porque mi hermano jamás me dejaría sola. Al sentir la brisa contra mi mejilla, recuerdo como solía besar mis mejillas, y, al levantar la vista y clavarla en el cielo estrellado, recuerdo como me enseñó a escuchar la voz silenciosa de las estrellas. Kaname me enseñó a vivir, me enseñó a creer, me enseñó a no confiar en la esperanza si no en la confianza. _

_Y sé, que si hubiera confiado y creído en él desde el principio, nada de esto estaría pasando. _

_Pero aún así, otro de las cosas que aprendí de él, fue el aceptar mis errores, encararlos y seguir con la vida. _

_Lo único que lamento es no poderle haber contestado un último "te quiero"… ¿me escuchará ahora si se lo grito a los cuatro vientos? ¿Me contestará entonces? _

_En este momento, mientras cierro este diario, me pongo de pie y me preparo para gritarlo al tiempo que siento las miradas raras de la gente, sonrió y miro al cielo… _

"_Te quiero Kaname, te quiero muchísimo, nunca te olvidaré, siento mucho haberte culpado, siento mucho haberte hecho vivir aquel martirio eterno de la soledad, pero ahora, quiero que sepas, que siempre te querré y te agradeceré todo lo que hiciste por mí. Gracias, con cariño, te quiere… Tomoyo" _

* * *

**Eriol Hiraguizawa**

Llovía.

Tomoyo se aferraba a mí llorando a lágrima viva, pero no se movió para tocar o mirar el cuerpo de su hermano "ya no es él" me había dicho. Más allá, Meilling Li se aferraba a sí misma, sentada en una silla incapaz de pararse. No lloraba, pero miraba el cielo sin ningún signo de vida en sus ojos.

Había mirado dos veces, pero no había visto a Nakuru.

Lo que había pasado en aquel entonces era que, lamentablemente, un miembro de la Organización que no es encontraba en esa sala había interferido con el ritual, borrado una parte vital del círculo mágico, haciendo que terminará en semejante tragedia. Mia había sido exorcizada y, al ser una piedra filosofal creado principalmente con magia negra, había caído muerta. Tan retorcidamente simple como eso.

Dos días después, se había realizado el funeral, que era en el que nos encontrábamos en aquel momento.

No vi a mi guardiana hasta el momento del entierro. Estaba vestida de negro, como todos, pero eso no era lo importante.

Se había aparecido gritando y llorando a lágrima viva, aún más fuerte que Tomoyo.

Se tumbó a lado de Sonomi, quien se encontraba enfrente del cuerpo junto con Kenji Daidouji, ambos tomados de la mano y abrazados y no paró de decir un solo nombre.

-¡Kaname… Kaname…! –Kaho se había adelantado a ella, tratando de retirarla, pero Nakuru hizo caso omiso. Se aferró a la mano muerta y lloró. Nadie se atrevió a hacer nada más, Kaho también lloraba, y no pudo hacer más que tumbarse a un lado de ella y llorar juntas.

Yo no pude hacer nada.

Y, cuando Tomoyo cayó al suelo de rodillas cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, temblando de angustia, no pude hacer nada más que dejar la sombrilla caer al suelo y aferrarla a mí al mismo tiempo que le susurraba palabras de consuelo que sabía muy bien que ni siquiera estaba escuchando.

Toya Kinomoto trató de sostener a Nakuru.

Nakuru se debatió, pataleó, lloriqueó… pero no logró hacer nada más, Toya tenía más fuerza que ella. Kinomoto le sostuvo por ambas muñecas y luego le pasó un brazo por la cintura. Nakuru siguió llorando y pataleando, mi corazón se estrujo al verla tan… diferente.

Yukito se había acercado con el rostro sombrío para ayudar a Kaho a levantarse. Nunca olvidaré sus caras, ni tampoco los gritos de Nakuru. Al recordarlo, mis oídos tiemblan y mi corazón se retuerce de angustia.

La vida no era justa.

**Nakuru Akizuki **

Grité, grité, grité y grité.

Nada más me importaba.

Kaname estaba muerto, Kaname estaba muerto… ¡simplemente no era posible!

Y, aunque la mano esta fría y blanca como el mármol, no lo quería creer.

¡Kaname no podía estar muerto!

Sentí un brazo sobre mi cintura, pero no me detuve. Seguí gritando.

Lo pisé, y grité aun más fuerte, pero el tipo no me soltó.

Así que me rendí, dejé que me tomará ambas muñecas con una de sus grandes manos, dejé que segundos después me cargará en brazos, dejé que hiciera todo lo que quisiera hacer por el simple hecho de que había clavado mi vista fijamente en ese cuerpo, había tocado esas manos, me había grabado todo en mi mente a fuego.

Ese ya no era Kaname. Era simplemente un cuerpo.

Lloré aun más.

¿Qué más podía hacer? El mismo infierno se estaba apoderándose de mí… y no me importaba nada más. La lluvia se resbala por mi piel quemándome y congelándome al mismo tiempo como lluvia ácida, como llamas del diablo, como el canto de una sirena me hacía temblar, me hacía llorar, me hacía gritar.

El pecho me ardía, las llamas se estaban apoderándose de mí…

_¡Queman… Kaname… duele! ¡Sálvame! _

Me negué a mirar cuando oí que bajaban el ataúd, me negué a mirar cuando le echaron tierra, simplemente me negué a abrir mis ojos. Los cerré fuertemente y me cubrí los oídos con las manos. No quería escuchar, no quería ver, no quería… ¡no quería!

_Dios, haz que se vayan… las llamas… ¡no quiero! _

Me negué a levantarme del suelo, a obedecer la voz masculina que parecía ser de Toya de que me levantará, de que me enfermaría. Me negué a escuchar la voz de mi padre. Me negué a todo y me sumí en mi propio infierno.

¡No podía ser cierto!

Kaname era… Kaname era…

Yo… ¡Kaname me amaba! ¡Yo le amaba! ¡Dios no podía ser tan injusto! ¡El mundo no podía ser tan injusto!

Mi mente estaba en blanco, lo único que podía gritar en cuerpo y mente era "Kaname está muerto"

Era lo único que sabía.

Si alguien me hubiera preguntado mi nombre, yo le hubiera contestado "Kaname está muerto"

Eso era lo único que trataba de gritar, excepto que, eran tantas las emociones que lo único que conseguía hacer era gritar y gritar sin parar el nombre de Kaname entre una y otra incoherencia.

Sentí mi garganta desgarrarse y el corazón querer salirse de mi pecho, al querer respirar, no encontré el aire… solo sentí la fría lluvia contra mi piel… el frío infierno contra mi cuerpo, la fría voz de los demonios que me tentaban a escucharlos, a entregarles mi alma, la amabilidad de los ángeles que querían ayudarme.

Pero nada me ayudaría.

Me ahogué en mis propios sollozos, en mis propias lágrimas… Kaname… ¿Así se había sentido cuando le daban esos horribles ataques de tos y se ahogaba en su propia sangre? ¿Quién… quién estaría conmigo ahora? ¿Qué… qué es lo que haría de ahora en adelante? ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Por qué _razón _lo haría?

¿Realmente importaba?

Ya no… ya no existía nada.

-¡Kaname…!

Dios o el Diablo, nada existía.

La suave voz de los ángeles diciendo que todo estaba bien retumbando en mis oídos.

Yo no les creí. Nada estaba bien, nada existía realmente… sólo… sólo…

-¡Akizuki cálmate!

-¡KANAME!

-¡Kaname Daidouji ya no está!

Sólo existía dolor.

**Tomoyo Daidouji **

Hasta el momento en que vi como Nakuru puso a gritar el nombre de mi hermano con semejante angustia, no hubiera creído que alguien se sentía en la misma… o mayor desesperación que yo.

Y sin embargo, al verla de esa forma, no pude hacer más que echarme a llorar.

Las palabras de Eriol retumbaban en mis oídos como las gotas de lluvia, "no llores" "estoy aquí" "Kaname no querría verte así" "Lo siento"

"No te disculpes" "No fue tu culpa" "Kaname… ya… no está" –eran palabras que simplemente no podía decir.

Las lágrimas, y las gotas de lluvia caían como si quisiesen formar un mar.

En aquel momento pensé que ir a la playa y sumirse en el mar azul tan parecido al cielo…sería un alivio a comparación de lo que estaba sintiendo.

El mar…

"_¿Kaname nii-sama? ¿Por qué cielo está arriba y el cielo abajo?" _

¡La inocencia! ¡En aquel momento todo estaba bien! ¿Qué nos había arruinado?

-Kaname… -murmuré. No podía gritarlo como Nakuru, simplemente no me quedaban más fuerzas para ello. –Kaname…

"_Porque, ¿sabes? el cielo es un premio que tendrás cuando te salgan alas"_

"_¿Alas? ¿Y cuándo será eso?" _

La verdad, es que, siempre tuviste alas, ¿no es así, Kaname nii-sama?

Pudiste haberte ido al cielo en cualquier momento, ¿no es así? Te quedaste solo por mí… ¿verdad? Y ahora Dios te ha llamado… Dios me ha castigado por no haber valorado las cosas en aquel momento, ¿verdad?

Y ahora, nada podrá ser como antes… ¿verdad?

"_¡Nii-sama! ¡Nii-sama! ¿Qué es eso?" _

"_La Luna, hermanita. ¿Verdad que es hermosa?" _

"_¡Sí! ¡Es muy bonita!" _

¿Dónde había quedado el collar que me había dado en aquel momento en forma de Luna? ¿Dónde había quedado la sonrisa que me regaló en ese momento? ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado estos recuerdos? ¿Por qué surgen ahora? ¿Por qué recuerdo?

"_¡Te regalaré la Luna de cumpleaños! ¡Te lo prometo!" _

"_No, Tomoyo… la Luna es prohibida, nadie la puede alcanzar, hermanita. Pero yo te prometo que algún día la alcanzaremos juntos, de alguna forma." _

Miles de preguntas que simplemente ya nunca sabría la respuesta. Miles de cosas, de momentos que ya nunca podría preguntar a Kaname… simplemente cosas que ya no importaban.

Un remolino de confusas realidades pasaron por mi mente, recuerdos, sonrisas, calidez…

"_¿Kaname? ¿Cómo se lee esto?" _

"…_Muerte…" _

"_¿Muerte? ¿Qué es?" _

"_Es el momento en el que Dios te da alas para que puedas alcanzar el cielo." _

"_¿Entonces tendré que dejarte? ¡No quiero!" _

"_No te preocupes, cuando llegué el momento, yo tomaré tu mano e iremos juntos. Siempre estaremos juntos, Tomoyo" _

¿Dios? ¿Qué era Dios?

¿Por qué Kaname había creído tan firmemente en Él? ¿Qué era lo que a mí me hacía desconfiar de Él?

¿Acaso era por qué en mi mente infantil había creído que era Dios quien nos separaría algún día? ¿Era eso? ¿Era esa la razón ya largamente olvidada?

Como fuese, Kaname ya no estaba. Y no podía culparle.

No era su culpa…

Kaname me explicó la muerte de una forma en que yo creyera en que no era mala, sino buena, si no… si no un simple hecho que tenía que pasar. Y yo, que amaba las hadas, los ángeles, las mariposas, los pájaros… y otros seres con alas… ¿Cómo no podía sentirme feliz al escucharlo? Y, el hecho en que pudiera vivirlo junto con la persona que más quería en el mundo, era un milagro.

Kaname me había hecho feliz con actos tan simples, con palabras tan… tan… inciertas… no. Kaname jamás me había mentido, simplemente la vida era cruel e injusta y no le había dado tiempo de cumplir sus promesas.

El que había estado mal y equivocado no fue Kaname.

Fui yo.

Por ser ingenua, por ser tonta, por ser infantil.

-Kaname…

Por necesitar mentiras, por necesitar… por ser egoísta.

-Todo estará bien, Tomoyo. Yo haré que todo vuelva a estar bien, serás feliz, lo prometo.

-Ya no quiero promesas, Eriol… ya no las quiero… solo quédate conmigo, abrázame… y deja que el cielo lloré junto conmigo y nos moje como bendición de Dios. Porque Kaname creía en Dios… porque él sí creía…

Y Eriol obedeció. Besó mis mejillas y después mi frente.

Nunca olvidé las palabras que dije… ni tampoco olvidaré jamás como me pareció ver a mi hermano escondido entre los árboles, sonriendo… como cuando éramos niños y todo estaba bien.

**Syaoran Li**

Apreté mis manos en puños al tiempo que apretaba los dientes.

¡Maldita Organización!

¿Cómo podía estar pasando algo como esto? ¡Kaname… Kaname no podía estar muerto!

Simplemente era tan increíblemente imposible que jamás lo alcanzaría a procesar.

¡Kaname no merecía esto!

Al ver a Tomoyo de esa forma en brazos de Eriol, a Nakuru gritar hasta que la voz se le rompía en llanto, y ahogarse con las gotas de lluvia sólo para volver a gritar… simplemente no supe que hacer.

Y más aún, al ver a Meilling tan encerrada en sí misma, tan lejos de la Meilling que yo conocía… realmente no pude pensar en otra cosa que era mi culpa. Si yo no hubiese dejado a mi madre sola tal vez… tal vez…

Miré a Sakura, quien apretaba firmemente la mano de Meilling. Ésta, por supuesto, ni siquiera la sentía. Estaba de pie, sí, se había puesto de pie cuando entró Nakuru, pero su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del universo que ni yo, ni ninguno de los presentes alcanzaba a ver.

No podía culpar a Kaname, jamás.

Kaname le había dado una pequeñísima felicidad a la vida de Meilling, una felicidad que ni siquiera yo le había podido dar… pero Kaname había tenido la amabilidad de ponerle un alto, de decir "no" de dejarla ir.

Y eso no era egoísmo. Era todo lo contrario.

A mi lado, mi madre tenía la misma expresión solemne de Kenji Daidouji, no se movía, ni tampoco lloraba, simplemente estaba allí parada, con las manos vendadas, temblando ligeramente. No supe si era correcto preguntarle si tenía frio.

Kaname… me había enseñado muchas cosas que nadie podría habérmelas enseñado; Kaname fue la primera persona en la que pude confiar después de Sakura.

No era que desconfiara en Tomoyo, simplemente… simplemente era diferente. Tomoyo tenía ese aire de tranquilidad y serenidad, un aire muy parecido al de Yue o Mitsuki, pero tanto Mitsuki como Tomoyo eran humanas, tenían secretos. Sin embargo, Kaname era diferente. A pesar de ser humano, sus ojos eran puros, no tenían ni una muestra de pecado… lo único que había era serenidad.

Lo único que había en esos ojos eran deseos de ayudar, de preguntarte "¿Qué es lo que te molesta?" "¿Puedo ayudarte?"

Pero ahora ya no había nada. Sus ojos se habían cerrado.

Cuando cerró sus ojos, cuando le dedicó sus últimas palabras a Nakuru, no pude decir, ni hacer, otra cosa que mirarle tristemente, bajar la cabeza y darle mi último adiós en silencio. Ni siquiera tuve fuerzas de perseguir al responsable de toda esta tragedia.

En cuanto al responsable, fue encerrado por la Organización así como también los muchos miembros, incluyendo los ancianos, que se opusieron a la familia Li, pero nada de eso importaba. El daño estaba hecho y yo sabía que la Organización sólo había hecho eso porque su objetivo estaba cumplido, Kaname Daidouji estaba muerto.

Y yo no sabía que decirle a Tomoyo.

Había tratado, sí, muchas veces. En el hospital mientras Eriol insistía en que comiera al otro lado de la cama, pero no había podido decir nada.

Tomoyo estaba delgada y pálida, blanca como el mármol, ojerosa y le temblaban las manos. No había recibido nutrientes más que por el suero que le habían inyectado y nadie, absolutamente nadie, se había atrevido a decirle palabra. Ni siquiera Sakura.

Sakura se había dedicado a consolar a Meilling, y por eso yo… yo no estaba haciendo nada, no tenía nada que hacer. Quién sabe, tal vez Sakura sabía que yo estaba demasiado dolido y sumido en mi propio dolor como para consolar a los demás.

Sakura era fuerte, no la culpaba por no estar llorando a cantaros como Tomoyo o como Nakuru, Sakura simplemente no lo conocía como yo lo hacía. Y además, Sakura era fuerte, y por eso tenía esa fuerza para levantarse aunque le estuvieran corriendo lágrimas por las mejillas, por eso tenía fuerza para sonreír y transmitir su dulzura y calidez de siempre.

Pero yo no era tan fuerte.

Me pasé una mano por mis cabellos y después me la llevé a un costado para poder calmar el nudo que sentía en el estómago, en la garganta… porque no lloraría. Kaname no querría eso, Kaname no querría hacer a nadie llorar.

Yo al menos, aún tenía la fuerza para mantenerme firme y serio.

Levanté la vista hacia el cielo, bajando mi paraguas para dejar que la lluvia me cayera en los ojos de forma que calmara mis lágrimas.

-Kaname… este es el final ¿no es cierto? Viviste… tanto como quisiste, ¿no es cierto? No… no… dejaste nada atrás, ¿verdad? Entonces si es así, no reencarnarás… así que supongo que este es… es verdaderamente el adiós… -murmuré.

Sentí la mirada de mi madre de reojo, pero no me importó.

Yo no era tan fuerte como Kaname, sabía que el día que muriera, dejaría muchas cosas sin terminar, la mayoría de la gente era así. Kaname siempre había sido una excepción. Y nunca le olvidaría. Jamás.

Aunque el dolor me llevará a la muerte.

**Meilling Li**

Jamás podré describir lo que sentía en esos momentos.

En el momento en el que Kaname murió, no dijo mi nombre, no pensó en mí, no me miró, lo entendí.

Kaname no me amaba, me quería sí, pero no me amaba.

Y eso era precisamente lo que me hacía mantener la vista en el infinito.

De ser por mí, jamás habría asistido a este funeral, era una hipocresía.

Kaname ya no estaba allí, su alma había partido ya hace mucho.

Sin embargo, el ir, me reconfortaba un poquito. Me hacía pensar que verdaderamente, Kaname podría ser feliz ya… "al otro lado"

El pensamiento me dio escalofríos.

Kaname no se merecía esto. Ni tampoco Tomoyo ni mucho menos Nakuru.

Al verla gritar tan histérica, tan loca, tan diferente, supe que había perdido. Supe que Nakuru había amado a Kaname mucho más de lo que yo jamás lo haría… y, aceptar eso, con la vista perdida en cada gota de lluvia que caía tratando de descifrar si éstas tenían el secreto del universo… fue más difícil de lo que pude haber imaginado jamás. El pensamiento me estrujo el corazón, y me hizo admirar a Tomoyo más que nunca. ¿Por qué podía aceptar ella que Sakura amaba más a Syaoran que ella? ¿Por qué podía hacerse a un lado por la felicidad de su amiga?

No lo entendía.

Jamás lo haría.

Ya no importaba.

En algún momento del funeral, en el momento en que vi a Toya Kinomoto alzar en brazos a Nakuru supe que ya no había nada más por lo que vivir, ya no me quedaba… nada. Simplemente tenía que seguir viviendo por el mero hecho de honrar a mis padres, de no desagradecer mi vida.

Ya nadie podría salvarme.

Sentí una gota más cálida que las anteriores, y entonces supe que estaba llorando. Sin embargo, no me moví, ni tampoco hice ningún gesto de cubrirme el rostro. El orgullo ya no importaba, nada importaba. Dejé que mis lágrimas se mezclaran con la lluvia, que Sakura me pasara el brazo por la cintura y me estrujara la mano en señal de apoyo. Ya no tenía fuerzas para nada, Nakuru había ganado.

Ella tenía la suficiente determinación, el suficiente amor para pararse allí y ponerse a gritar como loca pidiéndole a Kaname que regresará… y eso era algo que yo ya no podía hacer.

Partí mis labios en un silencioso sollozo y se me arrugó el rostro en una mueca angustiada y amarga, pero tampoco me moví para cubrirla. Empecé a temblar y no precisamente por el frío. Sentí las gotas de lluvia resbalarse por mis mejillas.

Empezó a anochecer.

La luna empezaba a salir.

Kaname adoraba la luna, ¿era Kaname quien nos la estaba mostrando?

Y entonces, no sé que me impulsó a hacerlo, simplemente fue algo tonto e irracional, pero me rehusaba a quedarme allí… resignada, Kaname se hubiera decepcionado.

Corrí hacia donde estaba Nakuru y le cogí la mano fuertemente.

-¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Lo siento tanto…! –y Nakuru me abrazó fuertemente. No supe si estaba buscando consuelo para sí misma o para mí, pero lo que sí, fue que Toya Kinomoto por primera vez, me dirigió una mirada dulce y amable.

-Kaname… Kaname… ha… ya… no… ¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? –alargó un brazo como si quisiera alcanzarlo, por un momento temí que se pusiera a excavar. –Quiero morir…. –murmuró. –Ya no puedo… vivir… mátame… alguien… máteme.

Yo no supe que decir, no había nada que decir. Sólo baje la vista en señal de respeto, porque yo tampoco estaba en posición de consolar a nadie. Simplemente, el mundo se estaba volviendo un infierno, y ni siquiera yo, ni la magia ni nada… podría desaparecerlo jamás.

Las cicatrices de las quemaduras jamás desaparecen, la piel se queda marcada por siempre por una fea marca extraña y, no importa cuántos productos utilices no desaparecerá.

Y, si llega a desaparecer, el dolor de las llamas quemando, desasiendo y consumiendo tu piel, es algo que jamás se olvida.

Excepto que en ese momento, no era sólo un infierno que estaba quemando viva a Nakuru Akizuki sino que, las llamas eran frías… helándole hasta el último hueso y la ultima arteria de su cuerpo. Eso lo entendía, lo entendí por la forma en que lloraba, gritaba, sollozaba y añoraba la muerte extendiendo las manos como si estuviera viendo un demonio invisible.

**Eriol Hiraguizawa**

Ver a Tomoyo tan frágil, tan pequeña… sentirla en mis brazos tan diferente a como solía ser…es algo que jamás olvidaré.

Pero tampoco olvidaré jamás el rostro de Nakuru al desear la muerte que vi a través de la mente de Kaho. Tomoyo se aferró más a mí, yo la acuné en mis brazos acariciando sus largos cabellos negros como si fuera una niña.

La verdad, era lo único que se me ocurría hacer. Tomoyo lloraba… y lloraba y yo… yo honestamente no lograba sentir nada.

Yo jamás había conocido muy bien a Kaname Daidouji. Oh, sí, había leído su expediente, había tomado notas, había leído las notas de todos los psicólogos, pero jamás lo había conocido… _bien _en persona. Ni siquiera habíamos mantenido una conversación decente antes de que reencontrara con su hermana. Y ahora jamás la tendría.

Las ironías de la vida.

Sin embargo, al ver a mi guardiana, a mi alegre, fuerte y optimista guardiana deseando morir… supe que Kaname Daidouji no sólo había sido un hermano ideal, y un ángel encarnado sino que para Nakuru había sido el mundo entero.

Tal como Tomoyo lo era para mí.

Al principio (y no lo oculto) estuve bastante celoso de él, por más estúpido que sonara. Sabía que eran hermanos, que eran gemelos, que tenían un vínculo que yo simple y sencillamente jamás podría tener con Tomoyo… pero como Tomoyo añoraba su compañía más que la mía…

¡Ah! ¡Y cuando Nakuru me confesó que estaba enamorada de él! No supe que pensar en ese entonces, Nakuru era Nakuru… para mí, lo más lógico y predecible fuera que se casase con alguien como Toya Kinomoto o Syaoran Li… alguien fuerte que no temblara no importase cual situación, en alguien serio, en alguien… ¡hubiera imaginado incluso que se enamorara de Yukito Tsukishiro y no me hubiera sorprendido!

Kaname Daidouji era simplemente demasiado amable, demasiado optimista, demasiado… _extraño_, sencillamente era extraño verlo junto con Nakuru.

Sin embargo, ¿Cuándo había visto yo llorar a Nakuru de esa forma?

¿Cuándo había visto tanta angustia en el rostro de Kaho? ¿Tanta agonía en Meilling Li? ¿Tanta seriedad en Yukito Tsukishiro? ¿Tanta tristeza en Sonomi, en Kenji Daidouji? ¿¡Cuándo había sentido a Tomoyo llorar y aferrarse a mí de esta forma, temblando como una hoja, sino cuando se trataba de Kaname Daidouji!

Y no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

-Tomoyo…

"_¿No llores?" _¡Qué clase de idiota diría eso!

-Siempre estaré aquí contigo… jamás te dejaré, no es una promesa, sé que no crees en ellas. –murmuré con mis labios rozándole el oído. –Pero eres mi vida… y yo soy egoísta, princesa… y aprecio mi vida más que a nada en el mundo.

Tomoyo asintió y se escondió en mi hombro.

-No llores mi bella princesa, que tus lágrimas son aun más preciadas que el oro. –sentí un suave cosquilleo sobre mi oído al tiempo que mis ojos se agrandaban como platos. Tomoyo rozo sus labios contra mi oído y murmuró las dos palabras más hermosas que Dios había creado para la voz humana…

-Te amo, Eriol… ahora y siempre… te amo…

-Tomoyo…

-No es mentira, no es consuelo… es verdad. Kaname lo hubiera querido así.

-Le debo demasiadas cosas a tú hermano…

Tomoyo solo asintió sonriendo.

-Ambos estamos aquí, estamos vivos. Kaname murió para enseñarme eso, es porque soy tonta, torpe y lenta… -ahogó un sollozo. –Es por eso que Kaname nii-sama siempre tuvo que hacer cosas para hacerme entrar en razón… es por eso… ¡es por eso que la vida que tengo se la debo a él! Kaname sacrificó su vida, su felicidad por mí… siempre lo hizo… y es por eso Eriol… que el hecho de que este aquí parada sobre la tierra… significa que estoy viva y debo ser feliz. Se lo debo a Kaname… se lo debo a mis padres… ¡te lo debo a ti!

Rompió en llanto.

Yo la estreché contra mi pecho sintiendo, por primera vez en muchos meses, esperanza.

Su cintura se sentía estrecha, se sentía delgada, mucho más delgada que antes, pero Tomoyo no temblaba. Lloraba sí, pero ya no temblaba.

A diferencia de hace unos meses, hace dos días, hace media hora, Tomoyo había dejado de temblar. Era como si, de repente, hubiera adquirido una nueva fuerza que le impulsara a mantenerse fuerte, firme.

No lo comprendía, no comprendía ese repentino cambio, pero tampoco hice nada por saberlo, la estreché en mis brazos y besé sus mejillas.

Tomoyo era mía, y sólo mía… y como Tomoyo decía estábamos vivos. Los brazos que tenía alrededor de su cintura jamás la dejarían ir, no más.

De reojo, vi como le echaban tierra al ataúd y entonces lamenté no haber hablado más con un alma tan pura como aquella.

"_Gracias…" –_quise decir, pero nada salió de mis labios.

Agaché la cabeza y hundí mis labios en la larga cascada lavanda que era la cabellera de Tomoyo y cerré los ojos. Su llanto es algo que jamás olvidaría.

-Estás aquí, eso es lo único que importa ahora… no tienes que fingir sonrisas ni tampoco acallar tus sollozos, princesa. Era tu hermano… siempre será mucho más importante que yo, está bien llorar…

Tomoyo solo negó y se negó a dejar un solo sollozo escapar de sus labios, en lugar de eso sólo dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente sin decir palabra.

-Las lágrimas no ayudarán en nada, mis lágrimas no lo harán volver… por más esperanza que lleven… Kaname no volverá. ¿Sabes, Eriol? Cuando me hicieron creer que Kaname estaba muerto… -murmuró. –Pensé que era el infierno propio el que se estaba apoderando de mi vida… y por un momento creí que esta vez sería lo mismo. Pero me equivoqué… es mucho peor que eso… ahora no sólo son las llamas que me queman si no también el hielo y la lluvia helada que me cala hasta los huesos. Y yo sé mejor que nadie que lo merezco, así que llorar de la forma en que lo hice antes en sus brazos… es algo que jamás me volveré a permitir.

-No estás sola…

-Jamás lo comprenderías… y no necesitas hacerlo, Eriol. Está bien así, ya era hora que empezará a madurar.

-Tu hermano estaría orgulloso de ti. –le dije sonriendo ligeramente.

-Le debo demasiado…

-No tienes que pagarle ahora.

-Nakuru lo está haciendo. –murmuró. –Nakuru en verdad le amaba.

-Más de lo que tú crees, y también de lo que yo jamás creeré… nunca he podido descifrar a tu hermano. La persona que yo quería para Nakuru… la persona que yo esperaba era alguien mucho más…

-Yo tampoco esperaba que Nakuru pudiera entrar tan profundamente en su corazón…

-Ambos son un misterio.

-¿Eriol?

-¿Si, Tomoyo?

-Yo… me siento sola.

-Estoy aquí.

-Tengo frío.

-Está será la última vez que lo tengas, princesa.

-¿Es una promesa? –ahogó un sollozo. -¿Qué dijimos sobre ellas?

-No lo es, es un hecho.

-Como era de esperarse, eres bueno con las palabras.

-Si llevas más de una vida viviendo, es difícil no serlo.

-Ahora eres Eriol. –me apretó la mano fuertemente. –Estás aquí conmigo. Y eso es todo lo que importa.

**Kenji Daidouji**

No sé como describir lo que sentía en aquel momento.

Todo era… tan… borroso.

Todo había sucedido tan… repentinamente que no… no me dio tiempo para nada.

¿Para qué había sacrificado mi vida, mí tiempo con mis hijos, entonces?

El funeral había terminado ya hace una hora antes, pero yo era incapaz de moverme, al igual que Sonomi y Tomoyo.

Éramos una familia, después de todo.

Y, seguramente si a Nakuru no la hubieran sedado, todavía estaría aquí. Pero no, Toya Kinomoto había dicho que no era sano, necesitaba descansar, demasiados sentimientos en un día… y todas esas cosas que los médicos usaban para decirte indirectamente "la paciente se está volviendo loca"

Nakuru había amado realmente a mi hijo, eso era algo que le agradecería por siempre.

Rodeé a Tomoyo con un brazo y Sonomi hizo lo mismo de forma que ambos pudiéramos tocar y entrelazar nuestras manos.

Los problemas, el orgullo, los prejuicios, todo había desaparecido. Y todo es, había sido gracias a Kaname…

Aún podía sentir las cenizas de Mia correr por mis dedos y luego desapareciendo en una lluvia de mariposas, aún podía sentir su suave "lo siento" y aún podía sentir la suave mirada amatista de Kaname en los ojos de Tomoyo.

Le debía tanto a Kaname… le debía tanto a mi familia… ¡tanto!

Todos los años perdidos, ya se habían ido, no iba a ponerme a hablar como un anciano y decir que podríamos recuperarlos, no. La herida, el vacío de la muerte de mi hijo, sería una cruz que cargaría por siempre… y no me molestaba en hacerlo. De hecho, estaba orgulloso.

Siempre había estado más que orgulloso de mi hijo.

Jamás podré describir lo que sentí cuando vi el rechazo… la debilidad en los ojos de la mujer que creía amar, jamás podré describir el dolor y el vacío que sentí al verlo cerrar los ojos, y perder el color lentamente hasta que sus labios se volvieran azules.

Kaname había sido… mi sangre, mi propia carne, mi hijo. Y ahora, perderlo era….

Distantemente, escuché a Sonomi romper en largos sollozos. Tomoyo empezó a temblar.

Yo mantuve mi brazo firme, haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerlas en pie, a transmitirles mí fuerza, la fuerza de Kaname.

Porque yo le conocía mejor que nadie, Kaname jamás hubiera querido esto.

"_Sé que les perdonaras a ellas, pero por favor, Kaname, donde quiera que estés ahora y si estás viendo esto, por favor, te lo ruego… no te culpes. Acoge estas lágrimas como una bendición, después de todo, son lágrimas de esperanza. Esperanza rota y frágil, pero esperanza al fin y al cabo" _

Alcé la vista y apreté los dientes fuertemente sintiendo mi mano apretarse contra la frágil mano de Sonomi con fuerza, casi estrujándola.

Miles de flores blancas rodeaban la tumba de mi hijo, casi haciéndolo un sueño, una ilusión.

La ironía de la vida era que, aunque el mundo podía compararse como un escenario en el que todo mundo eran actores llenos de mentiras y máscaras… al sufrir el acto de la muerte, no podrías levantarte ya. Jamás.

Me llevé la otra mano al pecho donde tenía la cruz que tenía colgada cuando murió, más tarde se la regalaría a Tomoyo, me prometí, pero en aquel momento… en aquel momento sólo quería lamentarme, como todos lo habían hecho ya.

Quería verlo partir, darle mi último adiós como el buen padre honesto y amable que siempre quise ser para él.

**Nakuru Akizuki **

Suero, tubos, cables.

-Mátame. –fue lo único que pude decir. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Kaname había muerto, y yo no podía dejar de pensar en esas palabras. Toya sólo negó, como hacía siempre y me agarró la muñeca para tomarme el pulso. –Entonces sólo déjame en paz… déjame lamentarme sola.

Estaba afónica, y lo más alto que conseguía alzar mi voz era en un murmullo, pero tampoco es que hubiera tratado de alzarla, estaba demasiado muerta para eso.

-La última vez que hice eso, te trataste de encajar un pedazo de vidrio.

-No lo entiendes… quiero morir. _Morir. _–repetí.

Toya se dedicó a escribir unas cuantas cosas en su tabla. Acto seguido, dejó la tabla y se sentó en una silla que había cerca.

-Tú padre está preocupado.

¡Ah! ¡Los doctores eran tan buenos en la manipulación!

Pero yo no caería en eso, el infierno me estaba quemando.

La muerte era lo único que me podría salvar ahora, oh sí, las llamas dejarían de quemarme.

-Mátame. –me dediqué a repetir sin mostrarme afectada por lo que había dicho. Estaba siendo egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Los doctores quieren llevarte a un psicólogo.

-Entonces enciérrame, ¡enciérrenme en una de esas habitaciones blancas! Así me volveré realmente loca y encontraré la forma de morir yo sola, gracias.

-No estoy bromeando, Akizuki.

-Yo tampoco… -y era cierto, no lo hacía. –Lo digo en serio, simplemente mátame, nadie te podrá culpar. Escucha, sólo tienes que dejarme sola y…

-No.

-No lo comprendes… yo… -clavé mi mirada en el techo, ¡ah! ¡El techo! ¡Siempre tan sabio! –Es diferente a perder una madre. –Toya se tensó, yo continué, ignorante de su sufrimiento. –Cuando vi que cerró los ojos, sentí mi alma quemarse viva por las llamas del infierno y los huesos congelarse. Me sentí desorientada, y no pude hacer nada más que gritar…. Gritar… y gritar. Cuando pierdes a una madre tú sabes, muy interiormente, que es natural… que es natural que los padres mueran antes que lo hijos…pero… pero cuando pierdes a la persona que amas, sientes que tu alma es desgarrada, sientes que…

-Akizuki… todo esto debería escucharlo un psicólogo.

-No estoy loca, Toya. –dije amargamente.

-No solo los locos van a ver a psicólogos… te ayudará hablar con alguien. _Necesitas _hablar con alguien.

Sentí mi vista nublarse en lágrimas al igual que la ventanas de lluvia.

-No… no necesito a nadie más que a Kaname. Así que por favor… déjame morir de una buena vez. –busque su mano y la apreté fuertemente. Mis lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas al mismo tiempo en el que Toya se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación sin otra palabra más que…

-No. –y se fue.

Se fue dejándome más sola que nunca.

Las llamas no habían cesado, me seguían quemando, abrasando… destruyendo y envolviendo lenta y dolorosamente en esa fría realidad infernal. Jamás volvería a soñar o a engañarme, simplemente quería morirme. No, no para regresar con Kaname, pues no sabía (y no me atrevía a pensar y a tener la esperanza de creer) si había una vida después de la muerte, si no solamente para calmar ese dolor.

Y, en todo caso, si llegaba a ir al infierno… al menos sabría que eso sería eterno y no necesitaría ver las sonrisas comparecientes, falsas y preocupadas de mis seres queridos. Nada más era más doloroso que ello.

La lluvia caía, y una vez más sentí mi garganta desgarrarse en fuertes sollozos y mi pecho ser consumido en las llamas frías del infierno.

**Syaoran Li**

Me detuve en la puerta de la habitación 890 al escuchar los sollozos de la persona a la que había venido a visitar.

Lancé un largo suspiro.

-¿Syaoran? ¿Vas a entrar? –preguntó Eriol Hiraguizawa a mi lado, yo asentí, aunque no dije otra palabra.

Toqué la puerta dos veces… los sollozos cesaron.

Eriol entró primero y dejó los lirios blancos en un florero cerca. A Kaname le encantaban los lirios… y en su funeral había habido una gran cantidad de lirios también.

Nakuru no hizo ademán de levantarse, Eriol solo se sentó y cogió su mano fuertemente.

-¿Cómo estás? –la misma estúpida y cansada pregunta de siempre. Pero a Eriol no le interesaba la respuesta (después de todo, ¿quién preguntaría eso cuando la prueba estaba obviamente en la mano huesuda y pálida entre las suyas?, le interesaba escuchar su voz, le interesaba buscar _vida _en esa voz.

Yo me quedé allí parado después de haber cerrado la puerta sin decir nada, solo mirándolos.

Nakuru no contestó, como siempre.

-Nakuru…

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Eriol? ¿Por qué no me dejas morir de una vez? ¿¡Por qué estás aquí!

-Confío en ti, puedes salir adelante, Nakuru. Tomoyo lo hizo.

-Kaname está muerto, ¡Eso es lo único que puedo pensar! ¡Eres… eres…! –lágrimas. Silencio. –No tengo nada más por lo que vivir en este mundo… yo sé mejor que nadie que Kaname no va a reencarnar… y no quiero… ¡no puedo vivir esta eternidad que me diste sin él!

Empezó a temblar fuertemente rompiendo en llanto yo me acerqué y me limité a mirarla en silencio, a darle mis condolencias en silencio. ¡Dios! Eso era lo único que podía hacer…

La muerte de Kaname había afectado a Nakuru mucho más que Meilling o a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo había salido adelante, sí, había veces en las que se paseaba por el jardín de lirios de su mansión con lágrimas cristalinas corriendo por sus mejillas, pero sonreía. Tomoyo había aprendido a apreciar lo que había hecho Kaname por ella, por todos nosotros. Había aprendido a darle el descanso eterno y esperar por el día en el que se volvieran a reencontrar.

Incluso, podía dejar de depender de Eriol, y podía volver a encarar a Sakura con la misma amabilidad de antes. Ambas volvían a ser las buenas amigas de antes.

En cuanto a mi confesión… estaba seguro que ya era cosa del pasado.

Meilling, mi prima, también había mejorado notablemente. Ahora empezaba a mostrarse un poquito más optimista, más como la Meilling que yo conocía. La que me seguía a todos lados, la ruidosa, desesperante y alegre Meilling.

Al igual que Tomoyo, Eriol, yo y muchas otras personas, Meilling, había ido a visitar a Nakuru en numerosas ocasiones. Parecían haberse vuelto buenas amigas, pues ella era la única que no terminaba haciendo llorar y gritar a Nakuru… y admitía que ese cambio drástico, tan optimista y positivo de Meilling había sido en gran parte gracias a Toya Kinomoto, quien con sus comentarios sarcásticos, había mostrado ser una persona confiable, amable y necesitado por y para Meilling.

Y eso, por mucho que me constara admitirlo, eso era algo que yo le agradecería por siempre.

Largas bolsas y círculos negros rodeaban los ojos de Nakuru, como signos de enfermedad e insomnio, estaba pálida como una hoja en todo el sentido literal de la palabra y delgada como un palo.

No era más que la sombra y el reflejo de lo que alguna vez había sido una chica amable y cariñosa, optimista y ruidosa que traía alegría a todo el mundo.

Sin embargo, la esperanza nos decía que Nakuru podía recuperarse, después de todo, era una chica fuerte.

Todo eso, era lo que nos impulsaba a estar allí, acompañarla, sostenerle la mano y darle fuerza, esperanza, valor.

Más sin embargo, nada de eso servía, el infierno y el demonio mismo se estaba apoderando de ella y los shinigamis parecían querer llevársela lo más pronto posible. Sakura suele contarme que a veces, mientras le mira de afuera, Nakuru se tapa los oídos como si escuchará v_oces_… y ni siquiera la voz serena y calmada de Tomoyo, el mismo reflejo de Kaname logra calmarla. Es simplemente imposible.

Y eso es algo que todo el mundo los sabía porque Nakuru no había dejado de pedir la muerte desde el día en que todo se vino abajo.

**Eriol Hiraguizawa**

-Las llamas del infierno queman, Eriol… ¿conoces el infierno? ¿Conoces el frio infierno que es la vida? ¿La fría realidad infernal? –lanzó otro sollozo. Yo le estrujé la mano aún más fuerte, apretando los dientes fuertemente y tragando fuerte para deshacerme del nudo en mi garganta. -¡Queman! ¡Haz que desaparezcan! ¡Si no puedes hacerlo entonces mátame! ¡Mátame!

-Nakuru. –murmuré acariciando sus largos cabellos suavemente. –No hay necesidad de eso. Confió en ti.

-La esperanza te termina traicionando, Eriol, por eso no confió en ella, ya no. Pero creo en la muerte, la muerte me salvará… porque después de la muerte no hay _nada_.

-Lo entiendo.

-¿Lo entiendes? ¿_De verdad_ lo entiendes? ¡Lo más cercano a esto es que te avientes a una hoguera ardiendo y ni siquiera sería lo mismo! ¡Tú jamás… _jamás _entenderás lo que es esto!

-Nakuru…

-Nada puede salvarme ahora, Eriol… tú eres el único que puede destruirme realmente… así que si no lo haces, ten en cuenta que será tu culpa todo mi dolor y sufrimiento.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente recargando mi frente en la suya, ella abrió los ojos grande como platos.

-Aún a pesar de ello, Nakuru… no lo haré, tú eres mi guardiana, yo soy tu amo. Ahora te ordeno que vivas y tú tendrás que obedecer por el simple hecho de que eres mi eterna sirvienta. –murmuré. No quería decirlo, no quería hacerlo de esa forma, pero no tenía otra elección. –Vive.

Entreabrió los labios temblando de furia y levantó la mano para tratar de alcanzar mi cuello, yo tenía planeado dejar que me ahorcara, que hiciera todo lo que quisiese, pero Syaoran la detuvo, le sostuvo por ambas muñecas alejándome de una patada poniéndose entre ella y yo. Spinel Sun salió momentos después en forma de pantera poniéndose en frente de mí en un rugido furioso.

-No interfieras, Syaoran.

-Eriol, se cómo te sientes, pero creí que…

Nakuru se incorporó tomando a Syaoran de la muñeca. Negó. Syaoran parpadeó no comprendiendo, yo entrecerré mis ojos. ¡Nakuru era tan terca!

-¡Si no hago esto, Syaoran… Nakuru caerá en coma! ¡O en cualquier otra cosa peor que eso!

-Hay muchas formas de hacerlo, ¡no tienes que obligarla! Esto va en contra de tus principios.

Apreté mis puños fuertemente.

-Syaoran, yo hablaré con ella. ¿Eriol-san, puedo? –preguntó Yukito Tsukishiro apareciendo de repente. Yo le miré largamente. –Yue también quiere hablar con ella.

Nakuru me preocupaba. Los círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos podían incluso compararse a los de un panda y cada vez aumentaban más y más. Además estaba bastante paliducha y delgada… y sus labios habían adquirido un extraño color pálido muy, muy lejano del color rojo y mucho más cercano al azul y eso que no hacía frio dentro del hospital. Además, el hecho de que Nakuru deseara la muerte con tanta intensidad, con tanta… agonía me estrujaba el corazón.

Tomoyo tenía razón, debí haberle hablado de esto antes. Debí de haberlo hecho antes pero… yo quise confiar en la esperanza, yo quise… yo quise pensar que el tiempo curaría las heridas.

Había cosas que simplemente no se olvidaban y más si llevas una eternidad viviéndolas. Miré a Yukito quien se limitó a sonreírme, lo miré directamente a los ojos para tratar de descifrar de qué quería hablar Yue.

¿Por qué Yue, el Yue que simplemente no hablaba porque no quería tendría una urgencia para hablar con mi guardiana? Además, ¡ni siquiera se habían hablado mucho! Es más, insisto, ¡Yue ni siquiera habla!

Había cosas que simplemente no podía solucionar solo. Lancé un largo suspiro.

-Spinel. –éste asintió al igual que Syaoran quien se despidió amablemente de Nakuru.

-Eriol. Gracias por las flores.

Yo le di una última sonrisa para después seguir a Syaoran por la puerta.

Haría todo porque me volviera a mirar a los ojos al hablar, porque volviera a sonreír.

Spinel volvió a su forma falsa y se escondió dentro de mi abrigo, yo me limité a abrir el paraguas, y entrar en la limusina que era manejada por uno de los sirvientes del padre de Nakuru, mi tío.

-¿Amo? ¿A dónde va? Esta no es la dirección hacia donde vive la señorita Tomoyo.

-A visitar a alguien.

**Nakuru Akizuki **

-Nakuru, esto no está bien.

-¿Tú también vas a juzgarme? –pregunté mirando fijamente el techo.

Yukito pareció suavizar sus rasgos.

-Por supuesto que no. Es sólo que pienso que…

-No iré a ver un psicólogo. Son libres de encerrarme en una jaula blanca, pero no pienso ir a hablar con un desconocido. –murmuré, mi voz aún no había recuperado su timbre normal, y escuchar mi propia voz de esa forma tan… rota, me irritó, pero por supuesto como había hecho los últimos días, elegí ignorarlo.

-No, no vengo para eso.

Eso me llamó la atención, alcé la vista para preguntar a que se refería pero Yukito ya se había adelantado.

-Quiero que hables conmigo, dime, ¿Qué has hecho con los demonios que te rodean?

-Tú también los ves. –Dije cansinamente –Nada, absolutamente nada.

-Si les entregas tu alma podrás morir.

-Sí, pero…

-Nakuru, Kaname no va a reencarnar. –apreté los labios y los puños fuertemente. –Aunque Eriol te destruya, no pasará absolutamente nada, nada… tú reencarnarás porque es una ley física y natural que se tiene que seguir…pero Kaname no lo hará. Ya no pueden estar juntos, y tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? La única forma de hacer feliz a Kaname que si existe un cielo, te está viendo desde allí, es… es simplemente ser feliz y vivir… vivir… vivir.

-Ya no importa… ya no importa nada. –fue lo único que dije.

En un instante, y sin levantar la vista, supe que Yue había tomado prescencia.

-Cuando Clow murió… sentí lo mismo.

-A diferencia de ti, yo y Ruby somos la misma persona. No comprendo lo que es guardar secretos del pasado, mi única vida ha sido esta. Así que… no… no comprendo tu dolor.

-No espero que lo hagas. Sólo quiero que sepas que… no siempre todo es frio.

-El infierno en el que vivo ahora es más frio que el propio universo, pero tienes razón. No todo es frío. –le dije al tiempo que me incorporaba y me sentaba clavando la vista en mis puños. –Todo es realidad…

Yue me envolvió en sus alas y, aunque no dijo ni una palabra más, yo sabía que estaba allí, que lo estaba intentando. Sólo Yue podría comprender el dolor que estaba sintiendo, pero también solo Yue sabría que sus alas me recordaban demasiado a las alas imaginarias que había imaginado en Kaname, que la calidez que embriagaba era demasiado parecida a la de Kaname.

-Todo es dolor.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

**¡Hola! ¡Si, ya se, mucho Nakuru! Siii… pero entiendan, ¡perdió a una persona importantísima en su vida! Sniif, ¡Emi sigue triste por eso! En algunas escenas se me cristalizaron los ojos, ¡es que es taaan triste! ¡Kaname….! Waaaaaa! ¡Y eso que yo lo escribía!**

**En fin, muchísimas gracias a todo los que me han agregado a favoritos, alertas y dejado reviews, ¡ADORO MIS REVIEWS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS! y a todos ustedes queridísimos lectores que me leen ahora, quiero pedirles una GRAN disculpa por mi LARGA tardanza, en serio con ustedes, (En especial los que dejan review) me da una pena…. ¡LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO! **

**Y ahora, ¡En fin! ¿Quién será la persona a la que va a visitar Eriol? ¿Alguien de ustedes puede adivinarlo? ¡Seguro que sí! ¿Dónde quedó Tomoyo en la historia? Sí, se que estarán pensando eso, pero entiendan ¡tengo que darle un fin a la historia de Kaname… (KANAME! Bwaaaaaa!, lo siento no puedo dejar de hacerlo T.T)! **

**¡Ya quedan poquitos capítulos! Sí, lectores y lectoras, "Lágrimas de esperanza" ¡se está acabando! ¡Ha sido tanto tiempo! **

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo hasta ahora, espero que nos sigamos leyendo después de esto… **

**Arigatou 0^o^0**

**Emiko-chan! **


	18. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si me pertenece así que por favor, NO COPIAR.**

**Lágrimas de esperanza**

**Emiko hime-sama**

**Kaho Mitsuki **

_Clavé la vista en el vidrio de la ventana, más concretamente en las gotas de lluvia que lo golpeaban. _

_Lancé un largo suspiro. _

_-Eriol. –saludé. _

_-Kaho…. ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó._

_La voz de Eriol siempre me había parecido extraña, ¿Por qué una persona tan joven tenía que poseer una tan grave, tan dañada, tan violada por la experiencia de una voz adulta? Era injusto. _

_-No muy bien. –admití. A Eriol no podía mentirle, jamás. Era imposible. _

_-Tomoyo me dijo lo mismo. –respondió. –Han superado mis expectativas. Creí que iban a mentir. _

_-Es difícil mentirte. –sonreí sin despegar la vista del vidrio. _

_-Si tú lo dices. –se encogió de hombros. _

_-Deberías estar con Tomoyo. Ella te necesita mucho más que yo. _

_-Tomoyo tiene a su madre. Y ahora a su padre. Necesitan tiempo… tú sabes, en familia._

_-Kaname logró más cosas de las que planeó… ¿eh? –murmuré con tristeza. _

_-No lo conocía. _

_-Era… una persona maravillosa. Una de esas que siempre superan tus expectativas. Que te hacen pensar que no es humano. –contesté. _

_Eriol se limitó a apretar mi mano fuertemente. _

_-Estoy aquí para ti, para todo. _

_-Yo… gracias. Por todo. _

Lancé un largo suspiro al recordar la conversación que había tenido hace algunas horas con Eriol.

En verdad que estaba enamorado. El que viniera aquí y me diera sus respetos y condolencias era… tan… inesperado.

Eriol no era así, ni mucho menos Clow.

**Nakuru Akizuki**

-Quiero proponerte algo. –dijo Yukito Tsukishiro recuperando su forma falsa. Yo ladeé el rostro.

Ambos nos miramos por un largo tiempo.

Yo le traté de sostener la mirada, pero no lo logré. Había tanta dulzura en sus ojos que, en cierta forma, empalagaba.

Me dejé caer en la suave cama de hospital en la que estaba y clavé la vista en el techo blanco lleno de hoyos.

-El poder de Toya.

Yo abrí los ojos como platos.

_Dios… oh por dios…. _

Mis labios temblaron y segundos después las lágrimas empezaron a fluir una por una resbalando por mis mejillas. Rompí en sollozos. No pude decir nada, era demasiada la euforia.

-¿El poder de… ver…?

Yukito me tomó la mano fuertemente.

-Sakura ya es lo suficientemente poderosa como para mantenernos a Yue y a mí…

-Pero… no puedo. –traté de calmar mi voz. –El poder le pertenece a Toya.

-Le pertenecía.

-Entonces… ¿está… bien hacer eso? Yo… quiero hablar con Toya.

-Yo hablaré con él. Piénsalo. –me acarició la frente en gesto paternal. –A este paso te terminarás matando y nadie quiere eso. Yo no quiero eso.

-¿Por qué lo haces? Te debilitarás. Tomarás poder… de más de Sakura.

-Sakura lo propuso. "Todo estará bien, mamá está en paz… pero creo que Kaname-san jamás ser perdonaría el ver a Nakuru tan triste. Jamás se perdonaría le haberla matado, llevado a la muerte."

Una vez más mis ojos se cristalizaron. Asentí.

-Gracias, muchas gracias… gracias, gracias, gracias…. gracias.

-Sólo tienes que prometer que jamás volverás a pedir la muerte.

-No lo haré. Se lo debo a Kaname… y te lo debo a ti.

Le devolví el apretón con poca fuerza. Parpadeé y besé su mano.

-Eres mi esperanza… gracias Yue. –le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Yukito simplemente acarició mis cabellos y me obligó a recostarme.

-Es un honor.

**Tomoyo Daidouji **

_La primera vez que supe que te perdería _

_Hice una jaula de oro y encerré mi corazón _

_Pensé que el oro era fuerte_

_Hasta que descubrí que también se oxidaba_

_Pero ahora estoy bien _

_Porque no hay nada más que pueda perder_

_La felicidad que tengo ahora es algo que jamás arriesgaré_

_Pues ya no tengo nada por lo que arriesgarla…_

_Kaname nii-sama… ¿escuchas mi voz? ¿Escuchas mi canción?_

_¿Escuchas la sinfonía que trató de formar en mi pecho y la trató de mandar a mis pies? ¿Ves la corriente que me recorre al tiempo que vuelvo a pisar esta casa, esta mansión, en el que vuelvo a tomar un lirio y lo acercó a mi nariz? _

_¿Sientes la felicidad que me llena? ¿La dicha que aparece en mis ojos? _

_¿Estás tú también feliz? _

Aspiré una gran bocanada de aire al tiempo que una triste sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro y dejaba el diario a un lado.

El diario me lo había regalado papá. La primera mitad estaba llena de los pensamientos escritos por el puño de mi hermano. Su letra era fina, ligeramente cursiva e inclinada. Escribía el inglés… sospechaba que el japonés le traía malos recuerdos, pero quien sabe, jamás le podré volver a preguntar…

Sin embargo, no traté de leer sus páginas. Le pertenecían a él, sólo a él… eran sus recuerdos, sus miedos, sus pensamientos, sus _sentimientos. _Era su vida, su privacidad y, aunque fuéramos hermanos gemelos teníamos diferentes vidas. Y yo quería respetar su recuerdo y su memoria.

La lluvia no había parado desde que mi hermano se había elevado al cielo, pero estaba bien… de esa forma los lirios que tanto había cuidado y adorado mi hermano no se secarían… y la larga sequía que había acechado Japón se iría.

-Esto es lo correcto, ¿cierto? –murmuré.

-Sí.

-¡Eriol! –murmuré sorprendida. –Creí que estabas con Kaho.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó quitándose su abrigo y poniéndomelo en los hombros.

-Sólo estoy… recordando.

-¿Lo extrañas?

-Por supuesto. Cuando… cuando pensé que Kaname estaba muerto, de niña, simplemente pensé que _simplemente había salido a dar un paseo y a un viaje largo, que jamás me dejaría sola, que siempre estaría a mi lado, _tú sabes, los pensamientos de una niña pequeña.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Por qué es diferente? –dijo sentándose a mi lado, en el suelo del corredor techado del jardín.

-Porque ahora tú estás conmigo. –sonreí apretando su mano dulcemente. Sus ojos azules me miraron sorprendido. –Y porque sé que Kaname lo hubiera querido así. Podríamos decir que maduré. –bromeé.

Eriol rió.

-Te amo, Tomoyo. Pero no tienes que fingir, es malo para tu salud. –dijo besando mi frente y pasándome un brazo por el cuello.

-Yo también le contesté -enrollando mis brazos por su cuello también. –Gracias por estar aquí. Sin ti no sé que habría hecho.

-Eres fuerte.

-Hemos cambiado…. ¿no lo crees? Unos meses atrás ni siquiera hubiera podido imaginar que estaría aquí, contigo. Que sería capaz de volver a ver a mi hermano, a hablar con él, a sentir sus alas apretujarme contra su cuerpo y sus manos cálidas acariciando mis mejillas. –sentí las lágrimas hervir mis mejillas, pero no hice nada por detenerlas.

Había dejado mi orgullo. Ese orgullo tan inservible que jamás te servía de nada, solo te manipulaba, te controlaba y te hacía tomar las malas decisiones.

-¿Tomoyo?

-Lo siento. Lo que pasa es que… mañana es su cumpleaños... _nuestro _cumpleaños.

-Prometo que te daré algo que jamás olvidarás. –dijo abrazándome aun más fuerte.

-Sabes que lo terminaré olvidando. Soy muy torpe en estas cosas, Eriol. Ni siquiera sé….

-Tomoyo, te amo princesa. Tengo el regalo perfecto para ti, no te preocupes.

Yo me limité a sonreír ligeramente.

**Eriol Hiraguizawa**

-¿Sabes Tomoyo? ¿Sabes lo que significa la mariposa?

-¿Mari…posa? –pregunté. -¿Por qué tan de repente? –dije mirándolo a los ojos tratando de descifrar lo que pensaba. Fue inútil, Eriol era simplemente demasiado complicado para mí.

-¿No?

Yo me encogí de hombros.

Eriol se puso de pie y me ayudó a ponerme a mí de pie. Me sacudí el polvo del vestido negro que traía (por el luto que estaba guardando) y di unos golpecitos con la punta de mis zapatillas para que volviera a circular la sangre normalmente.

-Significa hermosura, libertad y… ¿sabes qué más?

-… -yo lo miré fijamente a los ojos tratando de descubrir que tenía que decir.

-Inocencia… ¿y…?

Yo abrí los labios en sorprendida.

-Eriol…

-Pureza. –sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

-No lo harías…

-No, no me malinterpretes. Aún quiero vivir una vida contigo. Pero por un segundo… por un solo segundo lo haré.

Yo le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos y le planté un largo beso en los labios.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo… Eriol. Gracias. Eres… ¡Realmente sabes cómo pienso! Yo… yo… prometo que algún día te lo pagaré. ¿Tú lo puedes ver? ¿Lo oyes? –Eriol se llevó el dedo índice a los labios indicándome silencio.

-Son las 7:00pm. Tendrás que esperar para mañana…

Di una vuelta feliz y alegre y entonces tomé la mano de Eriol para arrástralo bajo la lluvia.

Bailamos bajó la lluvia durante horas.

Eriol se quejaba de que me enfermaría, de que se le empañaban los anteojos pero… pero… al verme así de feliz sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que no le había visto en mucho tiempo. Y además, era una sonrisa real, y no una con el fantasma de Clow detrás de ella.

Tomé sus manos, di un giro, me puse de puntillas, corrí de un lado a otro, besé los lirios… y lo más importante, miré de un lado a otro y sonreí.

Una verdadera sonrisa.

Mañana sería un gran día, pronto volvería a ver a mi hermano.

Y en ese momento daría mi último adiós y diría todo lo que quería decir en ese momento. Todo lo que sentía, la voz que amenazaba con salir de mi garganta cada vez que abría mis labios para reír o murmurarle las gracias a Eriol.

Le diría que ahora era feliz, que me había hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo…

Y que estaba profunda e irremediablemente enamorada de Eriol Hiraguizawa… y nadie más podría manipularme u obligarme jamás a obedecer al destino o a Dios.

Yo era dueña de mis decisiones, yo decidía cómo vivir. Le demostraría lo mucho que había madurado… y la felicidad que me había concedido.

Ese 3 de septiembre, me desperté a las 5 de la mañana. No pude evitarlo.

Mis manos temblaban, incluso tuve que enderezarlas varias veces para poder coger el cepillo y llevarlo a mi larga cabellera. Me cepillé los cabellos lentamente, quería estar perfecta.

Debido al luto que estaba guardando, (y si iba a guardarlo hasta que pasaran los 3 meses) elegí unas mallas negras junto con un vestido negro que me llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas de manga larga. Me amarré los listones que tenía en los codos y tomé la cruz que alguna vez había sido usada para abrir la caja de Mia, la besé y me la puse en el cuello.

La mariposa que tenía marcada en mi mano, seguía intacta, no había desaparecido, pero no me molestaba, no me importaba. Era una de esas marcas que me ayudarían a no olvidar lo que había vivido.

Ya no escaparía más.

Até las cintas de mis botas negras y con un listón atado a una rosa negra, amarré un mechón de mis cabellos en una trenza de lado. El resto de mi cabello lo deje suelto.

A mi hermano le encantaba verme con el cabello suelto.

Miré hacía la ventana, la luna aún brillaba, pero el cielo se estaba aclarando. Me acerqué para abrirla. El suave rocío de la mañana inundo mis fosas nasales, lo que, extrañamente, me hizo sonreír. Cerré mis dedos fuertemente, en cierta forma estrujando la cruz.

Y juró que las lágrimas que en ese momento me salieron, no fueron de tristeza, si no de esperanza.

Eran lágrimas de esperanza.

**Eriol Hiraguizawa **

Fruncí el ceño.

Sentía como si alguna luz brillante, demasiado brillante, estuviera apuntándome directamente a los ojos y, medio dormido como estaba, me rehúse a abrir los ojos.

Fue en vano, segundos después, antes de que pudiera conseguir medio segundo más de sueño, un ruido como de algo cayendo y rompiéndose se dirigió a mis oídos, y entonces no pude evitar levantarme rápidamente, ligeramente desorientado y, ¿para qué negarlo? Asustado.

-Vaya, por fin despiertas. Llevo media hora tratando de despertarte, pero no lo hacías.

Normalmente, si el hermano muerto de la mujer que amas se te aparece a las 5 de la mañana, te asustarías. Pero… bueno, eso era "normalmente" y yo nunca había sido muy normal que digamos.

Bien, al menos tener magia podía hacerme saber que no estaba loco.

Exhalé un largo suspiro y tanteé mis gafas.

Parpadeé dos veces antes de ponérmelas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vienes a reclamarme?

-No, por supuesto que no. Vengo a agradecerte. Una de las 2 cosas que más lamentaba es no poder haberme podido despedir de Tomoyo. Pero… supongo que ya no importa. Tomoyo es fuerte.

-Nunca lo he dudado. –sonreí. –Eres un buen hermano.

-Quieres decir "fui"

-No. –negué. –Tú nunca la abandonarás, la quieres demasiado.

-Tienes razón. –sonrió.

Silencio.

-Dime entonces, -conseguí formular. _Tenía _que preguntar. -¿Cuál es la otra cosa que no lamentas haber hecho mientras estabas vivo?

-Pero si tú ya lo sabes. –dijo un poco dolido, con un tono amargo.

-Nakuru no… no está en las mejores condiciones, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé. –exhaló un largo suspiro. Cerró los ojos. –Quería pensar que se podría volver a enamorar… pero… pero supongo que es cierto eso de que sólo te puedes enamorar una vez. Iré a verla pronto… y entonces jamás la dejaré.

-No servirá de nada comprometerte si no puede verte.

Kaname sólo ladeó el rostro en una sonrisa. Sus ojos se suavizaron y una luz tranquila y serena se apoderó de ellos.

-Hay ciertas personas a las que se les dificulta ser amables. Pero por dentro tienen un gran corazón. –fue lo único que dijo. Y, aunque no entendí realmente lo que quiso decir con eso, le sonreí. -Dejo a mi hermana en tus manos entonces. Los japoneses creemos en el karma así que… más vale no lastimarla o…

Yo reí al tiempo en que puse de pie.

-No soy japonés. –le dije. Sonrió.

Él me extendió su mano, yo traté de tomarla pero solo logré atrapar el aire.

Mi sonrisa desapareció.

-Realmente siento lo que pasó.

-No fue tu culpa. Además, tenía que pasar tarde o temprano.

-Pudo haber sido… no se supone que tenía que ser tan pronto.

-Ya no lo podemos cambiar, Eriol. Yo no juzgo ni culpo a nadie por lo que pasó. Retar al destino o a Dios si existe… no es divertido. Déjame a Nakuru a mí, y yo te dejaré a Tomoyo a ti. Eso es lo último que quiero pedirte.

-Nakuru no podría estar en mejores manos. –dije.

Kaname solo rió.

-Muchas gracias… por todo. Fue un placer conocerte.

-¿Podré verte después de esto?

-No… no tendré tanta energía para ese entonces, concentraré mi energía en Nakuru, no quiero desaparecer. Hacer que una persona me vea, incluso si tiene magia, es increíblemente agotador. Creo que tú puedes verme con tanta facilidad porque eres la reencarnación de Clow. Syaoran solo me vio translúcidamente… y su magia no es poca.

-¿Viste a Syaoran?

-Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía… asuntos personales con él.

_Meilling Li._

-Dile a papá que lamento no poder haber ido a buscarlo. Tenía que elegir personas… y también… también dile a Kaho que lo siento… que no sé porque las mariposas son tan frágiles, ni tampoco sé porque tienen alas tan espolvoreadas… lo único que sé es que son hermosas… y con un solo vistazo, las recordarás por siempre.

-Se lo diré. –le aseguré. Presentía que para Kaho eso sería muy importante. –Creo que… ya es hora. –dije mirando de reojo mi reloj. Seis en punto.

-Claro… yo… estaré afuera. Parece que será un día soleado.

-Un milagro.

-Sin duda.

Ambos nos miramos largamente hasta que por fin decidí decir…

-Feliz cumpleaños.

-Hubiera cumplido 18… supongo que extrañaré los pasteles.

-Prepararé uno para ti y lo llevaré a tu tumba cada año.

-Lindo gesto. –dijo sarcásticamente. –Pero estoy bien así, tengo que acostumbrarme a… hacer sacrificios por lo que quiero.

-Creo que… ya has hecho suficientes sacrificios, Kaname. Esta otra vida, tienes que usarla para ser feliz.

Kaname sonrió por enésima vez en todo el tiempo en que le había conocido.

**Tomoyo Daidouji**

El amanecer era hermoso, siempre lo he pensado.

Y era aún más hermoso cuando sabes se volverá un lindo recuerdo en tu memoria.

Me recargué en la pared del balcón y sonreí con la mirada perdida en la luz de los primeros rayos de sol. Dios, era tan hermoso.

Empecé a tararear un canción, no recuerdo exactamente cual, solo sé que tenía que ver con Eriol. O más concretamente, el piano de Eriol… la forma en que sus dedos arrancaban el sonido al tiempo en que recorrían el teclado, presionándolo, adorándolo en silencio.

Gemí en silencio por la falta de palabras…. Hermoso quedaba corto para describir el amanecer que veía en ese momento.

Una hora más tarde, me encontraba con los ojos vendados (insistencia de Eriol) sentada en encima de lo que parecía ser un piano. El mismo piano en el que había logrado el milagro de hacer mis piernas caminar. Lo reconocía.

Oh si, en aquel momento la vida era injusta. En este, era el perfecto momento en el que podría quedarme mirando algo largamente sin quejarme, y reírme de la nada como una loca.

Volví a tararear.

Eriol me quitó la venda, pero no quise abrir los ojos. Temía lo que podía mirar.

No era que no quisiera ver a mi hermano, pero… pero… ¿y si veía decepción en su cara? O en todo caso, supongamos que no fuera a encontrar nada malo, ¿Si encontrara tristeza? ¿Podría sentirme… podría seguir viviendo feliz?

Dios.

Pero Eriol me apretó la mano, infundiéndome el valor que necesitaba.

Abrí los ojos.

E inmediatamente se me escapó un sollozo.

A mi hermano le rodeaba un aura azul claro, casi plateada. Sonreí ligeramente, como si estuviera orgulloso de lo que estaba viendo. Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Hablamos sin necesidad de separar los labios. No puedo describir lo que sentí en ese instante.

No encontré dolor, ni tampoco algún indicio que demostrara que me culpaba, que estaba decepcionado de que no le hubiera devuelto la vida…. Simplemente cariño. El cariño eterno que siempre habían mostrado sus ojos.

Me cubrí los labios con las manos y no supe si debía reír o llorar, así que hice ambas cosas.

-Feliz cumpleaños. –murmuró. –Hermanita.

Casi pude volver a sentir la calidez de su mano contra mi mejilla… pero no era lo mismo, y a pesar de ello me sentía feliz. No diría "lo siento" ni tampoco "perdón" porque sabía que eso solo lograría entristecer y atormentar a mi hermano. Lo único que hice fue asentir y…

-Feliz cumpleaños. –le contesté. Retrocedí un docena de años, y recordé cuando tenía 5 años, allí estábamos los dos, detrás de una mesa con un pastel, papá y mamá cantándonos y celebrando nuestro cumpleaños como debía de ser. Como una familia. Feliz. La era inocente. –Kaname nii-sama.

Yo alargué mi mano.

Kaname bajó la vista riendo ligeramente y se acercó. Sus pasos fueron silenciosos y no supe si era porque era fantasma o porque simplemente había elegido hacerlo así.

Cuando los labios fantasmales de Kaname tocaron mi mano, juró que no fue mi imaginación, sentí _algo. _Y lo mismo pasó cuando besó mi frente y me envolvió en un abrazo fantasmal. No pude devolverle el abrazo, porque yo lo único que pasaría sería tocar algo inmaterial, atravesaría el aire… y sospechaba que a Kaname le pasaba lo mismo, no podía tocarme… y por eso no me estrechaba como lo hacía cuando estaba vivo.

Pero yo era feliz así, porque el verlo una vez más, era todo lo que yo había deseado.

-Tres minutos separan el tiempo en el que tú y yo nacimos… pero a pesar de eso somos la misma persona, y mientras tú me recuerdes jamás me apartaré de tu lado. Entonces puedo decirlo, vive feliz y yo seré feliz. Jamás lamento el haber muerto, porque tú no lo hiciste. –me murmuró al oído. Alzó la mano en la que tenía grabada la mariposa e hizo ademán de tomar la mía, yo entendí, y la alcé.

Aunque su mano no pudo apretar la mía, sí la pudo rozar.

-Y aunque no sé qué es lo que una mariposa más allá de la pureza, la hermosura y la inocencia que demuestran… sé que existen, son reales… -sonrió. Vi que sus ojos se cristalizaban. Las lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas, pero sé que no eran de tristeza. –Hay misterios en el mundo, como el por qué tenemos esta mariposa en nuestras manos… que no hay necesidad de descifrar… porque hacen la vida más interesante. ¿Te confieso un secreto, Tomoyo, hermanita? –besó mis mejillas. –Yo creo que esto es lo que nos une… y el día en que termine tú larga y hermosa vida… -dijo acariciando mi cabeza y dándome unas palmaditas en ella. –Nos volveremos a ver. Este no es un "adiós" ni un "hasta pronto" si no… "siempre estoy contigo"

Ambos reímos.

-Las lágrimas que derramaré por ti entonces, no son ni serán de tristeza ni tampoco de nostalgia… si no de la única y pura razón de la esperanza.

-Fuiste la persona que más quise en este mundo, Tomoyo. A Nakuru la amo, pero tú eres mi hermana. Tú eres yo y yo soy tú, y bien sabes que peco de arrogancia… pero no exactamente por mí sino por quererte demasiado.

-Entonces peco por lo mismo.

Kaname sonrió.

-Si existe un purgatorio, entonces estaré contigo. Y pagaremos nuestros pecados juntos…

-Nacimos juntos…

-Pero la muerte nos separó.

-Y aun así no lo lamentó…

-Porque no es una separación real… pues no hay nada que nos pueda separar. Te quiero.

Yo asentí.

-Yo también te quiero. Jamás te olvidaré. –mi voz se rompió. Negué incapaz de encontrar más palabras. Luego asentí pero… pero… lo único que conseguí fue reír.

¡Estaba tan feliz!

Kaname rio conmigo.

Ambos nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, y entonces volví a ser niña. Volví a ser su hermana pequeña, la que no podía alcanzar las manzanas de los árboles, la que temía la oscuridad… y el volvió a ser mi hermano mayor, el que subía a los árboles por las manzanas, el que se quedaba conmigo hasta que me quedaba dormida, el que todo lo sabía, el que me defendía de todo, incluso del monstruo inexistente del closet, el que tomaba el bat cuando escuchábamos ruidos extraños, el que me abrazaba mientras papá y mamá peleaban, él que se llevaba el dedo a mis labios cuando estaba a punto de decir una tontería.

Volvió a ser la persona más importante para mí, y en ese instante no había nadie ni nada más que nosotros.

-Te quiero. –volví a repetir. –Gracias por todo. –murmuré. –No sé qué habría hecho si no nos hubiéramos vuelto a ver… eres… eres más de lo que yo jamás hubiera pedido. Gracias por existir… y por sacrificar tantas veces tu felicidad por mí. –reí una vez más pero lo miré sinceramente, con alegría y agradecimiento infinito.

Kaname solo rio.

Reímos juntos porque simplemente no sabíamos qué más hacer, o qué decir. Así nos entendíamos y no necesitábamos nada más.

-Dios… no puedo… no puedo creer que realmente….

-Lo sé, lo sé… es increíble. –fue lo que contestó.

Y entonces caí en la cuenta de algo, ¿Hace cuánto que no lo había escuchado reír?

**Nakuru Akizuki **

Había tenido un sueño.

Era un lindo sueño… o mejor dicho, un recuerdo. Sí, un lindo recuerdo.

Y todos mis lindos recuerdos, involucraban a Kaname.

"_¿Quién soy?" _

"_Nakuru" –me contestó sin dudar, con una sonrisa escapándosele. _

"_Awww… ¿Cómo supiste?" –dije haciendo un puchero fingido. Kaname se giró para verme y me revolvió el pelo. Tenía 15 años en ese entonces. _

"_Yo sabría que eres tú la que está a lado mío aunque estemos en medio de una cueva oscura y silenciosa" _

"_¿Y eso por qué?" _

"_Porque tú eres imposible de perder para mí" _

Desperté. Parpadeé.

Desorientada, miré hacia abajo.

Ahh… sí, ya lo recordaba. El suero. Eso era lo que tanto me molestaba.

Dejé mi mano caer, resignada y di una vuelta silenciosa a la habitación con mis ojos.

Ventana, pared, techo, pared, puerta y… y allí enfrente….

Parpadeé más, e incluso antes de que mi cerebro procesara la información…

Sollocé.

Traté de decir su nombre, pero el nudo que tenía en mi garganta me lo impedía.

Me fue difícil controlarme, pero más difícil fue cuando me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, y me tomó la mano.

Dios, había escuchado que los fantasmas atravesaban a la gente, pero no lo estaba haciendo….

Tendría que agradecer a Toya más tarde, su poder era impresionante.

Parpadeé una vez más, no creía lo que veía.

Él me besó la frente y luego la clavícula. Después me besó muy, _muy _cerca de los labios, pero sin tocarlos.

Y, rozándolos, pero no uniéndolos me murmuró quedamente:

-Te he extrañado, Nakuru. –y rompí a llorar. Los sollozos sacudieron todo mi cuerpo y no pude hacer más que pasarle los brazos por el cuello.

-¿E…es un sueño….? –pregunté en un murmullo. Kaname sonrió.

Estaba allí, realmente estaba allí. Esa sonrisa, esa cara, esos ojos… era imposible que fuera un sueño. _Era real. _

-Kaname… Kaname… Kaname… -repetí su nombre numerosas veces, primero murmurándolo y después casi gritándolo. Empecé a reírme como una loca. –Realmente… estas aquí. Kaname… Kaname yo… te amo, te amo, ¡Te amo!

-Ya lo sé, Nakuru, ya lo sé, yo también te amo. –dijo limpiándome las lágrimas. Yo reí una vez más, como una tonta. Kaname también reía. Nos miramos por un largo rato, Kaname se sentó al borde de la cama y pegó su frente con la mía. Me acarició la mejilla. –Te amo…

Besé sus labios, Kaname me respondió el beso lentamente, con una dulzura infinita que ya hace mucho no probaba. El vacío en el pecho y la sed en mi garganta que había sentido desde su funeral… habían desaparecido, y se habían llenado por una calidez y una dulzura embriagadora.

Después nos fundimos en un abrazo.

-¿No… no te irás, cierto?

-Estaré aquí, al menos hasta que encuentres a alguien más. Sé que debí haber esperado…

-Kaname eres un tonto… -dije escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello. –La única persona a quien he amado, amo y amaré eres tú… y solamente tú, Kaname…. Siempre fuiste tú…. Nunca… nunca hubo nadie más… y nunca lo habrá.

-¿Está bien…contradecirme y creer en tus palabras, Nakuru? ¿Está bien tener esperanza?

-¿Por qué no descubrimos eso…? Juntos…

Le apreté su mano, y eso era más que suficiente. Cerré mis ojos en una ligera sonrisa.

-Siempre.

Y me aferré a su pecho, como la primera vez que lo hice, como lo hice hace tan solo unas semanas.

El que Kaname hubiera renunciado a su eternidad, a su paz eterna, por mí, era más de lo que yo hubiera podido desear jamás.

-Gracias… -murmuré.

-No es necesario… -dijo besando mi cabeza. –Nakuru, mi eternidad eres tú….

**Toya Kinomoto**

-Eres amable.

Ah, sí, ya decía que algo faltaba.

Mi mejor amigo, Yukito, me miró con su endemoniada sonrisa.

En serio, mi amigo me importaba mucho, pero a veces me daban ganas de ahorcarlo.

-Cállate.

-Oh, vamos, fue un lindo gesto. Apuesto que Kaname te cayó bien.

-C-A-L-L-Á-T-E

Yukito sólo rió.

Pero después de unos minutos, su risa (incluyendo su endemoniada sonrisa) y me miró seriamente.

-¿Estarás bien? Yo… esperaba poder devolverte tus poderes cuando… fuera el momento. Tú sabes, sé que tu madre…

Yo negué quitándole importancia.

-Mamá está feliz, siempre se veía feliz. Pero Akizuki claramente no lo estaba así que… -lancé un largo suspiro.

Yukito volvió a sonreír ligeramente, solo para volver a ponerse serio.

-¿Cómo esta Meilling?

Yo lo miré largamente, no sabía si enojarme o sorprenderme.

-¿Y por qué diablos lo tendría que saber yo? –le contesté escondiendo mi sorpresa, después de todo, era más fácil actuar de este modo.

Yukito se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué significa eso? –volví a preguntar. Genial, ahora me estaba poniendo nervioso.

Me obligué a poner una cara irritada, cosa que no me fue muy difícil de todos modos. Fruncí el ceño, y dejé los papeles que unos segundos antes estaba revisando.

Bien, Kaori Nakamura tendría que esperar, de todos modos, de seguro era una simple anorexia por querer estar en línea o algunos otros de esos síntomas que tenían los adolescentes hoy en día.

-Sólo preguntaba. Después de todo… ella… Meilling parecía bastante… _tú _parecías bastante preocupado por ella, Toya. –dijo simplemente volviendo a sus papeles. –después de unos segundos frunció el ceño, algo muy extraño en él.

-Era una paciente para mí, eso es todo.

-¿Mmm…? –contestó distraídamente.

Primero me irritaba, ¡y ahora me ignoraba! ¡Genial, simplemente genial!

-¡Hey, ¿me estás escuchando?

Yukito parpadeó. Le arrebaté los papeles.

Al verlo, también fruncí el ceño.

-¿Cómo alguien se puede quedar ciego de un día para otro? –comenté.

-Y tiene 6 años.

-Y solías decir que ser pediatra iba a ser fácil…

-Nunca lo dije. –contestó poniéndose de pie y arreglándose la bata. –Sólo que soy mejor con los niños… es más fácil para _mí._

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Vamos Toya, la última vez que le hablaste a un niño sin un disfraz el pobre se fue corriendo…

Me recorrió un escalofrío al recordarlo y le lancé una mirada de odio.

-Fue escalofriante.

-¿El niño? –parecía confundido.

-Aja.

-¿Por qué?

-Si crees que los niños son algodones de azúcar, estas muy equivocado, Yuki.

Él lanzó un largo suspiro.

-Tengo que irme. Lo siento, tendrás que ir a ver a Nakuru sólo… trata de no pelearte mucho con ella. Y… te recomiendo que esperes unos segundos más…

Yo lo miré sin entender. Yukito rodó los ojos.

-No querrás interrumpir, ¿cierto?

Yo me sonrojé.

En serio, algún día de estos iba a matarlo.

Yukito sólo sonrió y agitó la mano.

-Y Toya… vi a Meilling hace unos días, en serio, deberías ir a verla. –cerró la puerta.

Meilling Li… ¿eh?

Lancé un largo suspiro y tomé un gran trago de café.

**Syaoran Li**

-¡Sakura! –grité tratando de alcanzarla.

Sakura se giró curiosa, y al verme, sonrió.

-Syaoran. –saludó. Espero unos segundos hasta el momento en que pude recuperar el aire y rió.

Yo la tomé de la cintura, y la besé.

-Oh, andas de buen humor hoy.

-Vi a Kaname.

Sakura me miró sorprendida.

-Sí, y… tenías razón. Todo va a estar realmente bien. Creo que en estos momentos está con Tomoyo… -miré mi reloj. –No, olvídalo, Nakuru. Debe estar con Nakuru.

-Vaya… pues… -sonrió. –Es genial.

-Lo sé.

-Pero… ¿Qué hay de Meilling? –preguntó preocupada, arrugando ligeramente la nariz. Meilling se había vuelto un tema realmente delicado y preocupante.

Lancé un largo suspiro y le pase un brazo por los hombros.

Empezamos a caminar.

-De eso quería hablar. Kaname dijo "Ya ha encontrado a la persona con quien debe estar" y… bueno, creo que sé a quién se refiere.

Sakura me miró curiosa y, al ver que no decía nada, preguntó:

-¿Y quién es? –temía la pregunta.

-Escucha Sakura, tienes que escucharme con mucha calma.

-Me estás asustando, Syaoran….

-Bueno, yo mismo me asusté cuando me di cuenta.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-Es tu hermano, Sakura. Kaname cree que Meilling debe estar con tu hermano. Y bueno, Kaname es bueno en estas cosas así que…

Sakura parpadeó, volvió a parpadear y… se echó a reír.

-¡Hey, Sakura, esto es serio!

-Lo siento… -dijo entre risas. –Es que… es tan gracioso… ¿Meilling y Toya?

Reí sarcásticamente por unos segundos y luego la zarandee.

-¡Sí! Es uno de los últimos deseos de Kaname, y él era un gran amigo mío… Meilling es mi prima así que… así que ¡tienes que ir a hablar con el cabezota de tu hermano y convencerlo de que…!

-Ay, Syaoran, cálmate… mi hermano no es tan malo como parece.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… ¿crees que estaría diciendo esto si lo creyera realmente?

Sakura volvió a reír y me dio un beso en los labios.

-Bien, entonces… ¿me acompañarás?

-Lo siento, iré a ver a mi madre. Tal vez me encuentre con Meilling también.

-¿Cómo está tu madre?

-Se ha vuelto muy unida con Meilling… ya no la regaña por sus gritos. –contesté. Ella rió. –Es increíble como Meilling…

-Sí. Es casi un milagro. –me dijo sinceramente.

Yo le sonreí.

-¡Mándale saludos a Meilling y a tu madre de mi parte! –dijo mientras se subía al taxi y me mandaba un beso.

Sakura también había vuelto a ser la Sakura de hace años, tal vez un poco menos tímida… pero eso me encantaba también.

-¡Oh, Sakura! ¡No te atrevas a decirle a tu hermano lo que dije!

Sakura rodó los ojos y agitó la mano en señal de despedida.

Cuando se fue, metí mis manos a mis bolsillos y sonreí.

-Kaname… pensar que _tú _de entre todas las personas harías un sacrificio tan grande como sacrificar tú eternidad por alguien… es exactamente lo que debía haber esperado. Me alegro por ti… -murmuré.

Cerré los ojos y recordé la sonrisa de Kaname hace unas horas.

Si sólo Meilling lo hubiera visto….

**Tomoyo Daidouji**

Tan pronto como Kaname desapareció, me eché a los brazos de Eriol y lo abracé fuertemente agradeciéndole sin parar.

Eriol me tomó por la cintura y me dio vueltas.

¡Me sentía tan feliz!

-Oh, Eriol… no sé qué hacer para agradecerte.

-No tienes que hacer nada, después de todo es tu cumpleaños.

Yo tomé su rostro con mis manos, le besé ambas mejillas y luego sus labios.

-Es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido… -dije pasándole los brazos por el cuello.

Eriol sonrió.

-Me alegra que seas feliz.

-Infinitamente.

Eriol entrecerró los ojos y acarició mi mejilla.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté preocupada. La expresión de Eriol no era… normal.

-Nada, sólo… estaba pensando en cómo todo… todo cambió. No creí que… creí que te desmoronarías cuando tu hermano…

Sonreí.

-Sinceramente, Eriol… yo…. También creí que pasaría. Pero… creo que desde que tú…

-No lo creo. –me interrumpió.

-Kaname… Kaname siempre fue una de esas personas que inspiraba ternura en los demás. Una de esas que daba la sensación de que necesitaban protección… un tonto que pensaba en los demás antes que en sí mismos. En cierta forma… me llega a recordar a Sakura, sólo que Kaname era más…

-¿Más? –preguntó alzando las cejas.

Yo me encogí de hombros, no sabiendo yo misma lo que iba a decir exactamente.

-No lo sé. Simplemente sé que ahora ya no está… al menos no aquí, físicamente. Lo que quiero decir es que… yo aún estoy viva, tú también lo estás. Y estamos juntos…. –sonreí ligeramente, pero enseguida volví a bajar la vista. No podía mirarlo.

-Entonces… ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué no eres feliz?

-Oh, no… yo soy feliz. Realmente. –sonreí.

-To-

-Eriol, realmente lo soy. No insistas.

-Es que han pasado tantas cosas…

-¿Estás… en qué estás pensando en estos momentos, Eriol?

-Kaname era realmente increíble. Y yo…

-No me digas que piensas que fue tu culpa que… -arrugué el rostro, Eriol desvió la vista.

Lanzó un largo suspiro cansado.

-Yo soy la reencarnación de Clow, del mejor mago de todos los tiempos. ¡Era el más poderoso entre todos los que estaban allí! Entonces dime ¿Por qué no fui capaz de derrotar a un simple…?

-No fue tu culpa. Nadie se lo esperaba… además, el destino simplemente quiso que así fuera.

El negó y rió ligeramente.

-No lo sé, es solo que… no me parece justo.

-No todo es justo. –le murmuré poniendo mis manos en sus mejillas, tratando de hacer que me mirara. Sus ojos me devolvieron la mirada con cierto miedo, pero no precisamente a mí, sino a lo que pudiera encontrar en lo más profundo de las ventanas de mi alma, de mis ojos.

Lo sabía porque yo sabía cómo se sentía, yo me había mirado numerosas veces para saberlo. Kaname me había enseñado que no era necesario, que todo no era más que juegos que nos hacía la mente para confundirnos, juegos del diablo para tentarnos.

-No es culpa de nadie. Kaname jamás nos culparía.

-Y lo sé, pero…

**Eriol Hiraguizawa**

Tomoyo me interrumpió poniendo sus labios sobre los míos.

Me besó dulcemente, uno de esos besos suyos que te hacían olvidar lo que estabas diciendo. Lo que manipulaba tu cordura y tu mente para que casi pensarás "cógela por la cintura, bésala de regreso"

Y yo siempre había escuchado a mi cordura, pero ahora más que nada, escuchaba a mi corazón.

Sonaba tan lejano e imposible cuando la vi por primera vez, tan raro, tan extraño cuando la empecé a _conocer _realmente y, hasta hace unos meses, hacer lo que estaba haciendo, dejarme llevar y manipular por el destino, por una mujer, y por el estúpido sentimiento llamado "amor" para mí era ridículo, cursi, una de esas cosas que solo salían en historias y películas de amor.

Pero, hey, estaba realmente enamorado de ella.

Hay cosas que simplemente no puedes evitar… así que supongo, que en ese momento comprendí que la "muerte" y el "amor" son casi las mismas cosas, o al menos, si no lo comprendes, te hace sentir casi los mismos sentimientos.

Te hacen perderte, te hacen sufrir, te hacen… simplemente _sentir. _

Cuando nos separamos, no pude evitar sonreír.

Pegué su frente contra la mía, acaricié sus largos cabellos negros con una mano y con el otro brazo la abracé por la cintura.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Tomoyo… ¿lo sabías?

Ella sonrió, una sonrisa real, una de esas que solía tener cuando estaba con su hermano.

Ni siquiera de niña había sonreído de esa forma.

-Feliz cumpleaños. –murmuré.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: **

**¡Hola mis queridísimos lectores, ¿Cómo están?**

**Antes que nada, siento muchísimo la tardanza y la ausencia de 1000 palabras a comparación con los últimos 3 capítulos. Yo creo firmemente en que si tardas un tiempo debes escribir un número de palabras racional pero… bueno, al principio lo tenía planeado…. Pero algo terrible sucedió y eso me desorientó terriblemente. Quiero que sepan que, cuando escribí el capítulo de la muerte de Kaname, no supe realmente los sentimientos que tenían que sentir exactamente porque jamás lo había vivido con una persona cercana, tal vez por eso los sientan algo falsos o incoherentes… pero ahora sé lo que es. **

**Un amigo muy cercano para mí murió. Fue tan injusto, tan repentino… nadie estaba preparado. Y aunque muchos piensen, ¿Cuándo es cuando estamos preparados para decir un adiós? Es diferente que una persona **_**sepa **_**que morirá y otra muy diferente que muera repentinamente en un accidente. **

**Cumplía 14 años el mismo día. Ha pasado una semana de ello… aún sigo sin palabras y sin poder creerlo. **

**Así que, pueden no perdonarme por los capítulos en los que me tarde AÑOS y SIGLOS pero me gustaría que perdonarán el luto de una semana que guarde esta vez. Realmente tenía mitad y otra parte del capítulo que había escrito, pero cuando me entere me bloqué completamente. Lo que escribo ahora realmente es tragedia y no tanto drama, como lo hacía antes. Y este capítulo tenía que ser positivo así que… me pareció mejor dejarlo en esta parte. **

**Mis sinceras disculpas. **

**Pero a pesar de todo, jamás se me olvidará decirlo: ¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews! La verdad ya me estaba deprimiendo porque ya hace tiempo que no recibí pero… WOW, ¿72 reviews? Yo sé que para muchos escritores no son muchos y los consideran pocos, pero para mí, que Lágrimas de esperanza fue mi primera historia es… es… ¡ME HACE SALTAR DE ALEGRÍA! En verdad, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo. Yo sé que a veces te entra la flojera de entrar, esperar a que se cargue la ventana de REVIEW (aunque sean milésimas de segundo, vamos, todo el mundo tiene un tiempo el cual no quiere perder), escribir todo lo que quieres decir, y enviarlo. Sí, lo sé, lo comprendo, no los juzgo, yo también soy lectora. Y por eso, también agradezco mucho a los que me pusieron en sus favoritos. **

**Ahora, quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a cierta personita que me animo a resurgir esta historia de sus cenizas, en serio, no tenia idea de como continuarla, pero su review me animo mucho y... y el hecho de que este aqui, escribiendo este capitulo, es en gran parte gracias a ella, así que ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS AMAYA RYUSEIU-san! Jamás olvidaré las palabras que me has dicho...¡Eres como un ángel que Dios mandó para mí! ¡Una disculpa! En serio, no sabía lo que estaba penando, si yo hasta lo escribí en un post-it y lo pegue en mi escritorio pero... agghh.. LO SIENTO MUCHO! **

**Y por último, ¿Cuántos capítulos faltan? Uno, dos… y si me animo tres. Pero de cuatro no pasa. Sniif, ¡se está acabando! **

**Muchísimas gracias por todo… **

**Emiko hime-sama. **


	19. Porque sé que seremos felices

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si me pertenece así que por favor, NO COPIAR.**

**Lágrimas de esperanza**

**Emiko hime-sama**

**Meilling Li**

No sé describir muy bien el mar de sentimientos en el que me estaba ahogando en aquel tiempo… pero sé con toda seguridad que no todo era tristeza. Simplemente me sentía… extraña.

Sonreía, y no, no lo hacía con falsedad, mis sonrisas eran auténticas.

El deseo de morir, de "vivir solo para no desagradecer la vida" se había ido después de la primera semana, pero… _algo _faltaba.

-¿Meilling? –parpadeé dos veces para despertar de mi ensueño. Lentamente, la nieve se hizo presente frente a mí, al otro lado de la ventana. Giré el cuello ligeramente, con curiosidad.

-¡Syaoran! –exclamé con una sonrisa poniéndome de pie. Corrí hacía él, le pase las manos por el cuello en un abrazo fraternal. -¡Ya te extrañaba!

Syaoran ladeó el rostro en una de sus características sonrisas tímidas. En verdad no había cambiado.

-Meilling. –saludó. Apretó suavemente mis brazos para deshacer delicadamente el abrazo. Lo entendía, tenía algo de qué hablar, lo conocía.

Por unos largos instantes, no me miró, y continuó hablando desviando la vista de cosas triviales y sin importancia con esa nerviosa alegría que se apodera de uno cuando trata de hacer plática. Las palabras le salían atropelladas, rápidas y muy juntas, lo que le hacía algo difícil de creer que ese era Syaoran el que estaba hablando, pues éste era muy callado. Yo le seguí el juego hasta que, eventualmente, el silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

Lanzó un suspiro.

-Necesitamos hablar.

-¡Ay, por Dios, Syaoran no uses esa frase! Es tan endemoniadamente cliché que… -continué mi frase con mi característica alegría hasta que por fin, la terminé con una media sonrisa.

Syaoran también sonrió ligeramente, pero inmediatamente sus facciones volvieron a su seriedad habitual, sólo que esta vez me miró directamente a los ojos. Más bien, se forzó a hacerlo.

Yo ladeé el rostro.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunté.

-No es nada malo…

-Syaoran, ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté parpadeando seriamente entre preocupada y curiosa.

Él dudó y titubeó. Lo conocía lo suficientemente para deducir que Syaoran se estaba atormentando entre decirme lo que sea que tuviera que decirme directamente o con rodeos.

Otro suspiro.

-¿Syaoran? –le animé levantando ligeramente las cejas como le había visto hacer a Sakura tantas veces para animarle a hablar.

-Escucha… siéntate. –dijo sentándose el también en el sillón. Yo me empecé a estrujar las manos, esto no me daba buena espina. –Meilling, hace una semana vi a Kaname.

**Syaoran Li **

Aunque Meilling no había mostrado ningún signo de tristeza, yo sabía mejor que nadie que muy dentro de ella aún le afectaba.

Al escuchar lo que dije, la sonrisa se le desapareció casi inmediatamente, como si hubiera visto un fantasma se puso pálida, su rostro se arrugó ligeramente, sus labios temblaron y sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco. Separó las manos que había estado estrujando y miró el techo para detener las lágrimas.

-Kaname está muerto. –dijo con voz ronca, en un murmullo. Lo dijo tan bajito que tuve que inclinarme ligeramente para escucharla.

-Vi su espíritu. –le dije con la misma voz bajita con la que me había contestado ella. Lo dije pacientemente, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño.

Meilling rió.

Sarcástica, extraña e irónicamente rió. Separó los labios una y otra vez, pero las lágrimas le ahogaron su voz. Al cabo de un rato se rindió, y subió las piernas y juntó sus rodillas para apoyar su frente en ellas. Lanzó un ligero sollozo.

Yo le pasé un brazo por los hombros y la abracé contra mi pecho.

-¿Está aquí ahora? –murmuró en un hilo de voz. Yo negué atropelladamente apenas abriendo los labios.

-Esta con Nakuru ahora.

-Nunca… -murmuró después de un rato, rió un poco; más lágrimas. Se aclaró la garganta –Nunca había lamentado tanto no tener magia como ahora.

Me dolió lo que dijo. Mi mente retrocedió a unos años atrás, a los recuerdos donde mi tía, la madre de Meilling lloraba profundamente por haber tenido una niña sin magia, a donde mi tío negaba con la cabeza al ver que no hacía progreso en las artes marciales, en donde ambos padres abrazaban a una Meilling de 5 años con rostros de fría condolencia por sí mismos.

-Meilling…

Rió un poco más.

-Lo extraño, Syaoran…-murmuró una vez más tratando de controlar el llanto que se estaba derramando ya por sus ojos y luchaba por salir de su garganta. -Lo extraño mucho. –sollozó con voz ahogada.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta al escucharla hablar así. Pero… ¿qué podía decirle? Nada, absolutamente nada. Yo también extrañaba a Kaname, Se iba con Nakuru y nos dejaba a los demás sin poder verlo…

Típico.

Típico del vanidoso Kaname, típico, siempre arriesgando todo por la persona más importante de su vida sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás.

Era tan típico que no pude evitar reír yo también.

Hubo otro largo rato de silencio en el que ambos nos perdimos en nuestras propias cavilaciones.

-¿Habló de mí? –pareció temerosa y dudosa al preguntar esto. -No… olvídalo, no digas nada…

-Sí. –le interrumpí. Se quitó las manos de los ojos y me miró sorprendida. De la impresión, se deslizó y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Yo le limpié las lágrimas. –Kaname está muy preocupado por ti.

No contestó.

-Y quiere que Toya Kinomoto cuide de ti. –terminé murmurándole cerca de su cabeza, muy cerca del oído, acariciando sus cabellos con mis labios.

La cara de Meilling fue todo un espectáculo.

Tragué fuertemente.

**Kaho Mitsuki **

Me sentía extraña.

Había recibido una carta esa mañana escrita por la letra cursiva, elegante y ligeramente inclinada típicamente inglesa de Eriol.

Y era tan típico de Eriol enviar una carta en esta época en donde la tecnología reinaba más de un medio de comunicación. Era tan típico de él tener que hacerme esperar 2 días enteros para que me llegara la carta cuando pudo haberla enviado por e-mail, ahorrarse tiempo, dinero y papel.

Pero… en cierta forma lo comprendía, la carta era demasiado personal y sentimental para mandarla leerla en la fría pantalla de la computadora. Además, el aire romántico que siempre había caracterizado la caligrafía de Eriol le daba un toque dramático a toda la situación.

Por un momento quise odiar a Kaname, nos había hecho sufrir a todos sólo para aparecerse días después como todo héroe… pero no pude. Simplemente era imposible.

El asunto de las mariposas no había sido nada importante, en realidad había sido simplemente una conversación unos años atrás cuando nos conocimos, habíamos encontrado una mariposa volando cerca de una flor y 3 horas después cuando volvimos a ese mismo punto, encontramos la mariposa muerta en el suelo.

La mariposa había sido de color blanco, irónicamente del mismo color que la flor.

En realidad no había sido gran cosa, la mariposa no era especialmente hermosa ni tampoco tenía nada que atrajera miradas como suelen hacer otras mariposas, simplemente era una mariposa simple.

Pero a Kaname le había fascinado, le había tomado una foto con su celular, la había impreso y hasta la había enmarcado. Supongo que esa memoria se le había quedado tan grabada y significaba tanto para él que tenía que recordármela en sus últimas palabras.

Independientemente de eso, me alegraba saber que Kaname estaba bien.

Y… feliz.

Por fin, después de tanto dolor, tanta amargura, tanta injusticias, era feliz.

Tal vez, con la mente retorcida, extraña y difícil de comprender de Kaname, él creía que la muerte había sido una bendición. No lo sé. Pero no me atrevo a juzgarlo.

Doblé la carta y la metí a su sobre. La carta estaba perfumada con lirios, las flores favoritas de Kaname, las mismas flores que habían puesto en su tumba.

El mismo tipo de flor en la que había revoloteado la mariposa.

_En ese mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable_ -recordé.

-Tenías razón, Clow. –murmuré. –El lirio, la mariposa… todo fue una señal. La mariposa mágica carmesí es una augurio de muerte… como son gemelos… -sentí mis ojos cristalizarse ante las injusticias del mundo. –Tenían que separarse no importara cómo, ¿verdad? Si hubiera… comprendido antes…

El lirio era la flor favorita de Kaname, en el lenguaje de las flores significaba también "pureza" por lo que significaba que en cierta forma, que Kaname era el lirio y la mariposa era la muerte.

La mariposa había muerto. El lirio marchitado.

La muerte vino, tentó a Kaname y se lo llevó.

Kaname era así de inocente, para creerle.

Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, esta vez la muerte había hecho un buen trabajo….

Pero si yo hubiera comprendido el mensaje de la mariposa antes, yo lo habría podido prevenir.

-¿Así que… con un vistazo recordarás la muerte por siempre, eh, Kaname? Eres… -reí con lágrimas resbalándome por las mejillas. –Eres realmente… -reí una vez más. –Pensaste en mí hasta el final… ¿verdad? Sabías que me atormentaría y por eso dijiste eso… querías decirme que aun estás vivo, en alguna forma… eres realmente….

Me puse a reír como una loca al tiempo que lágrimas de felicidad y casi de tristeza y amargura se me derramaban por los ojos.

**Sakura Kinomoto **

-¡Toya! –le llamé alegremente. Mi hermano volteó a verme, dejando de comer momentáneamente. Sus ojos detrás de la caja de papel me miraron fijamente y sus dedos movieron los palillos distraídamente. Sabía que estaba sospechando algo de mí.

-¿Qué quieres monstruo?

-¡Que no me digas monstruo! –me quejé. Acto seguido sonreí. Hacía mucho que no había escuchado el apodo, las cosas estaban empezando a regresar a cómo eran antes, estaban mejorando.

Lancé un largo suspiro.

-Hermano…

-¿Mmmhh…? –preguntó distraídamente, mientras comía un poco más de arroz y leía unos papeles.

-Syaoran…

-¿El mocoso…?

-Bueno….

-¿Aja?

-Es que…

-¿Qué? –preguntó, por fin, dejando sus palillos fuertemente y poniéndose de pie para tirar la caja donde antes había estado su comida. Dejó de leer los papeles por un segundo para posar su mirada en mí.

_Dios, _su mirada tenía la misma intensidad de la de Syaoran cuando estaba enojado.

Me pregunté por milésima vez en mi vida como si Syaoran y mi hermano eran tan parecidos, podían llevarse tan mal.

-Sakura, habla.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire para infundirme valor, pero cuando la exhalé… el valor desapareció.

Cerré los ojos.

-Hace una semana, Syaoran vio a Kaname.

Hubo un largo silencio al que mi hermano respondió con un simple:

-Sí, ¿y?

Conocía a mi hermano para saber que se había sorprendido, pero que no lo quería mostrar. Como sea, esa no era la gran noticia por la que había cerrado los ojos.

-Kaname quiere que cuides de Meilling.

Cerré los ojos más fuertemente.

Escuché papeles caer al piso.

El tic tac del reloj fue el único indicio de que el tiempo no había parado y seguía corriendo.

Calculé 60 tics y otros 60 tacs, antes de abrir los ojos.

Toya tenía los ojos muy abiertos, su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente y sus dos brazos colgaban en sus costados como si de repente, hubiera perdido fuerzas.

-Lo harás, ¿verdad? –me atreví a preguntar.

Al cabo de un rato, Toya se compuso. Recogió los papeles y los dejó en el escritorio que tenía en frente para después mirarme fijamente.

-Dame una razón por la que deba hacerlo.

Me mordí el labio fuertemente.

-Kaname lo dijo. Syaoran… y Tomoyo –agregué como si eso fuera a convencerlo de más. -confían en Kaname.

-Yo no.

-Pues yo sí… y tú confías en mí, ¿verdad?

-Sakura eso no te servirá, yo no confió en él. Nunca lo hice.

-Meilling… te… necesita.

-¿Por qué yo? ¡¿Eh? –preguntó levantando el rostro unos milímetros como si me estuviese desafiando. Me quedé ida, no sabía que responder ante eso.

-Porque…

-No hay ninguna razón por la que yo deba…

-¡Pero Toya…!

-Meilling Li no es nada más que una paciente que atendí y que estuvo en este hospital. Al menos eso es para mí.

-¡Es la prima del hombre que amo… sí del hombre que amo, quieras o no! -agregué al ver que su rostro empezaba a mostrar una mueca extraña de disgusto. -y ¡una amiga muy importante para mí, Toya! –no pude evitarlo, mi voz se elevó más de lo que quise hacerla sonar. Y es que la actitud de Toya me irritaba, se notaba de lejos (y eso que yo era bastante distraída) que Meilling era más que eso para Toya. ¿Por qué no simplemente lo aceptaba? ¡Estaba actuando muy infantil para ser un hermano mayor!

-No voy a tomar responsabilidad por lo que haces para siempre Sakura. No voy a relacionarme con la prima del mocoso solo porque tú quieres que lo haga y porque quieres caerle bien a tu futura suegra.

-Te estás pasando Toya, tú sabes que nada de eso es cierto. –dije con las lágrimas nublándome la vista. -¿Por qué mientes? ¿Por qué te empeñas en no ayudarla al tiempo de actuar como un hipócrita en frente mío?

-Yo no digo mentiras. –me puse de pie limpiándome las lágrimas con una mano, tratando de reprimir el nudo que se me estaba formando en la garganta.

-Pues entonces estas ciego y sordo… o de verdad eres hipócrita. –dije saliendo dando un gran portazo.

No tuve que darme la vuelta para saber que Toya se quedó con las palabras en la boca, con el ceño fruncido, muy ofendido.

**Tomoyo Daidouji**

-Mamá. –saludé.

-Tomoyo… -sonrió ligeramente al tiempo en que me invitaba a sentarme. Yo me senté, dándole una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está papá?

-Oh, pues… -dudó. –Dijo que tenía algo que decirle a Eriol.

Alcé las cejas.

-¿A Eriol? –pregunté algo extrañada.

Se encogió de hombros. Me pasó una taza al tiempo que una doncella del servicio nos servía té a ambas. Le agradecí ausentemente mientras, dentro de mi mente, trataba de buscar un tema por el que tendrían que tratar Eriol y mi padre.

-Sospecho, -contestó por fin. –Que tu padre quiere hablarle sobre… ti.

Parpadeé.

Deje la taza de té que antes había pretendido agarrar.

-¿Sobre mí? –estaba desconcertada.

-Si… verás, tu padre y yo hemos notado como… -desvió su mirada sonrojándose ligeramente para después clavarla en la taza de té como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Cuando por fin comprendí, sentí el calor acumularse en mis mejillas.

Debí verme muy, muy roja, lo presiento.

-¡Mamá! –exclamé llevándome las manos a las mejillas para calmar el sonrojo con el frío de mis manos.

Mi madre volvió a verme, aun con el sonrojo pintándole las mejillas y me acarició el pelo, como cuando era pequeña.

-¿Lo amas, Tomoyo? –preguntó casi con ternura.

-¡¿Pero cómo puedes preguntar eso tan de repente? Yo… -dije atropelladamente, muy nerviosa.

Mi madre rió un poco, llevándose la mano a los labios. Yo bajé la vista para esconder mi sonrojo.

-¿Te hace feliz?

Yo asentí, por fin, sonrojándome aún más.

-¿Crees que Kaname lo aprobaría? –pregunté después de un rato, tímidamente.

Ella me abrazó con su brazo libre, sin parar de acariciar mis cabellos.

-Tu padre y yo lo aprobamos, y Kaname siempre quiso lo mejor para ti, Tomoyo. Ahora que… ahora que ya no está aquí, déjanos a nosotros velar por ti. –me siguió acariciando los cabellos. Luego paró por unos segundos para después seguir haciéndolo con mirada ausente y melancólica. -Nosotros… tu padre y yo… los descuidamos por tanto tiempo…. Cometimos tantos errores… -su voz se le estaba yendo, me abrazó contra su pecho y abrí los ojos sorprendida.

Sentí mi vista cristalizarse.

-Eso ya no importa… Kaname… nunca los culpo de nada y… y nosotros entendíamos, mamá. Entendíamos que… nunca quisieron hacernos daño. Kaname nunca te culpó…. –le murmuré también ahogadamente, respondiéndole el abrazo como tratando de tranquilizarla.

A ese punto, las lágrimas ya bajaban por mis mejillas, y, por la voz temblorosa de mi madre, sospecho que ella, como yo, también lloraba.

-Kaname… Kaname fue un buen hermano… te has convertido en una persona maravillosa… -rió. –Antes de que me diese cuenta te has convertido en una verdadera señorita y ni siquiera fui capaz de notarlo… Tomoyo, estoy muy orgullosa de ti…

-Kaname no fue el único, mamá, tú fuiste la que estuvo aquí a mi lado, y fue papá quien educó a Kaname todos estos años. A pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, son unos maravillosos padres, mamá. Y no sabes cuánto les estoy agradecida. Estoy segura que Kaname diría lo mismo.

**Eriol Hiraguizawa**

Parpadeé varias veces.

¿Qué Kenji Daidouji quería hablar conmigo? _¿Conmigo? _

La noticia (como me había dado la libertad de llamarle…, es decir, ¿de qué otra forma podría llamarlo?) me lo había comunicado él mismo por una llamada de teléfono.

No podía imaginarme algo más raro.

Actualmente me encontraba en el despacho de Kenji, sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio mientras él, sentado justo en frente de mí, miraba perdido en sus pensamientos la foto familiar –con Kaname incluido –en su escritorio.

Tomoyo en esa foto estaba vestida con un vestido blanco con un listón de seda rosa atado en la cintura y amarrado en un moño que sobresalía desde atrás. Sus cabellos rizados en caireles se escondían bajo un sombrero de ala ancha de color blanco que era sostenido para que no se lo llevara el aire por una mano igual de pequeña que la suya, perteneciente a su hermano mayor, Kaname, quien vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa blanca. Ambos sonreían.

Sonomi Daidouji, a un lado de su hijo, sonreía levantando ligeramente los labios pintados de rouge, inclinándose ligeramente con el brazo en los hombros de su hija, como diciéndole que mirara a la cámara.

Kenji Daidouji, al otro lado, miraba también a la cámara con una ligera sonrisa y aire orgulloso y digno de un hombre de negocios y un hombre exitoso, con la mano apoyada en el hombro de su hijo.

Miré la fotografía en silencio.

Era un incómodo silencio.

Me removí ligeramente en la silla tratando de encontrar algún tema de conversación.

-Eriol. –por fin habló sobresaltándome un poco.

No era que su voz fuera desagradable o que nunca lo hubiese escuchado… lo que pasaba era que tenía un tono tan inesperado, tan extraño…

Ese tono que usan los hombres cuando no saben cómo va a tomar la persona su noticia.

Levanté la vista, sonriéndole un poco, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Él me devolvió la sonrisa pero no continuó, por lo que me obligué a carraspear un poco y preguntar:

-¿Tiene algo que decirme, señor? -¿estaba siendo muy formal? ¿Debería tratarle con más respeto?

¿Estaba así de incomodo, y hasta nervioso puedo decir, por qué este era el padre de la mujer que amaba?

Ah… estaba sonando muy cursi, ¿verdad?

Kenji Daidouji suspiró.

-Pues… no es nada grave. –empezó. Volvió a suspirar, confundiéndome más, ¿es que era el día de los suspiros? Parpadeé, me empezaba a irritar un poco. –Bueno en realidad, si lo es… depende de cómo lo veas.

-¿Y cómo lo ve usted?

Silencio.

Empecé a mover el pie de arriba abajo, nerviosamente, pero haciendo todo lo posible porque no se escuchara en alto, lo cual fue posible gracias a que el suelo era alfombrado.

-Antes que nada, quiero agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por Tomoyo en el tiempo en el que yo… no estuve aquí presente.

-Solo hice lo que…

-No, déjame terminar. Es más, ahora que ya estamos en el tema se me hace más fácil hablar, en realidad quiero hablarte de Tomoyo.

Parpadeé una vez más, ¿De Tomoyo? ¿Le pasaba algo? ¿Estaba enferma? ¿Tenía algún… problema? ¿Había otro problema al que teníamos que enfrentarnos?

-¿De Tomoyo? –por fin conseguí preguntar con la mirada alerta, preparado para recibir malas noticias.

-Sí… verás, Sonomi y yo… Sonomi y yo sabemos que Tomoyo te… aprecia mucho.

Me sonrojé. Ya empezaba a entender de qué se iba a tratar esta famosa conversación.

Traté de decir algo, pero la vergüenza me lo impidió.

-¿Tú también….?

-¡Por supuesto, señor! Yo quiero… -me había puesto de pie en mi nerviosismo –cosa que me sorprendía hasta a mí mismo pues no solía tener esos arrebatos emocionales y me hizo sonrojarme aun más si es que eso era posible. ¡Dios! ¡Este no parecía yo! ¿Qué me había hecho Tomoyo? Levanté la vista. –Yo amo a su hija… amo a Tomoyo. –conseguí decir firmemente.

Kenji parecía muy sorprendido pues retrocedió unos pasos y sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo que era su tamaño normal. Sus labios temblaron un poco.

Se me quedó viendo con una mirada que no supe descifrar muy bien, pero tanto era mi nerviosismo que decidí preocuparme más por la impresión que estaba causando que en lo que estaba pensando el hombre en ese momento.

-Yo… nunca pasé mucho tiempo con mi hija…. pero confié y la amé en el mismo momento en el que su mano se envolvió en mi pulgar, Eriol. –dijo después de un rato. Y si ella te ama… aunque sea temporalmente… yo confiaré en que tú le darás toda la felicidad que ella merece.

-Tenga… eso por seguro.

Suspiró.

-Además, ella es tan obstinada como lo era Kaname o como lo era Sonomi de joven. Estoy segura que luchara por lo que quiere y si quiere ser feliz contigo ni yo por más que sea su padre y no te apruebe, pues no te conozco del todo, se lo puedo evitar.

-¿Qué no me aprueba? –no pude evitar preguntarle. Me sonrojé al instante. –No quise sonar así, lo que quería decir era…

-Eriol. Como padre, no hay ningún hombre que crea que merezca a Tomoyo. Es mi hija, y para mí es hermosa y perfecta por más que la Biblia diga que todos los humanos tenemos defectos. Incluso, te aseguro, que por más pecado que sea, si el mismo Jesucristo quisiera acortejar a mi hija, yo lo considera indigno. Tanto así es el amor que le tiene un padre a una hija. ¿Eres cristiano? ¿Verdad que eso es lo que dice la Biblia?

-Lo… soy señor, y en efecto, eso es lo que dice. –le dije sorprendido, sin saber qué más decir.

Daidouji suspiró.

-No espero que comprendas lo que te digo porque nadie lo comprende hasta que uno es padre. Incluso yo, de joven, cuando Tomoyo era pequeña, pensaba que estaba bien si en un futuro con cualquiera que tuviera dinero y que la supiese mantener, era digno y suficiente de tenerla.

-No del todo… pero creo que entiendo lo que quiere decir.

-Eres un buen chico. –dijo después de un largo silencio mirándome fijamente.

-Hago lo que puedo. –sonreí.

-Si Tomoyo te eligió a ti, entonces yo confiaré en ella… y eso aunque en ti vea muchos defectos, quiero que sepas que esos defectos los puedo perdonar si Tomoyo los acepta. Lo único que quiero es…

-Tomoyo no sufrirá estando conmigo. Yo… de verdad la amo. Y no es ningún amor adolescente que se va extinguir o va a terminar pasando o cambiando con el tiempo. Se lo digo, aunque me apene decirlo ante el padre de ella con tanta falta de preparación y de tiempo que podría utilizar para escoger mejor mis palabras y la forma en que me expreso… pero creo que merece saberlo. –dije atropelladamente, sonrojado. -Y esta vez, aunque habrá escuchado que soy bueno con las palabras y recitando discursos y poesías, lo que digo es lo más puro que he dicho en toda mi vida pues, es la primera vez que digo algo sin pensar. Estoy es lo que pienso, como lo pienso, directamente salido no de la mente, si no del corazón. Y aunque para un hombre inglés es común hablar de esta forma, quiero que también tome en cuenta soy tan inglés como lo soy japonés, y digo palabras tan bonitas como honradas y verdaderas.

El asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

Se formó un extraño silencio que no sé si calificar como incomodo o cómodo… hasta que él se aclaró la garganta y bajó la vista.

-También te quería hablar sobre otra cosa…Eriol.

Ladeé el rostro, _¿más? _¿Cuántas sorpresas se podían tener en un día?

-Quiero… hablarte sobre Kaname.

Suavicé mis rasgos y todo mi cuerpo pareció relajarse ante la sola mención de su nombre.

Eso era lo que Kaname había dejado en todos nosotros, esa tranquilidad, esa sensación de que "todo iba a estar bien"

-Lo escucho.

-Kaname… yo pasé mucho tiempo con Kaname. Pasé incluso la parte del tiempo que debí de haber dividido con Tomoyo, con él. A veces siento que fui muy injusto con ella pero….

-Kaname estaba encerrado en un hospital, no podía ver a su madre ni a su hermana ni… bueno, me imagino que casi era como una cárcel. En especial para un niño. –murmuré esto último casi sin pensarlo, amaba a Tomoyo, y sabía que ella había sufrido muchísimo, pero no importaba por donde lo vieras, Kaname había sufrido mucho más que ella.

-Sí, eso es cierto, pero también es cierto que no importaba las circunstancias yo era padre de ambos. Nada justifica la preferencia que le di a Kaname.

-Estoy… seguro que Tomoyo no lo culpa.

-Y eso lo sé, pero a veces hubiera querido poder haberle dado más.

-¿Por qué no piensa darle el amor que no pudo darle cuando era niña ahora? Es más, pienso que en estos momentos está siendo un padre perfecto-

-No pienso reemplazar a Kaname con ella. Va a sonar vil y tosco lo que voy a decir pero el amor que le tengo a Kaname es mucho más del que le tengo a Tomoyo. Yo soy de los que creen que uno no puede a amar a alguien sin conocerle y yo a Tomoyo casi no le conozco… si la amo es porque su sangre es mi misma sangre y por el simple hecho de que es mi hija –dijo lentamente.

-No se trata de eso, ni tampoco creo que sea usted vil, creo que tiene mucho sentido lo que dice.

-Tú… no conocías a Kaname. Kaname era tan vanidoso y orgulloso como yo, pero tan sensible como Sonomi. Heredó lo que Tomoyo no heredó de mí, y eso es la capacidad para decir discursos y pronunciar promesas que, una vez dichas haría lo que sea para cumplirlos, por más daño que se hiciese a sí mismo. Tomoyo habla y promete conforme a sus circunstancias y nunca jurará nada que no puede hacer y sabe que no esa en sus manos cumplirlo. Kaname… creo que tal vez Kaname murió por eso, y si murió por eso yo tengo gran parte de la culpa porque es un rasgo que yo poseo y heredo de mí.

-¿Cómo puede decir que es mal padre con todo lo que me está diciendo? Si un padre hubiese descuidado a un hijo no lo conocería. Además, dejando eso de lado, ¿cómo puede usted decir eso? Usted debió de heredarlo de otra persona también, me lo imagino, no se eche toda la culpa.

-No, en eso te equivocas, no lo heredé de nadie, ese rasgo lo adquirí yo sólo con el tiempo y de tanto tratar con los negocios… aunque agradezco tus ganas de consolarme.

Kenji suspiró ligeramente para luego mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo que quería decirte es que, ya no puedo arrepentirme de nada. Pero quiero agradecerte.

-¿Agradecerme? Hace unos minutos dijo que no me conocía, no entiendo porqué razón querría usted agradecerme…

-Tomoyo es mucho más feliz de lo que jamás vi a Kaname serlo y eso, estoy seguro, es gracias a ti.

-No… yo creo que más bien… -no sabía que decir.

-Solo acepta las gracias que te estoy dando. –dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro. –Tomoyo es una niña inteligente después de todo, sé que la harás feliz.

Me sorprendí por unos momentos pero no dije más y sonreí asintiendo con la cabeza.

**Meilling Li**

No quería pensar en lo que me había dicho Syaoran, era algo muy tonto y muy incoherente que dudaba mucho que algún día se hiciese realidad.

Toya Kinomoto era un necio y un arrogante tan parecido a Syaoran que estaba segurísima si éste último no se había enamorado de mí, él tampoco lo haría.

…no, no me dolía… bueno, ¿a quién engaño? Sí, dolía. ¿Pero a quién podría echarle la culpa? Yo fui la muy tonta que se enamoraba de idiotas… como… como…

Mejor dejaba de pensar en ello.

Aunque, el hecho de saber que Syaoran no mentía y de que ese fuese el último deseo de Kaname me inquietaba un poco.

Después de todo, yo, tan enamorada de Kaname como estaba, no podía evitar querer hacerle feliz… y complacerlo.

Suspiré al tiempo que despegaba la vista de la ventana.

Empecé a tararear una canción china que le había escuchado tararear a mi madre cuando era niña al tiempo en que me ponía a pensar.

¿Por qué Toya Kinomoto de todas formas?

Existían miles de hombres que Kaname conocía y eran mucho más amables que Toya Kinomoto, ¿por qué precisamente él entonces?

Además, ¿No se supone que Kaname Daidouji y Kinomoto se odiaban?

¿Por qué Kaname la pondría en manos de un… un… bueno, de esa persona?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un auto estacionándose justo en frente de la mansión de los Li, perteneciente a mi tía Ieran, que era donde me estaba quedando.

Parpadeé y levante la vista hacia la ventana.

Fruncí el ceño.

_Hablando del diablo… _

Toya Kinomoto, vestido con unos jeans oscuros y su bata de hospital puesta, bajó de su auto apresuradamente, con el ceño fruncido y un aura notablemente irritada.

Verlo allí, tan cerca de dónde estaba me estremeció y me dio un vuelco al corazón.

Sentí que el aire me empezaba a faltar, ¿por qué?

Lo vi suspirar.

Mi primer impulso fue, por muy tonto e ilógico que parezca (e incluso hasta hoy en día la razón permanece desconocida), correr a mi habitación y cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Me deslicé por la puerta respirando fuertemente, ¿por qué huía?

Oh por Dios, me estaba sintiendo tan idiota…

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me puse de pie…

Eso, hasta que sentí que tocaban mi puerta.

-Meilling, Kinomoto-san ha venido a verte.

-¿A-Ah sí? –pregunté nerviosamente a mi tía Ieran.

-Abre la puerta. –dijo girando la perilla. Retrocedí estrujándome las manos nerviosamente.

-No puedo.

-¿Cómo que no puedes?

-Es que… -dije nerviosamente. -¡Tía! ¿Cómo quieres que un hombre entre a mi habitación? ¡Si soy una chica soltera! –reí nerviosamente al tiempo que me aferraba a la perilla fuertemente. ¡De ninguna manera iba a ver al tipo ese ahorita! ¡Tenía muchos pensamientos que poner en orden!

-¡Vamos, Meilling, no estoy diciendo que entre, además, ¿a ti desde cuando te interesa eso? –oh, oh, sonaba molesta, ¿ahora qué?

-Apreté los ojos y tragué fuertemente.

**Toya Kinomoto **

Suspiré fuertemente.

-No se preocupe, hablaré con ella desde aquí. –le dije a la señora Ieran de forma cortés.

Ella me miró sorprendida llevándose un abanico a los labios pero rato después asintió con la cabeza y se fue dejándonos a mí y a Meilling Li solos.

-Hey, Li…

-¿Por qué estás aquí? Si vienes a examinarme, estoy perfectamente bien, en serio, no te preocupes…

-No, yo…

-¡… si estoy de maravilla! Mira, el otro día hasta me fui al parque y…

-Li…

-¡¿Y ya te enteraste que Syaoran ya compró anillo…? Según él, se lo va dar a Sakura en unos días, pero con lo tímido que es…

-¡Li!

-¡Ah! Pero debe de ser muy descortés estar diciéndote esto a ti, disculpa no debí….

-¡Meilling! –grité finalmente. Ella se calló inmediatamente.

-¿No eres japonés? –preguntó en una voz tan baja y ahogada que tuve que pegar el oído a la puerta para poder oírla. –En China llamarle a alguien por el nombre es una cosa normal, pero aquí no… -rió nerviosamente. –Se supone que le llamas a una persona por su nombre solo cuando es muy amigo tuyo o…

-Tu amante. –terminé. –Escucha yo…

-¿Habló Syaoran contigo, verdad? –preguntó. Su voz sonaba melancólica y un poco triste, lo cual me hizo fruncir el ceño. –No le tomes tanta importancia…

-Yo… yo quiero… creo que podemos intentarlo.

Silencio.

-Mira, yo lo traté muy mal y…

-¿Quieres estar conmigo para limpiarte la consciencia no? –preguntó interrumpiéndome, el volumen de su voz subiendo cada vez más.

Suspiré, ¿por qué Meilling Li tenía que ser tan complicada?

-¿Podrías abrir esta puerta? –dije con intención de girar la perilla; sin embargo, no pude. Supuse que la estaría sosteniendo por el otro lado. Suspiré una vez más y me llevé las manos a las sienes.

-No. –dijo temblorosamente.

-Tengo que hablar contigo; y no es lo que piensas… lo tienes todo mal…

-¿Ya te lo he dicho antes, no? ¡No te necesito! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Ya comprendo, Kaname no me eligió a mí, no está aquí, está con Nakuru! ¡Lo entiendo así que déjame en paz ya! –gritó. Se escucharon sollozos.

Ahogué un gemido de frustración.

-¡¿Y ahora por qué diablos lloras? ¡No te entiendo! –y era cierto. No la entendía, primero, se ponía a hablar felizmente de cosas sin importancia, luego se ponía a gritar algo que, supongo que para una chica, debería de ser importante y de la nada, se ponía a llorar más que una nube gris en un huracán.

-¡Es tu culpa! –gritó. Quise, en serio, la verdad me estaba tentando, golpearme la cabeza contra el muro.

Cada vez entendía menos.

-Y ahora, según tú, ¿Por qué maldita sea es mi culpa?-le pregunté cansinamente.

-¡Si hubieras salvado a Kaname yo podría seguir estando enamorada de él!

-Pero si yo… -dije a punto de quejarme, hasta que procesé lo que había dicho. –Un momento, ¿qué acabas de decir? –silencio y sollozos de parte de ella, frustración por mi parte. -¡Li! –grité golpeando la puerta. -¡Contéstame! ¡Repite lo que acabas de decir!

-¡Me enamoré de ti, idiota! ¡¿No lo entiendes? ¡Me enamoré de ti y Kaname lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía maldita sea, todo es tu culpa!

Llanto.

Sorpresa.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, dejé de golpear la puerta.

-¡Él lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía y por eso eligió a Nakuru! Y tuvo que morir para que me diera cuenta de eso… ¡Tuvo que morir para que me dejara de pelear con Nakuru, para que me dejara de hacer falsas esperanzas, tuvo que morir…! ¡Tuvo que morir para eso y yo aún lo quiero de vuelta! Enamorarme de ti es pérdida de tiempo, ¡es pérdida de tiempo porque Syaoran no se enamoró de mí ni tú tampoco vas a hacerlo! –golpeó la puerta. Yo estaba perplejo y no conseguía decir nada. –Si hubiera seguido engañada, pensando que aún me gusta, aún amaba a Kaname esto no estuviera pasando… ¡tú no me quieres, no me adoras, no me amas y ni siquiera me conoces! ¡Ni siquiera lo haces Kinomoto! ¡Tú hermana me robó a mi primer amor y ahora tú me estás robando el corazón… y con éste último te estás llevando mi alma! ¡¿Entiendes? ¡Me estás robando el alma y si me muero va a ser culpa tuya! ¡Va a ser culpa tuya así que si no quieres sentirte culpable déjame en paz de una vez!

-Meilling… -murmuré.

-¡Vete!

**Meilling Li **

Las lágrimas no paraban.

Mis manos no dejaban de temblar, no podía dejar de gritar "vete" y sollozar.

No lo entendía.

¡¿Por qué siempre que me enamoraba tenía que ser de personas tan amables pero tan imposibles?

Golpee la puerta una y otra vez hasta que mis puños empezaron a sangrar, quería aguantar las lágrimas, ahogar los sollozos, pero no podía. Y él seguía diciendo mi nombre una y otra vez como si fuera un encantamiento que abriera las puertas.

Finalmente, me quedé sin fuerzas, y me limité a darle la espalda a la puerta y abrazarme a mí misma para llorar en paz.

Toya ya no dijo nada, ¿tal vez ya se había ido?

Negué con la cabeza, y seguí llorando.

Pasó un largo rato hasta que volví a escuchar su voz.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurar que no te quiero? –preguntó por fin.

No lo quería escuchar, los doctores manipulan, te hablan bonito pero dicen mentiras, no quería escucharlo, no quería más mentiras ni tampoco engaños.

Me había enamorado de Syaoran porque él no decía mentiras, él era directo y te decía la verdad por más dura que fuese, y eso me gustaba de él. ¿Tal vez Toya Kinomoto y él no eran tan parecidos después de todo? Quién sabe, no quería saberlo.

"_Deja de pensar, Meilling. Te lastimas, simplemente llora" –_me dije.

¿Dónde estaba Tomoyo? ¿No era ella quien me había consolado en mi desamor?

Kaname, Kaname… ¿dónde estaba él? Quería ver sus ojos, sus manos sobre mis mejillas, sus labios sobre mis cabellos… él simple hecho de imaginarlo hacia que el dolor disminuyera un poco más.

Dios, ¡no podía dejar de llorar!

-¡Contéstame Meilling Li! Deja de llorar y de hacerte la víctima. Estás viendo problemas donde no los hay.

Seguí llorando.

-Mira, te propongo algo. –dijo con un toque de irritación en la voz. ¡Si tanto le irritaba pues que se fuera! ¡¿Por qué seguía allí, en primer lugar? –Por una vez en tú vida, no seas egoísta… y esto te lo digo, pasando sobre mi propio egoísmo, orgullo y mi propia vanidad. Meilling Li, dame una oportunidad y verás que me voy a enamorar de ti.

Mi vista se volvió a nublar y esta vez, no por lágrimas de tristeza sino de pura alegría.

¿Cuánto había esperado para escuchar esas palabras?

Separé mis labios y rápidamente me decidí a poner de pie.

Me limpié las lágrimas con una mano y, después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, abrí la puerta.

**Toya Kinomoto **

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y yo, sorprendido como estaba porque en verdad no había imaginado que iba a abrir la puerta, no me moví.

Meilling tenía la cabeza gacha y la vista firmemente clavada en el suelo.

-Eh… -no sabía que decir. Me aclaré la garganta y también baje la vista. Apenas me daba cuenta de lo que había dicho… la sangre subió a mis mejillas en un sonrojo. Hablando de sangre… ¿no era esa la que corría por las manos de…? -¡¿Qué te hiciste? –pregunté alarmado tomándole por la muñeca para que me enseñara sus nudillos. Ella trató de resistirse alegando que no era nada, pero yo dejé de escucharla y, al cabo de un rato, desistió. -¿Tienes un botiquín por aquí? –pregunté cuando ya se hubo calmado. –Tienes astillas encajadas… -dije mirando su mano con atención.

-Eh… no importa, este… quiero decir… -suspiró. Yo levanté la vista y la miré.

-¿Qué? –pregunté alzando las cejas.

-¿E-Es-s… cierto lo que…? Quiero decir, ¿Puedo confiar en lo que dijiste? –preguntó por fin con las mejillas arreboladas y la vista pegada al suelo. Sus mechones no me dejaron ver claramente su cara, pero sabía exactamente la expresión que tenía.

-¿Por qué no habrías de hacerlo?

Ella sonrió levantando la vista, y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y pegó sus labios a los míos.

**Tomoyo Daidouji **

Eriol me apretaba la mano fuertemente y yo me sentía segura y feliz.

Pasé mí vista por mí alrededor.

La luna brillaba sola en el cielo despejado, anunciando la noche. Las bancas del parque en el cual paseábamos se encontrabas solas al igual que los caminos.

Me abracé al brazo de Eriol y recargué mi cabeza en él.

-¿Dónde estabas? –pregunté lentamente, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo la noche.

-Con tu padre.

No abrí los ojos, sonreí.

-¿Qué quería?

Dejó de caminar, yo abrí los ojos.

-No pareces sorprendida. –dijo mirándome fijamente.

Yo sonreí aún más.

-¿Te parece?

Frunció el ceño.

Reí.

Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y me puse de puntillas para juntar mi frente con la suya.

-Eriol… -murmuré.

El me abrazó por la cintura, y sonrió también.

-Te amo…. –le dije antes de besarlo.

-¿Te parece? –me dijo divertido cuando hubo terminado el beso.

-Sí, y mucho.

El me beso la mejilla y luego mi frente.

Nos quedamos abrazados por un largo tiempo en un silencio cómodo.

Me sentía bien, me sentía feliz.

Me sentía como nunca me había sentido con otra persona que no fuese Kaname… algo que jamás me hubiese sido posible unos años antes.

Y todo parecía tan irreal…

Desde el hecho de que Kaname ya no estaba aquí físicamente conmigo, hasta el hecho de que Eriol, el extraño, sospechoso y misterioso chico inglés me estuviera abrazando y besando.

No sé si Kaname quería darme esta paz con su muerte o cómo sería todo si él se hubiera salvado… ¿estaríamos igual de felices? ¿Sería el fin del mundo como las profecías decían? ¿Nos obligarían a separarnos una vez más?

No lo sé, no quiero saberlo. Lo único que sé es que ahora estoy con Eriol… estoy con Eriol y soy más feliz de lo que jamás he estado… y eso me gusta.

-¿Eriol? –le llamé. -¿Crees que seremos felices…? No olvídalo, fue una pregunta tonta –le dije sonriendo, él se separó de mí deshaciendo el abrazo y llevó sus manos a mis mejillas. Me lleve mi mano izquierda a su mano. La sentí cálida.

-¿Eres feliz ahora?

Yo sonreí, parpadeé ligeramente.

-¿Lo eres tú?

Él me pasó los brazos por la cintura y escondió su rostro en mi cuello susurrándome un "sí"

-Entonces yo también lo soy. –dije susurrando también.

-Te amo. –me contestó. –No sabes cuánto….

Yo volví a sonreír.

-Papá no te dijo nada raro, ¿verdad? –le dije cambiando el tema después de un rato.

Parpadeó.

-¿Raro? ¿Cómo qué? –dijo tomándome la mano. Volvimos a caminar.

-Pues… tú sabes. –me sonrojé. –Algo como… algo que tuviese que ver… con… conmigo. –mi sonrojo aumentó.

Él lanzo una ligera carcajada que me hizo querer golpearlo, y lo hice, suavemente en el hombro.

-¡No es gracioso! –me quejé.

-Lo siento. –se disculpo tratando de dejar de reír. –Es que… es tan raro verte así de... –rió un poco más. Pasó un buen rato hasta que por fin se calmó. –Tu padre… te quiere mucho. –dijo, yo volteé sorprendida.

-¿A… a q-qué te refieres con eso? –murmuré tartamudeando un poco, demasiado sorprendida para que las palabras salieran correctamente.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas un día de estos?

-Es que… no sé… papá y yo… -dudé. Ni siquiera yo sabía lo que quería decir. Suspiré. –Papá y yo no hemos… nunca hemos hablado mucho. –dije bajando la vista jugando con mis manos. –Kaname… Kaname era más… más… -mis palabras se perdieron en el aire, y mi voz bajó cada vez más y más en volumen.

Eriol me pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Ya recuperaran el tiempo perdido. –me dijo apretando suavemente mi brazo. Me dio un beso en la cabeza y yo solo asentí, ligeramente preocupada y confundida. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en la falta de comunicación con papá… -¿Estás bien?

-Claro… -contesté ausente.

-Entonces… -empezó después de un rato. -¿Vamos a la boda de Syaoran juntos?

Sonreí.

-Por supuesto. –le dije rozando brevemente sus labios.

Él se acercó más y me besó largamente.

Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y él por mi cintura….

Me sentí querida, feliz…

Y estaba segura que sentiría esa felicidad por un largo tiempo.

Yo misma me encargaría de que ésta no se me saliese de las manos…

Y estaba segura que Eriol haría un gran trabajo ayudándome en ello. Después de todo, él era el culpable de toda la felicidad que estaba sintiendo.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

**¡Ya, es oficial… en un capítulo más se acaba esto! ¡Es oficial, no hay vuelta atrás… ya me lo confirmé a mí misma y ahora se lo confirmó a ustedes! **

**Quería decirlo antes de todo. **

**Muchísimas gracias por apoyarme hasta ahora, yo sé que tardo años en actualizar, a veces la historia llega a no tener sentido, al principio tenía horribles faltas de ortografía… y bueno, en fin, yo sé que no es la mejor historia del mundo, pero es una de mis primeras historias… y una de las historias más importantes para mí. **

**Aww, ya estoy sonando como si fuera el final, ¿verdad? ¡Ok, olviden eso, dejaré todo esto para el siguiente capítulo, allí leerán todas mis lágrimas y todas mis despedidas! **

**Ahora, quiero dar un agradecimiento muy, muy especial a una lectora que sin ella, no hubiera sido posible la continuación de esta historia: Amaya Ryuseiu… en serio, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias… nunca me cansaré de decirlo, eres como un ángel que fue enviada para que continuara esta historia, ¡en serio! ¡me animaste mucho con tus reviews, diciéndome que te gustaba mucho mi historia, que te ponías feliz cuando recibías el mail de que mi historia estaba siendo actualizada… en serio, me hiciste muy feliz, muy conmovida, me recordaste que todavía había gente que me estaba leyendo…esperando mis actualizaciones, apoyándome! **

**Y las palabras que dijiste cuando mi amigo murió… Dios, no tengo palabras para expresar todo el apoyo que sentí cuando las leí. Me sentí fuerte, me impulsaste a pensar que podía superar esto… y que no estaba sola. Me hiciste pensar "Tengo que terminar esto" "Hay gente allá fuera que está esperando el final y quieren ver a Tomoyo y Eriol juntos" **

**Quiero que sepas que sin ti, Lágrimas de Esperanza no sería lo que es hoy…**

**Este capítulo está completamente dedicado a ti… y… bueno, ¡Espero que disfrutes el final! Muchas gracias por todo, pero en especial, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. **

**Se despide, con cariño, **

**Emiko hime-sama. **


	20. Cásate conmigo

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si me pertenece así que por favor, NO COPIAR.**

**Lágrimas de esperanza**

**Emiko hime-sama**

_4 años después_

**Nakuru Akizuki **

-Quiere contigo. –le escuché decir a Kaname enojado. Suspiré.

Levanté la vista para verlo, tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados como un niño pequeño al cual le negaban un dulce o su video juego. Ah, sí, y miraba con odio al mesero que se alejaba, algo asustado debería agregar.

-Kaname… -dije algo cansada. ¿Cuántas veces se había repetido esto ya? –No me hagas repetirlo otra vez, no importa quién quiera conmigo o quién me proponga matrimonio, te voy a elegir a ti. Te amo.

-¡Pero…! ¿No ves cómo te mira? ¡Parece como si en cualquier momento se fuese a pegar al suelo para lavarte los pies! Además, ¿ya viste cuántas galletas te sirvió? ¡Fíjate en las otras mesas! ¡Aquí se ven como 50 y en la mesa de allá solo hay unas 10! ¡Eso se llama….!

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? ¿Acaso ves que yo le esté haciendo caso? –dije bajando un poco la voz, no quería que la gente de la cafetería pensara que era una loca que hablaba sola. Suspiré una vez más. Qué triste que la gente no pudiera verlo…

-Pues no, pero es que… -trató de justificarse.

-Ya, no hagas berrinche. Pareces un niño. –sonreí. O al menos traté… pero al ver no me devolvió la sonrisa, mi rostro se empezó a tensar, pues se había vuelto algo incomodo. –Kaname…

Él simplemente volteó la cara.

Silencio.

-Hey, ¿estás enojado? –pregunté preocupada, como tratando de que sonara a broma.

-No. –dijo cortante. Dejé de querer bromear, esto no me estaba gustando.

-¡Lo estás! –dije entrecerrando los ojos. Me estaba empezando a enojar, en serio, ¿por qué tenía que ser inmaduro? ¿No se daba cuenta de las miradas que se estaban clavando en mí? Es decir, no es que me importase que medio mundo me mirase como una rara, solo no me gustaba que Kaname fuera tan egoísta en ocasiones como esta y no pensará en mí.

Porque… se supone que tu pareja se preocupa, hasta de más por ti, ¿no es así?

De vivo, Kaname nunca me había tratado así.

-¡Ya te dije que no lo estoy! –fue su respuesta, que más bien me sonó como un berrinche.

-Kaname… en serio, ¿Por qué no me crees? ¿Por qué eres tan idiota y tan inmaduro? –dije tallándome los ojos al borde del llanto. Estaba frustrada, todo tenía un límite, y hasta allí llegaba el mío.

Kaname simplemente se volteó, estaba dolido lo sabía. Sus brazos se crisparon y apretó la mandíbula. Levanté la vista rápidamente al notar lo que había dicho. Entreabrí los labios varias veces tratando de disculparme, pero no pude encontrar las palabras adecuadas lo suficientemente rápido.

-¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué no me entiendes? –preguntó con un hilo de voz. Ahora parecía un adolescente incomprendido… pero, un momento, eso era, ¿o no? Aunque, ¿no era él mismo el que siempre se estaba tratando de comportar maduro? ¿a que venía todo este drama?

Yo parpadeé confundida. No sabía a qué se refería.

-No entiendo lo que estás diciendo, por supuesto que te entiendo. Eres mi novio, te amo. Si estuvieras vivo, nos casaríamos… y…

-Cuando lo dices así parece obligación. –replicó lentamente, con un nudo en la garganta. Dios, ni cuando le enterraban un bisturí sin anestesia me miraba de esa forma… sabía que estaba sufriendo, sí, lo sabía, pero…. ¿Qué había de mí? ¿No tenía derecho a sufrir yo también?

Es decir, ¡yo no había tenido la culpa de nada!

¡Yo no le había pedido a nadie que me cortejara ni que el estúpido mesero con traje de pingüino me diera más galletas! Quise voltear la mesa y golpearlo, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, yo era mayor que él, debía ser más madura. Yo era la que no debía perder la cabeza, tenía que tranquilizarme.

-¿De eso se trata? ¿Crees que eres una obligación, una carga para mí? –le repliqué, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón. -¡Eres un tonto! ¿Por qué no confías en mí? –dije mirándole directamente a los ojos, tratando de hacer que me volteara a ver.

Y es que, la confianza era la base de toda relación, ¿no? Y se supone que nosotros la teníamos…. ¿O no?

Dios, ¿por qué surgían tantas dudas cuando se supone que nuestra relación era firme, concreta, feliz y salida de un cuento de hadas?

-Pues no sé, tú dímelo.

-No seas así, pareces un niño. –murmuré.

Él se me quedó viendo. Las lágrimas habían desaparecido, ahora había puro reproche en mi voz. Y sabía que Kaname lo había notado perfectamente, se veía muy, muy dolido. Sentí un pinchazo en el pecho, esto no estaba bien.

-Pues lamento haber muerto tan joven. –dijo, y luego desapareció.

Era la primera vez que desaparecía desde que se había vuelto fantasma.

¿Y si nunca volvía?

Me empezó a asaltar la angustia y, sin poder evitarlo, me llevé la mano al pecho.

Una a una, las lágrimas empezaron a caer, esta vez, la gente en la cafetería se me quedó viendo fijamente, y es que, ¿quién entra a una cafetería toda feliz y luego empieza a llorar de la nada?

No obstante, no importó.

¿Y qué si Kaname ya no volvía?

No, no, no, no, ¡no! ¡No podía pasar eso! ¡Ya no quería perderlo otra vez! ¡Ya no! ¡Se supone que siempre estaríamos juntos!

¡Había prometido bailar conmigo en la boda de Sakura mañana!

¡Mañana!

Empecé a sollozar fuertemente, el mesero que me había atendido y que tanto odiaba Kaname se me acercó con un pañuelo sin saber qué hacer.

Yo no pude hacer más que aventar las monedas a la mesa y salir corriendo de allí.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

¡Todo era mi culpa! ¿Cómo esperaba que Kaname, un chico que había muerto y se había quedado con una mentalidad de 17 años, fuera maduro? ¿Cómo esperaba que me entendiese y leyese con tan solo una mirada como lo hace un hombre de 40 años con su mujer, después de llevar más de 50 años de casados?

Nos faltaba conocernos, y a Kaname le faltaba crecer.

Y si sabía todo eso, ¿Cómo, consciente de todo eso, pude decirle que madurara?

¿Es que acaso era idiota?

Sí, lo era, y una muy grande.

Me encerré a mi habitación y me puse a llorar como una niña.

Kaname tenía que volver, él nunca rompía sus promesas.

¡Tenía que darme una oportunidad para disculparme!

¡No me podía dejar por un error tan…!

-Kaname…

Más sollozos.

**Meilling Kinomoto**

Parpadeé, me había quedado dormida en el sillón de la sala.

Suspiré.

Busqué el reloj con la mirada, las dos de la mañana.

Me tallé los ojos, intentando despejarme. ¿Por qué aun no llegaba Toya?

Volví a suspirar.

Me revolví el pelo y miré la sortija en mi mano. Nos habíamos casado hace escasos 4 meses… y nada era como lo esperaba.

Sí, estaba enamorada de él, perdidamente además… pero, ¿y él?

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer una a una, ¿Qué significaba nuestro matrimonio, de todos modos? ¡Ni siquiera pasábamos más de dos horas al día juntos!

Reprimí un sollozo.

Me imaginé un panorama diferente en el que el protagonista de mi vida fuese uno de esos hombres hechiceros de gran familia con el que mi madre quería que me casara, ¿sería más feliz?

Me miré las manos, había varias quemaduras y cortes; hasta hace unos años, cocinar era tan solo un hobby. Ahora era una obligación, una necesidad… no había tiempo para decorar los platillos y dibujar corazoncillos ni mucho menos de hacer pasteles, no había tiempo de cortar las zanahorias con detalle mientras bailaba con música, no había tiempo para eso porque Toya, cuando llegaba a casa, regresaba por dos horas y se volvía a encerrar en el hospital.

Me tallé las manos, no es que quisiese sonar mimada ni nada, pero, ¿es qué no me podía tener un poquito de consideración? ¿Cómo podía una señorita de familia rica de alta sociedad cocinar todos los días, quemarse las manos, poner la mesa, limpiar la casa y todo eso por sí sola…. Y sin recibir nada de afecto de su esposo?

En realidad, quiero hacer énfasis en que pensaba que todo esto de "familia feliz" iba a ser muy diferente.

Estaba por ahogar mis sollozos en la almohada, cuando escuché que la puerta se abría. Me apresuré a limpiarme las lágrimas y a tragarme el enorme nudo en la garganta. Prendí la televisión para disimular.

Escuché la puerta cerrarse, y los pasos de Toya arrastrarse por el suelo. Lo miré de reojo, parecía cansado.

-¿Qué haces? –fue lo primero que dijo al verme. –Deberías de estar dormida, ya es tarde.

No le contesté.

Frunció el ceño y se acercó a mí.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó, suavizando el tono. -¿Estabas llorando? -¿Tanto se me notaba? ¡Rayos! ¡Odiaba que me conociera tan bien!

-No… –mi voz temblaba y empezaba a quebrarse, por lo que no dije nada más.

Ya, ¿a quién quería engañar?

Empecé a llorar, ahora de verdad, enojándome conmigo misma y con él a la vez. No entendía, ¡no entendía! ¡Esto no era lo que quería!

Yo quería una bonita propuesta de matrimonio con velas, una boda de película, y un matrimonio feliz en el que todos los días estuvieran repletos de sonrisas y… amor. Por sobre todo, amor.

Pero, ¿cómo puede ser posible eso si ni siquiera veías a tu pareja?

-Hey… ¿qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó algo preocupado, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Por qué no podía acostumbrarse de una vez a que yo era una reina del drama y que lloraba por todo? ¿Por qué tenía que lucir tan amable, y tan… tan…?

¿Por qué me hacía sentir tan culpable? ¡Se supone que yo era la victima aquí!

Se sentó en el sillón y me pasó un brazo por lo hombros, quitándome el pelo de la cara y limpiándome las lágrimas con su otra mano. Yo solo lloré más fuerte y negué con la cabeza.

-Oye… me estás asustando, dime de una vez qué demonios te pasa.

¿Qué hice yo?

Le pasé los brazos por el cuello, abrazándole fuertemente, sin querer dejarle ir. El solo me agarró de la cintura, una vez más, sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar.

-¿Por qué no puedes pasar más tiempo en casa? –pregunté, por fin, con la voz temblorosa. Toya se tensó.

-Meilling… -dijo alejándome lentamente, yo clavé la vista al suelo.

-¡Esto no era lo que yo quería! –grité por fin, como cuando era niña y Syaoran no me hacía caso, pero esta vez con mucho más dolor.

Silencio.

El suspiró cansado, e incluso irritado.

¿Tan mala persona era? ¿Me había dejado de querer por ser una histérica? ¿Por llorar tanto y gritar tan feo?

Abrí los labios en busca de aire, con desesperación, las lágrimas empezaron a salir una vez más; no obstante, cuando tienes un orgullo tan grande como el mío, jamás admitirías que estás triste, te sientes desdichada ni mucho menos preguntarías si de verdad esa persona, esa persona por la que moverías cielo, mar y tierra, te ha dejado de querer, adorar, amar y apreciar.

Cuando tienes un orgullo tan grande como el mío, lo que haces, es culpar a la primera persona que veas a tu alrededor de tu desdicha y lamentarte más tarde.

-¡Me arruinaste el sueño de mi vida…!

El se me quedó viendo con esa mirada tan fría… tan… indiferente.

¿Así le era yo? ¿Indiferente?

¿Si me aventaba del balcón ahora mismo, se preocuparía en cacharme?

¿Se preocuparía en ir a mi funeral, siquiera?

Sollocé más fuerte.

-Yo no te obligué a nada, Li. –dijo fríamente.

_Li. _¿Cuánto hace que ya no me llamaba por mi apellido?

¿No se supone que estábamos casados? ¡Yo era "señora Kinomoto" ahora!

Abrí los ojos y los labios con sorpresa.

¿Entonces era cierto? ¿Ya no…me quería?

-Yo no pensaba que esto sería así. –murmuré en un hilo de voz.

Me obligó a mirarle, alzando mi rostro por la barbilla y me limpió las lágrimas suavemente con sus dedos.

-Meilling, soy médico. Mi trabajo es salvar vidas. Mi trabajo es estar encerrado en ese hospital, ver pacientes y salvarles la vida. Este es mi sueño. Luché por él toda mi vida, y no pienso elegir entre tú y él.

Yo me mordí el labio fuertemente.

-Los quiero a ambos, en serio. Pero si tú no estás dispuesta a tenerme paciencia, o si simplemente no lo soportas…

-¿Me estás pidiendo que… nos… separemos? –pregunté. Parpadeé, el aire me faltaba. -¿Me estás pidiendo el divorcio, Toya? –pregunté. Largos ríos de lágrimas salieron por mis ojos, sollozos incontrolables.

El me zarandeó, tratando de abrazarme.

-No, no, no… no es eso. –me abrazó fuertemente. -¿Por qué no puedes entender? ¿Por qué eres tan terca?

Seguí llorando y luchando porque me soltara.

No quería escuchar más, ahora todo sonaba distante y vacío.

¿Qué había hecho para que dejara de quererme? ¿Cuándo había dejado de hacerlo? ¿Había encontrado a alguien más?

Toya ciertamente olía diferente a su loción al llegar a casa… siempre supuse que era por sus pacientes pero…

Pero….

Todo se volvió distante, cerré los ojos.

Cuando los abrí, pude distinguir la situación claramente.

Esta clase de situación era la que lo había alejado de mí; por mí había dejado de llegar temprano a casa… se había encerrado en su trabajo porque… no quería verme.

Le desagradaba verme…

-Meilling, ¿me estás escuchando? Hey…

Yo abrí los labios incontroladas veces.

-Yo… yo…

Me sentí mareada. Me puse de pie y me agarré la cabeza fuertemente, tratando de controlar la súbita sorpresa que se había apoderado de mí.

-¿Por qué? –fue lo único que conseguí preguntar. El torrente de lágrimas que me estaba ahogando de repente paró como cuando se abrió el mar a Moisés.

El pareció confundido.

Me le quedé viendo fijamente por unos 20 minutos, o tal vez más, no lo sé.

¿Había renunciado a mi vida de señorita de alta sociedad, a mis caprichos, a mis bellas manos blancas y finas, a doncellas y mayordomos y comodidades de una gran mansión por un hombre que me engañaba y encima fingía quererme?

Meilling _Li_, ¿tan bajo has caído?

-¿Por qué me engañaste, Toya? –no quiero pensar en por qué me miro asustado, solo sé que yo estaba terriblemente pérdida y asustada en ese momento.

No podía imaginarme otra cosa que no fuera él, con una mujer de largos cabellos y pestañas largas, besándose, mientras yo esperaba hasta las dos, tres y cuatro de la mañana para que llegara y le preparaba la comida como si fuera su propia sirvienta.

No quería pensar en las cosas que había perdido por un hombre como él….

No quería pensar en lo bajo que había caído, en como todo pudo haber sido diferente….

No quería pensar en como lo seguía amando a pesar de todo y salí corriendo dando un portazo.

**Kaho Mizuki **

-Vamos Sakura, no estés nerviosa, todo saldrá bien. –le dije tratando de tranquilizarla.

Ella negó, nerviosa, con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras se veía en el espejo y daba una y otra, y otra vuelta consecutivamente, en su vestido de novia, que había diseñado y cosido a mano personalmente nadie más ni nadie menos que Tomoyo Daidouji, futura señora Hiraguizawa, debería añadir.

-¡No, no, no! ¿Ya vio esto? ¿Y si me tropiezo? ¿O si se me rompe el tacón? ¡¿Y si se me rompen ambos? –dijo jalándose el cabello frustrada. Miré el reloj, dos de la mañana.

Suspiré.

-Sakura, nada va a pasar. Si te tropiezas, te aseguró que tu carta TIME, te ayudará. –dije algo divertida. –Ahora, quítate ese vestido y vete a dormir, que no quieres amanecer con ojeras para el día de tu boda.

-Sí, pero es que ¡Estoy tan nerviosa!

-Sé lo que se siente, cuando me casé con Yukito estaba igual. Pero te aseguro que estarás bien -le sonreí.

-¿En serio?

-Claro. –le puse las manos en sus hombros, tratando de transmitirle confianza.

Se volvió a mirar al espejo, de la cabeza a los pies, y luego de regreso varias veces hasta que, a la tercera, su vista hizo una larga pausa en el anillo que le había dado Syaoran.

-Es hermoso.

-Y costoso. –murmuró con algo de resentimiento en su voz. Se llevó un dedo de la mano contraria al anillo y sonrió. –En serio no tenía que hacer todo esto… me hubiera conformado con….

-No hay remedio, te ama. –le dije riendo. Le ayudé a quitarse el vestido.

-¿Cree que es demasiado pronto?

-Nunca es demasiado pronto para amar.

-Pero es que… yo… no sé nada de esas tradiciones chinas ni tampoco sé mucho de teoría o historia de la magia. Además…. –su voz se perdió. Terminó de vestirse y se sentó en la cama.

Tomoyo entró unos minutos después de una larga pausa.

-No te preocupes, Sakura, todo va a estar bien. –su cara casi pareció que había visto un ángel.

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Viniste!

Ella sonrió.

-¡Claro que vine! ¡Sabía que estarías así de nerviosa! –dijo revolviéndole el pelo ligeramente. –Además, si no vine antes fue porque estaba terminando algo….

La miramos confundida.

Ella sonrió, y rebuscó entre la gran bolsa de papel morado que traía colgada en su muñeca. De ella, sacó una caja color blanco, adornada con un moño bastante grande color rosa y piedras.

Se lo dio a Sakura, sonriendo.

-Espero que te guste. Es el último regalo que recibirás como soltera. –dijo riendo.

¡Cómo habían cambiado! ¡Si hace apenas unos años eran dos niñas de 10, 12 años que luchaban con los inmensos problemas de matemáticas!

**Sakura Kinomoto**

Desanudé el moño con cuidado, no quería dañar nada. Tomoyo tenía esa extraña habilidad de que hasta el más simple y minúsculo detalle, se convertía en un tesoro de museo cuando pasaba por sus manos.

Abrí la caja de lo que parecía ser un metal delgado con cuidado, dentro me encontré con unas zapatillas blancas con piedras bordadas, que se amarraban un poco más arriba del tobillo en un moño, para impedir que se cayeran.

Quise llorar, Tomoyo era una persona tan…

-¿Hiciste esto tu sola?

-Claro, ¿qué esperabas de una diseñadora de modas de renombre? ¡Si estudié en Paris, Sakura! ¡Esto es algo muy fácil de hacer!

Las tres nos echamos a reír.

Aunque a pesar de decir eso, sabía que Tomoyo había trabajado bastante en ellas, sus ojeras no eran muy notorias, pero estaban allí. Y además, por más buena diseñadora que fuera… diseñar, comprar tela y material, y coser un vestido de novia tan hermoso como el que me había hecho, y además hacerme unas zapatillas tan bonitas en tan solo 6 meses…. Bueno, no sé mucho de esas cosas pero, yo no me lo imaginaba como un trabajo fácil.

Si embargo, con solo su presencia allí, me sentía mucho más tranquila.

-Gracias. –dije apenada, poniéndome de pie sin soltar las zapatillas para darle un abrazo. –Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero. –dijo acariciándome el pelo. –Vas a ver que todo esta bien. Syaoran te ama desde que éramos niños, ¿no crees que esta sea una forma de recompensarle? –me dijo bromeando. Yo me reí. –No te preocupes tanto, te verás hermosa, y no te pasará nada malo.

Sonreí. Vi a Kaho salir de la habitación, tratando de no interrumpirnos. Me despedí de ella con una mano e invité a Tomoyo a sentarse.

Ambas nos sentamos en la cama, yo seguía mirando mis zapatillas.

-¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que tú te casarías antes que yo. –dije, por fin. Ella me volteó a ver.

-¿Por qué? Si yo siempre supe que serías tu primero. –dijo sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

Me encogí de hombros.

-No sé, eras madura, bonita y tenías muchos pretendientes. Además que sabías como tratar a todo el mundo y eras muy amable. Suponía que eras tan linda persona, que igualmente conocerías a un príncipe azul y te casarías a una edad muy joven, como pasa en los cuentos de hadas. –me reí. Que tonto sonaba todo eso ahora.

Ella solo sonrió, y negó con la cabeza.

-No, te equivocas Sakura. La que en realidad tiene esas cualidades, eres tú. –me tomó de las manos. –En realidad me alegro de haberte recuperado.

Empecé a ver borroso por las lágrimas que se había acumulado en mis ojos. Parpadeé para tratar de disimularlas.

-Perdón, todo fue mi culpa. De no haber sido por mí hubieras sido igual de buenas amigas y tú nunca… –me disculpé. –No sé que me pasó, en serio. –dije abrazándola.

-Yo si sé. -me acarició las manos con el fin de tranquilizarme. -Estabas presionada, eran demasiadas reglas y demasiadas tradiciones. Era obvio que reaccionaras así, no te culpes. Y deja de preocuparte por esas cosas. –dijo devolviéndome el abrazo, como siempre lo hacia cuando éramos niñas, de forma tranquila y tan suave y reconfortante que me recordaba el abrazo de una madre.

Sí, al final de todo, Tomoyo era eso. Una amiga, una hermana, una prima y una madre.

Pero había algo más de lo que debía de disculparme.

-Tomoyo… no te dije perdón solo por eso. –mi voz salió rara, debido a que traía la nariz algo congestionada, pero eso ni eso la hizo perder la cara seria de confusión que tenía. Así era cuando Tomoyo no entendía algo y no le cuadraba nada por más que lo pensaba. –Quiero disculparme también porque sé que tu… sé que tu… por… Syaoran… pues….

Ella rio.

-No digas nada de eso. –dijo quitándole importancia con las manos. –Soy muy feliz con Eriol ahora, y cuando me casé y te vea en mi habitación un día antes de mi boda, no quiero estar recordando este momento.

Exhalé un suspiró de alivio.

-Bien, entonces olvida lo que dije.

-Por supuesto. –dijo sonriendo. –Ahora, en serio te tienes que dormir, o mañana no amanecerás. O más bien hoy. –dijo mirando la hora con el ceño fruncido.

Me obligó a recostarme, y me hundió bajó las cobijas.

No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que me dejase caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Lo último que escuché fue un "Buenas noches" de Tomoyo, seguido del sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

**Eriol Hiraguizawa**

Me encontraba mirando a mi mejor amigo con los brazos cruzados, Syaoran, dando vueltas de un extremo a otro de la habitación, mientras se intentaba acomodar la corbata, lo cual me pareció algo bastante gracioso.

-¿Te ayudó? –le pregunté burlón. El me regresó una sonrisa sarcástica y dejó de caminar.

-No estarías tan divertido si tú estuvieras en mi lugar.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

-No entiendo qué te tiene así de nervioso. No es como si Sakura te fuera a plantar, o como si algún monstruo se fuera a aparecer.

El se mordió el labio inferior, sin poder reprimirse. Me acerqué a darle unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-En serio, yo tampoco lo sé. Solo estoy nervioso. Es decir, apenas y tengo 21 años, ¿está bien casarse a esta edad? ¿No es muy rápido? En realidad a mi no me lo parece. –frunció el ceño. –Pero no sé Sakura…. Tu sabes, las mujeres siempre tienen esos complicados planes de vida en su cabeza que dicen a qué edad quieren casarse, cuántos y a qué edad quieren tener hijos, qué van a hacer de aquí a diez años… y… y…

Alcé las cejas.

-Creo que estás exagerando. Si Sakura aceptó es porque acepta todo esto.

Me miró algo feo.

-No me tranquilizas. –exhalé un suspiro. –Más bien, ¡no lo entiendes Eriol! ¡Mira! Cuando éramos niños y Meilling estaba obsesionada con eso de casarnos, escribió 20 hojas completas sobre lo que quería que fuese nuestro futuro de allí a…

-Escucha, solo tienes que calmarte, en unos 10 minutos saldrás al salón, y no puedes mostrarte así de nervioso. –le interrumpí. -Además, no es como si fueras católico y tengas que pasar por un altar en el que te podrías tropezar y hacer el ridículo frente a millones de personas… -sonrió nervioso, imaginándose la escena. –Es solo una firma. Como cuando firmas en los contratos de negocios.

El suspiró, tratando de calmarse.

-Sí, tienes razón. –dijo anudándose bien la corbata por fin. –No tengo porque estar nervioso cuando estoy seguro de que esta es la decisión correcta.

Le sonreí y salí de la habitación, para regresar a la fiesta, no sin antes despedirme y desearle suerte con unas palmaditas al hombro.

**Tomoyo Daidouji**

-¿Nakuru, te pasa algo? –pregunté algo preocupada, pues la había esta cabizbaja estrujándose las manos todo el día, muy lejos de la Nakuru que conocía normalmente.

Ella me miró angustiada. Tenía unas ojeras que ni el maquillaje había podido ocultar. Inmediatamente supe que algo definitivamente no andaba bien; mi primera reacción fue abrazarla.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunté.

-Es que… yo… le dije cosas horribles… y… entonces de pronto desapareció y… y… -empezó a llorar lágrimas sin sollozar. Yo solo le acaricié el pelo con cuidado de no arruinarle su peinado o tirarle las orquídeas de éste. Traté de apartarnos a una esquina más alejada, afortunadamente, la música estaba lo bastante alta para camuflajearnos. Saqué un pañuelo y se lo di, ella se limpió las lágrimas en silencio.

-¿Hablas de Kaname? –le pregunté con cuidado. Ella asintió, las lágrimas volvieron a salir. Yo me apresuré a darle palmaditas en la espalda y conseguirle una copa de agua de una mesa cercana. Ella tomó el agua cuidadosamente, tratando de no atragantarse por el nudo en su garganta.

-E-Es que no… no regresó y… no… quiero… no puede ser que…

-Vamos, no digas eso. –dije frunciendo el ceño. –Kaname es mi hermano, sé que te ama. No te haría algo como eso.

-Es que en verdad le dije cosas horribles… y ¿si cree que ya no le amo y por eso me deja? ¡No, no Tomoyo! ¡No quiero pensar en vivir una eternidad sin él! –dijo negando frenéticamente con la cabeza y limpiándose las lágrimas rápidamente.

-No creo que piense eso. Kaname es un vanidoso. –le dije sonriendo. –No te angusties, él sabe que tú no le dirías nada cruel si no fuese cierto. Además, no pudo ser tan malo.

-Le dije que era un inmaduro. –me respondió silenciosamente. Yo casi me quise echar a reír.

-Pues ahí lo tienes. Kaname es suficientemente inmaduro como para desaparecer por unos días por un berrinche. No te preocupes, va a regresar. Te lo digo porque soy su hermana y sé que él es terriblemente infantil y caprichoso… pero sé que te ama, y tampoco puede estar sin ti.

-¿Tú crees?

-Por supuesto. Ahora, acompáñame al baño, pues se te ha corrido horriblemente el maquillaje y no quiero que salgas así en mis fotos.

Ella se echó a reír.

-Gracias.

Reí también.

-No, gracias a ti por amar tanto a mi hermano. –le dije mirándola con ternura. –No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.

Ella parpadeó confundida.

-No tienes por qué. –murmuró después de un rato a mitad del camino, mientras la jalaba del brazo. No voltee a verla, pero sonreí.

Nakuru era en verdad, todo lo que Kaname necesitaba para ser feliz. Era una chica alegre, lista, enamoradiza y fiel. Ambos eran bastante parecidos, ambos se preocupaban por esas minúsculas idioteces que a medio mundo les valía poco y creaban un drama por una cosa tan pequeña. Pero así eran felices….

Eran felices, por fin.

Es decir, después de todo lo que mi hermano había sufrido, eran felices por fin…

Apreté la mano de Nakuru con más fuerza y traté de suprimir mi felicidad tratando de caminar más despacio para no tropezarnos con nuestros kimonos.

**Meilling Kinomoto**

Ausentemente asentí con la cabeza a lo que sea que mi tía Ieran me estaba diciendo; en realidad, no tenía cabeza para nada más que mi más reciente descubrimiento. Aplaudí en mi mismo estado de zombie sin siquiera pensar en felicitar a mi primo.

Me había pasado toda la noche llorando y tenía los ojos más que cansados, por lo que difícilmente podía centrarme en algo.

-Meilling, ¿te pasa algo?

Yo volví a asentir con la cabeza, sin realmente haber escuchado, con los ojos fijos en la pareja de recién casados, Sakura y Syaoran Li. ¿Tanto drama había hecho esos dos por una firma de tres segundos? ¡Por favor!

Miré a todo el mundo pasando felicitar a los novios y a los periodistas tomarles fotos… ¿por qué el día de mi boda no había tenido todos estos lujos?

Ah… claro, porque al casarme renuncié a mi apellido Li.

Una sonrisa amarga se volvió a posar en mis labios.

-¡Meilling! –alzó la voz mi tía pegándome ligeramente con su abanico en mi hombro. Yo me mordí la parte interna del labio para evitar hacer un escándalo, Dios, había olvidado cómo dolían esos golpes.

-Disculpe, no la escuché. ¿Podría repetirlo una vez más?

Ella suspiró. Yo traté de sonreírle.

-Te he estado hablando por un largo rato y no he visto ni rastro de tu atención, Meilling.

Bajé la cabeza, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –preguntó preocupada, poniendo su mano en donde me había dado el golpe, tratando de disminuir el dolor.

-Estaba pensando en todo lo que hubiera tenido si me hubiera casado con un hombre como Syaoran. –murmuré sinceramente. Ella me miró extrañada.

-¿Estás teniendo problemas acaso con…?

Yo asentí con la cabeza para volver a sonreír amargamente.

-Ya decía yo que era raro no verlo a tú lado como siempre.

Ella señaló con su abanico la silla para indicar que ya era hora de volvernos a sentar.

-¿No va a felicitar a….?

-Fui a felicitarlos hace un rato, mientras tú seguías en tu estupor. –me reprochó. –Cuando me termines de contar lo que tanto te está molestando, podrás ir tú.

Yo volví a bajar la cabeza arrepentida.

Mi tía Ieran había sido como una madre para mí, puesto que mis verdaderos padres habían centrado todo su atención y amor en mi hermana pequeña, después de descubrir que ella sí tenía magia, por lo que me resultaba bastante vergonzoso que yo le respondiera de esta forma a sus atenciones y cuidados.

-Creo… creo que me está engañando. –le dije despacio, como tratando de que se escuchara lo menos posible. Ella abrió y entre cerró los labios perpleja mirándome con los ojos abiertos. Abrió su abanico y lo volvió a cerrar.

-¿Qué dices?

Me aclaré la garganta, nerviosa. Ieran Li tenía esa extraña habilidad de hacer que todo lo que dijeras sonara estúpido.

-Creo que mi esposo me está engañando. –le aclaré mirándola fijamente, sin una pizca de lágrimas en mis ojos o garganta. Y es que, después de llorar una noche, era ilógico que siguiera teniendo lágrimas.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? –dijo frunciendo el ceño como pocas veces hacía. Tragué fuerte, tratando de encontrar las palabras que me hicieran lucir menos tonta.

-Lleva años llegando tarde… y regresa con un perfume impregnado en sus ropas y además… además… nunca… nunca he escuchado una sola palabra cariñosa de sus labios…. No… ¿no es lógico pensar que….?

Ella puso una mano en mi hombro, la deslizó a mi cuello y la puso finalmente en mi barbilla, alzando mi cabeza, forzándome a mirarla.

-Creo que lo estás pensando demasiado. Es médico, es bastante lógico que llegue tarde y que el perfume de sus pacientes se impregne a sus ropas. Y si no deja salir palabras amables es porque simplemente así no es su personalidad. Creí que lo sabías cuando te casaste con él… muchas personas te lo advirtieron… y muchas otras te aconsejaron que lo pensaras dos veces porque sabían que tu no eras el tipo de persona que gustara de trabajos domésticos…. –dijo mirando mis manos.

En serio era estúpido que tuviera más lágrimas, pero de pronto, tuve unas enormes ganas de llorar.

-¿Cree que es demasiado infantil pensar de esta manera?

-Creo que es demasiado precipitado. –corrigió. –Eres aún muy joven Meilling. Y también demasiado inexperta para estos temas. Y es obvio, puesto que siempre te hemos cuidado como si fueras mi propia hija… siempre te hemos cuidado de modo que pensaras que el hombre con el que te casaras te tendría que mirar solo a ti. Pero nunca pensamos que te casarías con este tipo de hombre, que además de pensar y mirarte solo a ti, también mira por tu futuro y por el suyo. Por tu felicidad.

-No entiendo. –murmuré casi al borde del llanto. ¿Por qué ahora parecía que yo era la culpable de todo esto?

-Meilling, creo que esto es algo que tienes que vivirlo. No servirá de nada que yo lo diga, porque no lo entenderás. Tienes que vivirlo… junto con tu esposo.

-Pero…

-Solo puedo decirte. –dijo lentamente sonriendo. –Que estoy segura que tu esposo te ama y jamás te engañaría. –murmuró limpiándome las lágrimas con una servilleta.

**Toya Kinomoto**

-Amigo, en verdad creo que deberías de hablar con ella en vez de mirarla desde aquí como estúpido.

Fruncí el ceño.

-No, es que no entiendes Yuki. Meilling es… es capaz de hacer un escándalo horrible y después…. –suspiré frustrado.

-Y por eso mismo tienes que solucionar las cosas cuánto antes. Después empezará a imaginarse otras cosas peores y entonces ya nada podrá ayudarte. –dijo levantándose y dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro. –Voy a buscar a Kaho.

No le respondí.

Ausentemente le miré invitar a su esposa a bailar.

Alcé las cejas. Vaya pareja que hacían esos dos.

Volví a centrar mi vista en Meilling, sentada mucho más derecha de como se sentaba normalmente, moviendo los labios ligeramente al hablar con el empresario chino que tenía a lado. Parecía aburrida… pero de pronto me di cuenta de lo mucho que encajaba en medio de esa gente.

Y es que, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, yo le había quitado bastante de las cosas a las que Meilling estaba acostumbrada y sabía que adoraba.

¿Qué si sentía remordimiento? Sí, bastante. Pero se suponía que con "amor" todo se podría solucionar y ella tenía que estar contenta… pero al parecer no.

Apreté los puños al ver como el tipo se le acercaba más de lo que YO permitía. Ella retrocedió y murmuró algo que desde donde estaba, no alcancé a escuchar, pero no parecía muy feliz. Frunció el ceño y se acomodó la abertura de su _qibao_ dorado antes de levantarse y voltearse disgustada. El hombre le agarró de la muñeca impidiéndole avanzar….

Oh no, ¿quién se creía? Aquí el único que tenía derecho de tocarla era yo, ¿qué le pasaba a ese hombre?

**Meilling Kinomoto**

Después de hablar con mi tía y felicitar a los novios, me había resignado a tener que sentarme en la mesa junto con ese montón de hijos de empresarios aburridos puesto que mi tía se había ido a saludar a conocidos y familiares.

La gente había empezado a bailar, y sabía que Toya había llegado hace mucho también, pero no encontraba el valor de levantarme para pedirle disculpas. Ni siquiera le podía mirar a la cara.

Le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, mientras el tipo de a un lado me hablaba de lo mucho que su familia tenía; pretendía ignorarlo, hasta que le escuché decir:

-Y escuché que se casó con el hermano de la novia. –voltee a mirarlo algo extrañada por esa mención. Todo el mundo lo sabía, ¿tan pocos temas de conversación tenía para tener que mencionar esto?

-No ha escuchado mal. –le respondí.

-Si no he escuchado mal entonces las cosas no parecen ir muy bien, dado a que su esposo no se ve por aquí… junto a usted…. Y ciertamente, me parece un desperdicio dejar a una mujer tan bonita… sola, en medio de un montón de hombres que fácilmente podrían engañarla y… -él se acercó hasta que su aliento tocó mis labios, sentí una mano tocar mi mejilla y otra rozar mi rodilla. Retrocedí asqueada y murmuré un "Por favor aléjese" tratando de no hacer escándalo.

Después de todo, era prima del novio, no se vería muy bien que gritara y le arruinara su boda.

Con un golpe discreto aleje su mano de mi rodilla y me levanté disgustada, solo para sentir su mano agarrar mi mejilla fuertemente. Me voltee dispuesta a darle un manotazo pero antes de hacerlo, alguien lo hizo por mí.

-Agradecería que le quitara las manos de encima a _mi esposa_, señor.

Toya. Era Toya.

Alcé la vista pestañeando varias veces tratando de convencerme de que esto era real.

Sentí su mano agarrar la mía, sacándome de allí y guiándome hasta los jardines… ya afuera, antes de sentir el aire frío, la luna en lo alto o cualquier otra cosa, sentí sus brazos rodearme fuertemente.

Inmediatamente le respondí.

-Perdón. –susurré. –Sabes que soy una tonta y saco conclusiones sin pensar… -apreté la tela de su saco fuertemente y, como esperaba, mis lágrimas empezaron a salir.

-Ya lo sé, no te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrado… y así te amo. –dijo rozando mis labios. Abrí los ojos, Toya, ¡el orgulloso y gruñón de Toya me estaba diciendo que me amaba!

No pude pensar en nada más, porque empezó a besarme….

Y los labios de Toya, ciertamente, me demostraban más amor que las palabras.

**Nakuru Akizuki**

Caminé hasta el balcón, cerrando las puertas silenciosamente tratando de no molestar.

Después de hablar con Tomoyo, me había tranquilizado un poco, pero aún me sentía ansiosa.

Me recargué en el balcón y me aclaré la garganta para empezar a tararear una canción, pensaba que si me alejaba un poco de toda esa gente, le daría más oportunidades de que se me apareciera Kaname.

Sonaba tonto, pero es que en realidad no sabía qué más hacer, ¡en realidad estaba desesperada!

Corté una rosa que adornaba la pequeña fuente que estaba encima del balcón y empecé a jugar con ella.

Pasé alrededor de media hora allí, y, de repente, por el frío que tenía en las manos y mis dedos congelados, la rosa se me resbaló. Me incliné para verla caer, por reflejo más que por otra cosa… pero no cayó.

En lugar de eso, la vi sostenerse en el aire y luego flotar hasta donde estaba. La figura de Kaname se empezó a dibujar y yo no pude reprimir las lágrimas o la sonrisa.

-Perdón. –murmuró.

Yo negué repetidas veces con la cabeza.

-No, soy yo quien tiene que disculparse. Tú no hiciste nada malo. –dije tomando la rosa. El se sentó en el balcón y me acarició el pelo. Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida y alcé el brazo para intentar tocarlo.

-Puedo tocarte. –murmuré.

-Sí… hoy… hoy hay luna llena y… tu "primo" me prestó algo de magia –me dijo al tiempo que desaparecía y luego aparecía detrás de mí. Sentí sus brazos rodearme. –Solo por hoy, puedo darte calor y puedo sentirte realmente. Aunque siento mucho que solo tú me puedas ver.

Yo volví a negar con la cabeza.

-Así es mejor. –le dije, al tiempo que empezaba a moverme ligeramente con la música. Me volteé para mirarlo. –Porque de esta forma nadie jamás se podrá enamorar de ti, más que yo.

Kaname se acercó hasta que nuestras narices se juntaron y me murmuró al oído:

-Entonces tendrás que recompensarlo… amándome mucho, mucho, mucho…. Tanto como me amarían todas esas chicas que no me pueden ver….

Yo me reí.

-Eres un vanidoso. –dije pasándole los brazos por el cuello. Sentí sus manos en mi cintura y empezamos a bailar.

-Lo soy. Pero te amo más que a mí mismo.

Yo volví a sonreír.

-¿Bésame?

-Todas las veces que quieras. –dijo cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que yo.

**Tomoyo Daidouji**

-¿Seguro que está bien que le hayas prestado tanta magia a Kaname? –le pregunté a Eriol algo preocupada pues había estado sudando bastante y además se estaba viendo algo pálido.

-Por supuesto. –dijo seguro de sí. Fruncí el ceño. El sonrió. –No te preocupes, tenía que hacer algo. Después de todo, Nakuru de verdad se veía mal… y ver a Kaname aparecerse y desaparecerse solo para intentar que las personas le vieran para hacer feliz a Nakuru fue algo conmovedor.

-¿Y tú como sabías que era para hacer feliz a Nakuru?

-Lo vi en un sueño.

Yo lo miré fijamente. Ese era uno de esos momentos incómodos en los que las personas con magia se comprendían… y yo quedaba al margen.

Eriol pareció darse cuenta por lo que se aclaró la garganta fuertemente, mirándome de reojo, tratando de romper ese silencio tan incómodo que se había formado.

-Pero dejemos de hablar de ellos, estoy seguro que en este momento ya se habrán reconciliado. Vamos a bailar.

Yo le sonreí.

-No trates de distraerme, te ves muy cansado para pensar en bailar, ¿sabes?

-Estaré bien. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Yo me puse de pie, al igual que él había hecho unos minutos antes, y saqué un pañuelo para limpiarle las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su frente. –Tomoyo… -dijo tomándome la muñeca ligeramente. Yo abrí los ojos grandes en forma de reproche.

El me miró tranquilamente al mismo tiempo en que yo le miraba.

-Estás demasiado pálido. –le dije por fin. Suspiré.

Eriol me tomó de la cintura y se guardó mi pañuelo en su bolsillo.

-No. –me murmuró al oído. –Te. –dijo empezándose a mover. –Preocupes.

Me agarró de la mano fuertemente y empezamos a bailar.

Yo volví a suspirar, Eriol no tenía remedio.

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es bailar con un kimono?

Él simplemente se rió.

-No debe ser tan difícil. –murmuró como respuesta.

Pasaron unos dos minutos en los cuales Eriol no despegó sus ojos azules de mí, lo cual me hizo sentir feliz e incómoda al mismo tiempo.

Me dio una vuelta.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto? –dije sin voltearlo a ver, sonrojada.

-He estado pensando en cómo debo decirte algo.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes que hacer eso? Solo dilo. ¿No estarás volviéndote como Syaoran cuando le quiso proponer ma-

Dejé de hablar. Alcé la vista.

Eriol simplemente se rió y me abrazó.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan inteligente? Arruinaste mi perfecta propuesta matrimonial. –me reprochó divertido. Yo no encontré palabras. Sentí sus labios darme un beso en la mejilla y luego se separó para besarme las dos manos al mismo tiempo.

-Eriol….

Me miró largamente para después arrodillarse lentamente, sin soltarme las manos.

-Tomoyo… -murmuró, su voz se escuchó más fuerte que nunca en mis oídos.

Las parejas que estaban bailando de repente dejaron de hacerlo y, de pronto, sin siquiera ser consiente yo de ello, todos en la estancia, la familia Li, Nakuru, Sakura y Syaoran, Yukito y Kaho, Toya y Meilling y mis padres incluidos, nos miraban.

Sentí ganas de llorar de felicidad.

Un remolino de recuerdos me asaltó, desde la primera vez que toqué unas zapatillas de ballet, hasta el momento en que creí perder a mi hermano y finalizando con mi maravillosa historia de amor con Eriol.

Me sentí llena de dicha y felicidad, de esperanza y alegría y más que todo, de amor hacia la persona que ahora se encontraba arrodillado en frente de mí, con una cajita de terciopelo negro, abierta, con un anillo de diamantes, amatistas y zafiros dentro de ésta.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

No dudé ni un segundo, ni me paré de la impresión como en las películas.

Asentí, dije sí con los labios y con la voz alzándose de alegría y lo abracé fuertemente después de que me hubo puesto el anillo.

Sentí sus labios en mi mejilla y en los labios y yo le respondí cada uno de sus besos, sin poder dejar de llorar de alegría.

¡Era tan feliz!

-Te amo. –me susurró.

Yo le respondí con un beso.

_Fin_


End file.
